The Eye of the Beholder
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Mai: no memories of her past or can't see with her right eye. Shibuya: only wants his wife back which he lost months ago. When they meet, a whole new story opens up, Shibuya is determined to help Mai out, even if she can't hear his voice. Can Naru defeat all odds and get his wife back? And help Mai at the progress? Not Au. NxM enjoy (Sweet love story, with some Mild hot scenes.)
1. Chapter 1: Strange Boy

The Eye of the Beholder

Every day, she sits at that round table, watching nervously. She watches him. Watching him sit, and read the same book. Then why? Why is her heart beating so hard? If she doesn't even know his name? Little did she know, that the same guy, has his eyes on her. No matter what, he'll will always be next to her, because true beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder. Even, if one has no voice to speak through it.

Sometimes, you don't need memories, nor voice, to know, whom you really love.

Friendship and Romance, (Horror)

* * *

Chapter One: Strange Boy

**Mai POV**

Blood, All I can see is blood.

"Call the ambulance, now!" A strong male voice echoes. It was a deep voice, that seem to be very worried. Feeling his strong arms in circles around me, it made me feel safe.

'His voice, is gentle. I don't want to forget it, but who's that? Why can't I awake? I want to wake up. ' I fluster my eyes open, to see two blue eyes staring at me, with great worry. Then everything went dark.

"I'm sorry Mai, I shouldn't have taken this case…"

..

(Bum, Bum, Bum) my heart race rapidly, while I stare at my book, blankly. I couldn't concentrate on the words.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" I heard in front of me. Lifting my gaze from the book, a young man, with dark eyes, and long brown hair, hunched over, looking a bit concerned.

"No, thanks," my voice shook. The boy arched a brow in confusion, but nods gently. Straighten up, he moves towards the front desk.

'Oh, why am I so nervous? I mean, yeah, I can't remember my past, nor can I see from my right eye, but is no excuse for that, I shouldn't be freaking out for every little thing.' I thought, grinding my hands against the hard cover.

'Its been three months, three lonely months. I want to remember, what happen? Why did I end up like this?' while I batter against myself, the door squeaked open, causing me to glance up.

From my right eye, I only see is darkness. Darkness, that seem to shine at times. At times, that shine is the only hope I have. Doctors said, that I have a slim possibility to recover it.

My left eye, is weird, I could see, twenty-twenty vision. Not sure why though. Frowning, I lower my head in disappointment.

'Please God, send someone to help me. I'm drowning in loneliness.' I prayed. I heard the chair slide, on my right side. Lifting my head, as a normal human curiosity got to me, I turned my gaze towards the noise.

At first I couldn't see anything, but when I move my chair more towards my right, my eyes widen.

(Bum, Bum, Bum) once again, my heart jumps hard, as my breath caught.

'What a handsome guy.' My thoughts ran, in front of me, sat a tall guy, not much older than me. A little messy dark black hair, pale as snow. He has his face buried in the book. I couldn't make out the name of it. It seems like it's in Chinese.

'Why is my heart racing?' I thought. The guy lowers his book, and lifts his gaze at me. Now, I'm very shocked. His eyes, are blue, very blue, and cold. A sharp nose, and a little chubby cheeks. He stares at me, with no emotions attached.

Then he returns back to his book. I breathed out, turning back to my own book.

"That was very weird."I mumbled to myself.

'Its only for today. I won't see him again.'

…

The next day, after school, I sat at the same table, from the old coffee shop, which is two blocks away from my apartment.

"Now, concentrate, and don't let fear get to you. I can do this. You have finals in a few days." I pep talk myself.  
"Want me to buy you some coffee?" I heard in front of me. I lifted my gaze, to see the same boy from before smile down at me.

"I don't drink coffee, thanks." I gave him a sincere smile, hearing the door open once again. The boy frowns at me.

"I have been watching you for a month now. You always come here, My name is Tome Hitaro, I'm a senior. I work here as well." He gave me a charming smile. I blushed, lowering my head.

"How cute. Come on, let me buy you something." He insisted. I shook my head.

"'Its okay. Can you please let me be? I need to study for exams." I pleaded the guy. He shrugs, waving his hand.

"I won't give up." And with that, he leaves. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my head.

'I don't like him at all. I need to recover my memories, before anything. I don't even know, if I had a boyfriend or not?' Now depress at the thought.

Then an eerie feeling seems to dawn on me. I shivered, feeling a dark aura surround me. So I turned my head, towards the aura which is coming from the chair that the strange boy I saw yesterday sat at. My eyes widen, to see him sitting on the same spot, reading the same book.

(Bum) My heart jumps once again.

'Oh no, did he watch?' for a reason, that bother me a lot.

'I don't think so. He has his face buried in that book. Why do I worry so much? I don't even know that guy.'

Shaking my head, I returned back towards my book.

'Its weird, very weird. This is the first time, my heart race for a guy. I never felt like this before? Or did I? I wish. I really wish, to know the answer…

.

Laying on my bed that night, I cover my eyes with my palm, breathing in deeply.

'I'm exhausted. I wish, I can see with my other eye. Its very painful for me.' I thought, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

'I want to be normal again, and remember my past.' With that final thought, I drifted to sleep.

..

'_Drip, Drip, Drip,' I heard at a distance. _

"_Hello?" I called out, watching as the scenery started to become clear. I now stand in front of a pool of blood. _

'_Blood? Why is there blood here?' I mentally asked, looking around, to see if I can find anything. All of the sudden, my heart jump from fear, to see a tall black figure standing in front of me. _

"_You will never get your sight back. You made a deal, and you shall keep it. If not, all of your friends will die." The voice gave me shivers. It disappears in front of me, leaving me alone in the pool of blood._

"_Friends? I don't have friends. Hello? Please someone HELP ME!" _

"_Mai, remember us, and you'll be fine. You shouldn't have sold your right eye for us. Come back to me." I heard behind me. A deep familiar voice, made my blood boil, and my heart skips. I think I heard it before. Turning around, a figure of a guy stood. I couldn't get his face, but he stood there, with a shadowy face. The only thing I could see is his lips. He smiles sadly at me. _

"_Then help me." I don't know why I said that, but he disappears in front of my eyes. _

'_Why? Why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

_A disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt_

Should I continue? This will be a short story.. Depends on how many reviews and request I get. Like always, let me know.. This is just because I have writer's block for Black Lagoon..


	2. Chapter 2: His Name

Chapter Two: His Name

**Mai Pov**

I have a headache now, not even the pills are helping me out. Staring at the giant cup of coffee poster, that stood on my left side, I sigh.

'Its been two weeks, since that strange dream.' I thought. Running my hands through the wooden round table.

I heard the door squeak open, I automatically turn my head, to see the tall guy enter. His blue eyes scan the small coffee shop, but for a brief second, his eyes landed on me. My heart jumps at the sight of his cold eyes. I blushed, turning my gaze back at the books. I heard him walk around my table, and sit on the same table.

'He's here again. Is he still reading the same Chinese book?' I questioned, lifting my gaze, I sat on the opposite chair from where I normally sit. So I can have a better view of this guy. He is a mystery.

Every day, since two weeks ago, he'll just come, and sit, reading the same book over and over again. Not sure why though. I feel drawn to him. Like a moth drawn to a light. I took notice, that he never orders anything. He just reads for an hour, then he gets up, and leaves. Sometimes, I think is either my own imagination, or wishful thinking, he glances at me at times.

"Here's your regular orange juice," I heard Tome voice on my left. Looking up, he gave me a soft smile, placing the glass down.

"Thanks," I bowed down, taking the glass, I start to sip it down. Toma frowns at me, crossing his arms, placing the plate under his armpits.

"I have asked you out and offer to buy you a drink, why do you keep rejecting me? I'm a good guy." He started, I glance up at him.

"I'm not interested in dating, I told you. I have to concentrate on school. Please leave me alone." Doesn't he get it? Or do I have to spell out for him. Tome rubs the back of his head, giving me a dark look, causing me to flinch.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Fine, I'll stop. Too bad, such a pretty girl like you, wasting your time. Have a nice life." With that, he moves away from me. I breathed out in relief.

'That was very weird.' Then a sadness passes through me, covering my right eye.

'I'm not pretty, nor beautiful. I have my own secrets. I wish, I can remember.' I thought, moving to place my elbow on the table. My gaze returned back to the boy that sits in front of me. My heart started to race once again, when my sight lands on him. This time, he has his book down on the table, leaning his chin on the flat of his palm. Staring at Tome, his eyes look colder than ever.

I bit my lower lip, wanting to know, why is he doing that? Then he lifts his book, and buries his face.

'Well, that was weird.'

….

_My eye, is burning, is like someone is drilling a knife into it. _

"_Please stop it," I begged, feeling hot thick tears rolling down my cheeks. The black figure appears in front of me, his white eyes looking straight at me. _

"_Not until I get your other sight. See Evil, hear Evil, and Talk evil, is my thing. You signed the contract, now you have to uphold. There's no way you will remember, and will stop me." He cursed, grabbing my neck and boast me up. My eyes widen, as I grasp his cold hands, trying to break free from him. _

"_You can't stop me, no matter what. After all, I have your voice. She will never remember you." The shadow laughs a demonic laugh, as he throws me down, causing me to wince in pain. I glance up, to see another person behind the shadow. _

"_I will get her energy, and open the gates of hell. You have no power over me." And with that, he disappears. I glance up, to see the strange boy bending down. Once again his face is blurry, but I could see his mouth. _

"_Mai, remember us. Please. I have been waiting. Come back to me." He gently tells me, cupping my right cheek. A warm feeling spread all over my body, as my heart jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes. _

"_Who are you? Can you help me?" I asked him. He surprises me, wrapping its arms around me, and pins me against his warm chest. _

"_I'll get you back. Don't give him your left eye." My eyes soften, wrapping my arms around this guy. It's a dream, so what's not?_

"_What do you want me to do?" I question him. He moves, so he can stare at my eyes, I think. _

"_Remember, that's all." And with that, he disappears.. Leaving me alone once again. _

…

My life, is always the same, after school, I just go to the coffee shop, I don't know why though. Is like I'm drawn to it or something.

"Oh, Mai-chan," I heard behind me. Stopping at my steps, I turned around.

Ayako waves, rushing her steps. An older woman, with long red hair, and dresses up fashionable. She told me once she a priestess. For a reason, I feel comfortable with her. I met her in the hospital, three months ago. She is the first person I saw, since I awoke. I don't know too much about her, but she tells me, that she's here to help me. I am very grateful for that. For a reason, even if she is, I doubt she can help me. I feel like something is missing.

"I told you Ayako—chan, to call me Mai," I told her, she reaches me, huffing a little, but gives me a straightforward smile.

"Same here, makes me feel old, either way, are you heading for the cafe?" She asks me. Nodding, I adjusted my bag, walking down the street. Ayako wraps her hands around her purse, looking at the side of me.

"How is your eye?" she asks me. I shrugged, covering my right eye.

"At times it hurts, but I'm getting use to it. Can't you help me find my memories?" I begged her. Her expression turns rigid for some odd reason, but shook her head.

"I can't. I have my reasons why, but I can help you go in the right direction, if not, he won't stop scolding me at all." She mumbles the last part. I arched a brow, but didn't comment on it.

"You're the only one that has been there for me. I don't know how to thank you, come, I'll buy you something." I treated, turning towards our left.

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure, and really?" her eyes sparkle. I nodded, as we finally reach the cafe. Entering, I took off my bag, and my jacket, and sat on my normal table, facing where the strange boy sits. Ayako sits next to me, and places her bag on her chair.

After all, it's the middle of autumn, and it's getting colder and colder.

"Order whatever you please, so how's your boyfriend?" I asked her, placing my hands on top of the table. The older woman blushes, waving her hand nervously.

"He's doing fine, working as always," her voice turns robotic. I smiled gently at her, enjoying her shyness.

"Its romantic, how you two hooked up. He saves you in your job, and admitted his feelings to you. That's sweet. How long you two known each other?" I asked, watching as Tome comes over, to hand us the menu. His eyes landed on Ayako, and for a brief second I felt a tense atmosphere, that could be cut with a sharp knife.

"Err, do you two know each other?" I pointed out, moving a little backwards. Tome shook his head, turning to leave. Ayako laughs it off.

"Don't be silly, I never met that boy." For a reason, her voice stretched out, as though is forced. She clears her throat.

"We have known each other for three years. Something bad happened four months ago, and ever since, we admitted our feelings. I truly love him, but right now, we are fighting something." She paused, as I heard the door open. Her eyes narrow, as I turned towards the door. The same strange boy enters, his eyes landed on me, and my heart jumps rapidly as my cheeks turn warm. Then for a brief second his eyes landed on Ayako. Without a word, he moves to sit on his normal seat. I nervously lower my head, rubbing my palms together.

"Fighting? About what?" I continue the conversation, moving my head, so I can see Ayako. She is staring at the boy. I turned to stare at him, and he as well was staring at her. For a reason, my heart jump uncomfortably.

"Oh, we aren't fighting among each other, something happen, and we are fighting back to regain it. That's all," her voice seem to be forced once again, turning her gaze back at me. I nodded, as I glanced down at the menu.

'Strange, why were they both looking at each other? They know each other? I want to ask, but..'

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako snaps me out of my thoughts, I glance up, only to see the boy looking straight at me. I blushed, nodding my head.

"Just thinking that's all." I turned my gaze towards her. Her eyes seem to search mine, to see if I'm telling the truth.

"I'll be right back, ladies room, order me some tea." Nodding at her, she gets up, and leaves. I frowned, lowering my head down, feeling sad for some odd reason.

'I wonder why? Why am I this depressed? ' Then I jerk up, to feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, Ayako frowns, lowering herself to my level.

"You're bleeding, here." She whispers, placing a napkin on my nose. I arched a brow, pressing it on my nose.

"Ne? I thought you were in the bathroom?" I asked confused, watching her sit down.

"I was going, but, I saw your nose bleeding. I think I should take you to the Hosp…" but I stop her, waving my hands.

"No, it's okay. Sometimes it does that. Either way, just use the restroom. I'll order you some tea." I assure her. She gave me a concern look, but nods, leaving once again.

Holding into my nose, another waiter came by, giving me a worried look. I smile at him.

"I'll have two herbal teas." I asked. He nods, turning to head towards the front desk. I frowned, rubbing the back of my neck. Glancing up, I caught the boy staring at me, frowning with no emotions. I frowned at him, as a blush passes my cheeks.

'He's making my heart race. What do I do?' I question, while the waiter came back with two cups on hand. Saying thank-you, he returns, as I took the cup, and sip it. Placing my bloody tissue on my other hand, after balling it up. My nose stopped bleeding, thankfully.

'Ayako, please hurry up.' I begged, trying to avoid the gaze of this strange boy. As though God heard me, she finally came back, sitting back next to me.

"Now, where?" She started, but I shook my head, turning towards her, so I can look at her.

"Ayako, I want to ask you a question." I started, nervously rubbing my hands. She arched a brow, but nods gently. Taking her cup, she sips it, and gave me a soft smile. I frowned, looking down at my hands.

"That boy," I started.

"What boy? " She asks, confused. I turned my gaze back to her.

"The boy with blue eyes." I whisper to her. She lifts her gaze at him, my eyes widen, taking a hold of her arm.

"Don't look at him, he'll know that we are talking about him." I argued, a sly smirk passes her lips, but she concealed it, looking back at me.

"What about him? He's a little too young for my taste, but I'll admit, he's a looker." She tells me. I blushed at her comment.

"Don't say that, I was curious about him. He always comes at the same time, and stays there for an hour, and just read the same book, over two weeks. I was just wondering, have you ever met him?"

"Well, sometimes, the world is small, I might have, or not, why do you ask?" her response seems illogical, but I lower my gaze down.

"Just curious, doesn't look he has a girlfriend, nor friends. He always by himself. He looks sad though. Very sad." For a reason, that made my heart unease.

"You can tell? All I can see is a blank background. If you want, I can ask him." My eyes widen, as she stands up, and heads out to his direction. My heart stops, as I stretched my arms, with a blush.

"No, please, don't." It was too late, she sits across him, as he lowers his book, arching a brow. I couldn't hear the conversation, since they started to whisper. The boy slightly nods, as Ayako crosses her arms at him. Then his eyes landed on me. My shyness hits me hard, as I look anywhere but him.

'What is she doing? I was only asking, she didn't have to be so straight forward,' I argued, hearing, the chair slide, I raise my gaze, to see that the boy already stood, placing his book under his arm, his eyes landed on me, and his gaze seemed colder than ever. My eyes widen.

'Did Ayako say something to make him mad at me?' me panic, as Ayako giggles.

"A quiet type. Now, let's continue to drink, and tell me, what are you doing in school," she just tells me. I stare at her with wide eyes, not understanding this at all.

"What did you two talked about?" I cover my mouth, not understanding why I just asked that. Ayako gave me a soft smile.

"Interested in, what we talked about?" she asks a little too amused with herself. I shyly nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I didn't ask you to talk to him, but yes. He seems mad at me, when he glanced. So, did you tell him what I asked?" Ayako leans her chin on the flat of her palm, and gave me a soft smile.

"No, he isn't mad at you. I can assure you that."

"Then," I gulped heavily, watching her eyes jump, amused more the word. She shrugs, leaning back in her chair, looking straight at me.

"Then? Why don't you just ask him yourself, next time." I groaned, lowering my head.

"I can't, is embarrassing, and I don't even know his name." I mumbled, my cheeks turning redder. Ayako smiles, leaning closer to me, and grasp my hand. I look up at her, with wide eyes.

"If I tell you his name, will you get the courage to talk to him?"

"You know his name?" I asked surprised. She slightly nods, grasping the handle of her cup, taking another sip out of it.

"Sure do."

"He told you?" Ayako shook her head.

"Nope, he didn't speak not a single word to me, but I know his name." is her only response.

"Wait, you know his name, but hasn't spoken to you? How do you.." but I paused, when Ayako giggles at me, giving me a bright smile. My heart jump, as she moves closer to whisper to me.

"His name is Kazuya Shibuya,"

* * *

A disclaimer: I** Don't** own Ghost Hunt:

Thanks for the Reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Chapter Three: Reunited

**Mai Pov**

'His name, why, oh why is it familiar to me?' My mind went blank, while I sat on the table, staring at the door, to see if he will come today. Its been two days, since I last saw him. Ayako is mean, she just laughed at me, and took me home that day.

'Come on, please come. I want to know, I want to speak to him.' I begged, watching the door open, my heart jump, excited to see this Shibuya-kun character, but instead of him, is some girl. A doll like girl, wearing a kimono.

'She's pretty, but not the one I wanted…' my eyes widen, to see Shibuya-kun walking right behind her, looking cold for some odd reason..

My heart starts to beat hard, at the sight of him. Watching, both walk together, and sit in his normal seat, the girl with short black hair, sits in front of him, while he picks up his book, and starts to read. The girl frowns, looking at him.

'Is that his girlfriend?' for a reason, that bothers me. I glanced down at my cup of tea, nervously rubbing the cup. 'I thought he didn't have any, I even told Ayako. Silly me, why does this bother me a lot?'

'There goes my chance to talk to him.' That really bothers me a lot. While I kept staring at my own book, I heard the girl speak some words to Shibuya-kun. I felt a little envious about that.

'I wish I could have to courage to talk to him.'

"So, this is where you been hiding at. Interesting." I heard her whisper to him. Shibuya-kun just ignores her.

'Stop it Mai, you don't even know him. Concentrate.' I told myself, trying to ease my heart. About an hour later, the girl stood up, and turns her gaze at Tome, which he was wiping a table next to them. I squinted my eyes, to see if I could get a better look at them. Tome frowns at her, looking back at Shibuya, he lowers his book, and glance up at him. His eyes turn colder, Tome shrugs at him, as he turns his gaze at the girl. He whispered something to her, and then he leaves. She frowns, shaking her head, turning to face Shibuya-kun.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the tea." She bows, he nods slightly turning his gaze at me. My cheeks warm up, then turns her gaze at the boy.

"You better hurry up," was all I could catch, because the next words, was mumbled. His eyes turn towards her, and gives her a dark look. The girl seems to be unfazed by it, but waves at him. She turns, heading out, but stops in front of me, looking down at me. She gives me one of the coldest stares ever, causing me to shiver.

"Hello," my voice trembles a little, I waved as well to her. Not sure why did I just do that?

The girl with dark eyes, nods slightly turning her gaze back to Shibuya-kun. Then she leaves, shaking her head. I blinked, confused by this action. I stood, rubbing my head.

'Why am I doing this? Finals are over. I should stop, he doesn't even notice me at all, and he has a girlfriend.' For a reason, that hurts me even more. Walking out of the café, (After I place everything back in my bag of course) I reach the cold streets, watching the mid-after noon light cover glow brightly as some bystanders rush by me. Shivering a little, I started to walk towards my apartment.

'I wonder why Ayako and her boyfriend are fighting for. Silly me, I forgot to ask. I was to cough up with that strange boy, that I forgot to ask.' Feeling down, I kept walking down, only to stop at the crossing light.

Trying my best, I look both sideways, seeing if the light would change. I rub my arms, breathing out profoundly.

"Those dreams are becoming more and more hesitant than ever. Why? I want to see the strange boy face. I feel safe with him." I mumbled, hearing the sound of the cars stopping. Looking straight, I walk with some other people.

'I need to…' I stop my thinking, when I heard something fall out of my bag. Stopping in the middle of the road, I turned to see my book lying on the ground.

"Darn," I glance back in my bag, noticing it open.

'I didn't notice my zipper broke. Darn eye.' I hissed, rushing my steps to pick up my book. People pushed by me, some cursing at me, since they were in a hurry. I rolled my eyes at them, and bend down, to pick up my book.

"There you are. I need a new bag." I dusted the hard cover, standing up, my eyes widen, the light change, and my body froze.

'Oh no,' I couldn't move, a black car is heading my direction, rather fast. My heart jumped, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Since my body froze to take orders.

"Damn teenagers!" the driver honks angrily, as I open my eyes. With my right eye, I didn't see anyone, but for a reason, I felt two strong warm arms around me. I clench tightly against the jacket, shaking. Moving my head, so I can see who is my savior, my breath caught completely. Without a word, he wraps his arm around my waist, and push me towards the other sidewalk.

'Shibuya? Why? Why did he save me?' I mentally asked, he lets go of me, and turns to head out, placing his hands inside of his pockets.

'Move, say thank you!' I scolded myself. Without a thought, I rushed behind him, and timidly took a hold of his jacket, he stops in his tracks, lifting his head.

"Thank you for saving me.." my voice sounded so timid, and shy. He slightly nods, and I let go. Then he kept going. All I could feel my chest and my heart warming up.

"Who are you? Shibuya-kun?"

…

Its been a week, since he saved me, a week, that I keep seeing him on the same seat. An excuse now, I tell myself, to see him. To watch him. I want to learn more about him.

Walking down the cold streets, in a Saturday afternoon, I felt a little sad. Alone, my friends at school, went to have fun. Even though they are my friends, is only at school. I don't remember much about them, so, yeah, is so much fun, having no memories. (Sarcasm, is my thing apparently)

I shivered, when I glance up, to see a strange man waiting in front of my apartment. A tall man, with black hair, combs neatly on the side, a bit pale, wearing a somewhat fancy tux looking clothes, but not exactly.

'I have never seen him before, who's that?' I thought, walking ahead. He turns his head, and his eyes landed on me. I paused my steps, looking straight at him. I tilt my head towards the side.

He turns around, and bows gently. . I felt my cheek flush at his sudden move.

'Is that for me?' he straightens up, and walks a few steps in front of me. His eyes roam mine, then his eyes landed don my right eye. I automatically cover my eye with my hand, looking at him with wide eyes.

'Does he know? No, I don't…'

"Mai, please come with me," he says gently. I blinked, rubbing the back of my head.

"How do you know my name?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. The tall man simply turns, taking out his keys from his pants pockets.

"If you want help to recuperate your memories and your right eye, my boss is the only one that can help. " My eyes widen at his words.

'Did, no, this is unrealistic, did God heard my prayers? After this long three months.' I am not sure, if I should go with a stranger. I don't have another choice. I..

"Don't worry, I promise not to harm you. My boss is waiting for you in his office." he explains. I felt uncertain about this, so I pointed at him.

"Are you sure? He's not some mafia guy, or some guy that wants to sell me? I have watched a lot of dramas, and read mangas. So if you try.." I started, for a reason, the strange men chuckle, covering his mouth.

"I assure you, that we aren't like this. Come," he turns to his right, where the parking lot is, and clicks the button, to hear a van make a beeping noise. He opens the driver side, and hops in. I bit my lower lip, but I sigh in defeat.

'What else do I have to lose?' Well, I hope nothing. So I went around the van, and entered in closing the van door, and placing my seatbelt of course. The strange man turns on the van, and starts to drive off.

"Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Lin, just call me Lin," he whispers, then a quiet atmosphere passes by us. I leaned my head again the window, looking out at the scenery, as we took a narrow road.

'Lin? His name seems familiar to me. Have we met? We should have, why would he know my name?' I asked within me. Frowning, I closed my eyes, and started to doze off…

..

"We are here," I felt a gentle nudge. I rubbed my eyes, turning to see that we were in front of a building, with a glass door, that has huge yellow words, spell out SPR.

'Oh, I didn't even notice,' getting off, we walk towards the office building. Upon entering in, I glance around, to see a small lobby, with a desk next to the doors.

'Is cozy here, I like it.' I thought, taking off my jacket off, placing on the hanger, that Lin offer me. He shows me to the sofa, and offers me some tea.

"Where's your boss?" I asked him. Lin lifts his gaze toward a white door, near my right, and shook his head.

"He'll be out in a few." With that, he leaves. Now sitting alone in the lobby, I rub my hands together, feeling very nervous. I heard the door open behind me, as a long yawn echoes the lobby.

"Damn Kid, has me working like a dog. I can't wait for.." I turned towards the male voice, to see, Ayako is standing next to an older man, that has brown long hair tied in the back. Chubby cheeks, wearing normal clothes.

"Mai!" Ayako screams, running towards my side. My eyes widen, as I stood up, and without a second thought, she wraps her arms around me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Ayako, what are you doing here? Is that your boyfriend?" I assume, since they were holding hands. She blushes, looking up at the guy.

"Mai!" the man shouts, running towards my side, but stops, when Ayako gave him a dark look. I arched a brow, looking at him.

"Do I know you?" hoping he will say yes, but he shook his head.

"Ayako has talked to me about you so much, that I automatically recognized you. My name is Housho, but you can call me Bou-san," he bows, rubbing his neck nervously.

"This is my boyfriend," Ayako laughs nervously.

"Oh, wait, you're a monk? Wait, monks don't date, and.." Bou-san shook his head, sitting on the couch, looking at me.

"I am an ex monk, you can say and, oh Lin, thanks for the tea." His voice change of tone, as he glances up. I follow, to see Lin with five cups at hand. I arched a brow.

"Wait, you all know each other? Can you explain it to me." I demanded, this is weird. Lin sat next to Bou-san, and gave me a steady look.

"Mai, we all work here. The others aren't here since they're busy, but you'll meet them soon enough." Ayako sits next to me, patting my back.

"What? You all work together? Then who's your boss? Did you ask him for help?" I asked Ayako, remembering what she told me last week. Her eyes, sadness, looking back at Bou-san and Lin.

"I told you, I'll lead you to the right direction. We can't help you per say, but our boss can, and only him. We will recover your memories, and your sight, there's no problem with that." She assures me. I frowned, looking down at my lap.

"Thank you so much Ayako, thank you," I bowed down to the other two.

"Hey, don't be like that, after all you are like my little sister, and we want you to be… Ahhh…" Bou-san paused in pain, as I glance up to see that a purse flew by, hitting his head, leaving a red mark in his forehead.

"Woman, why do you have to be so freaking violent." He hissed, rubbing his forehead. I arched a brow, as Lin rolled his eyes,

"They never change," he mumbles, as I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm not violent, don't offend me," I could see fire pass, her eyes, with a fist in the air. Bou-san waves his hands, moving closer to Lin, afraid for his life.

"Whatever you say, Lin help." He asks. Lin just ignores him, standing up.

"I'll get him." He bows, leaving, as Bou-san sigh in defeat.

"Traitor, I thought you were my friend." He murmurs, turning to face me. I smiled at him gently, bowing down.

"Thank you for caring for me, it's strange that you see me like a little sister, since we met a few seconds ago, but I felt honored." I told him, giving him the best smile I could muster up.

"Oh, Mai, I miss you terribly." He cries, as Ayako rolled her eyes at him, I arched a brow, at his sudden weird words.

"Miss?" I whispered, turning to face Ayako, she shook her head, at my questionable stare, and took a hold of her cup.

"Ignore him, what the hell is he taking so long?" she murmurs. I frowned, rubbing my hands together.

"Who?"

"Our boss, he's taking so long."

"Can you speak like that to him? I mean, he's your boss, and he's older than you all, so.." Bou-san burst out laughing, at my comment.

"Older than us? That kid is not even legal," I arched confused by his words.

"Kid? Legal?" I whispered, hearing the door from my right open. I couldn't see whom it was, but Ayako and Bou-san stood up, bowing down slightly. I arched a brow, but stood as well, to show my respect.

"It's about time, you show up. Now, can we get this done." Bou-san murmurs, sitting back on his spot, while Ayako did the same. I straighten up, and then my eyes widen. My heart jumps profoundly.

'Is that guy, from the café, Shibuya-kun,' my mind rushed, feeling my cheeks flare up. He wears a deep black shirt, and some black pants. His hair rustle up. Very handsome more than ever. His blue eyes landed on mine.

He turns his gaze at Lin and told him something. I couldn't hear a thing though.

'Why can't he talk to me?.' I move closer, stretching out my hand. Not noticing a tear roll down my cheek. Without caring, whom is in the room, I came closer to him, as he lowers his head, to stare at me.

'Why, why is he familiar to me? Why is this strange feeling?' I asked, moving my hand, to cup his cheek, so warm.

He moves his lips, but no sound came out of him. I hiccupped, as Lin touches my shoulder.

"Can you hear him?" he asks me. I shook my head, not daring to take my eyes off him. I'm not sure why though. Maybe I'm afraid, that he disappeared from me.

"He said, that you're the only one, that can't hear him, as he assume," Lin whispered to me. I didn't understand that, but my heart, it felt like is going to explode. Everything around me started to spin.

Shibuya-kun eyes narrow, as I felt his arm snake around my waist. He shouts something, but still no words came out. I leaned my head against his shoulder, before everything started to really fade, I glance up, with cloudy eyes, tears run even more.

"Naru!" then everything went dark.

….

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: House Mate

Chapter Four: House Mate

**Mai POV**

My head feels like is spinning, for some odd reason, I couldn't wake up, my body felt very heavy. I felt a damp, wet towel on my forehead, as I awoke.

'Where am I?' I thought, slowly opening my eyes, my vision seems to be a little blurry, but when I fully open them, I see two pair of brown eyes on me.

"She's okay," I heard at a distance. I groaned, rubbing my head. Looking up, I saw a young guy, with dirty brown hair, doesn't look Japanese though.

"Mai, are you okay?" He smiles at me gently. A blush passes by my cheeks, and nodded, as I sat up, taking a hold of my towel.

"What happen? Who are you?" I question, trying to recall what happened. The young boy gave me a strange look, but then smiles at me once again.

"You fainted. My name is John Brown," he introduced himself. For a reason, I felt comfortable around him, that I gave him a warm smile as well.

"Oh, well, thanks." I whispered, moving my legs at the edge of my bed. Glancing up, I took notice that I was in my apartment, in my own bedroom, since I can reorganize my belongings. My eyes widen, and shriek away from John.

"Brown-kun, why am I here? And…." But a screech of a chair cause me to stop. Lifting my gaze, my heart pounded hard against my ribs, to see the strange boy standing up, with cross arms. His lips moved once again, no sound seems to leave his lips, and John nods, standing up, and turns to face me.

"I'll see you soon Mai-chan. I'm happy that you have returned to us. Good-night," and with that, he turns, and leaves my bedroom. The boy, Shibuya-kun moves to my side, and sits on the edge of my bed. I lifted my legs up, and shook a little, not understanding at all. For a reason, a fear creeps into me. Not sure why.

'This isn't right. He shouldn't be alone with me. I don't even know him.'

"Don't come any closer, I.. I will call the cops, if you do something to me." I begged him, bowing down. He arched a brow, his blue eyes seem to bounce with the light of my room. The boy covers his mouth with a simple hand, and clear his throat.

He, then, takes out a notepad, and a pen, and scribble on it. He hands it to me. I frowned, but took it, looking down, it read.

"_I'm not thinking of doing anything to you. I have a proposal for you." _ I read out loud. He nods, but for a reason, his eyes even though they are cold, they seem sad for a reason.

It tugs my heart for a reason.

"Can't you speak? Were you born mute? I'm sorry." I frowned, feeling bad for him, feeling sympathy, for a reason, I stretched my hand out shyly grasp his right arm. I felt him go stiff. For a reason, my heart pound harder, and a tingly sensation pass by me, as though.

'I found something. I can't explain it. I felt whole..' I glance at his eyes with wide eyes. His eyes soften a little, as his blue eyes searches mine, for a reason, I found myself growing nervous, and bashful under his gaze. My breathing hitch somewhat. Noticing that his cheeks became slightly tint. Not sure why.

Then I shriek away, when the door opens, revealing Ayako, popping her head in, she glances at Shibuya-kun then at me.

"Want me to help?" she offers. He nods, as Ayako enters, sitting on my chair, to stare at us. The boy turns towards her, and I move towards the side, to see his lips moving. I arched a brow, noticing he did that last time with John.

"Okay, First of all, he said, that to not be afraid, he's here to help." She started. I move next to him, to look straight at Ayako.

"Wait, you can hear him?"I asked bewildered by this. Ayako nods, crossing her arms, leaning back in my chair.

"Of course, here's the deal. He's the only one that can help you. You're the only person in this world that can't hear him. I can't tell you the details, since I don't know them, he won't explain to us. I just know, that he'll be your only hope to regain your sight, and your memories. He'll be living with you. How long? I don't know, is up to him." My eyes widen at her explanation.

"I can't live with a man. I'm not married, and…" Ayako cleared her throat, as Shibuya-kun turns to face me. Something in his eyes seems to turn deep cold.

"Err, we would be against it as well, but trust me when I say this. It's nothing to worry about. N.. I mean Shibuya-kun will be a perfect gentleman, plus you two are.." She whispered the last part, but stop when Shibuya-kun gave her a death glare.

'We, both what?' I wanted her to finish, but apparently I won't receive anything.

"So, I need to accept this? Really? I mean, I don't mind the help, but living with me? He's a stranger to me. I…" I paused, when he moved is lips, and Ayako nods.

"He said, is the only way, he can help you, that's the deal. He'll be our House mate. He'll be sleeping on the living room, and don't worry, this is for a good cause, trust me. Tomorrow, you have school, so please rest." And with that, she leaves, leaving me alone with the strange boy, that is her boss. An awkward silence filled the room. I felt myself grow nervous, not sure what to do. The boy notes something down, then he hands it to me, and stands to leave. I blinked, confused by this. Taking the note, I read.

"_I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow, we'll set the living arrangements. Sleep well, if anything, don't hesitate to call me." _I frowned, shaking my hand, I glance down at my lap, feeling some few tears rolling down my cheeks, landing on my hands, as my heart felt weird.

'What's going on? And why don't I have a say on this?'

…..

"_Naru, you think this is good?" I asked him with a smile, as I bend down, opening the brown box, to look down at the set of fancy dishes. Naru frowns, turning his gaze towards the box. _

"_While it doe_s_n't take too much space, I don't care. Mother has gone overboard with this," He whispers, shaking his head. I smile brightly on him, getting up. I turned around, blushing madly, I gave him a bright smile. _

"_No, she didn't. She thought it was a good gift for you. Well, I make sure it fits, it's so pretty, to not place in the kitchen." Feeling my heart race, and my chest warm up. He gives me a slight nod, turning to head out. I watch is broad back, which to lay my cheek on it. _

_Then, a sudden dread comes over me, a painful weird feeling. _

'_Please Naru, don't let this feeling come true.'_

…

"Naru?" I gasped out, sweating hard, tears running down my cheeks, my body trembling. The door slams open, and Shibuya-kun rushes in, with a towel on his head, wearing his dark pajamas.

I stare at him with wide eyes, shaking. He moves to my side, and sits on the edge of my bed, he's saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. I frowned, wiping my eyes, to look straight at him.

"Why are you?" then it dawns on me, last night memories. He's living with me, why?

"Sorry, I can't hear you. This is strange. Um," I glance at my night table and glance at the clock, it was already five in the morning. (Luckily the table is facing towards my right) I frowned, turning my gaze back at Shibuya.

"Sorry to wake you, I had a strange dream." I whispered, grabbing a hold of my blanket. He frowns, turning his gaze towards the small window.

"I'm going back to sleep, sorry to disturb you, can you please." I pointed towards the door. He turns to face me, but nods, standing up, he ran his fingers through his wet black hair, and leaves. I frowned, placing the blanket above me, fresh tears run down my cheeks.

'I wish. I wish I could have understood what he said. This is so weird, why am I letting a stranger live in my apartment? What does it make me feel comfortable? And why do I ache to hear his words?'

..

Scratching my stomach lazily, looking blankly at the cabinet, trying to find something to eat, after an hour later, I felt depressed for a reason.

'There's something, something not right here.' Somewhere deep in me suggested. Shrugging it off, I move forward towards the cabinet and open the door, to reach for the tea box. In doing so, I felt a very warm hand brush against me, making my body tingle in a good way.

"Ah!" I gasped out, turning around, only to see a black shirt, halfway towards the chest. A sudden, peaceful warmth passes through me. I glance up, to see Shibuya-kun staring down, blankly staring at me. My cheeks blasted up.

"I forgot you were here. Sorry." I bowed down in shame, moving away from him, rubbing the back of my head. My heart racing hard. He just blinks, but takes out the tea box. I watch him take out my kettle from the bottom of my shelf, and go to the sink, and turns on the tap. I watch amazed, crossing my arms, I leaned against my wall.

"How do you know, where my things are?" I question him. He stops, turning to face me, he just shrugs, continuing to work. Frowning, I turned, heading for my small brown round table, and sat down. Leaning my cheek against my palm. Watching him move about in my kitchen.

'Who are you?' I thought, watching him come to my side, a few minutes later, placing the steam hot cup down, in front of me. I blushed, taking the handle of my cup, and raised it up, as he sits across me. Without a word, he sips his own tea.

'Say something, come on, this is so weird.' I scolded my brain, trying to find something to talk about. The boy lifts his gaze, and locks eyes with me, My heart pounds hard.

"Well, um Shibuya-kun, I don't have no house rules, minus, the cleaning, and cooking. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.' I squinted at my lame attempt to talk to him. I'm not good at talking to boys. Especially handsome guys. He leans back in his chair, and crossed his arms, moving his lips.

"Sorry," I don't know why I said that. He moves his hand towards his breast pocket and takes out a notepad and his pen. He writes everything down, and hands it to me. I frowned, taking the notepad.

"Apparently we have to communicate like this. Can you hear me though?" I asked, just in case. He nods at my question. Looking down at the paper, I read.

"_You should hurry and get dressed. Little by little, you get to learn something new. Don't call me Shibuya-kun, Its irritating, call me whatever you want, as you please.. As for living arrangement. Tonight we'll discuss it. I'm going to work." _I lifted my gaze, to see him getting up, and heading for the door.

"Wait. Don't you want breakfast? I can whip something up." I offer him. He stops, to turn to see me. He shook his head, and then leaves out the door. I frowned, for a reason, I felt alone. Very alone.

Covering my left eye, only to see the emptiness, that hateful darkness with my other eye. Is scary. It makes my heart pound hard. Lowering my hand, I stare at the notepad. I move my fingers, and trace the writing. Which is elegant, and makes me feel like my own writing is chicken scratch.

'If you're the person God sent, to help my problem. Then, let it be.' I feel l like I could trust him. I feel it on my heart. With that final thought, I finished my tea, and went to get ready for school.

..

After school, I walk silently towards my apartment, eager to see him again. For a reason, I couldn't stop thinking of him during my classes. I had no idea what in the world the teachers have even taught. I think that's a very bad thing.

Shibuya-kun. He's a mystery. I want to learn more about him.

'He asked me to call him something else? Why?' I frowned, crossing the street, I walked straight towards the cafe. Stopping in front of the door, stretching my arm out to open the door. I frowned, retreating my hand from the door knob, and shook my head.

'I don't need to come here.' With that, I turned towards my apartment direction. Not noticing the dark look Tome was giving me, when he saw me, from his station in the café.

Finally reaching home, I bend down, to put the key inside of the door knob to open it, but I heard a clear of a throat, causing me to jump up, and turn towards my right. There, stood my neighbor, an elder. With chubby cheeks, and white pearly hair, tied in a bun, wearing an old fashion pajama. Her old gray eyes scan me, her wrinkles around her eyes profound.. I smile at her.

"Afternoon Harumi-chan." I bowed towards her. Her eyes seem to be searching for something in me. Then she waves me off, and turns around, only to bounce back slightly, to see Shibuya standing in front of her, with an arch brow. The woman startles.

"Ah, welcome back. I have come to ask for this month's rent, and since you're hers…" but she stops talking, when he takes out his wallet, and takes out money. My eyes widen, watching in horror as he pays her off.

"Eii, what are you doing? You don't have to pay for nothing. I have money." I felt confused, above all things, insulted a little. How can I let a stranger pay for this?

He says something to her, and the old woman nods.

"Your so lucky Mai; now, Shibuya-kun, please take care of her." Harumi-can says to me then turns towards him, and bows. Then she leaves. I glance at him, with the most anger eyes, I could muster out. I wish, I wish I could hear what he told her. Without a word to him, I open the door, and slam it open.

Throwing my bag on my couch, I turned to face him, watching him take off is shoes, before entering my apartment.

"Hey, you didn't have to pay this month's rent. I could have done it. I know you live with me, but I don't mind you helping out, but don't pay things for me. Makes me feel useless." I felt a little hurt by this. Shibuya moves up to me, and grasp my chin, this simple touch causes me to shiver in a delightful way, melting away my anger. For a reason, that wasn't normal for me. He makes me look at his blue eyes. He said something, but I couldn't make out a word out of it.

"Can you speak a little slower, so I can read your lips." I asked him. He frowns, but shook his head, letting go of my chin, he takes off his jacket, placing it on the back of my couch and flops down on my couch. Undoing some of its buttons. I frowned.

For a reason, I felt bad, so I bowed down in front of him. He looks up, with a raised brow, at my sudden actions.

'He made me calm. I shouldn't have e gotten mad at him. I'm not sure what to feel about this.'

"Sorry, that I snap at you. I don't like people to do that stuff to me. Makes me feel weird. Either way, Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how to repay you. I'll pay you back soon. Please, feel free to do as you like. I'll prepare dinner." With that, I was about to head out, but he takes a hold of my arm. I stop in my tracks, and turned to see him.

He stands up, and goes ahead of me, and enters the kitchen. I frowned, but follow him either way.

Since my kitchen is small, it felt a little crowded, but either way, I pull his sleeve, as we stood in front of the refrigerator, looking inside. He lifts is gaze towards me.

"What do you want to eat? I'll prepare it. Please. I never had anyone over, and it's a blessing to cook for someone other than me. I hope you like it." I blushed, holding tighter into his sleeve. He straightens up, and takes a hold of my hand. My cheeks flares, as he places my palm in his mouth, and he starts to move it.

"Ne? What are you doing?" my voice shook. His lips are warm, causing me to feel very warm myself. I think my cheeks turn into the color of a tomato. He tightens his grip on me, and moves his lips once again.

"Rice? With soup?" I frowned, tilting my head to the side, as he shook his head. My eyes widen, realization dawning on me.

"Oh, I can feel the words through my palm, is very weird, but effective." I smiled broadly at him. He nods, placing my hand down. For a reason, I felt disappointed, to the fact that I didn't have his warmth.

'Mai, concentrate on the matter in hand.' I scolded myself, turning, to get everything prepared.

"Alright," As I started to cook, he remained at my side, helping me out. My heart and my body felt weird, but for a reason, I felt happy. Very happy. Preparing everything, less than half an hour, we finished. Now, sitting on the table, I bowed, and said my thanks, and took a hold of my chopsticks, and spoon. Eating gently. I lifted my gaze shyly to stare at him. He was just eating, and reading something, a file. I cleared my throat, to get his attention.

"I was thinking," I started, as he rose is gazing at me. He blinks, causing me to blush even more.

He just stares. I felt nervous for a reason, that I had to look down at my food, and started to poke it.

"You asked me to not call you Shibuya-kun, since it irritates you. So.. Can I call you something. I had this strange dream last night, like I told you this morning. I can't remember much, but all I can remember is a name." I started, lifting my gaze. This time, he has his arms on top of the table, interested in what I would say.

'I hope he doesn't get mad at me at all.' I prayed, taking a breath, I muster all my courage, (If I have any) and blurted it out.

"I'll call you Naru? I am not sure why, but it seems to fit you. I like that nickname. You know, is short for Narciccist. Not sure how I know that, but I do." I look down, not daring to see him. Then I jump up in fright, to hear him slam his hand on top of the table. (So he can get my attention.)

"Oi, you're trying to scare me to death? This is the second time." I scolded, but when I lifted my gaze, his cold eyes seem gentle, catching me in surprise, that my heart leaps. He mumbles something, moving his hand, he picks up the notepad, (On my right,) he left this morning and pen, and writes. Handing it to me, he went back to eat, as though nothing happened. I blushed.

Looking down, I read to myself.

"_Didn't mean to scare you intentionally. Since you can't hear me, I had to grab your attention. As for the nickname, I don't mind. Use it as you will." _That's all he wrote. I lift my gaze, to look up at him, my heart racing, as I felt unshed tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

'Even though he looks cold, he's had a sweet side. I think.' I frowned, looking up at him.

"Okay, Shibuya-kun. From now on, I will call you Naru. Nice to meet you. I'm Mai Taniyama. Please, feel free to use my apartment as your own. Also, thank you so much for taking the time to help a handicap person. I can't see anything out of my right eye, nor can I remember my past. The only one that helps me so far is Ayako. She kept her promise, and God send you. I'll try my best to not be a bother, and help you, to find a solution to this. I trust you." I smiled brightly at him.

He lifts his gaze at me, and gently nods at me, but he rolls his eyes at me. I frowned at his sudden attitude, but continues to eat. I lower my gaze, picking up my rice with my chopsticks, and started to eat myself.

That night, it was just a simple silence and all I can feel is happiness, to have his company.

Little that I know. Little did I really know. How bless I'm truly am, and how this man, will change my life.

'Sometimes, you don't need memories, to know, whom to trust and love.'

* * *

_**Naru POV**_

"I'll get you back Mai. Even if you can't remember me, nor hear me. I will always be at your side."

* * *

A disclaimer: I** DON'T** own Ghost Hunt

Wow, a lot of reviews. Thanks. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Girlfriend?

Chapter Five: Girlfriend?

**Naru POV**

"Here," Mai blushes, when she brings out a pair of clean blue blankets and place a pillow on top of it. I blinked, taking it, she scratches the back of her head, feeling shy.

Without a word, I turned, towards my new bed, (Is the couch) which I dread so much. I stop in my tracks, to feel a tug on my pajama shirt. Turning my head, looking down at her, she blushes even more.

"I forgot to ask you, where do you want to place your clothes? I see you brought your bag, but I feel bad for leaving it on the corner of my living room." Turning my gaze towards the corner of the living room, under the window, I see my black bag laying there.

'Forgot about that detail.' I thought; heading towards it, Mai follows me quietly. I bend down, and took a hold of the bag. Turning to face her, I took notice that her eyes widen. I arched a brow, confused by her sudden reaction, but yet again, isn't the first time, she has done that.

"I'll just leave it there." I told her, but she tilts her head to the side, confused by my words. I mentally groaned.

'Need to keep in mind, she can't hear me anymore.' I bitterly thought, moving towards the couch and sit down. Mai seems to be in a deep thought, but walks up to me, and bends down to come face to face with me. I move back, startle by her sudden actions.

'Okay?' I thought, as she stretched her hand out, and pats my shoulder gently. My heart leaps from that.

"Well, I can place your belongings in my room. I have extra space. Also, I'll pay you back tomorrow," and with that, she straightens up, and waves goodbye to me. Watching her head towards her bedroom. I folded my arms, leaning back, staring at the old model tv, that only reflected my reflection.

'I won't think about it. All I need is to recover her memories, of us. To regain her sight, before that blasted demon devours her completely.' I bitterly thought again, rubbing my temples.

'To bad Madoka hasn't found anything.' With that final thought, I place the pillow on the edge of the couch and drape the blanket over me. Closing my eyes, for a reason, I fell into a deep slumber…

…

"_Oh, my God, Naru, what happen to her?" I heard John ask me, kneeling next to me, he moves his hand, to touch Mai damp hair. I hold Mai tightly in my arms, cold, she felt very cold. Blood runs down her right eye. _

"_Call the ambulance, Now!" I order, in a stricken voice, so I won't lose my composure. All I can feel is my body shake. _

_John nods, standing up, heading towards the old Japanese Inn. My eyes never leaving Mai. Her face so pale, as droplets of water run down her face. _

"_Damn it Mai. Why?" I hissed, feeling mad, anger beyond anything. That same fear seems to run down my blood, the same, when I lost Gene those many years ago. _

"_I couldn't save you in time." I hold Mai closer to my chest, knowing that I'm loosing her. Her breathing is so shallow._

"_You want her back?" I heard in front of me. A deep familiar voice, that makes my blood boil with anger, pure anger. My face turns rigid at the sight of him. He floats on top of the water, a deep lake, that overcast the old Japanese Inn, making it home coming. _

"_Let's make a deal.." _

"_I don't make deals," I hissed. The shadowy figure tat seems to glow with the water, shock is hard. _

"_Well, she did, she offered her right eye to me, to save you all. Now, if you want her back, You want to hear me out." _

"_Why? What purpose you get, if I make this deal?" I didn't like this at all. The spirit smiles, turning his lips rather thin. _

"_I can return her sight in one condition." His voice thick out, as he moves rapidly up to me. I didn't even flinch, but didn't ask. Then I heard Mai moan in protest. I glance down, feeling her move weakly on my arms. _

"_Don't move." I told her, she flutters her eyes open, and my heart caught to see her right eye clogged with blood. _

'_What the hell he did to her?' That rage is filling up. She gave me a sad smile, watching the tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_Glad… okay," she only whispers, then fainted once again in my arms. I glance at the ghost, giving him the most deadly eyes. _

"_There's one thing I want, and that is to open the gates of hell. I want a sacrifice, a willing soul, but since you won't give her to me, and that God of yours is protecting you both. So h__ere's the deal_.."

I glance down at Mai, holding her tight in my arms.

"I'm sorry Mai, I shouldn't have accepted this case."

…

"Ahh!" I heard at a distance. It startles me, that I bolted up from my sleep, sweating deeply, my heart racing from that nightmare which I like to call it. Without hesitation, I speed walk towards Mai bedroom, once again. I reach for the switch, and turned on her light. I flinch a little, from the sudden bright lights. I turned my gaze, to see Mai sweating and trembling in the corner of her bed, grasping the blankets very tightly. My heart clenched at the sight.

Moving towards the edge of her bed, Mai blankly lifts her head up, and stares at me, as though she was a five year old, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Naru.. Sorry. I keep waking you up, it's not fair for you." Her voice trembles terribly. I shook my head, not really sure how to act around her. She doesn't remember me, so?

"Thank you for coming to me. Its two in the morning, I'm sorry." She bows, taking a hold of her blanket, and grasping it very firmly. Her hand trembles. Nodding at her, to respect her wishes, I stood up, and headed out… I stop at the edge of the door, and gave her one last look. Wishing I didn't have to. She moves her small body under the blankets, and covers herself, huddling into a small ball, shaking.

Frowning, I shook my head once again.

'Stupid agreement."

* * *

**Mai POV**

'I can do it..' told myself, sweat rolling down my cheeks, as I squinted my eyes, thinking hard…

'Where? Where?' my mind search for an answer, but nothing came into mind. Lifting my hand, it trembles.. Then I reach out, slowly I pulled out a stick, but do to my nervousness, the small tower fell down on the table.

"Ha, I win!" Ayako chimes, as she stood up, with a victory sign.. I rolled my eyes, wiping my sweat with my long sleeves.

"Pure luck, that was all." I told her..

"At least she lasted ten minutes longer than we did." Bou-san ram out, as he stuffs his mouth with sushi. I turned my gaze towards him, as John took small bites of is food. I smiled warmly at them.

"Nobody can beat me.." Ayako gloated, moving towards Bou-san, sitting next to him. She takes a piece of sushi.

"Hey, that was mine." He complains.

"Remember who bought it, so technically is mine." She gave him a sweet smile.. Bou-san sweat drop, but continue to eat.. John stands, walking around the couch, and came up to me. I glance up, as I started to place the blocks back into the box.

"Its been three weeks, since Naru came to live with you.. How is it so far?" he gently asks, as he bends over, to help me. I blushed at the mention of Naru.

"Okay. He likes his privacy. I actually made room for his clothes, in my room. I feel bad though." I whispered. John arched a brow, as he pulls out a seat, and sits down.

"Why?'

"He's been sleeping on the couch, is not good for him. I'm still not sure why he's even living with me.. Are you sure, he won't get mad, if I stay here in his work area? I mean.. I could wait for him back in my apartment."

John waves his hand, in a matter of obstructing my idea…

"Its been three days, since you last saw him. As well, we needed a break from our last job.. As well, between you and me. Naru missed you terribly.. I can assure you that. " My cheeks flare up at his mention.

'Miss me? Why? Cause, I have. Terribly.' I thought.

"Don't say silly things.. We have only known each other for three weeks.. I barely know him. Either way.. I am thankful for the company.. I forgot to ask, what type of job you guys do?" I asked them.. Bou-san turn is gaze towards me.

"Come over anytime, plus I want a rematch on that game. And you don't know? I thought Naru told you." he smiles at me, then it turns serious.

"No, I don't. He told me he had to attend to his job for three days, nothing more.. Ayako, you haven't even said anything." I accused.. Ayako turns her gaze at me, and frowns.

"I guess, you never asked, so I never told you. We specialize in the supernatural.." she simply stated. My eyes widen at her words, but as I was going to say something..

The door opens, making the small bell ring.. I turned my gaze, to see Naru walk in… My heart skips, at the sight of him, as a smile passes my lips, but then it drops, when the small woman comes next to him.. I kept looking at her, as though she familiar to me.

'Isn't.. Wait, she's the girl from last time.. At the cafe.. His girlfriend?' for a reason, I didn't like that at all. My body seems to freeze. John took notice, that he came to my side immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I snap out of my trance, and nodded, turning towards him.

"Yes.. I didn't know Naru has a Girlfriend.. She's very pretty." I whispered to him. John rose a brow in confusion.

"Girlfriend? Naru?" he whispers, turning his gaze at the doll girl..

"Ms. Hara, welcome back. How was your shootings?" John asks, bowing down. Ms. Hara smiles gently at him.

"Tiresome as always.. I see Mai is with you guys." her eyes turn cold, when she glances up at me.. My body froze once again, from her gaze and the fact that she knows me.

"You know me?" My voice ticked out, as Ms. Hara glance up at Naru..

"Well, I must be going. See you tomorrow, bye." She ignores me completely, and bows down to us, and leaves.. Not understanding why I just received the cold shoulder from her. Naru said something to John..

"Alright.. Naru said, that he's ready to go." I glance at John, not sure how to react.. He takes a hold of my arm, and gives it a simple squeeze.

"Please look over Naru. He looks very pale. The weather has been very cold." Nodding at John reply.. I go around the table, and turned towards Ayako and Bou-san.

"Thank you so much for everything. See you soon.." I smiled at them.. Both glance up at me, and gave me a big smile.

"We'll hang out again soon." Ayako tells me.. Nodding. I turned around, heading for the coat hanger, to gather my blue jacket. Waving goodbye to John.. I open the door, and walk out.. Now it's very cold..

'It wasn't this cold earlier.' I thought, rubbing my arms together. So I continue to walk down the street, feeling someone right behind me. I stop, turn my head, and Naru blinks, as his hands are inside of his pockets. I frowned, waiting for him to reach me.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you okay? You look very pale." I whispered.. He nods, turning on his right, as we stop at the edge of the crossing road.. Waiting for our turn.. People surround us, talking into their cell phones, or among each other. I had to move closer towards Naru, since they kept pushing me..

My eyes widen, to feel Naru warp his arm around my waist.. I blushed, lowering my head.

'I should push him away, right?' I thought, but somewhere in me, didn't want to.. As the light changes, we started to cross the street. Then my eyes widen, to feel his hand tremble.. I bite my lower lip, trying to keep my mouth shut..

It felt like it was taking far too long, but finally reaching my apartment.. I open the door, and rushed in.. Naru follow suit, and I immediately started to make hot tea.. About a few minutes later.. I rushed into the living room, with a piping hot tea at hand, and bend on my knees.. Naru, which now sat on my couch, arched a brow, looking down at me.

"What happen?" I asked, handing him the tea. I learned that helps him to relax. Normally he'll be the one preparing it for me.

He sips his cup, but doesn't move his lips.. Frowning.. I stood, heading for my bedroom, knowing he won't say anything. He barely talks to me. Naru follows me, placing the now empty cup on top of the table.. I stop in my tracks, and turned around, to see him looking down at me.. I blushed, moving to the side..

"Want to bathe?" I asked him. He nods, as he moves around me, to enter my bedroom.. I follow quietly.. I tilted my head, as he bends down, in front of my drawer to gather his belonging.. Then I see him wince, taking a hold of his right arm.. My heart stops at his gesture.

"Naru, what happen.." I came to his side. He lifts his gaze, and said something rather rapidly. I squinted my eyes, and then I gave him a cold look.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I have a sneaky suspension that you said that is not my concern, or something in those lines. It should be.. You live with me.. Even if you didn't, I will still be concerned. Come." I started to pull his arm, he stands up, and takes a hold of his pyjamas. So we went towards the bathroom.

"Here, sit." I place the toilet seat down, and went towards the kitchen to get my first aid kit box. Rushing. I place it on top of my sink..

"Take off your shirt.. No arguments." I order.. Naru arched a brow, but nods, unbuttoning his shirt.. He winces, when he removes his black shirt, and throws it on the ground. My eyes widen, to see him shirtless.. My heart racing.

'Dear God.. He's perfect.. The heck?' My my mind runs, watching his broad chest, well tone muscles, and stomach. I gulped, shaking my head.

'He's hurt, don't act childish..' I told myself, as I glance at his right arm, where he was wincing from.. My eyes widen to see a large red gash, barely open, but looks like is going to open anytime.

"What happen? Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" I scolded, opening the box, and took out the disaffected wipes, to turned.. A blush passes by my cheeks as my heart raced, Naru takes a hold of my hand.. His warmth rushed through me.

He places my hand on his mouth..

"It just scratches.. Nothing to serious.." he said slowly.. I shivered at the touch of his soft lips against my fingers.. I bit my lower lips, not convinced..

"No excuses, looks like someone did this. You haven't even told Lin, have you." I whispered, as I felt Naru thumb rub small warm circles on my hand.. I felt my heart race even more at his sudden gesture..

He shook his head.. I frowned, as he lets go of me. I went to do my job. My eyes soften, as Naru stares at me.. I gulped deeply.

"A month ago.." I started, trying to distract myself from the awkward silence, and the sudden sensation that is making my heart race.

"A month ago, a boy asked me out.." I started, feeling Naru go rigid.. I lifted my gaze, only to meet up with two coldest eyes.. I shook, but return to my job, and place a bandaid on it..

"It was something.. I did' t like it.." I told him, remembering that month ago, I met Naru for the firs time.. A good memory it is.

I turned to stare at him. He reaches out, and grasp my arm.. I bend on my knees, looking up at him.

"Want to know why?" he nods, moving forward, as his eye searched mine.. My heart beating hard.. I really enjoy his presence a lot.

"I don't remember my past. So I don't know if I have ever been in love. If I was, that guy is still waiting or me right? He's still waiting. So if I dated someone else, that will be considered cheating.. I know is sounds silly.. I feel like someone out there is waiting for me.. I'm not sure if I ever kiss before.. I want him to be the first.. So I save myself for him.. I sound so old fashion.. I just feel it.. Since you're going to help me.. I thought it would be good to tell you, no secrets.." I told him, with a deep red blush. He stares at me, with no emotions.

"Your girlfriend is pretty though." I changed the subject, as he arched a brow.. Noticing that his cold eyes turn confused..

"That lady, that looks like a doll. I have seen her before, at the Café," I whispered, for a reason, it still pains me.. Naru suddenly stood, and leaves the bathroom.. I stood, and was about to move out, only to feel tingly sensations in my feet..

"Darn, my legs fell asleep." I hissed, trying to wake them.. I was about to take step forward, Naru comes back, and hands me a paper, and points out.. I frowned, looking down at the paper.

"Err, I can't move, my legs fell asleep." I shyly look down at the ground.. Then my eyes widen, to feel Naru place his arm under my legs, and hoist me up into his arms.

"Ne, what are you doing? Put me down." I complained, but he ignores me.. He takes me to my room, and places me down on my bed. With that, he leaves me alone.. I stare at the now close door, as my heart raced a mile per second..

'He took me into his arms.. Like a lover.. Aish, Mai, what are you thinking. I don't have feelings for him. Sure, I find him attractive, but I don't know anything about him. I'm being silly. ' I scolded myself. Looking down at my hands, the paper in my hand seems to be a little crumble.

'Oh no,' I panic. So I smooth it out, and glance down..

"_Mr. Hara, isn't my girlfriend, she is one of my employers. She is important in my line of work. Nothing else.. I don't date.. Let just say. I myself am waiting for someone special to return to me.." _ he wrote.. My eyes widen, as my heart hammer and warms up. My hands shook, as I see a tear fall on the paper..

'He's waiting for someone as well? What happen?' now wanting to learn more about him..

* * *

**Naru POV**

I came out of the bathroom, already wash, as Mai came out of her room, with some clean clothes at hand. She blushes, looking down at the floor.

"I made some food, while you bathe. I'll be out in a short while." She whispers.. I nodded, turning towards the living room.. Hearing the door click behind me. I breathed out in relief, as my heart kept racing.

As I served the food, and sat down.. I stare down at it, and watch the steam rise up..

'Wonder why is he aggressive? I was only telling him the truth.. Sometimes, I need to be careful on what type of cases to take. Humans are scarier than sprits.' Lost in my thoughts, Mai rushed out, as she gasps for air, holding onto the chair.. I arched a brow, as I lifted my gaze.

"Are you that in a hurry to see me? I won't go anywhere." I told her, knowing she can't hear me.. She sits down, and grabs her chopsticks, and made a little prayer.. I smiled gently at her..

"I was meaning to ask you." She started, as I started to eat.. I rose my sight, as she stares at me..

" Your work is in the paranormal, is it good?" I grasp my wounded arm, and a tiny bit of anger surface in my blood.. My eyes narrow at the memories.

"That bastard.. I won't let them near you." I hissed, as Mai rose her gaze.. She then claps, surprising me..

"If you want, you can tell me, when you're ready.. Either way. I forgot to say. Welcome back.. I've missed your company.." My heart warms up at her words, as I look down at my food once again.

Remembering what she told me earlier today..

'She is still waiting for me.. Mai.. Do you still love me? If so.. Please remember and come back to me.. I miss you terribly..'

* * *

**Mai POV**

Rain, rain pouring hard against the window, making me not able to sleep.. For a reason, I hated the rain. It always scares me.. A thunderous roar outside, flashing my room. I whimper in fear, as a shadowy figure appears in my room, standing in front of the window.. My heart raced terribly.. I couldn't move.. The figure tilts its head, and points in its hollow eye..

"_Soon.." _ It said.. A piercing loud scream escapes me. I don't know how, but I manage to unfreeze from fear, and tried to escape my bed, but only to tumble down to the ground rather hard.. Ignoring my pain.. The door slams open, as I glance up.. Naru immediately bends down.. Grasping my shoulder.

Without a doubt, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck..

"There was a man in here. Or shadow.." I started to shake and cry.. Naru immediately wrap his arms around me, and hoist me up in his warmth.. He turns me around, and takes me to the living room.. Placing me down on the couch. I was shaking as the rain outside pours harder. Naru drapes his blanket around me and gently pushes me down. He stands, heading out, but I grasp his hand, stopping him midway.

"Stay with me.." I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Naru glanced down at me. He gently nods, as he sits on the ground.. I move my head, taking a hold of his arm, wrapping my arms around him.. Shaking terribly.. Naru moves his free hand, and pats my back gently..

"You won't leave me right?" I asked. He shook his head.. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, my heart and my being.. Naru warmth surrounded me, familiar.. It seems familiar to me.

"Naru.." I whispered out, as he stares at me,

"Thank you.." I only said, without acknowledgement.. I wrap my fingers around his, and kiss the back of his big hand, and press it on my cheek… My being calmed down.. He gave me a sad smile, as sleep overcame me.

After I went into a deep slumber.. I had a strange dream.. A nice one for the first time in weeks.. I smiled, as I hold Naru hand… feeling as though I found myself.. At least a part of it..

..

In my dream.. I dream that Naru press his lips against mine, and gave me a soft tap kiss, causing me to feel happy and warm.. Wishing I could have that in real life.

* * *

A disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Ghost Hunt.

Wow, a lot of reviews, and followers and favorites. Thank you so much… I hope I keep getting them.. It really helps me write, by knowing how you guys think if is good or bad..


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitters

Chapter Six: Babysitters

**Naru pov**

Time seems to take forever, it's been a week since I have seen Mai, do to work.. I stare at the clock, watching it tick slowly, rather slowly for my own liking.

I touch my lips, that still simmer gently, at the taste of her lips..

'I couldn't hold myself.. I miss the taste of her lips so much..' I thought, remembering that I was a weak man, and let my feeling over my desire to come kiss her win me over.

"Don't stress to much Naru, you'll get to see her again." John assures me, pressing his hand on my shoulder.. I turned my gaze towards him, and gave him a slight nod.

"Thanks.." He nods at me, as I look down my hand, pressing my thumb on my ring finger, feeling my heart pound deeply.

"Look it here, food." I heard on my right.. Turning, Ayako and Lin walked into the base, holding two large white bags, placing on top of the brown desk.

"Finally we are done.. Where's Masako and Bou-san?" Ayako asks, turning to look around the small base, rather an office, of a complex of a deluxe apartment, that has a poltergeist haunting.. Apparently is was more to that, and was residual haunting, so it took longer from what I expected. At least Ayako kept taps on Mai..

"I made them double check, before we go." I replied, as Ayako nods at me.

"Did you bring me sushi?" John asks, moving up to the desk, and opens the bags, to look inside.. I stare at my co-workers, as they took out the food.. Now missing Mais' cooking very much..

"Oh, Naru, your mother called." Ayako stated, after taking a sip of her bottle of water.. I arched a brow, turning my cold gaze towards Lin.

"I wasn't available at the time." Was his excuse, noticing my 'Why did you let her pick up?' look.

"How's everything?" I asked.. Ayako nods at me, giving me a wink.

"They both okay, they miss you and Mai terribly," I nodded, turning my chair to face the large window, watching some cars drive by..

'I miss her as well.' I thought sadly and deeply, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want, we can bring them to Mai apartment, she doesn't need to know, you know how much she misses her.." she tells me.. I turned my gaze, calculating her choices.

"We can't make anything trigger her mind, she needs to remember by herself, and.." but Ayako shook her head, as her eyes scans mine.

"They need to see her Naru. It's not fair that your parents go to you all the time, but not to Mai.. Don't worry, if it means so, then it probably helps her.." I was about to say something to her, when Masako and Bou-san walked into the base, looking surprised at the bags.

"Oh Good food, I'm starving.. Oh, and is clear, you can go back to her. You been moping around sine we got here, or more like scolding us every second." Bou-san smiles deeply at me, as Masako nods as well.

"Ms. Hara, do you finish what I ask for?" I asked her.. Ms. Hara nods at me, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Hai, I did Naru.. I think she'll be happy.." I nodded, and turned my gaze back at the window, for a reason, I felt very lonely right now..

'I miss Mai..'

* * *

**Mai pov**

'I miss Naru..' Naru has been gone for a week now, due to his job, I groaned, as I lay on my bed a Saturday afternoon, looking at my bedroom ceiling, instead of doing my homework.. The dreams kept getting worse, and only in school, I could sleep normally.. I want Naru by my side, to help me out. I bit my lips, as the sensations of Naru lips seems to plague me.

"If it was a dream? Why in the world do it feels real? I wouldn't mind.. If he would have taken my first kiss." I blushed at my own statement

Sitting up, I scrub my head rather hard, and screamed out.

"Ahh, I'm moping around for no reason, is not like I'm going to die, if I don't see him another week. He's my roommate, nothing else. Ayako or Bou-san can't be here to keep me company." I stood up, heading out the door, on doing so, the phone in my living room started to ring. So I rushed towards my living room, and took hold of my phone, that lies next to my sofa..

"Hello?" I spoke, after I clicked the answer button. I heard a breath, as I frowned.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"_Taniyama-chan?"_ I heard on the other side. A woman's soft voice.. I don't recognize it, but sounds sweet for some odd reason.

"Yes? May I ask who's calling?"

"_Oh, I'm Shibuya-kun mother.. I just called because I wanted to see if my son is at your place?" _My cheeks flames up at the unexpected twist.. I cleared my throat, and sat back down on the my sofa, raising my legs up, and putting my thumb in my mouth.

"Sorry, he's at his job right now.. I don't know when he'll be back, and…" but his mother cleared her throat, stopping me from my talking.

"_Sweetie, don't worry.. May I ask a favor from you?"_ she asks.. I nodded, but then face palm myself..

"Hai, you can.." I told her, for a reason, it came out naturally.

"_May I and my husband come and visit you in two days? I have something to disgust with you and my son."_ She tells me..

"Oh, if is of him living with me.. I promise you, we haven't done anything or anything. I.. I don't want you to think that I'm easy and…" for a reason, panic rose my chest, since it looks wrong to have a guy living with you, if you're not even married..

"_Please, calm yourself, we know the situation.. I know that Oliver is the only one that can help you.. And.." _

"Oliver?"

"_Oh dear.. I mean Shibuya-kun, Ignore that.. We'll drop by two days from now, good afternoon.. See you then."_ and with that, she hangs up.. I gave the phone a strange look, but hang up as well.

"Talk about weird, but okay.. I hope Naru won't get mad." I whispered, standing up.. I headed for my coat hanger, and took my coat.. Making sure my keys and my money is in my pockets.. I turned, and open the door. In doing so, without looking up, I bump myself against someone firm, warm chest… My eyes widen

"Oi, sorry.." I bowed down, and then straighten up, and my eyes widen but this time with happiness, to see Naru standing in front of me, but he looks drained, his blue eyes seem strained..

"Naru!" I yelled, welling up of happiness filled my heart, that I wrap my arms around him, feeling his body turning rigid.

"Err.." realization hitting me, I let go of him, and blushed madly feeling my heart pounding hard against my ribs.

"Sorry." Naru turns his gaze, not noticing the red stain cheeks, that he got..

"I was about to go to the cafe, but I change my mind.. Come in… Your cold too." I move around him, to grasp his black suitcase, and pulled it in.. Naru follows me, and takes off his shoes, before entering.. I did the same, and place his suitcase on the side of the sofa.. Naru takes off his black jacket and hangs it up, next to mine.. I smiled gently at this..

'This seems familiar to me.. Strange.. He's only nineteen, then why when I see him, I felt like he's older than what he seems?' I bit my lower lip, looking down at my hands, pressing my thumb on my ring finger. For a reason, since he arrived in my life, I have been doing that a lot. Is like I'm missing something.. Then I felt a gentle tap on the top of my head.. I raise my head, to see him look down at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking. " Naru eyes tighten, but moves down, and grasp my hands, my heart jump rapidly, moving behind him, his hands felt so warm, and protective..

"How was work? I know Ayako kept me up to date, but how was in your point of view? How's your wound?" I asked him hurriedly.. Naru stop at his tracks, midway, lifts his head, turning to look at me.. My cheeks flaring up more.

He moves his lips, but then rolled his eyes at me, in frustration, so placing my hand on his lips, he slowly said.

"_Everything is okay including the wound.. I'm sleepy and I want tea."_ He tells me.. I squinted my eyes, slowly reading his lips, and then I nodded.

"I'll make your food and tea, go and bathe.. I have many things to tell you…" I smiled at him, he nods at me, untying his bow tie, he moves towards my bedroom.. I watch him, as I cover my cheeks, from stopping myself from smiling like an idiot..

"I'm so happy he's back.. I miss him terribly.." I squealed like a fangirl, heading for the kitchen..

'I feel like he's my husband, that just return from work..' I thought, stopping in front of my stove, and placing my hands on top of the edge. My eyes soften, as my heart warms up.

"If is like that, then we have our ups and down.. It would be crazy fantasy, he'll never see me like that.. He's just a friend trying to help. Don't get to much involved around him." I told myself, With that said, I started to cook.

* * *

**Naru pov**

I stood at the entrance of Mai school, watching all the teenagers heading out.. I cross my arms, feeling nervous for some odd reason. I feel like a teenage boy, waiting for his crush.. For a reason, I lifted my gaze, to spot Mai is waving goodbye to some girls. I frowned, when their sight landed on me.

"Naru? What brings you to this savage side of the woods?" she playfully smiles, making my heart turn warm at her innocence.. I move my jacket and took out a note out of my breast pocket.

"Huh?" she takes the note and reads it.. Then her eyes widen, looking up at me.

"Oi, I forgot, your mother called me two nights ago, before you came.. I can't go with you.. She comes today.." my body goes still.. As I notice her cheeks turning red.

"Why did you want me to go to the library with you?" she asks… I blinked blankly at her, but turned, heading for the van..

"Naru? Are you mad?" she asks, following me.. I reach the van, and open it.

"Lin, take us to my office and call my parents." I told Lin, as he has his hands on the wheel, looking at a far distance.. He turns his gaze at me, and nods.

"Oh? Lin, Hi. Long time.." Mai pops under me, and waves at him. Lin slightly nods.

"Hello Mai.." he simply says.. Mai giggles, but then turn serious.

"I think I made your boss mad.. His mama and papa is coming over, and he got mad.. I forgot to tell him." for a reason, I could hear sadness behind her tone.

"Tell her to get in." I told Lin.. Lin nods, and turns his gaze at her.

"He said to come on, we're going to the office." He tells her.. Mai seem to hesitate, tilting her head up and a painful matter.

"Are you sure?" I nodded at her.

"You're mad at me?" I shook my head. She breath out in relief, and jumps into the van.. I move next to her, and shut the door open.

Now driving towards my office, Mai awkwardly stood between us, as a silence pass us.. My eyes flicker to her small hands, that lays on top of her lap, noticing the nervous twitch, flicking her nails.. An aching feeling to wrap my hand around her hand, hits me.

'Would she feel offended? This is not my Mai still.. When she hugged me two nights ago, I was shocked, not expecting that.. If she had her memories, it would be different, right?' A sudden bump on the road, made us jump, in doing so, as God heard my pleas, she leans against me, and our hands brush… Now with a beating heart, Mai lowers her head, covering her eyes with her bangs.

'That's something, right?' I mentally groaned, not knowing what to do..

'I don't know how in the world she even fell in love with me in the first place? I am still not good at this.' I mentally scolded, while I felt her move her small body next to me..

"Lin, how you been?" she breaks the silence.. I leaned my head again the cold glass, watching the scenery pass by, as I heard Lin and Mai small chat among themselves.. Closing my eyes, a sudden heaviness over came me..

'Stupid Demon. Has me up all night now.' I thought, drifting off.. Before I did, for a reason. I felt Mai hand cover mine, pressing her fingers inside of my folded fingers.. I smirked silently, not caring if is a dream or not, all I knew, I felt contained, and peaceful, for that brief moment, in such a long time.

* * *

**Mai pov**

Reaching his office, an hour later Naru went straight to his office, as Lin sat across me, working on his laptop.. I sigh, running my hands on top of my legs..

"Why did Naru brought me here?" I asked Lin. Lin lifted his gaze from his laptop.

"He wants to meet his parents here." He explains.. I nodded, since it makes sense.. I still feel uncomfortable. Licking my dry lips, I heard the door open behind me.

"**That boy of mine, one of these days.." **I heard a heavy England accent.. I turned around, to see a beautiful woman, with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes, and pale skin, as a tall older man stood next to her, wearing a dark suit..

The pretty woman turns her gaze at me, and her eyes sparkle.. The old man, with slick hair takes a hold of her arm.

Lin stood up and went up to them and bows down.. They started to speak in English, which I couldn't make out.. Frowning, I heard the office door open. Turning towards the door, Naru gaze landed on me at first, but then turns to his parents.. I kept staring at them.. His mother hugs him, and kisses his cheek. While his father pats his back. Lin bows, and goes up to the hanger to grab his coat.

Moving along, Naru comes towards the sofa, and I stood up, when Naru seem to clear his throat.

I stare at Naru, trying to make out, but his mother giggles.

"He said, that I'm his mother, call me Leulla, and this is my dear husband Martin…" she suddenly gives me a tight warm hug.. For a reason, I feel compelled and a little shock.. I turned my gaze at Naru, but he just ignores me, but bows at his parents, to leave us alone.. Now feeling more awkward, she pointed at the sofa.. I nodded, sitting down.

"Hello, apparently you know about me.. Sorry, I'm not good at this." I bow, feeling embarrassed.. Leulla shakes her hands in front of her.

"Oh no, don't be.. I understand the situation very well. So does my husband.. We came, because we wanted to see you, we have missed.. I mean we wanted to see the girl that my only son has come to attach himself." She admits.. I stare at her, as Martin clears his throat.

"That boy doesn't let no one near him, no girl or anything.. So we came to thank you, as well, my son will help you. He's a very good man.. He might look cold, but he's very gentle and sweet.. To tell you the truth, between us.. He has his eyes one on a girl for a very long time." Leulla tells me.. Martin gave his wife a strong look, as to say.

'Don't say anything,' but she ignores him. I was confused, but for a reason my heart hurts from that information.

'Naru likes someone? Then why is he bothering with me?' I thought, placing my hands on my chest.

"Don't be sad Mai.. Can we call you Mai?" she asks.. I nodded at her.

"Hai, you can.." I agree, for a reason her eyes seem so soft, just like my mother was.. I started to feel a little sad from the memories of my mother.

"Also, we came to see our son, we'll be living in Japan for six months, so you'll see us often.. As well, we want to help you recover your memories and eyesight.. I just have one favor to ask you.." her voice turns serious.. I frowned, but nodded at her. For a reason, I couldn't refuse her.

"Hai, you can.." She stands up, and points behind me.. I turned my body, and my eyes widen completely to see Naru standing behind the couch, holding a baby in his arms, as she sleeps on his shoulder, sucking on a pacifier.. My heart beats uncontrollably..

"I need you to look out for my err, cousin's child for six months.. " My eyes shot right up, turning to face her.

"She's a child, I can't do that, she needs her mother not me." I told her.. Ms. Martin eyes turn weird, as Naru walks around the sofa.. I stood up, and lock eyes with Naru.. My heart beating hard, for a reason, tears gather.. I wanted to cup his cheek, and kiss it.. I fought off the urge, as I turned my gaze at the child..

"That thing is Mai. Things get in the way, and we can't, as it breaks my heart, we are going to be very busy, and I trust my son, to babysit his err cousin. Her Mother is not well right now, and the father is very busy taking care of her, so he has no time to look after her. So I need you and Noll to become babysitters." I now with trembling hands reach out, to touch the baby small back, for a reason tears roll down my cheeks, and my heart felt so weird..

"Oh, that's terrible.. A parent shouldn't leave their child alone." I gasp out moving to Naru side, and stare at the baby small face, as her red cheeks puff out.. Her dark short hair, and chubby fingers.. My body felt weird, but the tears didn't seem to stop.

"Mai?" I heard Martin speak.. I gulped down, Naru turns to stare at me, and lower himself. I arched a brow, as he moves his hand and takes mine.. My eyes widen as he places the baby on my arms.. A sudden weird feeling filled me..

"I'm.. I'm not good on holding a baby.." I admitted, as the baby started to fuzz in my arms.. I didn't notice the soft look Naru was giving me, or his parents.. I rub the back of the baby, in doing so, the baby started to awake, fussing.. I glance up at Naru.

"She's awakened, what do I do?" I asked.. Naru moves closer to me, taking my free hand, he places it on the child back and using his hand over mine, he soothes the baby back.. My heart racing with the simple touch of his.. The baby started to calm down.

"Oi it work, your good at this, never thought you would be the type, but what's her name? How old she is?" I asked.. Naru moves his lips, but then I notice frustration pass his eyes.. His mother moves next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Place your hand on his lips.. He'll tell you." She whispers.. I blushed even more, but did what I was told..

"_Her name is Aimi, she's nine months old."_ He said.. I glance down at Aimi, as more tears roll down my cheeks.. Pressing my cheek against her small head.. I close my eyes, and inhaled her scent..

'She smells familiar to me.' I thought, turning my gaze at Naru..

"Are you sure? I mean, is a lot of responsibilities, and…"

"We are sure Mai.. Noll will help you out.." she whispers.. I nodded, holding the baby tighter..

…

"So this is the last diapers.. I'm so grateful to take these responsibilities, after all you have school, and such, but don't worry, we have taken care of everything for you. I don't want you to miss your education either." I felt a sweat drop, but bowed down at Luella. Four hours later, since they were showing me how to do some tricks to help the baby out, and as well pick up her clothes.

"You didn't have to call and switch me to online schooling, at least I just need a few more months before graduation. I'm grateful though." I told her, while kept holding the baby.. For a reason, I couldn't let her go, and I needed to repay, for the help Naru is giving me.

Now sitting on my own sofa, Martin clears his throat, making me look up at him.

"We have to go, we have many things to do and settle. Thank you again. Sorry to bother you.. Now Noll, take care of her and the baby.. Will be back in a few days." He stated. I shot up, making the baby groan, then she burst out crying.. My eyes widen.

"Oh, no I'm sorry.." I lifted her up, not sure what to do with her.. Naru smoothly goes up to her, and press his hand to her head, and kiss her small temple. My heart warms up at his sudden gentle actions, as my eyes softens.

"Naru?" I whispered out. Naru lift his gaze at me, and once again we lock gazes.. I felt pulled to him. My breathing hitching a little.. Then the baby wiggles on my grasp.

The baby opens her eyes, and my eyes widen to see how blue they look.

"She has your colors of eyes. Kawaii.. Must be a family thing." I gasped out. The baby moves her head, her crying sabdue, and then she grasps my hair..

"Err, wait, can't you stay.. I can make something to eat.. I.." I move, remembering Naru parents, but it was too late, Naru parents already left.. I felt lost, turning my gaze at Naru..

"I'm so lost.. She can sleep in my room and you can help me with this.. What in the world did I place myself into. I don't know how to take care of a child. Also, invite your parents for dinner next time. I feel bad." I groaned.. Naru moves his hand, and gave me a grim look, and takes the baby out of my arms and hoist her up in his arms.. The baby giggles, placing her head on his shoulders.. I smiled, at the simple gesture.

He said something to her..

Then he takes my hand, once again, he holds them tightly, feeling my heart race. He points with his head to get the diapers and the baby seat, as well some other things.. I grab them, as much as I could, now heading for my bedroom.. For a reason, I felt full and not alone.

* * *

**Naru pov**

Mai places the baby on top of her bed, as she simply went back to sleep, as we reach her bedroom.. I sat on the corner, and move to run my fingers through her small head.. I smiled gently..

"Luckily you are calm baby, thank God." I murmured, as my eyes turn soft, as the warm feeling swept into my heart.

"Seems like you very attached to her." Mai stated, as she sits next to me, looking down at the baby.. I nodded.

"I am.." I mumbled, as I ached to wrap my arms around her.. Mai moves her head towards me.. She covers her right eye, and stares at me with her left eye.

"I'm not able to see you with this eye.. Can I ask you for a favor.." she asks.. I nodded at her.. Her cheeks flames up, moving her hand, she takes hold of mine, and lowers her other hand.

"While we figure this out. Can you be my eyes.. I don't have anyone else to help me with this burden nor I want to burden anyone else I'm not perfect, nor I, have confident on myself." Fresh tears pour down her cheeks. My heart tightens.

"I know, I just met you a month ago, and two weeks, and since you're going to help me, I want you to.." she stands up, and my eyes widen, as she gets on her knees, bowing down.

"Please, I'll pay you later.. Please help me.." she cries harder.

I move to my knees, and grasp her shoulders.. She lifts her gaze up, and I cup her cheeks. Running my thumbs across..

"You don't need to pay me.. Is my job to always protect you.. Don't beg me.. I don't want you to kneel in front of me for something as silly as that or anything again.." I told her, knowing that she couldn't hear me.. Her brown eyes widen…

"I don't know what you said, but is that a yes or a no?" she asks.. I nodded at her, and her eyes widen, and then flew her arms around him, holding me tight.

"Thank you Naru.. I promise to pay you back. If taking care of your cousin is one way, then let it be.." she cries.. I rub my hand on her back, soothing it..

'If I told you the truth Mai? The question would be.. Will you be willing to accept it? After all..' I thought, turning my gaze towards Aimi, and a soft smile broke in my lips, holding Mai closer to me.

"I know Aimi will bring us closer than ever, and I will return your sight back and your memories… So you won't feel alone ever again. I will get you back."

* * *

A disclaimer**: Don't** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews.. Sorry for the long wait, writer's block is something isn't?


	7. Chapter 7: Subconscious Mind

Chapter Seven: Subconscious Mind

**Mai pov**

"There, I'm amazed the baby bed fits inside my room." I wiped my forehead, seeing the crib fit on my corner of my bed, with cute cloud patterns, and white railings. (Took an hour to set up with Naru) Turning to face Naru.. Naru sat on the ground, with some papers of instructions at hand. He lifts his gaze, and nodded at me.. I smiled gently, and turned my gaze at the sleeping child.

"She sleeps a lot." Its been two hours since we have brought her here.. I move towards the edge of the bed, and on doing so, the baby awakens, moving her small hands.. A smile passes my lips.

"Ne, Naru, she's awake.. She'll be hungry right?" I turned, only to blush, to see Naru next to me, staring at me.. He nods. The baby started to cry.. My eyes widen..

"Oh no, come here.." I whispered, taking the baby in my arms.. The baby seems to calm down, and turns her gaze at Naru.. Her cries left and a smile passes her lips.. I felt warm at his gaze. Then her blue eyes landed on me. For a reason, something in her gaze seemed very alluring.. Not in a bad way, but strong.. I move my hand and cup her small cheek.

"You're so cute. And.." for a reason a sudden odor started to fill around my nostrils.. I lifted the baby up and sniff, and she giggles..

"And stinky.. Oi, that smell so bad." I scrunched my face, as Naru chuckles silently.. He takes the baby away from me, and place her in his arms.. I stood, and points at his right, where the bag of diapers and creams lays.. I nodded, heading for it.. Taking the bag, we headed towards the living room.

"Don't we need to give her a bath? Or how does that work?" I asked him. Naru place the baby on top of my sofa, and lifted her small chubby legs up. He points in the bag.. I nodded, opening, he places his free hand inside and takes out a blanket.. He places it under the baby, and place her down.. He has undone her diapers, and I gagged.

"She's a small thing, but brings out big packages.." I giggled. Naru turns his gaze at me, and nods at me in agreement.. He then points at the carpet.. I tilted my head, as he points at his knees and points at the ground..

"Want me to kneel? Why?" he points at the baby. Then, as though I could get it.. My eyes widen in realization.

"Oh. You want to teach me?" he nods at me.. Now moving closer, Naru started to clean the child, placing the dirty diaper into the bag. I watched carefully, as he goes slowly teaching me.. Now with a clean diaper.. He lifts the baby up, and I took the blanket away. Throwing it away.. Naru stands, and hands me the baby.. I kiss her cheek..

"You're very good at this.. You would make a good father in the future.." I told him. Naru stop in his tracks, watching his shoulders slightly go stiff.. I frowned, as the baby fuss in my arms.

Turning around, he moves his lips, and moves closer to me.. His cold eyes turn warm, and place his hand on the baby head, then on mine.. My heart now racing, the baby moves her arms.

"What does she likes to eat?" I asked, trying to distract myself from him; noticing how close he gets to me, my heart started to race. Naru seem to snap out of his thoughts, turning around, we headed for the kitchen. There on the counter stood baby bottles, and baby formula, as well powder and such.. The baby stares at Naru then back at me.. I smiled at her.

"You want food? Alright, mama will get you food…" I paused at my words, as Naru turns his gaze at me, I frowned, feeling now confused why in the world did I just say that..

"I didn't mean to say mama.. It just slip.." I told him. Naru seem a little shock, but shook his head, turning to make Aimi her food.. I went to the table, and place her on her own her own baby seat, that Martin place earlier.. Making sure is secure. I move my chair, and sit right next to her, as she started to giggle even more… I smiled at her.

"You know, I feel bad for her mother.. She needs her mother, not a stranger.. I know she's your cousin, but is not the same." I spoke, as I move my hands, and Aimi takes my fingers, and wraps her chubby fingers around my fingers.. Naru came in with a bottle of milk and gave it to Aimi.. Aimi lets go of my finger, and place the tip of the bottle inside of her mouth.. Naru bends down, and ruffles gently at her hair, and for the first time, I saw a gentle smile, that warms up his cold blue eyes. My heart jumps at the sight..

Naru turns heads for the kitchen.. I lick my lips, watching Aimi drink her milk, as a sudden weird feeling passes through me.

'Why do I feel so at home?'

* * *

**Naru pov**

I have Aimi on my lap, as she plays with her raddle. Mai sat next to me, writing in her notebook, and looking at her text books.. I turned my gaze at her, and my expression softens.

'Mai, if you only knew.' I thought sadly.. Mai stretches out her arms above her head, and turns to face me.. She smiles, as her puffy cheeks turn red.

"I'm tired, and it's getting late.. Will Aimi sleep? I mean she took a long nap, and.." I move my body to face her, and Aimi glances up at her.. Mai stares at the child, then at me.. She frowns, tilting her head.

"She looks so much like you, the more I look at her.. She reminds me of someone as well." She pouted, bending down, she takes her small hands and plays with it.. My heart warms up with the simple gesture.

"I can't place my finger. She looks so much like someone I know.."

"Well, you did tell me once, she looks like your mother in the eye department." I mumbled, Mai tilts her head up.. Aimi starts to become fuzzy in my lap.. I was about to pick her up, but Mai beats me to it, and gather her in her arms, and bounce her gently.

"What will we do tomorrow? You have work and I have school.. I.." But I move towards the table and took out my notepad, and pencil to write in it.. Handing it to her, she glances at it and read out loud.

"_Don't worry, you can come to my office.. My mother managed to get you out of school for a few days, as well Aimi can come with us." _ Mai eyes brighten up, turning her gaze at me.

"Really?" I nodded at her, standing up, Mai follows my lead..

"How do we pass this little one back to sleep?" We arrive to her bedroom, and Mai places Aimi on her crib. The baby blue eyes landed on Mai, and raise her arms up.. So she can be picked up once again..

'She can feel it, right? She has been attached to Mai since she awoken.' I moved closer to the crib, and smiled at her gently.

"Aren't you attached to her.. Aimi, you missed her didn't you? Sorry love for making you wait.." I whispered, moving my hand and rub her small head.. I turned to face Mai, knowing very well that she couldn't hear me, so I said it, as Mai brown eyes turn to face me.

"She's so cute.." she moves to rub her stomach, and Aimi giggles more. I smiled, as Mai lifts her gaze at me.

"I know this will sound strange.." she swallows hard, turning her gaze at Aimi. A longing passes her eyes, as I ached to wrap my arm around her..

"For a reason, since I met her this afternoon, I feel attached to her. I'm not sure why.." I frowned, looking down at Aimi.

"That's because you're her mother Mai"

…

"Lin," Mai burst out in happiness, when we entered inside the lobby.. (Thank God, she fell asleep last night.) Lin eyes landed on Aimi then at me.. He slightly nods, and Mai turns to face me, then turns back at Lin.

"Hello Mai," Lin bows slightly.. Mai beams at him and bows again.

"I'll take off her coat and stuff, I'll be right back.." I nodded at her, as she rushed towards the sofa, and place her down. Lin came up to me, and handed me some papers.

"New case." He stated. I glance up at him, and frowned.

"Fine.. In two days."

"How is Mai adjusting to her?" Lin asks.. I turned to hang my coat, and smiled within myself.

"Very well.. Mother plan worked.."

"I knew it.. Looks like she doesn't need her memories to know, I saw when she cried yesterday.."

I nodded at him, turning to face him.. Lin gave me a passive look, turning to face Mai, as I did the same. She has Aimi sitting on her lap, and taking off her coat..

"Is like her instincts are there.. They said a mother's instinct is always strong no matter what." Lin spoke, turning to face me.. I nodded at him.

"I was thinking, we need to get rid of that demon as soon as possible, and I can't take a week more without Mai at my side.. So let her come and work for us like before, before the incident.. We can have Aimi stay with us, and as for the cases Mother and Father can watch her for the time being." Lin nods, and place his hand on my shoulder.

"It's hard on you Noll.. Losing your wife like that, having her close, but can't do anything.. Due to the contract.. I know how much you retrain yourself these last few months to go to her, only watching her in the shadows, while your child grew. I…" but for a reason the memories of the last few months irritate me.. I gave Lin a dark look.

"If you can, please don't remind me." I hissed under my breath.. I turned, heading for my office..

"Tell Mai to come into my office with Aimi." I told him in a monotone, as I rushed my steps, and shut the door behind me.. I place my hand on my forehead, as my heart raced.. Those memories seem to haunt me.. I don't even want to think about it.. I almost lost Mai, and Aimi.. Stupid deal..

I heard a soft knock, snapping me out of my spell, I cleared my throat, and turned to open the door.. Mai now without a coat, and holding the baby tightly in her arms, my heart beats uncontrollably. Is strange, how this girl change me so much, in the matter of years..

How much, this child of ours has brightened us so much.. How I learn something each day, and how Mai constantly reminds me of how much the world works.

"Lin told me to come here. Wow, your office looks so gloomy." She whispered, entering the office.. My office remains untouched, since Mai last time came..

"You need light as well, some fresh air…" she whispers, but sits on the chair in front of my desk.. Placing Aimi on her lap.. The baby giggles as Mai gives her a small toy, that made a squeaking noise.. I move next to her, and took my notepad from my breast pocket and my pen.. I wrote on it and handed it to her..

"_I want you to work for me, as my assistant.. We can have Aimi here.. I'll talk to Lin, to make arrangements.." _she read.. Her eyes widen, looking up at me

"You want me to work for you? Wait, that's a little too much.. I don't know nothing about assistance, and as well, I'm not good with supernatural things.. And.."

'Well, this is annoying.' I thought, moving to grasp her hand, her eyes widen, as her cheeks flares up once again. I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks turning warm once again.

I want her to hear me, to understand.. I want her to know the truth.. Is hard. Very hard.. I move to write once again, and she read it.

"_Lin will help you out, and I have a feeling that you'll be a great help in my line of work, as we spend more time, I can help you with that black shadow.. One thing I ask of you." _I paused my writing, as a strange eager feeling plagues me.

"What?" I took the paper, and wrote it.. She glances down, a and her eyes narrow.

"You want me to stay away from the café?" I nodded at her.. She nods at me, moving Aimi to her other leg.

"Err, well, you know better than me, okay." She agrees to it.. I breathed out in relief..

'At least Tome won't be near her for the time being.' I thought..

"You hear that Aimi, your cousin wants me to work with him.. What do you think of it?" she asks our daughter. Making my heart hurt, that she doesn't know the truth. Aimi turns her gaze at her, then at me.. I leaned forward, grasping her small hand.

"Want mama to work with papa?" I asked her. As though Aimi understood us, she shakes her head, waving her hands up and down in a happy mood.

"Dah, Dah," she made silly noise.. Mai lifts her gaze at me, and for a reason, our faces became so close, my heart started to beat hard, as I heard her gasp gently.. Her eyes turn deep and soft. I gulped, aching to cup her cheek, and tell her, tell her that we are married for five years, that this is our first child. That everything she thinks is a lie. I want.. I want her back. I want to do the things we use to do.. I miss her terribly. The only thing that held me, is our child.. I will always keep that promise I made Mai years ago..

She then giggles, shaking her head.

"All right, the judge has spoken, if you want me to become your assistant, then I will." She agrees to it. Moving back on my seat.. I turned, to get up and walk around my desk.

"Then, what do I do? Do I start today? What about Aimi? And.." she started to ask all this random question.. I move my hand and grasp a piece of paper and handed it to her. She takes it and glance down at it.

"Oh? I just need to sign this?" I nodded at her.

"Why? Don't you need my background information and such and.." but I shook my head, going around once again.. I bend down, and took Aimi from her lap, and hoist her up in my arms.

"Just like always, your mom talks to much.." I amuse myself.. Aimi laughs, placing her head on my shoulder, placing her thumb on her mouth.. I pat her small back.

'How much content, this child gives me.. She reminds me so much of Mai.. How much I love them both.'

* * *

**Mai pov**

Its been a day since I was hired already.. Now is weird, having him as my housemate, and now the boss. I sat behind my new desk, that stood next to the door.. Aimi plays behind me, in a small pouch Lin set up..

"Mai.." I heard my name, when I turned to gaze at Ayako and Bou-san.. I stood up and bowed down at them.

"Hello.. I didn't hear you come in.." I told them, feeling nervous.. Lin hasn't explained anything to me.. He told me to sit on the desk and pick up any calls and write the messages down. Tomorrow, he'll start teaching me how to organize papers, in the orders of cases, as well, to place it on online.

"Zone out, and.." but they paused, when they hear Aimi laughter.. Their eyes widen, and turn to face each other.

"Aimi-chan?" both said at the same time.. They both go around my desk, and bend down, to see Aimi playing with some toys..

"Aimi-chan.." Ayako burst out in happiness, opening her arms.. The baby turns her gaze at her, but doesn't do anything. Bou-san goes up to her and picks her up, giving her a tight hug.

"Why didn't Naru told us about her.. Isn't your daddy a mean man.. Didn't let uncle Hosho know." My eyes widen at his statement.

"Daddy? Who's the dad? " All of the sudden Ayako steps into Bou-san foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ahh woman, not again, and um…."

"He's in England, a very close friend of ours.. She's Naru cousin right?" Ayako seem to grow nervous.. I nodded slightly squinting my eyes.

'Strange.' I thought.. The baby started to fuss, as she turns her gaze at me, pulling her body towards me.. I frowned, at the hurt look Bou-san gave Aimi.

"Apparently she wants her mother." Bou-san whispered to Ayako, but low enough to not me to hear. I took the baby..

"Sorry, apparently she doesn't want to be held by you.. I'm very sorry." I bowed.. Bou-san shook his hands.

"Is okay, she doesn't really like me.. Not sure why?" he rubs the back of his head, as Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you scared her last month, with that horrific face.. Naru wasn't pleased with it either.." she tells him.

"Oh, but it's suppose to make her laugh, not make her scared.. If we have children in the future, I can make sure, that it will make them laugh."

"Oi, don't say silly things." Ayako blushed, turning her gaze at me.. I smiled gently at their interactions.. They seem so sweet how they get embarrassed.. That's' the same reaction Naru makes me feel. Blushing myself, Aimi places her head on my shoulder, fisting her small hands on my shirt.

"Oh, that's sweet.. We came because Naru has a new case for us.. As well, we didn't know Aimi was here.." Ayako explains to me.. I nodded, going around the table.. I go towards his office. Not sure how to contact him.. Lin hasn't shown me how to call him yet.

Knocking on the door, I clear my throat.

"Naru, Ayako and Bou-san is here.." I spoke.. Naru takes a few second, before coming to open the door, I heard the door of the front open this time.

"Masako, John.. And Yasuhara. Welcome." I heard behind me.. I turned my gaze, and my eyes widen to see the beautiful girl appears, wearing a red kimono. For a reason, my heart felt unease.. The baby seems to feel my discomfort, as she started to fuss in my arms..

"Sorry." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. The door suddenly opens, causing me to lose balance, ending up in the Naru warm chest.. My cheeks flares up, as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I glance up, and our eyes lock.. Suddenly my knees went weak, feeling his arm around my waist.

"Mai!" I heard at a distance, and my eye started to burn, feeling lightheaded, my body started to drop, and before I knew what's going on, everything around me went dark.

..

_The sound of dripping is heard at a distance.. My heart rapidly beating against my ribs, I found myself floating in a darkness. _

"_Hello?" I called out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump in fright.. Turning around, my eyes widen to see Naru standing in front of me. _

"_Naru?" I gasp out.. He just turns and points at his right. I follow his finger, and my eyes widen.. My heart pounding harder than ever.. A shadowy figure stood in front of me, with a glassy look. It was holding something in his shadowy hand. I move a step forward, and the shadow glances up at me.. _

_It opens its mouth, and a vial of a deep, profound weal of a scream is released from the shadow.. I had to cover my ears.. Then it screams out. _

"_**I WAS FRAMED… HELP ME!"**__ it screamed, in a woman's voice, as the scenery change, I stood in front of a glassy field, that outlooks a pool, turning around, I found myself standing in front of an old what looks like a shrine.. I frowned, then my eyes widen, to see blood pouring out from each opening.. Like a pool blood._

"_**I didn't kill them.. I was framed.. Help me.."**__ she screams.. I cover my ears, and when I turned, Naru was gone, and everything turns dark once again…_

* * *

**Naru pov**

I have Mai on the sofa, while Ayako holds Aimi.. Trying to calm her down.. When Mai fainted, Aimi started to cry nonstop..

"Is okay little one, mama is okay. She's okay." I heard Ayako trying to calm her.. I turned, and raise my arms.

"Let me.." Ayako nods, and hands me the baby.. I place her on my arms, and started to bounce her.

"Is okay, Mama is okay.." I whispered to her.. Turning to face Mai.. Her face turns distress.. Yasuhara fix his glasses, and turns to face me.

"I think she's having a dream.. Maybe for our next case? Wait, strange, why now? If she can't remember anything in these past five years." He added.. Masako frowns, taking a sip of her tea.

"I went to visit, as you suggested, and I feel a powerful presence there. Two to be exact." She tells me.. I nodded, as Aimi kept crying, her small cheeks flaring up.. I started to grow a little panic, even though I kept my composure..

'She can feel her mother's distress. Just like that day..' I thought, as I move closer to Mai, and without the others to watch me, I sneak my hand, and grasp her cold hands, that sweat.. As soon I made contact with her, she bolts right up, her eyes shadowed.. Her eyes become clearer, as her eyes landed on me.

"Naru.." she burst out in tears, wrapping her arms around me.. The baby and her cry on my shoulders.. For a reason, I felt many emotions, wanting to wrap my arms around her.. Then again, the others are here, and is not my thing to show emotions around them.. Mai accepted that from me..

"Mai, what happen?" John asks, moving to sit behind her.. Placing his hand on her shoulder.. She presses her forehead against my neck.. I push the urge to hug her back down. I hate it when she gets like this..

"Blood, an old shrine, and a shadow.. I don't know.. I.." She hiccups, when she finally moves away, she stares at me with bloodshot eyes, then she turns to face Aimi.. Her eyes widen,

"Why is she crying? Oh no, did I hurt her?" I hand her our daughter, she held her tightly, and bounced her gently.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry to make you worry or hurt you.. Please stop crying…. Mama gets sad if she sees you cry." She whispered the last part, noticing that no one heard her.. My eyes narrow once again, like the other night..

'Her subconscious mind is kicking in, without her noticing.. Please, remember soon.' I prayed.. She glances up at me… Her eyes turns deep, and scared.. Placing my hand on her shoulder, for a reason, her trembling body stops, as Aimi started to calm down. I turned my gaze at Ayako.

"Prepare some warm milk and some two herbal teas." I order.. Ayako nods, turning to head for the kitchenette.. Bou-san moves up to Mai and bends on his knees.

"You had a nasty dream.." he gently tells her. Mai turns her gaze at him..

"It seems so real, and…." She paused, turning her gaze at me.

"What?" This time John spoke.. She shook her head, rubbing her forehead..

"Nothing, I'm sorry for bothering you all." She moves placing Aimim in her shoulder, now that she calmed down.

"Good baby.." she whispers, rubbing her back.. Yasuhara cleared his throat.

"Hello, " he waves at Mai.. Mai lifts her gaze at him and bows slightly.

"Hello.." she turns to glance at me, as Ayako walked into the room, with a baby bottle and two teas.. She places on the table, and I move my hand to take the bottle.. Handing it to Aimi, she rejects it by shaking her head, and arching her body up.

"Nah," she made the sound. I frowned..

"Come on, you haven't eaten since this morning." I whispered, ignoring the gazes.. Mai turns her gaze at me, and hiccups still. Gently she brushes her hand against mine, and takes the bottle.

"Eat little one.. Or not papa will get very worried." She whispered into her ear. Again, my eyes widen, but she shakes her head..

"Okay, weird." She mumbles to herself, placing the bottle in her mouth, and holding it tight.. The baby starts to drink it..

"That's my girl, see Papa is happy." she points with her head towards me. Aimi turns her gaze at me, and stares at me with her blue eyes.. My heart skipped a beat and my chest warms up.

'Mai.' I thought.. She clears her throat, turning to face Yasuhara..

"Sorry, I have a headache, who are you?" she asks.. John moves a little, as Yasuhara bows down.

"Call me Yasuahra, I help investigate the cases behind the haunting…" Mai eyes widen, turning to face John.

"Oh, John-kun told me about you.. Nice to meet you." She bows again. Yasuhara nods, as I cleared my throat, moving to get comfortable.

"As you know, tomorrow we go to our case.. Pack warmly, since the shrine is near the mountains.. We have access to all rooms, and outdoors. Apparently, there's a shadow that haunts the residents there, there's tales about a woman that murder her family, so the villagers from near the shrine killed her, back forty-years ago. So, we need to investigate this case, and prepare. We'll meet over there at eight sharp." I stated. Everyone nods at me, as Mai kept her eyes one me, staring at my lips. I imagine trying to make out what I just said.

"What about your da.. I mean cousin?" Ayako corrects herself, as Masako kept staring at Mai..

"She'll stay with my parents for the time being.. After this case, will concentrate on getting Mai and her memories. I can't have another month without her. Aimi needs her, and.." I paused, when I felt Mai hand on my lips. I turned to face her, to notice that she looks like a child, with her eyes wondering. She blushes madly. Everyone gave us an odd look. I was tempted, to kiss her fingers, but Bou-san winks at me.

"As you can't live without her. We know Naru.. Trust us, we know." He mouthed at me, so Mai won't notice.

Then Masako cleared her throat. Mai lowers her hand down.. I frowned, missing the feel of her touch already.

"Hello, I'm Masako Hara," she introduced herself to Mai. Mai turns her gaze at her, and nods at her.

"The pretty lady.. Nice to meet you. I have seen you before with Naru.." For a reason, her voice seem to break. Masako eyes narrow. I frowned, turning my gaze at her.

'Right, she thought she was my girlfriend.'

"Pretty lady?" Bou-san asks, confused, turning to gaze at Masako.. Masako covers her mouth with her hand.

"Well, she still has good taste, well Noll, I'll see you tomorrow, I have business to attend." I nodded, watching her exit.. Ayako cleared her throat as she hands Mai her tea.

"Drink this sweetie, it will help you relax. Tell us, what you saw, as well good job calming Aimi down." She whispered, patting her head. Mai blushes but sip on her tea.. I move to get mine, and took a sip..

Mai takes a breath and explains to us, about the shadow and that it said that it wasn't her fault.. I turned my gaze at Yasuhara.

"I know, I know, go and look into it.. Fine, if Bou-san would help me all night, I'll be pleased," he joked, as Bou-san rolled his eyes at him.

"Idiot." He mumbles, as he claps his hands.

"Don't worry, is just a scary dream." Ayako assures her, as John turns to face me.. I nodded, noticing his concern look.

"I know, I was thinking the same.. She subconsciously remembers it. Go I'll call you if I need anything." I told them, as now I place my empty cup, and turned to face Mai and Aimi.. Aimi moves her body towards me, after Mai takes the empty bottle from.. Her small hands rose up.. I smiled gently at her.

"Now, you want papa to pick you up?" as though she understands, she bobs her head.. I silently chuckle at her, and took her in my arms.. Turning to face her small head toward her mother.. I felt relief that Mai was able to calm her down, as well herself..

"See, told you, don't have to worry about her. She's very strong, just like you." I kiss her warm cheek. Turning around, Ayako had been already by the door with the rest of the gang. Mai stood up, looking confused.

"You all leaving? You just got here, and.." but John zips his coat up, shook his head.

"Actually is being an hour. Don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow.. Good afternoon." He bows. Everyone does the same, but Ayako and Bou-san came to my side, and gave Aimi a kiss on top of her head.

"Now, be a good girl and take care of your parents. Okay." Ayako whispered to her.. I rolled my eyes at them.. Bou-san turns to me, and looks serious.

"I think she's falling for you.. That's a good sign… Don't disappoint us Naru and make your wife fall over heels over you once again. After all.." he paused, turning his gaze at Aimi.

"I have never seen a love that strong in my life."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"Is this warm enough for her and the right size of water?" I asked that night, getting nervous, since this will be my first time bathing her.. Naru bends on his knees, and place his hand in the water.. He nods. I glance down at Aimi, that lays on his lap, as he has his arm wrap around her waist.. I move and touch her cheek. Picking her up, I started to remove her clothing. Now bare naked, I place her in the bathtub, and turned to face Naru.

"Err, what do I do? Do I wash her hair or body first? And.." but Aimi laughter interrupts me, as she started to splash around.. I wince from the sudden water, that hit my eyes..

"Calm down Aimi.. You love the water don't you?" I laugh, as Naru stares at me with tender eyes.

Naru moves his arm, to reach for the baby shampoo, (On his right,) and squeeze some on my hand.. After he took it..

"Oh, okay.. This morning you washed her, since I was busy trying to get in contact with my school. Sorry.." I frowned, but he shook his head, said something, but then frowns. For a reason, his eyes turn sad. I move my hand, and cup his cheek, wetting it at the progress.

"Why do you have a sad expression?" I whispered, as my cheeks started to turn red, and my heart runs.. He frowns, taking a hold of my hand. Then the baby splashes even harder, causing us to get wet.. We turn to face her, and a laughter passes my lips.

"Oi, little one, you sure like to play, now close your eyes.." I whispered, moving my hand to wash her hair. She started to fuss, as Naru moves next to me, and grabs one of the ducks and squeak it.. Aimi eyes widen. Now relax, we started to wash her and she enjoyed it... After that, Naru stands, to hand me her blue ducky towel. I smiled.

"Thanks.." I whispered, turning and unplug the tub.

"It's time to get dried Aimi.. Get you in your pajamas, so you can sleep. You had a long day." I whispered, as I wrap the towel around her and gather in my arms.. Aimi lays her cheek on my shoulder.. My heart warms up, as I turned to face Naru..

"I feel bad for her mother, missing out on this.. I hope she gets better." I told him, Naru nods, as we reach my bedroom.. After we get her dress.. We place her down, and as soon as we did, she closed her small eyes and drifted to sleep. I leaned forward, and kiss her temple.. Inhaling her baby scent that causes me to feel so warm inside.

"Have sweet dreams." I whispered, turning to face Naru. His gaze seemed to instance, that I shied away from his gaze. Shaking my head.. I turned, to head to get my things.

"I'll take a shower.. Dinner is almost ready, so please keep an eye on it until I finish.. Since you took a shower first than us." I turned to face him.. He nods at me, and walks out of my room. For a reason, I breathed out and my heart doesn't seem to stop beating hard.

"Eii, what's wrong with me? He looks so handsome and very kind towards his cousin. Then why?" I cover my mouth, trying to make no noise, as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Then why is it, when I'm with him and with Aimi, I feel complete, and as though I have a family? Naru.. Please, tell me, why do I feel like this?"

..

..

Moving at my right side, I felt scared.. Very scared.. My blind eye started to burn up once again..

"Ahh," I hissed, bolting up from my bed, and when I did, a sudden cold shiver ran down my spine..

"Something is in here." I whispered, turning my gaze at the window.. My eyes widen, to see the same shadow standing there, but my eyes grew more, when it moves rapidly towards me, and before I knew it, it pins me against the wall, wrapping its cold hands around my throat.. My eyes widen, as tears fall down.

The baby disturbed by its sudden actions, started to stir in her sleep..

"**GIVE ME YOUR OTHER EYE SO I CAN SEE, YOUR HUSBAND CAN'T DO ANYTHING, SO GIVE UP." ** It shouted at me.. As the door slams open, and the lights turn on. Aimi started to cry, as I stood there immobilized, and the shadow disappears.. Gasping for air, Naru moves to my side.. Without a second thought, I wrap my arms around him, crying hard.. He soothes my back, as he places his hands on my shoulder.. I glance up, and watch him move towards the crib. He picks up Aimi, and turns towards me.. He hands me the baby.. I took her shakily, and turns heads for the door. My eyes widen.

"Don't, don't leave us.. Please, stay." I begged him. He nods at me, and turns off the lights.. I move, still crying, he gets on my bed, and without thinking, as though it was automatically, I place myself between his legs, as he leaned against the wall. I place Aimi at front of me, holding her tight. Naru wraps his arms around me, lifting his legs up, and holds me tight, and for a reason.. For a strange reason.. I felt at home. I felt.. I shouldn't' say it..

Aimi calms down in my arms, as she snuggles into my chest.. I glance down at her, and kiss her side.

"Sorry to scare you.. Sleep tight, okay.. Mama and papa are here to protect you." I whispered, not understanding myself.. I don't know, how long Naru held us, but I had no complaints, since I felt so safe in heaven. Aimi finally started to doze off. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Naru."

* * *

**Naru pov**

"Thank you Naru."

I watch my wife and my child fall asleep in my arms, as I hold them tighter, trying to see if I could protect them from harm.. This felt like a bittersweet dream, that I haven't had for a very long time.

'God, please protect both of them.' I prayed, as Mai snuggles more into me. She groans, holding Aimi tighter, and she whispers something in her sleep.

"Naru.. I miss you. Help me." A tear rolled down her cheek.. My heart broke, as I tighten my hold on her..

The moonlight bathes our room that night, cast over us, as I lower my head, closing my eyes, and lifted my legs up.. I felt a tear roll down my cheek..

"I miss you as well.. You have no idea. How much I miss you and how much I love you. Please hold on for a little longer, for me and for our daughter."

* * *

A disclaimer; I** Don't** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the positive review.. I wanted this story to be different. So I'll explain everything slowly. I wanted Mai and Naru to rediscover love in an innocent way, as well raise their child, even though Mai doesn't remember her.. IS sweet and sad at the same time.. Poor Naru.. Its killing him.. This story will be innocent love (Later on, with a little steam.. Hahaha but still innocent).. As well, horror story, since this is Ghost hunt. I hope you guys enjoy..


	8. Case File: Whispering Shadows Part 1

Case File: Whispering Shadows

Part 1

**Mai pov**

"Is okay. I'll see you soon." I fought off the tears, as Aimi kept crying hard, moving her small body towards me, her cheeks turning red. Naru stood next to me, as I fist my hands. Martin turns his body towards the baby.

Naru called them over last night, before the attack, to come and pick up Aimi before our case, so thus, having them in my house at six thirty in the morning.

"Is okay. You'll see them soon." He whispered to her, Leulla started to bounce the baby, looking a little distress.

"Oh dear, this will be more complicated than the first time. She has become attached to you." a sudden lump caught in my throat. Then my eyes widen, to feel Naru move his hand, and grasp mine. I lifted my gaze, while his eyes remain on Aimi. Noticing how tight they became. Two emotions mixed into me. Reassurance, and warmth. Still.

I rub my thumb across his knuckles, and took a step forward, not noticing the simple gesture help Naru to relax a little. The baby practically jumps out of Leulla arms, and came into my arms. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tighter.

"Please be a good baby. I'll be back okay. So will Naru. Papa and Mama will be here soon." I whispered to the child. I turned to face Naru, and he moves closer. His cold eyes seem weird right now. I couldn't place my finger on it. He places his hand on her small head, and said something to her. He bends down and kiss her head. I felt my tears no longer in place, as they landed on Naru cheeks. Naru lifted his gaze locking eyes with me, as the baby takes a hold of my shirt as well, Naru's black jacket. I frowned, looking down. I kiss her head, and turned to face Naru parents.

"Take good care of her. Look at me, she's not even mine, and I feel like I'm giving a piece of my heart away. Silly me." I hiccuped, as I turned to face Aimi.

"Be a good baby now, Naru parents will be good to you. We'll be back, okay." The baby started to muffle out a cry, as I handed her to Naru parents. Before she could start crying, Naru takes my hand, and our suitcase, and started to head out. Not before saying something to them. Both nod, and waves goodbye. As painful as it was, all I can hear is Aimi crying, as we headed for the van…

I grasp my chest, as my heart leaps painfully. I felt this before. Not sure why, but I can assure you, is an ugly feeling pounding.

Naru place his hand on my shoulder, and I glance up, with tears which won't let me see clearly. Without no one around, Naru cups my cheeks, and wipes my tears. My heart beating fast, I sniffed, taking a step back, I wipe my eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying like a fool." Naru shakes his head, and heads for the van, that is parked two cars down. I gave Naru parents one last look, as Aimi kept crying on Leulla shoulder. Turning around, I headed behind him.

"Why is it hard to let Aimi go?"

.

"So, as Naru assistant, what am I suppose to do?" I asked, while Lin drove the van towards our destination, driving on the highway and I try to recover from a stressful morning already. Naru sat right in the middle, as I sat next to the door.

Naru cross his arms, while I glance up at him. My heart now beating hard, from this morning event flashed in my head, before Naru parents came.

_It's very simple. I awoke on top his shoulder, as he has his arm around me, and Aimi on top of his chest, snuggling in. I blushed madly, lifting myself, I stare at Aimi sleeping form; innocent as her red cheeks puff out, at each breath, noticing Naru protective arm around her as well. I move my hand, and place it on top of his, that held Aimi. I turned my gaze at his sleeping form. My heart jumps, he looks younger, but very handsome; with a strong structure. I gulped nervously, and then I felt him move a little, wrapping his fingers around mine. As his other arm that wrap around me, held me tighter. I blushed even more, laying my head once again on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. _

_I wanted to play. For a reason, I didn't want this illusion to end just yet. It felt very nice and safe. I was pretending that I am his wife, and Aimi was our daughter. How familiar in a way. For a reason, the way Naru was holding me, felt like a lover hold, which cause me to have massive heart beats and happiness. Aimi was content sleeping on top of his cousin's chest, that it felt so peaceful… Little did I knew, that Naru was awake, Watching me with soft eyes. Too bad, when I awoke again, Aimi was crying, Naru hold her in his arms, trying to calm her… No matter the display, Naru seem to always make my heart flutter._

'Mai, don't think like that. He's just helping me. I don't have feelings for him? Fine, I find him very attractive and very kind, no matter how cold his place. He's very gentle with Aimi, and…. Being in his arms felt right; he's always there for me. I don't' like him, he's a friend.' I scolded myself, hitting my head. Both males stare at me with narrow eyes.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Lin asks, noticing that we are stopped at a red light. My cheeks flames, as I nervously laugh and rub the back of my neck.

"I was thinking of how silly something was in my school last week. Sorry." I bowed, squinting from the bad lie. Lin started to move once again and clears his throat to get my attention.

"Okay? And as for your question earlier, is easy what to do. Set up the cameras and roam the premises, to write down the temperature down, then wait and see if any activity starts." He stated. I frowned, turning my gaze on him. In doing so, Naru eyes pierced right through me. I felt myself grow warm.

"Oh, okay, any. Anything else?" I had to clear my throat, trying to ignore his gaze. Lin makes a left turn.

"Yeah, but we'll explain more when we get there. Is better that you learn with it, instead of me explaining it. When returning, I'll teach you to place things in order at the office; I was going to show you today. You know, this case was last minute." Lin stops his talking, as I move closer to the door, trying to control my breathing, since Naru doesn't stop staring at me. His blue eyes seem dark, and deep. For a reason, is making my whole being shiver, in a good way.

'Oh God, why is my body reacting like this?'

* * *

**Naru pov**

We arrived at the shrine, an hour later, a small village not far from Tokyo. Mai immediately jumps out of the van, as she breathed out in relief. I stare at her, watching her move a little, staring at the scenery.

'Well, that was very interesting. How she kept trying to avoid my gaze. She normally does that, when I stare at her like that at home, for two reasons only… Either to make love to her, or just because, I want to stare at her. No matter what, I still love her reaction. Is alluring and fun. This time around, is because I wanted to just stare at her, to make sure, this isn't a dream, like those few months ago.' Shaking my head, I turned my gaze at the shrine.

A large two floors shrine, traditional partners, that leaps out, that also overlooks a small river in the back. With scrolls all over, and incense stick on the praying chapel. Wide planes, that overlooks a small hill on my right. I move next to Mai, crossing my arms.

"It's so beautiful." She gasps out. I smiled, nodding at her. Only to remember her sleeping next to me last night.

It felt good, having her sleeping in my arms once again, and with Aimi on top of me. I missed it. Truly did, but what I miss more, is her next to me every night. As she held me, or simply held hands at night, until we fell asleep. When I over work, she would stay up, or call me up. Before Aimi came, she would have stayed after work, and do her collage homework, at front of my desk, while I work. No matter what, she never left my side. The saying is true, you never know what you truly have, until you lose it. Sad but true reality.

Don't get me wrong, we aren't the perfect couple, everything so happy, we had our ups and down, arguments, but not to the breaking point, because before we went to bed, we always made up. Is her policy. It works all right. At times we would get mad for a few days, but no longer than that. It was a blessing to have her next to me, last night. As well, for Aimi. For the first time in months, I slept well. Not before, watching her and Aimi sleep. I couldn't help it.

"Oh?" I heard Mai gasp out, as she bows down. I turned, to see a young woman standing in front of us, wearing an old traditional white and red priestess clothing. She looks around Mai age, but younger. Green eyes, and long black hair. Rather pale, and not that thin.

"Thank you for coming in this short notice. My mother and father are grateful." She tells us. Mai smiles, as I took notice that the young girl's eyes landed on mine. She started to blush. I frowned, not liking this, and Mai clears her throat.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. He's Shibuya-kun, he's our boss." she introduce. The girl's eyes widen, realization hitting her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Hayate Himura. I am the shrine priestess." She introduced. I slowly nodded, when Lin walks around, and bows at the young girl.

"Your father called us two days ago, urgent matter. We will stay for four days, no more no less. I guarantee our services." I told her on a business matter, as Mai turns her gaze at me, squinting her eyes, then turns to face Hayate. Hayate blushes even more, and nods.

"Okay." I move around Mai, to get to the back of the van, to take out the equipment, in doing so, I see Bou-san car pulling up behind the van.

Without a word, I open the back door, and Mai appears next to me. For a reason her eyes look hurt. I frowned, pushing down the feeling of regretting that I had made Mai separate from our daughter once again. I glance at my ring finger, feeling empty once again.

'I should place my ring back again, but I can't, until I get Mai memories back. Is hard, to keep this secret, and pretend something that is not. Would she be happy to learn that we are married, in the eyes of God and as well in the law? Not right now, she doesn't even like me,' I frowned, then snap out of my dark thoughts, when I felt her hand brush against mine. My heart skips a beat, as I turned my gaze at her.

"She seems nice." She whispers. I arched a brow, confused by her sudden words.

"I meant Hayate-chan. She looks kind and nice." she only stated. I frowned at her, but I didn't even nod my head, because I don't want to agree. Grasping the box, I move, to see Bou-san, Ayako and John appear.

"She looks nice, careful Naru." Ayako winks at me, after her eyes returns from watching Hayate speak with Lin. I gave her a dark look, but she ignores me by moving around, to help out with the boxes. Mai frowns, but doesn't say anything. I mentally groaned, wishing to be back at my office, or Mai apartment with Aimi. I miss it already. Four days, will feel like an eternity.

* * *

**Mai pov**

We set up the equipment, in the first floor, near the small kitchen in the back. The base is quite large, with some few furniture on the right facing the large windows, that faces the river. The equipment stood near the windows, but not to close, that the sun will give us a blind spot on the screen.

There's a hot spring hut, near the river close to the shrine, which visitors can go and bathe in. I move my eyes, amazed by how the monitors look so clear. Naru sat on my right, with a walkie talkie in hand.

He spoke into it, and all I can hear is a reply from Lin.

"_Like this?"_ Naru nods his head, and said something again. I watched amazed, of how serious he looks. We have been here for two hours, and nothing has happened. All I knew, I miss Aimi terribly. I miss spending time with Naru as well. .

"Here," I felt a cold container on my forehead. I bounce up, to look up, Bou-san smiles at me, as John sat next to him. Taking the cold soda, I flick my nails on the edge of it.

"You keep drifting off, can't take your eyes from our boss?" Bou-san wiggles his brows. My face turns crimson red, as I shook my head.

"No, is just weird. How am I supposed to help? I don't know anything. As well," I paused, as though God was against me, the girl priestess came in, with a cup of hot teas. She goes to Naru first. For a reason, I felt my heart thump unevenly. Naru lift his gaze, and takes the cup. Hayate goes around his chair and hands us the tea. I took it and smile at her.

"Thanks." I whispered. I had no appetite to drink neither soda nor tea. I felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable.

….

Now night time, nothing happened this morning, or afternoon, not even a flick of the lights. I stood from my chair, after endless hours of just staring at the monitor, I stretched my arms above my head.

"I'm going to walk around and get fresh air. Can I?" I asked Naru. Naru turns his gaze at me, and nods, standing up, he turns towards Lin. Which work on his laptop nonstop? I felt a sweat drop, to see him just nod.

"Mai, he said to rest. Your partner will be Ayako." I frowned at Lin but nodded at him.

"Okay." I whispered, turning to head towards the sliding door. Upon doing so, a sudden cold chill ran pass my body.

Ignoring it, I walk pass it, and only to gasp, to see Hayate bump into me. I stumble backwards, only to feel two strong hands on my shoulder, steadying me. My breath caught, when I look up, to see Naru looking down at me. Moving away, I bowed down to Hayate.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I told her. Hayate frowns, but shakes her head.

"No, it's okay. I was going to get you either way. Want to go the hot springs together?" she asks. I felt hesitant; I turned to face Naru.

"Can I?" not really wanting you. Naru stares at my eyes, as though he could read me like a book, he shook his head.

He turns his gaze at Hayate and said something. Hayate blushes madly. Not liking this at all.

"Well, from what my father told you. There was a case, that the wife killed her family, on this property. There's no information, why she did it. All we know, the police found their bodies chop into pieces. So now, her ghost roams this property, scaring out our guests and visitors, which want to pray. As well, hurting them, but scratching them or pushing." I shivered, as my heart started to pound hard from fear.

Now Naru moves closer to me, and the simple grazed of his arm against mine cause me to feel at ease. They kept talking, as I move back, feeling weird. Noticing Hayate gaze, it looks deep and memorized, hope. Like a girl having her first crush.

'Why? Why do I feel uncomfortable, when Hayate sees Naru in that gaze?' shaking my head, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping in fright, and I turned, to see Masako standing there and stare at Naru, with a strange look. I bowed down.

"Oh, is you, sorry, and hello Masako-chan I didn't even know you were here." I straighten up, as Masako frowns, looking down at me.

"Naru-kun, may I have some time with Hayate-chan, as well with Mai." she simply asks. Naru turns his gaze at me, and then he nods, and moves his mouth.

"Alright." she nods. Naru moves away, heading for the base, as I watch Bou-san and John leave the base, and turned to face us.

"Is this a reunion?" John playfully asks, but the Masako shakes her head.

"No, please, go to the second floor, and do what I asked for." She simply told the guys. Both men shook their heads, and wave goodbye to us. Now confused as ever; Masako started to head towards the opposite direction that Bou-san and John took. Frowning, Hayate seems lost as well. I bowed slightly, blushing. Not sure what to do now. Masako clears her throat.

"From what I told you a few days ago, I sense two spirits in the premises. As for its dark history, one of our co-workers is still searching. Our boss, Shibuya, is working hard. Now, Hayate-chan, please, tell us, what have you experienced?" Hayate eyes seem to move rapidly, noticing her shiver.

"I have been touched in my hair, at times pushed. I keep hearing a woman cry, and a dark whisper. They have hurt a lot of my guests here, either being scratched, or push down the stairs. I want it to stop. At times, I can see the walls run blood." She shivers terribly. I shook from her tells.

"You told all this to Shibuya?" I asked her. She nods at me.

"Yes, he interviewed me an hour ago. Please, help. My parents can't take it either. I don't want them to sell of the shrine either." I nodded, facing Masako.

"We have four days, normally the first day, won't be as bad, but you never know. We will get rid of these two spirits." She assures her in a grace and professional way. I felt myself blush, but from feeling very slow and not understanding much. I wish I could have that much confidence.

"I'll go and inspect more the grounds. Mai, if you can, please keep Hayate, company. Ayako-chan will be here shortly." she tells me. I nodded, watching her leave. I breathed out in relief, as I turned to face Hayate.

"I'm new at this. Sorry." I bowed. Hayate shook her head.

"Don't worry. As well, let's change the subject, just thinking about it, I'm getting the creeps. Your boss is very handsome. Does he have a girlfriend?" My face flamed up at her sudden change of subject as I turned to gaze at her.

'Isn't that to straight forward?'

"Eii? Why would you like to know?" for a reason, I didn't like where this is going. I knew she liked him, but please don't place me in the middle of it.

"Oh, nothing," She waves her hands. I was about to say something, until I heard a sudden low, deep whisper of a noise behind me.

"_**Sinner!"**_I heard behind me, with wide eyes, I slowly turn my gaze, to see just a long hallway, with sliding doors on the side.

'Calm yourself.' I told myself, breathing out. Turning around to say something to Hayate, she disappears from my sight. My eyes widen in fear.

"Hayate, where are you? Why did you leave me alone?" I scream out, turning around once again, but this time, the hallway seems to turn cold and isolated. My heart racing a mile per second now.

'Oh no, ' I thought; that isolated feeling, started to become tighter. Then my eyes widen in pure horror, to see the walls turn into red pure blood, gushing down towards my feet, making a puddle around me.

"_**I didn't do it! I was framed. No justice. Help me. He…" **_but that woman's voice is covered, as another eerie voice intervened.

"**Whisper, whisper the name of Death. So your soul can be saved. Everything you all do is a Sin. End their suffering, let me see the Sinner, so they can be punished, so Whisper on my Shadow, so you shall be saved!" ** the dark voice echoed around the hallways. My eyes widen, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shakily, I turned around, and my eyes shot in pure fear now. A dark, bloody figure stood, smiling at me. For a reason, a piercing headache started to form in my head.

"**Whisper me in the Dark, so your sins can be FORGIVING!" ** Its voice is dark, deep and unpleasant, and all I did, scream on top of my lungs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I felt a powerful force push me on my shoulders, causing ne to fall backwards, and as the bloody floor wasn't any more, but a pool of blood, everything turns real.

"Mai!" I heard in the distance, my lungs burning, and my arms splashing all around trying to gain breath. I had no idea where am I? All I knew is that I'm dying. I'm dying, and I didn't want to die. My lungs burn terribly. My body felt very cold, and wet. And my shoulder felt like is being burned alive. I wanted to live for so many things. For AImi, for Naru, for myself.

"N. Naru!" I spit out. I felt strong arms around my waist. I wrap my arm around the person, feeling weak already, he swam with us back to the surface, and place me down gently on the dirt.

"Oh God, Mai!" I heard at a distance. I slowly open my eyes, even though is cloudy, I see two blue ones. Then I felt two soft lips press against mine, to breath in air. Then a pressure on my chest, about a few times, finally I cough out water, and I was slowly losing consciousness, but all I knew, from my last composure, that the last image, is Naru look down at me, with concern eyes, and panic.

'Don't worry, please… Don't let me die.'

* * *

**Naru Pov**

"Damn it." I hissed, placing Mai on her futon. In a large room, that is plain, with two sliding doors. Old traditional rooms more the word.

"Get her things, and let me be." I hissed. Ayako nods, going to the corner of the room, and grasp Mai suitcase.

"Why didn't you watch her?" I hissed, turning my cold gaze at Ayako. Her eyes narrow, as she hands me some clean clothes, and a dry towel.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry Naru. I'm not a robot. She has been out cold for six hours now, since she fainted in the hallway, and…." for a reason, her voice drops, feeling remorse. I frowned, turning my gaze at Mai.

"If you were tired, you should have told me. I could have taken over. Next time do that, if you can't take the task." I angrily spat at her. Ayako hissed, as Bou-san entered the room.

"Jerk, I tried my best, and you never said anything, how am I supposed to." but my anger seems to overtake me.

"Matsuzaki-chan, if you have forgotten, she's is still my wife. I don't have to tell you these things. If you were tired, just look for me. Is my job to protect her no matter what, since her powers have grown tremendously after she gave birth to Aimi." I spat dryly. I heard her intake.

"Naru, how am I supposed to know? You don't speak, since she became like this, you became colder and more robotic than the first time we met you. I know how much you love her, but don't spit on me your anger." she barks up. Bou-san moves to her side, wrapping his arm around her trembling shoulders. Now my anger peaked.

"She's under your responsibility, or did you forget. She's a mother as well. Did you forget, that Mai biggest fears, is to leave her child alone. Leave me be with her. I'll take care of her. If she asks how she got changed, say you did it." I hissed, not wanting to talk anymore. Ayako frowns, and took a breath.

"I'm sorry Naru. I know how much Mai means to you and to us… I should have gone to you, even if I felt that tired. I won't let it happen again." I shook my head.

"Next time remember, either way, knowing Mai, she'll be mad at me, instead of you, for scolding you. Just next time, come to me, before going to sleep. I won't mind watching her for a few hours." now my anger subdues. Ayako nods her head, and stood up.

"I'll keep watch, and get her dry before she gets sick." I nodded at her, while Bou-san takes his fiancé out of the room.

I glance down at Mai, pale face, and raise her up. Taking off her wet shirt and bra, I lay her down, and move to remove her wet pants and underwear.

'Thank God, Lin spotted Mai near the river. Through the monitors,' I breathed out. She groans, arching her body up. I picked her up, and laid her against the wall. Using the dry towel, I started to pat her dry. Ignoring the fact that she's naked in front of me; I move my hand, and ran my hand through her wet silky hair.

"Those dreams are returning, and getting worse. You fainted in the hallway, earlier today. I wonder what did Gene show you?" I whispered, moving to continue to clean her, patting her dry, as I move, my eyes widen, to see two scratches on her right shoulders. I hissed, and cuss under my breath.

"Damn it." As though it was automatic; I move forward, and kiss her shoulder gently; thankfully, the scratches are light and not profound. Mai slowly opens her eyes, they look cloudy. Tears started to pour down her pale cheeks.

"Naru." her voice cracked, now my heart ached once again.

"I had a bad dream… Why won't they leave me alone?" she cries, as she slowly moves up. I frowned, as she wraps her arms around me.

"Is all a nightmare Mai. Don't think of it. Just sleep, okay." I whispered, soothing her bare back. She lays her head on my shoulder, and cries gently.

"I want to come back. I miss you and our baby." she whispers. I nodded, feeling torn, holding her tighter.

"Don't worry, we almost close." Mai nods her head, as my heart breaking; knowing that this part of hers is just her subconscious, since she's not completely awake. She started to cry hard on my shoulders, I press my hand behind her head, closing my eyes.

"I love you Mai." I whispered, as she held me tighter.

"I love you too, Naru."

* * *

**Mai pov**

I return to base the next day, wearing leggings, and a warm pink turtleneck blouse. Is weird, this morning, I awoke in my favorite pajamas, and I felt weak. Ayako said she changed me. I had no idea what happen. All I knew is that bad dream, the bloody hallway, and that creature. I shivered from that, the strange part; I found two slightly scratches on my shoulder. In my dream, Naru was there, and kiss my shoulder.

'I'm going under too much. Now I'm dreaming silly things.' I blushed, shaking my head. Then again, that dream was scary. I shivered.

"Mai." I heard three voices yell at the same time. I lifted my gaze, to see Ayako, Bou-san and this time Masako. I raised a brow, when Ayako came to my side.

"I need you to see something." Ayako stated, pushing me towards the chair. Nodding in confusion, I ran my eyes around the room, I sadden, that neither Lin nor Naru are at the base.

'Where's Naru? I haven't seen him, since he talked to Hayate.' I frowned, touching my lips feeling my heart tremble.

'Is that something I wish for?' Shaking my head, I turned, to see Bou-san hands me a plate of scrambled eggs, and some sausage, and a cup of orange juice. My good eye brightens up from such sight.

"Thanks, I'm starving." I beam, as I took the food and place it on the edge of the table. Then I paused, looking down at my food. A deep, profound feeling passes my heart.

"Has Naru eaten? Or Aimi? Oh my poor Aimi… I miss you so much my little one. Even if I'm not your mother; I became very attached to you in a very short time. I'm sure Naru parents are feeding you now." I whispered, feeling my eyes well up.

"While you eat, watch this." Ayako sits next to me, as Masako does the same, sitting on my right. She starts to mess with the buttons, as I took a bite of my sausage.

"Naru and Lin examine the footage of last night. Take a look." Bou-san states behind me. I nodded at him, as I move closer, not sure what they mean. My eyes widen, to see myself walk down the hallway, looking dazed.

"I don't remember that."

"Keep watching." Masako intruded. I gave her a side glance, but didn't say anything. Turning my gaze back towards the monitors; I disappear from the camera. I frowned, not understanding this at all.

"I slept walk in my sleep? I don't understand. Why am I sleepwalking?" I turned my gaze towards Ayako. Ayako frowns.

"You don't remember?" Masako asks. I shook my head.

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Well, this is the only clip, that we found, that has that strange shadow behind you?" Ayako stated this time. I frowned furring my brows together.

"Shadow? What Shadow?"

"The black shadow behind you; it was guiding you for some odd reason." Masako points at the screen after she rewinds it. I move closer, but didn't see anything.

"No, I don't see anything," I admit to them. Everyone sigh at the same time, as I kept eating. Now loosing appetite once again, since no one is explaining me anything. It's getting annoying.

"Where are Naru and Lin? As well, where's John?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the sudden eerie feelings that pass down at me.

"They are investigating around the property with Hayate-chan… Since she knows the place better than us. I have a duty with Masako, to look at the river behind the shrine." I nodded at Bou-san and Masako stood up.

"We'll see you later." Bou-san waves goodbye, now alone with Ayako. I frowned, turning my gaze at her.

"What do I do?"

"You stay and stare at the monitors, to see if anything else is out of order, nothing else. Oh, want to call Naru parents?" her eye brightens up. I stare at her, trying to agree or disagree. Will it make the child cry? I don't know, but my heart screams yes, take the phone call.

"Really? I can?" Ayako nods, taking out her cell phone from her purse, she hands it to me.

"This is Naru phone, a little old fashion, but that boy is plain weird at times. I can't understand what in the world you see. I mean, here." She hands me the phone. I frowned, but took it.

"I'll be in the kitchen, so anything scream loud, I'll be right back in a few, okay." She stood up. I nodded, watching her leave the base. For a reason my heart racing, I turn on the screen, and something odd in the background screen. It has a picture. A simple picture of Aimi and I. I stare at the background picture, that has me sitting on a black sofa, holding Aimi on my lap, as I glance up at the camera, and in my eyes, I see is love in them. I frowned.

"I don't remember taking this picture. Aimi looks younger though. Smaller and why does Naru have this? I met him not so long ago. Is clear Aimi is younger here. What's going on?" now my heart beating hard, I heard the door sly open.

Then my eyes widen, when the cell phone has snatched out of my hands. I glance up, to see Naru sit in front of me. He dials something and places it on his ear. I knitted my brows, and stare at him.

"Why do you have a picture of me and Aimi? I don't remember taking that picture." My head started to spin, but suddenly Naru place his hand on my hand. My breath caught when he places his phone on my ear.

"_Mai, you want to talk to Aimi?" _ I heard Naru fathers speak through. My eyes widen, as the picture is forgotten for now. A simple smile passes my lips.

"If you don't mind, I want to hear her. I miss her terribly." I told him. Martin takes a breath on the other side.

"Give me a second, okay. We finally got her to relax." I nodded, turning my gaze towards Naru with hopeful eyes I could muster. Naru looks calm for some odd reason. I didn't mind.

"_Here Aimi, is Mai." _ I heard Martin stated. My heart beats wildly as I heard Aimi small voice on the speaker.

"Hello Aimi." I move closer to Naru, and move the phone to press speaker. Aimi voice rang strong on the phone.

"Gah!" I heard her say. I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Hello honey. Are you doing okay? I miss you… Naru misses you as well." I added. She said some noises through the phone, as to say yes. I hiccupped, wiping my tears.

"Mama and papa will be home soon, okay." I whispered to her, again slipping with the parent comment. Then Naru place his hand on mine, and move his mouth. I wish I could have known what he said. The baby started to fuss, and then she started to cry. My heart jumps.

"Aimi, don't cry, please." I frowned, Naru takes the phone, and press to take it off the speaker, and place it on his ear. He said something and then hangs up. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you hang up? I wanted to keep hearing Aimi, with all cry and everything." I whined. Naru takes my hand and place it on his warm lips.

"_She was hungry, Mother said to call her back tonight, okay. We have more present matters at hand. You had a nightmare, tell me about it." _ He slowly spoke. I bit my lower lip, as my finger graze his soft lips…

"Hai, I did. It was scary, very scary." I told him. Naru kept his hand on mine, but then as he moves closer, my heart racing, as his warmth surrounds me. My sudden thoughts ran away, as we lock eyes.

'Naru,' I thought sweetly, aching to wrap my arms around him.

A sudden eerie sound started to come from the monitor.

"**HELP ME. I was FRAMED." **The same woman from my dreams screamed from the speakers. My eyes widen, as I drop on my knees, covering my ears.

I felt a hand on my shoulders. I glance up, only to feel a hot liquid run down my nose I think I'm nose bleeding again. Naru eyes seem to turn serious and worried. He moves his lips, and all I can hear is that woman screaming.

"_**Whisper ME ON THE SHADOWS MAI, FREE THEM FROM THEIR SINS, And FREE YOURSELF. NOWWWWWWW!" **_the man's voice causes me to flinch in pain, as my eye started to burn once again. Then I heard a scream a strange scream that doesn't seem to fit the strange spirit voices. No, it sounded more like.

"Naru, get up here, Masako, she's been hurt." I heard Bou-san speaks through the speakers. Naru helps me up, and I shook my head.

"I'm okay, go." I told him. Naru seem to hesitate, or more like he didn't want to go, but in doing so, the windows started to make a strange sound, like a crack.

Before I knew it, it shattered into millions of pieces; Naru turns me around, and wrap his arms around me, shielding me from the pieces. I felt his body go stiff, and my eyes widen, knowing immediately that he has been hurt.

'No, please God, no.' I prayed, as I place my hand on his upper arm.

"Naru? Oh no, don't tell me." Is like I felt it, I'm not sure how to explain myself, but before I could do something, I felt a clammy hand on my wrist. I turned my gaze, and my eyes shot wide in pure petrifying fear, as the bloody shadow stood next to me and smiled sinister.

"**Whisper me on the shadows Mai, or not, you shall not be FORGIVING!" **

* * *

Disclaimer: I** DON'T **own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews; I write to amuse myself and to others, that would like to find romance old fashion, but good in a sense that makes you have butterflies in your stomach, but not clichés to overcome it :) as well a bit of horror, since I love so much.


	9. Chapter 9: Whispering in the Shadow p-2

Chapter Nine: Whispering in the Shadow

Part 2

**Mai **pov

I couldn't move too much, my body seems to be frozen. Masako is brought back to base, an hour later of the attack, and Lin took Naru out to treat his wound, which was only a graze.. Which is a huge relief to me. Masako was only pushed against the wall, hitting her shoulder, but other than that, nothing major as well. Ayako started to look over her..

"Mai, look at me." John spoke, as he bends on his knees. Since I was in the corner of the room, huddle.. Ever seen this before. He's scarier than the shadow person.. I lifted my gaze very lifeless, and stared at John. Noticing that he has a priest clothing on..

"I'm sorry you had to experience that.. The spirits here are violent.. I'm going with Bou-san to purify the second floor, as well Lin already did a cleansing in this room, you'll be safe for now." He whispers. I move my hands, and grasp his hands. A sudden blush passes his pale cheeks.

"How's Masako-chan?" I asked him. John turns his gaze at the girls, then back at me.

"She's okay.. She only hurt her shoulder.." I nodded, as he places his hand on top of mine.. I blushed, shaking my head. Noticing his attire for the first time.. Dress as a priest holding a white bottle and the Bible.

"You're a priest?"

"Yes.. I forgot to tell you, sorry. I'll be right back.. Ayako-chan and Masako-chan will watch over you." I nodded at him, he stands up and heads out.. Lowering my head, I lifted my hands up, to see them shake, then a sudden pulse rushed to me… My eye started to throb, the sightless one. Placing my hand on it.. I hissed in pain.

"What the?" Then I heard Masako-chan gasp in pain. I lower my hand, and glance up, to see her place her hand on her right shoulder, watching Ayako apply the medicine.. I use the wall behind me to help myself to get up.. Upon doing so, a sudden movement in the garden caught my good eye.. I turned fully to see Hayate with Naru and Lin, talking among each other..

'Wonder if there are talking about what just happen?' I thought, turning around, on doing so, something in me started to buzz, a loud piercing screech.

"Ahh." I hissed placing my hand on the side of my head, and squinting my eyes, and with my other I place on the platform of the window, and my skin rips, due to the shards of glass that hasn't been picked up.. I gasp in pain. Ignoring it.. Ayako turns to face me giving me a worried look.

"Mai, what happen?" her voice sounds worried, getting up from her couch.. Masako turns her gaze at me..

"The spirits here are very restless.. We need to figure out what really happen.. John nor Bou-san performance will not work tonight.." Masako said, adjusting her kimono, and turns to face us.. I hid my hand behind my back, ignoring the fact that a piece of glass is stuck there and I can feel the oozing blood running down my hand.

"Mai, did you hurt yourself?" Ayako asks.. I shook my head nervously.

"I'm okay. So, is this how your work goes.. Is scary. How do you guys handle it?" I asked, moving slowly away from Ayako, aching to go to the bathroom.

"We just do.. Is part of us now. I think Naru will want to wrap this case, faster than we thought, since we're getting targeted.. Masako, what have you experienced?" Ayako asks her, turning to face her. Masako frowns, as I move my hand, feeling the glass move.. I bit out a painful moan.

"It said, you need to whisper his name in the shadow, I don't know why.. Yasuhara hasn't contacted us, so I'm not sure what really happen. When we were upstairs. I had a strange feeling, that something was left behind. I can't tell just yet." She explains to us. Ayako nods her head, crossing her arms, while I just laugh nervously.

'I can't take this pain, and I don't want to bother Ayako with this.. As well, I can't have Naru knowing.. He'll probably get mad at her.. Wait… Why would I know that?' I thought,

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.. Ayako nods, turning to face me.

"Go ahead. I'll go with.." but I shook my head.

"Is okay, is near by.. I'll be alright." I assure them, smiling at her. Ayako eyes widen, as she turns to meet eyes with Masako.

"Mai?" both girls said at the same time.. For a reason, I could feel an awkward and odd feeling run down my spine.

"Excuse me." I bowed, heading out.. I rushed my steps, taking my right, and went about five doors down.. Sliding the door open. I went inside the bathroom and shut the door. Placing my hand in the sink, and turned on the faucet. (The bathroom is small, with one toilet in the middle, and the sink inches away.) I painfully remove the glass from my hand, and watch the blood run down the sink, mixing with the warm water.. I hissed again.

"Silly me, I don't want to get Ayako in trouble. Naru will surely be furious.. I have to tell him.. I wish.. I wish to be more open with him." I frowned, but on doing so, A sudden cold sweat filled me.. I breathed out watching my own breath come out, as though I was in the middle of a cold wintery day.

"What the?" I whispered, and then I glance at the mirror and my heart jump, to see a woman standing behind me, wearing a long dark vault, and she points at the window.

"**Help me, please, I am innocent.. I will never hurt my family or children. You should know.. You're a mother yourself.. Pity me and show my innocence." ** The woman said.. My eyes widen, turning around.. I gulped deeply, trying to not scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a mother, I barely haven't even gone out on my first date, or kiss a guy in my life.. I promise to help.. Tell me, who are you and who is that man?" I asked, for a reason, I felt a strange pull towards this helpless soul. The woman moves closer to me, that I had to move backwards, grasping the sink, ignoring my hand pain.

"**I see, you can't remember.. You have your own problems.." **she stated.. I took notice of something particular, her mouth wasn't moving..

"I don't remember my past, all I know, I awoke in the hospital months ago, with no one to give me a hint of my past. How come I can hear you, if you aren't moving your mouth." The spirit woman turns her gaze towards the window and points.

"**Go to the tree, near the river, you'll find your answer.. Please help me, free me, but be careful, he will harm you all." **My cheeks flares up at her sudden words.

"Who, the shadow guy? " But before I could say anything else, she disappears.. I groaned, pressing my hand on my wounded one, to stop the bleeding.

"Mai, what in the world, have you gotten yourself in?"

…

"Here?" Bou-san asks, an hour later, as we stood in front of the tree, that face the river, near the shrine.

"Yeah, I felt amused by this tree, like its calling me." I somewhat lied to him, as I place my wounded hand inside of my coat pockets. Luckily when I returned to base, Ayako and Masako were too busy chatting among themselves, to take notice that I took some bandages out of the first aid kit, that Ayako left open on top of the black chair.

"What exactly do we look for?" Bou-san asks, walking around the tree with arms cross. I frowned, grasping my chin.

"I don't know, anything.. I am not good with this. What does Naru do normally?" I asked him. Bou-san stop in his tracks and turns his gaze at me.

"He's a very quiet guy, when he does things, he does it in his own way. Very professional, and at times a bad temper, like last night.. That little.." Bou-san voice stretched a little. I arched a brow, turning my gaze at him.

"What happen?"

"He snapped at Ayako, cause she fell asleep looking after you.. Really, how much a human can take?" but he stops his talking, and his face scrunched, to say. 'I shouldn't have told you that.' For a reason, I started to feel annoyed.

"Naru scolded Ayako? That's not right.. Ayako is human, not a robot.. That man seriously.. He needs to control himself.. I'll give him a piece of my mind when…" but I paused my words, as I furring my brows together.

"Mai?" Bou-san eyes seem surprised.. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'll just tell him off later." I told him.. Bou-san nods silently.

"Well, I see you haven't changed." He mumbles to himself amused at that. I tilted my head, giving him a confused look, but he shakes his head.

"Nothing, so let's look for what we were looking for at the beginning." I nodded at him, turning my gaze towards the tree.. About five minutes later, we found nothing at all. I frowned, and walk backwards, to see if I could get a bigger picture, only to bump into a firm chest. I tilt my head up to see Naru, looking down at me with his icy blue eyes. My cheeks flares up.

"Naru.." I turned around, happy to see him the first time since the accident.. Bou-san walks up to me, but then I remember what he told me earlier, and I place my hands on my waist and turned to face him.

"Hey, I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you scold Ayako? She didn't do anything wrong. You should go and apologize to her, even if she's working for you, she still older than you. I told you before, please watch your anger. You one day could hurt someone with that sharp tongue of yours." I scolded and wiggle my finger at him. Naru stares at me, as Bou-san covers his mouth, trying not to laugh at us.

"Oh man, pure gold.." I heard Bou-san whisper, as Naru kept staring at me.

"Mai?" he simply stated, as I glance at my finger. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Bou-san told me that you scolded Ayako, please don't don't do that.." I whispered, hiding my eyes with my bangs. Naru turns his gaze at Bou-san and gave him a death glare, but Bou-san ignores it.

"Oh, Mai wanted to see the tree." I heard Bou-san speak. Lifting my gaze, Naru already stood in front of the tree looking at it.. Bou-san turns to me.

"What did he say?" I whispered to him. Bou-san shook his head.

"Nothing." He whispered to me.. I frowned, turning my gaze back to Naru.. He turns.

Ignoring him for a bit, Bou-san goes up to him, and start chatting with him. I cross my arms, taking a step back..

'What do you want me to see?' on my own thoughts, the sudden pulse plagues my eye once again.. I started to rub my eye..

Then I heard an eerie noise, above me.. It seems like movement, or something.. Slowly raising my head up, a cold sweat runs down my spine.

"_Whisper my name in the shadow." _I heard behind me, then my eyes widen in shock, to see..

"Oh my God!" I scream out, covering my mouth, to see a body hanging,.. I shuffle my feet backwards, and fell on my behind..

"Mai!" I heard Bou-san scream, as both men come to my side.. I pointed up, at the hanging body.. Tears already running down my cheeks.. Naru and Bou-san turned their gazes up, but turns back to me.

"We don't see anything, what do you see?" Bou-san asks.. I move my eye, to see the woman's body hanging there, with dirty old clothes and a pale complexion.. My heart racing from the horrific scene, and without a second thought, I wrap my arms around Naru, since he bend down to my level. He places his arm under my legs and hoist me up. I shut my eyes tightly, and I felt him move.

Upon arriving in base, Naru place me down on the chair, and I open my eyes, to see him turn towards Lin and Ayako. He said something, and both nod.. I stood there shaking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.. Ayako comes to my side, and takes a hold of my hand.

"We'll check at that tree, stay here with Naru, okay." I nodded.. Ayako stood, I turned my gaze, to see Hayate coming in, looking concerned, and then I heard the phone ring causing me to jump in fright.. Lin moves his hand to grasp his phone from his pockets.

"It's never been this active before. I apologize," she bows, taking notice how sentimental she is. I move a little, holding my injured hand from Naru, but unknowing to me, he took notice from the corner of his eye.

He said something to her, and she nods.

"Alright.." she bows, and leaves the room.. Lin stood up, and hangs up, turning towards our boss.

"Yasuhara found some information. The villagers hang the wife body near the river, and about ten years ago, they found more evidence.. That the family had a son. His name was Kin.."

"What about him?" Ayako asked Lin. Lin turns his gaze at her, and answers.

"He wasn't right in the head.. He kept telling his family that he sees dark shadows, that kept talking to him.. As well.."

"Shadow people?" Ayako interrupts Lin, turning her gaze at Naru.. Apparently Naru was the one that spoke.. Naru nods.

"What are Shadow people?" I asked them. Naru turns to face me, as Ayako crosses her arms.

"Well, they are like spirits, but worse.. They move like shadows, and can cause a person to paralyze, and to whisper things in your ear. As well shadow people come from the underworld." I hovered at Ayako explanation.

"Oh my, that's horrible.. Naru, so that shadow bloody person is a shadow person?" I asked him. He nods.

"Now that we know what the cause of this huntings, how to stop it?" Lin asks to himself, turning to head out. Ayako pats my shoulder and follows him out.. I frowned, as Bou-san came in.

"Oh? Okay. Are you sure Shadow people?" he asks after Naru explains things to him. (From what I can gather, from Bou-san sudden words.

"I'll place sutras around the bedrooms.. This will be a little difficult to get rid of, they're similar to demonic creatures." He explains. Naru nods, turning to face the monitors

"Really?" I asked him. Bou-san nods at me.

"Yeah.. Remember a year ago when.." but Naru turns around, shooting Bou-san a dark glare.. His eyes widen, then Bou-san glance down at his wrist.

"Oh, look at the time, see you later Mai." With that he leaves the base. I felt a sweat drop, but turned towards Naru.

He stands up, and takes a hold of my hand. I blushed deeply, but I hold it firmly.. I glance up at his eyes. His icy blue eyes stare at me.. Now feeling my heart race.. I felt myself calming down.

"Please don't' scold Ayako again. She is trying her best.. She has helped me sine I left the hospital.. Promise me." I felt my throat grow thick. He stares at me, but nods his head.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.. I move closer to him, and shakily cup his cheek with my injured hand forgetting about it.. He grasps it, and lowers it, and his eyes tighten… I blushed, trying to move my hand away from his, but he holds it tight.

"I cut myself, please don't yell at Ayako is not her fault.. She doesn't know either." I told him. Naru pulls me up, and headed for the couch.. He sat me down, and removes the bandage.. He then opens the first aid kit that lies next to him and started to disaffect my wound.. I hissed in pain.

"Eii, that stings.." Naru lifts my hand, and leans closer.. He puckers his lips, and started to blow on it gently.. My heart flutters at his gentle actions, as my stomach started to act weird.. Like something moved in.. Butterflies..

"Naru.." I whispered to him.. He lifts his eyes towards me, as he kept blowing.. Our eyes locks, and all I can feel, is a warm sensation, a beautiful sensation, as he kept staring at me.

'Your not falling for him.. He's your friend now, my boss.. I have no feelings for him.. He isn't yours, nor does he have feelings for me.. He's helping me. I don't know anything about this guy..' I thought, but my heart is telling me another story.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. He nods gently and turns to wrap my wound.. Then my eyes widen, remembering his wounds.

"I forgot, how your wounds.." I stood up, going behind his back.. As though is automatic or something.. I move his black shirt down, to reveal half of his back.. Instead of blushing, I run my fingers through it. It has patches.. Feeling very bad, I lower myself, and wrap my arms around him, holding him tighter..

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt.. I didn't expect this to happen.. Thank you for protecting me." I whispered into his ear.. I felt Naru go stiff, but then relax at my back hug.. His eyes soften, as he leans his head against my cheek. I held him tighter.. Then my eyes widen, as realization dawns on me.

"Oh no, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to." I jump backwards, only to stumble to my feet, and fell flat on my behind.

"Ne, that hurts." I hissed, rubbing my behind.. I lifted my gaze, to see Naru offers his hand out for me. He has a straight face, not even his lips twitching up. My eyes widen, but no matter what, I reach out for his touch and he holds my hand firmly, a sudden strange tingly sensation pass from me.. He lifts me up, but in doing so, it was a little forced, that he stumbled back, landing on the couch, and I landed on top of him. My breath caught, to feel his arms around me, and how warm and gentle it felt to feel his chest press against mine. My body warms up, and felt odd, as though, I felt this before. No, I haven't. I know that for a fact.. His eyes scan mine, and I do the same..

'Kiss me,' somewhere in me begged, feeling my heart race.. I felt his fingers butterfly touch my nape, causing me to shiver.. I move my hand, to place it on his chin.

'Is this right? No is not.' I couldn't' move, I felt trapped in his gaze, his gaze is deep, alluring and strong.. I like that gaze is a secret, a deep secret that he's hiding.. His gaze is something out of this world. I have never seen him like this, is more profound than when we were in the van.. His arm wraps around my waist, and I couldn't just move at all.

'Please, I beg you, kiss me.. I want you to be the first.' I begged again, hoping he can hear my thoughts.. The tension building up, as my chest started to rise deeply and a warm sensation pass through me. He moves closer to me, our lips now barely touching. If I could just move a little tiny bit, then I can feel his soft warm lips, that I have touched so many times now. Aching so much, barely there, the door slides open.

"Naru, I forgot, oh my God.." my eyes fly open, as Naru moves me away from himself, and stood me up.. I cleared my throat, as a deep blush appears on my cheeks.

'Oh no, this is embarrassing.' I thought, as Bou-san stare at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry, didn't want to ruin your moment, word of advice, get a room.. I forgot my bag." He walks by, to take his bag under the table on my right.. I couldn't even look at Naru or Bou-san.

"We didn't do anything, I fell on top of him." I defended, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I know, Naru just told me." I nodded, as Bou-san pats my shoulder and leaned forward, to whisper in my ear.

"He's embarrassed as well.. Naru isn't the type to blush easily.. Good job." He winks at me, and leaves the base.. I turned my gaze at Naru, to see him already in front of the monitor, ignoring me.. I sat next to him, not daring to speak.

'Oh God, what in the world just happen back there? ' I thought, then I heard the door slide open.. Turning around, Hayate and Masako walked in, with John behind them.

"I brought them." Hayate stated, with a pack of old files at hand.. Naru turns, and gathers it on his arms..

"Shibuya-kun, do you need anything else?" she asks him. Naru turns to face her, and shook his head. She blushes, and bow to leave.. Masako and John sat next to me, and Naru hands them the files.. I felt lost now.

"What do I do?" I whispered.. I look down at my lap, as a sudden weird feeling passes my heart now.

'Aimi.. I miss you so much.' I thought, as an empty feeling filled me.

"You read this pile, and catch anything that doesn't fit, or is important in your eyes." I heard John stated. I lifted my gaze, and stare at him.

"Oh?"

"Mai are you okay? Your cheeks are red no, your whole face is.." He asks concerned.. I blushed even more.. He moves his hand and place it on my forehead..

"No fever." I turned my gaze back to the papers.

"Yeah, no fever," my voice sounded so timid.

'Mai.. Don't ever listen to a baby advice when they offer me a job in the future, is a really bad idea.'

* * *

**Naru Pov**

Another day passes by, and nothing has happened since the accident this morning.. Laying on my futon, I turned my body, missing Mai presents like every night.. Five years being married, and I can't sleep right without her next to me. I feel empty.

"Shadow people? I wonder if this place is built under something sacred.. In the reports, it doesn't say anything about the grounds.." I stood up from my futon, and headed towards the window, that stares down at the river then at the tree. I frowned, looking straight at it.

"Maybe, is not the grounds, but.." I paused, as I heard a small knock on my door.. I move towards it, and slide it open. Hayate stood there, blushing madly..

"Yes?" I rose a brow, at her sudden visit.

"I came to see if you needed anything?" she asks, as she held the candle in hand.. I shook my head.

"No, I'm alright."

"I was meaning to ask you… Do you have a girlfriend?" she suddenly asks me.. I felt a sweat drop at her sudden boldness.

"No, I don't.." I told her.. Her eyes become hopeful. I felt bad for her in a way, but as well annoyed.. I hate this part, cause they always assume something that is not..

"I was wondering, will you go out with me.. After this case, I mean I know we haven't spent time together, but.." I mentally groaned.

"I am not interested.."

"Oh? But.."

"I'm sorry, but I don't date my clients or anyone.. So Goodnight." The poor girl's eyes widen, unshed tears gather in her eyes.

"Is it because of Mai?" she suddenly stated..

"Why would you mention her?" Not noticing Mai walking down the hallway, heading in my direction.

"I have seen the way you look at her.. She's not even pretty.. Why?"

"Is none of your concern, Mai is my assistant, what I do with her, is my concern not yours." I told her straight up, 'plus she's my wife, is my guilty pleasure how I want to stare at her.' I added in my mind.

"You're so cold." She spat, turning around, headed to God knows where. I took a step out, to see her gone.. About to head in, I hear a small gasp, turning my gaze on my left, and saw Mai staring at me with wide eyes.

"Mai?" I whispered, knowing that she can't hear me. She stares at me.

"Did you reject Hayate-chan?" she asks. I nodded at her, coming into my bedroom.. Mai follows me in.

"Why do you care if I reject her or not." I mumbled, turning to face her.. I rose a brow, crossing my arms, and sat down on my futon.

"Whatever you told her, seem to be cold. I have never seen you so cold before." I tilted my head, then roll my hand.

Mai frowns, as I stare at her.. I mouthed very slowly.

"Why.. Are… You.. Here?" I asked her. Mai squinted her eyes, but shakes her head.

"Never mind that, I came, because." She blushes, rubbing the back of her head, looking shy again.

"Want me to call Aimi?" I stood up once again, and grasp her arm.. Her eyes widen.

"Wait, wait.." I sigh, and push her forward, and place her fingers on my lips..

"Aimi, you want to talk to her, right?" her eyes widen.

"How did you know?" Mai gasps out, taking a step back.. I shrug, and turned around.

"Cause I'm dying to hear her as well." I mumbled.. Mai walks next to me, and kept on blushing.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to take her out of my head. I asked Ayako to let me go to your room. She was concerned, but I told her, I would take full on responsibility." She sounded proud of herself. I mentally groaned, and kept on walking down the hallway..

"What do you think about this shadow person?" Mai suddenly asks me.. I paused my steps and turned to stare at her.. Mai eyes look lost and innocent, making my heart thump hard.. I took a breath, and shrug.

"Many things." Mai frowns, but shakes her head.

"I have no idea what you say, but I think is something intelligent and I trust you, to know what you're doing. Naru, I have a favor to ask of you." She suddenly asks. . I arched a brow at her sudden words.

She shyly smiles, and rubs her palms together.

"Naru, The favor I want you to do is…"

* * *

**Mai pov**

I felt so happy to finally able to hear Aimi, it seems Naru as well, noticing that his blue eyes turn warm for a brief second. That warm up my heart greatly, but sadly it ended too fast. Naru was kind enough to walk me back to my room.. I felt like he just walks me back home after our date.. I mean it wasn't, but it was a warm feeling. I didn't want to leave his side at all.

Now laying on my futon, looking at the ceiling, as Ayako sleep tonight for me.. I rub my chest.

'I feel so happy, and scared.' I move my body towards the wall, and raise my hand, to touch the empty spot next to me.

'I feel like something is missing here.' I sadly thought, closing my eyes, I felt Ayako move rapidly behind me as though fighting off her blankets.. I turned my head.

"Ayako, stop fussing around, the blanket won't…" but my words become trapped against my lips, as Ayako suddenly disappears, and a black shadowy figure lay beside me. My eyes widen in pure fear.

"_Whisper my name in the shadows." _It said, I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed, licking my suddenly dry lips, I spoke.

"Ki.. Kin?"his name slips off my lips, and the shadow smiles at me.

" I shall forgive your sins, let the games begin_." _And before I knew it, everything around goes dark…

* * *

**Naru pov**

"She seems very happy." Lin stated, as he stretches his long arms above his head, hearing his bones crack.. I rub my neck, as I stretch my back.

"I can imagine, she was aching to hear Aimi." I told him, turning to face him. Bou-san chuckles behind me, as he sips on his grape juice.

"What mother can stay away of their baby? I bet you wore as anxious to hear Aimi as well." I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Of course, after all, she's my daughter. I never thought, being a parent would be this hard.. I think we are still too young to be parents." I groaned. Lin shakes his head.

"Well, you're the one that proposed to Mai in her eighteenth birthday and got married to her six months later.. Four years later, Mai gave birth to Aimi. Is natural. Never thought of you as the marrying type.. Remember our threats are still up.. As well, you have to deal with a baby and a wife that doesn't remember you or us, and half blind. I couldn't be in your shoes. You have my admiration." Bou-san butted in. I ignored him.

"We'll talk about this later, have you gather more information about the shadow people?" I asked Lin.. Lin frowns at me and shakes his head.

"Not really, same thing what we know.. We need to find the root, and then cut if off." I felt frustrated at his answer.. Rubbing the back of my head, I heard Bou-san gasp, as he stood, and move between Lin and me, and points at the monitor.

"Didn't you just walked your wife back to her room?" he suddenly asks.. I turned my gaze, to see Mai in the upper right hand corner of my monitor, walking down the hallway, with Ayako next to her.. I frowned, tilting my head.

"Oh, Ayako is walking with her, that's good." Bou-san sounded relief.. I squinted my eyes, tilting my head just slightly. Something was off. The way Mai is walking along with Ayako, didn't seem right at all.

"Something is wrong." I hissed under my breath.. Bou-san and Lin turned their gaze at me,

"What?" but before I could mutter a word out, a deep, loud scream passes Ayako lips, as Masako came running down the hallway, and a dark shadowy figure passes the screen.

"Damn," Bou-san hissed under his breath, turning to head out.. I did the same, only to have Lin take a hold of my arm.

"Take this, is a talisman, I worked with John this afternoon," he hands me a small token, a doll, remembering that is looks familiar to our earlier cases years ago. I took it, and place it on my breast pocket.. Heading out, no one was at the scene.

"They headed towards the river," Lin voice echoed into my walkie talkie, that is in my waist.. Without a second thought, I turned my body and started to run towards the exit.. Upon doing so, I see John and Hayate running out, heading outside.. My steps become faster, and I finally reach my destination, breathing hard, my eyes landed on the girls, at least two of them.. My fear started to crawl up..

"Where's Mai?" I called out, as Bou-san has Ayako in his arms.. John already at Ms. Hara side. Hayate looking around.

"She isn't here." Bou-san called out.. My heart stops completely, and my eyes search around.

'Oh no, please..' somewhere in me prayed.

"John, what happen?" I asked him. John picks up Ms. Hara in his arms, and shakes his head.

"When I got here, I found Ms. Hara and Ayako unconscious," he explains. Bou-san nods.. I fisted my hands, and dug my nails inside of my skin, hating this..

"She just disappeared Naru.. I don't know where she went. Like John said, when I finally reach them, both girls were unconscious. I'm sorry. I know she's not in the water, since she would be yelling for her life like last time." Bou-san looks remorse. I shook my head, trying to hold my temper, didn't want Mai to get upset with me.

"Go take them inside." I grunted under my teeth. I move towards the tree, watching the guys take the girls in.. Hayate glance at me.

"I am.." but with my simple dark gaze, she shut her mouth, and gulps.

"I'll go check if anyone needs something." With that she leaves.. I shook my head, and turned my gaze towards the tree, where Mai saw the hanging corpse earlier.

"Mai, please be okay." I whispered, feeling hopeless, as I lower my head in a shameful way, or rather disgust with myself, that I couldn't reach her in time, a sudden eerie feeling pass down my spine.

"_Whisper my name in the shadow, and you shall be forgiven." _I heard behind me.. I lifted my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder, and my whole body froze..

"Fine, if you can bring me back my wife, I would happily say it, Kin.." and before I knew it, a piercing scream echoes around, causing me to cover my ears, but it was fruitless, since, everything started to spin.. The shadow goes in front of me, and smiles a time with his creepy face.

"_I shall forgive your sin very soon.. Now, let's see your dear wife, and see how much trust she has in you.. After all.. I will watch over your little pretty children.. So much fun.." and _everything turning fuzzy, I fall onto my knees, I turned my gaze towards the water, with blurry vision, I think I saw something, something floating, a pink pyjamas, that seem very familiar to me.. My heart stops again, and my eyes widen as the realization hits me.

"M.. Mai?" but before I could do anything, and everything went dark on me…..

* * *

A disclaimer: I** Don't** own ghost Hunt..

Thanks for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: River

Chapter Ten: River

**Mai pov**

_I felt alone and cold. I flutter my eyes open to find myself in a dark place, with glowing white lights surrounding me. Then something in me seems to realize something. My eyes, my blind eye I can see again. I mean with both of my eyes, my heart skips a beat. I move my hand to rub it and yes. I can see once again, with both of my eyes. My heart jumps happily, so I move to sit up.  
_

_"Where am I?" I asked myself, moving my legs. Looking around my surroundings, my eyes widen to see a figure standing in front of me. I lifted my gaze up tracing the figure legs on doing so my breath caught to see Naru standing there, his cool blue eyes scanning mine._

_"Naru!" I yelled, feeling happy for some odd reason, but he doesn't smile or anything. He just slightly moves and points at behind me. As automatic, I turn; my eyes widen to see myself in an old house, same as the shrine, but smaller and more traditional house; a somewhat darker color and a smaller balcony front.  
_

_There stood a man, a small man with glasses, dark curly messy hair, and he's sweating a lot, with chubby cheeks, wearing a dark suit.  
_

_"No, please," I heard a woman's voice. Turning my gaze towards my left, a very pretty older woman stood in front of him. Long silky black hair, tied in a bun. Her eyes are a milky brown, and a pale completion. The man goes up to her grasp her hair and pulls it so hard, that I can see tears gathering in her eyes.  
_

_"I will get your sins clean..They tell me they would if you whisper their names in the dark." And before I knew it, the scenery change, now standing next to the river, facing the tree. Then my eyes widen to see the man using a ladder and place a rope around the tree trunk, then you get the picture what he does next. My heart racing in fear; I took a step backward.  
_

_"Your children are at peace now. They have been forgiven." His voice sounded dark and ominous. Then the scenery around me went dark. I turned to see Naru standing there with a seldom face.  
_

_"So that guy killed her and her children, how horrible," I felt tears rolling down my , and then he disappears..  
_

_"Naru!" I screamed, looking around, and in doing so, the ground under me opens up. My eyes flew right open, as it starts to swallow me up.  
"Ahh!"  
_...

I felt cold once again and very wet. I snap my eyes open to stare at two blue ones..

"Naru?" my voice crack' he nods, noticing his hair dripping wet, and his cheeks are pale. He helps me to sit up, and I glance around, only to notice that I can only see with one eye once again.  
"What happen? Where are we?" I started to cough, that I felt Naru rub my back very gently.. I turned to face him, and I felt my cold cheek turn warm. Naru turns and points at his right. I follow his finger, and my eyes widen to see that we are down the river, somewhere far from the shrine.

"How did we end up here?" I asked him. Naru cover his face with his hand and then lower it, to give me a blank look. I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Then my eyes widen.

"Ghost? I mean the shadow person?" he nods at me. I groan and stood up, in doing so, I felt needles in my feet, that I had to start moving my feet.

"I don't remember much and it's freezing." then it dawns on me, as small flashes pop in my head. I started to rub my arms. Naru moves closer to me and takes off his wet jacket. I glance up at him.

"I'm okay, plus is wet, won't provide too much heat. I just want to know what just happen. The last thing I remember was when you took me to my room, and that's all. Oh no, Kin was there." My eyes widen, as the memory comes to me. Naru nods at me.

"Then what do we do? Why is he doing this to us?" I asked him hurriedly. Naru shrugs his shoulders, looking around. Shivering even more, a sudden (drip) noise seems to catch my attention behind me.

I turned slowly, my nerves hitting me hard, my heart racing rapidly.

"Ahhhhhh!" I tumble backward once again hitting the ground, pointing at the water. Naru turns his gaze to me, and his eyes narrow. Turning towards the water, his eyes widen.

"Ayako-chan!" I yelled after I recover from the shock.  
Getting on my knees, I crawled on them and started to rush towards her. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glance up to see Naru shaking his head.

"Let me go, I need to save her," Suddenly Naru wrap his arms around me, tears running down my cheeks.

"Let me go, please, save her." I cried out, looking up at him. Naru kept shaking his head, as he points at the water. I glance again and this time, I didn't see anything. Nobody in there; I turned to look up at Naru.

"Ayako was there, I promise you. She was floating and," I hiccupped, as Naru wraps his arms around me. For a reason, I started to calm down at his sudden warm hug. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Now that I have calmed down, Naru lifts his gaze, looking around. I did the same, not sure about what's going on.

"What do we do?" I questioned, feeling my body tremble a little from fright. Naru lets go of me, and places his hands inside of his pockets and started to move forward. I stare at his broad back and tilted my head.

He stops in his tracks, and turned to face me, and nudge his head. My eyes widen as the realization hits me.

"Want me to follow you?" He nods at me.. A small, sad smile passes my lips, and I swiftly move to his side. Now walking side by side, I started to scan my surroundings. Just a long field of running water on our right side and a plain field.

"I wonder what happen. Why am I so wet? Oh, wait," I gasp, turning and grasp Naru's arm. He stops in his tracks and looks down at me. For a reason, his cold eyes seem to be warm right now. My heart started to pound hard from his sudden gaze.

"You saved me, right?" He nods at me. My cold cheeks started to warm up once again, and I lower myself to bow down.

"Thank you so much.. I don't remember anything of what happen." Naru grabs my hand, noticing how cold they feel. He places it on his lips, and slowly started to talk.

"I found the reason behind this, we need to hurry," I slowly nodded at him, and we started to run towards the shrine. As fast as our legs could have taken us, we manage to arrive about twenty minutes later since we had to stop for breaths.

Upon reaching half way towards the shrine, my body immediately froze in my tracks. For a reason, my heart started to race rapidly, but not in a good way; maybe from shock or something.

My hands started to tremble. Naru seems to notice, and he moves closer to me and wraps his big hands around mine. I lifted my gaze, and our eyes lock. Even though Naru is cold, for a reason his hands seem very warm to me. Now my heart racing even more, (Even if that is possible.) the anxious feeling has left. I heard a voice behind me.

"Guys!" John's voice sounds strong behind me. Turning around, John breathes out, placing his hands on his knees and glance up.

"Yes." I heard him say. I turned to face Naru, to see him move his lips.

'Darn, I wish I can hear his voice. I wonder how it sounds?'

"What did he say?" I move towards John.

"Huh," John turns his gaze to me, noticing me for the first time. His eyes widen, and immediately take off his brown jacket and place it around my shoulders. My cheeks flare up at his sudden kind gesture. I bow down.

"Thank you." John blushes and nods at me, turning his gaze at Naru. John nods, and turns to head back. With my now red cheeks, Naru bends himself a little, his eyes searching my face as to say, 'Why are you blushing so much?'

"John is very nice. I really like him." I smiled broadly at him. Naru's eyes seem to become narrow, but then he nods at me, and place his hands on my shoulder and pushes me towards the shrine. I sniff loudly, and blushed harder now, but not from John, but at the sudden contact of Naru once again.

'My heart doesn't seem to stop fluttering at his sudden actions. My tummy feels weird, like butterflies just moved in, like last time.' I lower my head, letting him push me into the shrine. I never notice the worried and soft look Naru gave me.

Upon entering the base, Bou-san came rushing to my side and gave me a bone crushing hug. Literally.

"Let her go before you really kill her." I heard behind Bou-san.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a worried tone, after he lets me go. I gave him a goofy smile and bowed.

"Yeah, Naru saved me. I don't have any memories of what happened to me. Please tell me."

Ayako came around Bou-san and takes my arm gently.

"Naru is right Bou-san, she needs a hot bath and a change of clothes. This case is closed." My eyes flew open, as I turned to look at Naru.. He was already out the door with Lin behind him.

"Explain to me, and where's Masako-chan?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't at the base.. Ayako stares at Bou-san; noticed a worried glance at each other.

"She had to leave early, don't worry about her. Come." I didn't believe Ayako at all, but I didn't comment on it, so I gave Bou-san one last strange look and went along with Ayako, but still.. Something is wrong, I wish I knew what.

* * *

**Naru Pov**

"Mai will get mad." I heard Lin murmured, as he hands John his Bible. John adjusts his robe, as Bou-san chanted with his own while Ayako stood next to the tree. I cross my arms and stare at the running water.

"She doesn't remember who we are, let alone get mad at me for getting sick," I told him. Lin gave me a side glance.

"Her insights are still there Naru. If you haven't noticed, she acts the same as she did before losing her memories. She still blushes around you and scolds you. Hosho told me the scolding you got from her, for yelling at." but my cold glance at Lin made him keep his mouth shut.

"We are ready, I mean it makes perfect sense, but how did you know, and how did you save Mai?" Ayakako asks, moving next to John. I lower my head, as my mind flashes back to three hours earlier.

….

_"You'll be forgiven for your sins." I heard at a distance. My body ached and its very cold. Snapping my eyes open, I found myself floating down the river, rather rapidly. Turning my body, trying to find a way out, my lungs started to burn and my body temperature started to drop rapidly. Then something in me clicks as I am being pulled down by the river.  
_

_"Mai!" I yelled, remembering that she's the last thing I saw before losing consciousness. Looking around, I found nothing.  
_

_"Mai!" I yelled again, but then something in me reminded me. She can't hear me at all. Now deeper into the water, the current starts to go faster and faster..For a small river, it sure is powerful.  
_

_'Oh God, let me find a way out."I prayed until as though he heard me, I manage to grasp a tree branch. (That floated near the edge,) Holding it tightly, I started to pull myself as hard as I could sense by now my fingers are going numb from the extreme coldness.  
_

_Turning my head towards the right, for a reason I felt a strange pull, something familiar to me. _

_Then my eyes made contact with Mai, her body rushing down. Without a doubt in my mind, I dove right back in the rapid waters, and somehow, not sure how, I manage to get to Mai after a few my arm around her small waist, I started to swim towards the edge, only to see the Shadow on the him completely, I pull Mai towards safety. I have no idea where I got the strength, but I only knew, I couldn't lose her at all. She has become a part of my life, not only that, she gave me a new life and a child, a child that needs her as well, as I need her. Pulling her finally towards safety, (After a hardship of trying to grasp anything to pull us out,) I gasp out, and place Mai on the ground.  
_

_"Mai, please wake up." I patted her pale wet cheek. I press my ear to her chest, to hear her heart beat, it sounds weak, so I perform CPR on her. Finally, about the fifth time, she manages to spit out the water..I breathed out, wrapping my arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." I heard next to me. I turned my gaze, and my eyes tighten, as this rage started to surface in me.  
_

_"Why are you doing this?" my voice is settled, as though ready to strike. The shadow, or Kin as you want to call him bit out a bitter laugh.  
_

_"I need you to be forgiven, now die," his shadowy figure launches forward about to overshadow me, but then it retreated back, as a sudden strange light pass through me, towards him..He hisses in pain.  
_

_"What is that?" he hissed under his breath..I look down at my breast pocket, and I took notice of Lin, small doll. Without hesitation, I held Mai closer and took out the doll, and pointed at him.  
_

_"Leave, before I do something that will send you straight to hell." I threaten, knowing very well, is unlikely. I have no strength right now, but I will use any term to protect Mai. Then he disappears without a word. I breathed out in relief, and turned my gaze to Mai, not caring how wet, we were, I hugged her, as a strange anguish filled my heart, just like the other night.  
_

_"You're alright, please wake up. Please come back to me. I miss you.. I really miss you Mai."I felt a lump form in my throat as I say those words.I'm not an open person, and Mai knows that, and she accepted that from me. She flutters her eyes open, and her eyes are glazed over. Without a second thought, I lower my head and press my lips against her. She closes her eyes and kisses me back.  
_

_"Naru." Her voice horse out, as I press my forehead against her and waited for her to come back to me.._

…

"Hello, earth to Shibuya…" I heard at a distance. I snap out of my memories and lifted my gaze to look at my friends.

"The river flow a lot of energy, thus the shadow people feeds from it and the ghosts. The root of all these haunts in this place is the river. The shadow people consumed Kin to the point of no return, thus killing everyone in the house, made it seem as the mother did it. He ran away, but after his death, his soul couldn't rest in peace, so he ended up back here, so purify the tree and the waters as much as you can, the case is solved." I stated.

"How do you know, and what happen to Kin?" John asks, but not in a way of doubting me. I gave him a smirk and glance up at the tree.

"Nature is the most powerful magnetic field for any type of supernatural beings, as for Kin, I can assure he is no longer with us; as for knowing, Ms. Hara left a clue."

"Clue?" Ayako asks I nodded as I pointed at the river.

"When she came rushing towards you and Mai, she said something on the monitors, which I expected an hour ago to confirm it."

"What is that?" Bou-san asks this time. I shrug, taking a step back.

"She stated the waters over and over, a chant.. It took me some time to realize it."

"Oh, right. I forgot to, from the whole thing with Mai, some things do tend to slip." Ayako whispers, turning her gaze towards the house. Since Mai is inside sleeping soundly.  
How I ache to go to her side, and sleep next to her under the covers, and feel her small body on top of mine. I miss it terribly. It became my ritual, if you want to call it that or dark desire.  
Everyone shook their head and turned to do their jobs..

"Case closed?" Lin whispers. I nodded, turning around.

"Finally, case closed."

* * *

**Mai Pov**

"Thank you so much." Hayate bows, as we stood in front of the van.. I shook my head.

Ayako explained to me that how Naru got rid of the shadow man, (Which I'm grateful for.) and how they purify the place, but Hayate and her parents have to keep a charm just in case new ones tries to come in. Everyone already left, besides Naru and Lin, since they wanted to make sure of something before leaving. John did offer me a ride, but I decline since I want to see Aimi so bad with Naru.

'I can't wait to see her.' inside of me anxious to see her.

"Is okay. If anything else, please call us." I bowed. Hayate stares at me but nods, and without a word she turns heads for her shrine.. I breathed out of relief since she gave me a weird stare.

"Ready?" I heard behind me. I jump in fright from Lin voice.

"Lin, don't scare me and yeah. It was a strange first case for me. Is it always like this?" I asked him. Lin crosses his arms, holding into his keys, his eyes seems to be searching for something but he nods at me.

"It is, but at times is hard and dangerous.. Maybe the next case won't be as easy." he shrugs and turns to head for the front.. I frowned at his sudden words, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.. Turning around, I spot Naru staring at me, well more like death glaring at me.. I felt my heart jump from a little fear from his gaze. Then I move closer, to take notice of something.. Without thinking, I press my hand on his forehead.

"Oi, you're sick." I accuse, feeling his head burning up. He just shrugs my hand and jumps into the van.. Not noticing the pink cheeks, he has gotten. I look down at my hand and frowned.  
'I hope I'm wrong.' With that, I jump on his side and closed the door, and Lin drove off..

After a few hours, since traffic is horrible, Naru has his head slump down, and I move my body forward. Since Lin is not moving since we are in a red light, I place my finger on my lips. Lin turns his gaze at me and nods. I gave him a soft smile, and I move to press my hand on Naru's forehead, then his cheeks. My eyes narrow.

"He's burning up. Take him to the Hosp…" but my words are cut short when he surprises me by taking a hold of my hand, and snap his eyes open. He said something and Lin tightens his lips.  
"What did he say?" I asked Lin. Lin seems to hesitate in telling, but starts to drive nevertheless.  
"He said that if you keep touching him, he'll bite your fingers off, and the only place he's going is at your apartment, he'll rest over there." My cheeks flare up, as I turned to face him, but I move my hands away from his face, and rub my fingers. .

"He acts as though we are married," I mumbled to myself, not noticing the look Naru and Lin gave each other.

"Will he really bite my fingers?" I asked to myself, but Naru heard me and lower his gaze at me, not noticing a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"He said that, don't worry about him, he was in tougher situations, this is nothing." Lin concludes. I stare at Lin for a brief second, and then back at Naru. He has his eyes close once again while his bangs over shadow his eyes.

"Okay, but he needs to take something.. I won't allow him to get near Aimi if he's sick. He'll get her sick, and I can't risk that.." with those words, that got Naru attention. He straightens himself up, and gave Lin a quick look and told him something, causing Lin to gasps a chuckle since he had to cover his mouth.

"What?" I asked confused, noticing the strange behavior. Lin shakes his hand and head.

"Nothing really, he said he'll go to the hospital." I stare at Lin with wide eyes, then back to Naru. He shrugs at me and close his eyes once again. I stare with a tender stare, and for a reason I move closer to him.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear and close my eyes, for a reason, I flutter my eyes close, and getting comfortable on his arm.

'Tell me, Naru, why? Why do I feel this comfortable with you?' I mentally ask. As though I could hear him or my own imagination, I could have sworn I heard him say.

'Cause we are one Mai. Since the day, I laid my eyes on you.' With that figment of my imagination respond, I fell asleep on his shoulder. Not noticing that he takes a hold of my hand and intertwine our fingers as we drove home.

* * *

A disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Ghost Hunt  
Thanks for the reviews..:) The picture of this story was drawn by a student in my friend's classroom. Thank you so much, God bless everyone.


	11. Chapter 11: One Wish

Chapter Eleven: One Wish

**Naru pov**

"Aimi," Mai yells in happiness, rushing towards our daughter, which is inside of a playpen, looking up at us. (My parents rented an apartment, near my office. The living room is small, and comfortable, reminds me of Mai apartment.) A smile passes through her small face, feeling my mother's hand on my shoulder.

"I love how her eyes brighten, when she sees Aimi." She whispers in my ear. I turned to face her and gave her a soft nod. Turning back, Mai has Aimi on her arms, kissing her chubby cheek, causing the baby to give a loud giggle. I move behind Mai. Aimi blue eyes landed on mine, and she stretched other small hands out to me.

"Hello there. Missed papa?" I asked her, moving next to Mai. Mai glances up at me, as I move and kiss Aimi small head. A strange emotion passes through me, having Mai and Aimi back in my arms. Is a strange emotion, (Is a deep, warm feeling.) but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Turning a little, I notice that Mai is staring at me with a deep expression. I never quite got what it means, but is the same look she always gives me before we even got married, and after, never faded once. Her cheeks turn red after being caught and look away from me, and landed her gaze at our daughter.

"Well, are you ready to go back to us? I mean." Mai turns to face my parents, giving them a questioning look, but my father gave a hardy chuckle, going up to his granddaughter and daughter in law, and gave them both a soft kind look.

"She has been crying nonstop. She has become very attached to the both of you." He tells her. Mai frowns, looking back at her daughter.

"This is bad though. I'm getting a little attach to her after a few days with her. Is not right, what would her mother say, when she wants her back? I don't want to steal anything from her." Mai's eyes become sad.

"Well, this is melodramatic." I murmured, moving next to Mai, and taking Aimi out of her arms. I lifted my baby up, and she moves to place her small hands on my face. I gave her a tender smile. She looks so much like Mai, is the little things that held me together in this terrible few months without Mai.

"Your mom thinks too much, doesn't she?" as though Aimi could understand me, she nods her head, saying.

"Ga," I chuckled, not noticing Mai looking at me with an awe-struck face.

"Naru?" she suddenly says. I lower my gaze and raised a brow.

"When you're with Aimi; your expression changes to become very gentle and soft. I.," Mai lower her head, as a school girl, and started to play with her thumbs. I glance up, to see my parents already gone. I frowned, as I lower my gaze again.

"I like that. Makes you look very handsome and different, not sure how to describe you just yet." She tells me with a bashful face. My heart skipped a beat from her innocent declaration.

'She was like that after our honeymoon. She wouldn't even look at me for a few days. I felt embarrassed as well since it was our first time. It was a sweet and innocent moment of our lives. I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm just truly grateful to God, that I am her first, as she is mine. I doubt I could get any woman by this point of my life. Mai has become my life, now Aimi as well.'

"Ha-ha, silly me, you get that a lot, ignore what I just said." She nervously rubs the back of her neck. I place Aimi on my arms and leaned down to Mai level. My eyes search hers, then cheeks turning red, as I felt her soft, warm breath pass grazes my skin. My body shook, in a good way, remembering of her touches, that I miss.

"Silly girl, I don't mind, I want you to see me like that, and no other." I simply told her, aching to press my lips on her forehead, but I just turned and kiss Aimi forehead instead. Aimi giggles, laying her small head on my shoulder. Mai blushes even more, and lower her head.

"Then, um? I'll get her things, and we can leave. This is strange, but I like it." She suddenly says, turning and rush out. I lay my head against my daughter's head and patted her small head.

"Soon, you'll get your mother back, and I will get my wife back. Aimi, can I tell you a secret and promise not to tell?" I asked, knowing very well, that she can barely talk yet.

"Ga," she said, feeling her small hand wraps around my shirt. I smiled gently at her, turning to see Mai heading for the kitchen in her right.

"Aimi. The secret is..."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"There we are," I gasp out, placing my hand on Aimi small back, as we reach my apartment.

"Home sweet home, and please say thanks to your parents again, they gave me enough diapers to last a month," I told him, sitting on my sofa. Naru nods, sitting next to me, and stretches his long legs out, and place his hand on his tired face, covering it.

"At least the doctor said you don't have a cold, but a slight fever," I whispered, turning to face him. He looks drained.

'Because he saved me,' I place Aimi on my lap and wrap my arms around her small stomach while she plays with a small green push toy that Mrs. Davis gave her before leaving the rented apartment. I close my eyes, and without realizing, I move and lay my head on Naru's chest, breathing out. I felt him go still.

"I'm exhausted, I know you are too. I'm glad everyone is safe, though. I'll make some cookies or something." I told him. I closed my eyes, breathing evenly, for a reason, Naru aroma filled my nostrils, and it made me feel calm. Naru lowers his hand and glanced down at me. He moves and places his hand on my head... I enjoyed his sudden strokes, making me feel at ease and loved.

'This has to be a dream, right?' I thought, loving his big hands caressing my hair. I closed my eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted. Naru kept looking down, as I wrap my arm around his midsection and snuggle more.

'This has to be a dream, right?' my mind sleepily concludes. I don't know how long it went, but his strokes were like heaven to me, and Aimi kept playing with her toy.

I arched my body up and moved my head; Naru immediately moves his hand away and went as though he never did anything. I blushed, and then I realized.

"Oi, Sorry, didn't mean to place my head on your chest. What did I do that?" I blushed madly, straighten up, and avoided contact with him.

'What's wrong with you?' I scolded myself.

"I don't know what happen to me." Naru straightens up, and undid the first three buttons and stood up.

He pointed down the hall and made a gesture of bathing. I nodded, pressing my lips to Aimi small head.

"I'll make dinner for us three, and then take your medicine before sleeping, okay?" Naru arched a brow, but nods at me. Lifting Aimi on my arms, she glances at Naru then at me. I pinch her cheeks.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Aimi frowns, but nods as though understanding, she lays her head on my shoulder..

"I wonder, you miss your parents?" no answer from her. I sigh and went to get everything ready before Naru would finish his bath…

.._..

"This will take all night." I groaned, scratching my nose using my arm, trying to not get flour on my nose. Rolling my shoulders, I look out the small window of my kitchen, to see already the moon out and about.

"Is around nine? I envy Aimi..." I groaned as a yawn passes my lips. I kept rolling the dough out, to make some cookies for the gang. For a reason, I want to repay them for their kindness, as well, I had a strange dream. I can't remember much, but it awoke me as well. Lost in my thought, I suddenly turned to grasp the rolling pin, but in doing so, I bump into a plastic measuring cup, (That is on top of the counter.) and it made a huge plop sound. I wince at that.

'I hope that didn't wake Naru up.' I tilted my head back to stare at my living room, to see a lump under the covers. I breathed out and returned to my cooking. Grasping the rolling pin, I continue to thin out my dough.

Lost in my work, I felt a hand on my back, causing me to jump in fright. Turning around, Naru stood there, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and then my eyes ran down his body. He dressed simply in black baggy pants, barefoot, and no shirt. My eyes roam his broad chest. My face heats up. He looks err, hot. That's the word. He's hot, especially how his bangs cover his eyes, giving him a mysterious look.

'Dear God? Are you trying to make me commit sin?' somewhere in me scream. Naru scratch his head, noticing how perfectly his hair looks, but his eyes look heavy.

"Did I awake, you?" He simply nods.

"Oh, sorry, I try my best not to make noise, but I bump into the measuring cup, sorry again. I'm making cookies." I told him. Naru titled his head and glance at my dough and flour mess.

"Then, go back to sleep, you look very tired and I can just…" but I was cut off short, watching Naru walk up to the sink and started to wash his hands.. I shrugged and turned to continue to roll out the dough, but suddenly he moves next to me, and takes the rolling pin out of my hands, and started to roll out the dough.

"You want to help me?" I asked him to surprise. He nods, noticing his face scrolls. I lower my head, watching him roll out the dough, as I did, my eyes wander around, waiting, but suddenly my good eye betrays me, I stare at his big hands, and then look at my flour cover ones.

"He has big hands. I wonder if they feel warm as well." I said out loud, aching to wrap my hands around his. I didn't notice that he heard me.

Naru stops his progress and looks down at me with a questionable look, then as a surprise to me, he moves back and place me in front of him. My eyes widen, and I turned my gaze, only to meet up with his right cheek. I am trapped in his arms and chest. (How small am I?) My heart starts to hammer hard against my ribs, and I gulped deeply. He suddenly grabs my hands and places it at the end of the roller pin. He starts to move my hands with the roller. Stretching the dough, I feel his soft, warm breath brush against my skin, making me shiver in a delightful way.

'Push him away.' My mind scream, then my eyes literally flutter close; when he presses himself closer to me, feeling his naked torso firmly press on my back. For a reason, my body warms up, and I bit my lower lip from not moaning.

'Why does this feel familiar? No, is not. I never even hugged a boy, I mean not like this before. was the purpose of this again?' Naru big hands intertwined with mine. My breath started to become irregular, as he started to push his body against mine, as we stretched the dough. I bit my lower lip once again. I could feel Naru breathing becoming uneven.

Each roll felt intimate for me, and as well, that I almost gasp out. Something about this felt familiar to me. I'm not sure what, but I. I love it. Is this how it feels? 'Oh God, please help me.' Naru hands, tightness, as he presses me more into him, which I let out a groan.

"N..ah, Naru.," for a reason my voice wasn't mine, it was a high pitch and differently. Naru tightens his hold on my fingers, and then as though realization seems to hit him, he lets go of me, and I turned, only to catch his cheeks turning red, and he turns to hide it. Now with a beating heart and my body highly sensitive by his odd act. I cleared my throat.

"You can help me finish the cookies as well; I want to make some homemade food for Aimi. Oh, as well this week, can we take Aimi to the park? Your parents told me that is okay for you to come." I told him, starting to start cutting the cookies into shapes since I have the cookie cutter on the side.

Naru sigh shaking his head, he comes to my side, without looking at me, and he helps me. About ten minutes later, cookies already in the oven, I went to start to make some food for Aimi, which is baby food, that Naru mother gave me a recipe to make. She told me she used to feed it to Naru, when he was a baby.. I smiled, at the thought of Naru as a baby.

Turning around, I bumped into the Naru broad naked chest. My eyes widen, as I look up, to see him looking down at me, with a strange look. I gasp out, taking a step back.

"Sorry." I blushed madly, and still embarrassed about what just happen.

"You.. You should wear a shirt." My voice trembles for some odd reason, but somewhere in me, said I didn't care. Naru arched a brow, but he devilish smirk at me, but I didn't catch it since I was battling my own sins.

'Is a sin, is a sin.. A big sin, I need to know him. He's my friend.. He's nothing more, but my friend, he's not mine at all, not my boyfriend, and especially not my husband.' Then why is my heart telling me otherwise?

After I finished Aimi food, I groaned, stretching my arms above my head. I move my head to look at the small clock on top of my counter of the kitchen on my right. It reads Eleven..

"Wow, is late, let's see if the cookies are ready." I turned, to see Naru, but his face is covered with flour. I blinked, but then a giggle passes my lips. Naru frowns, tilting his head to the side.

I move to my tiptoes and stretch out my hand to dust off his face with my clean hands.

"Silly man, you have flour all over you. Wait." I turned and went up to my sink and grab a sink towel, (Clean of course) and wet it a little. Going up to him, he didn't move or anything, just stare at me, as I get on my toes once again, (He's tall, I mean tall) and wash his face gently.

"You're like Aimi sometimes; getting food all over you, when you help me cook. You're a great chef, but clumsy at times, it's cute. I always like that, our special moment." I blabbed, noticing how tight but gentle Naru eyes become. Then I move towards his lips, and my cheeks blasted up.

"There you..." but I paused; he takes a hold of the hand which I hold the towel. He surprises me, as he moves his other hand and covers my good eye. Now I don't see anything with my other. I can practically feel Naru breath brush against my lips. Then he lets go turning his back on me. Taking the towel, he finishes cleaning up for himself. I stare at his bare back with wide eyes.

'What did he just do? Did he say something?' My mind ran. I move to his side and touch his bare shoulder. He looks down, and I bow.

"Thank you for your help." I move up, and Naru grabs my hand and place it in his mouth.

"No need, between you and me. Cooking is my favorite pass time since I discovered it five years ago." He mouthed gently, so I can understand him.

"Five years? Who helped you discover this passion?" I asked him. A sudden crooked smirk passes his lips, his blue eyes suddenly turn dark, a deep, dark, for a reason filled my core in a good way, and takes the towel and wraps it around his shoulder, and holds it.

"Naru?" he waves goodbye, and head of his bed, (Couch) I stare at him dumbfounded by his childish acts.

"Oi, Naru, I asked you a question, don't be mean." I hissed, but I could have sworn I heard a chuckle coming out of him.. I look down at my hands, and a blush passes my cheeks.

"What's wrong with me? Don't tell me? No, is not. I don't even know him." I slap my cheeks and went to get everything ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Naru pov**

"Are you sure?" John asks, leaning back in his chair, as Bou-san seems not to be convinced. I nodded at them, as I took a sip of my tea.

"I am." Lin which stood next to John knitted his brow together, wrapping his head around it. Each male look at each other, as though to read each other's minds.

"No more cases? Wow, I never thought," but I interrupt Hosho words, as I clear my throat, leaning forward.

"The case I'm taking is my wife. She asks for my help, and I am going to help. I have waited long enough for her to come to me." my voice is smooth and narrow as always.

"So this new case is your wife. What about Aimi?" John asks with concern. I turn my gaze towards him.

"She stays with us, of course. I can't continue to separate her from her mother. I want her back." I paused, shaking away all my thought away. John, Bou-san and Lin all gave me a compassion stare.

"I know. I would go through hell to get Ayako to me if this happens to her." Hosho stated, crossing his arms leaning back in his chair. John straightens up and clears his throat.

"Then what's the plan?" he seems very determent. I turned my gaze towards my laptop, where a picture of Mai holding Aimi, as a newborn in her arms. Her eyes sparkle with happiness, gazing into our daughter first week of birth. It was a very emotional week for the both of us. Aimi has given us a different view of the world. I want her to remember that. I fisted my hand and glanced at the guys.

"Easy." I paused, moving my body upwards.

"What?" Lin this time spoke for the first time. I gave them a smirk, and tap my right eye.

"Beauty is just skin deep, and I tend to bring Mai sight back, even it cost me my own voice."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"You're a pro at this," Ayako mentions as I shake Aimi toy in front of her. The baby laughs, grabbing it. I kiss her head and look up at Ayako.

"Yeah, right, Naru is. I'm learning. I just love her already. She is so bubbly and so nice and polite. She loves Naru as well.

Her blue eyes brightened up, when she sees him. Unlike me," I frowned, rubbing her back. Ayako cough of a giggle, and moves closer to me.

"Trust me; Aimi is attached to you as well. Don't you think she looks like Naru?" she suddenly starts. I lift the baby up and stare at her chubby face, as her blue eyes filled with happiness.. I smiled back and kiss her cheek.

"She does, and she has my mother shape eyes," I said aloud. I kiss her cheek again and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Aimi. Strange, I have this deep feeling with this girl. She's not my child or anything, but I just can't get enough of her." Ayako stares at us, her eyes turn sad and for a reason painful at the same time. She clears her throat to get my attention.

"What if I told you if that child is…."

"Oh, Naru." She suddenly yelps. I lifted myself up, wrapping my arms around Aimi. Aimi's eyes brighten up and stretch her body towards Naru.

"Nah," she made a fuzzy noise towards him. I lifted my gaze, and Naru expression softens a little, making my heart beat strong.

"Really, When?" Ayako questions, while I move closer to Naru. Naru takes Aimi in his arms. Aimi then turns to face me, and takes a hold of my hair. I frowned, looking up to see Naru looking down at Ayako.

"He said we have a new case," Ayako told me, hearing her collect her things behind me. I move my hands, to see if I can untangle Aimi small wrist out of my hair.

"Oh; where?"

"Finally," Ayako pats my shoulder, her eyes seem excited and moves around to kiss Aimi on her head.

"Be a good baby, and keep them together, okay. I wish to stay longer, but I have some appointments to keep, thanks for the cookies, it was great. See you tomorrow." She added after she whispered into Aimi's ear. With that, Ayako waves goodbye and leaves the office, after taking her jacket and purse.

The baby nods, waving her arms up and down, causing her to pull my hair. I wince in pain.

"Aimi, please don't pull. You're hurting mama." I whispered, not noticing my words once again. Aimi lifted her gaze at Naru. Then out of nowhere Aimi burst out crying, letting go of my hair. My eyes widen in panic.

"Aimi, why is she crying? Naru?" I move closer, rubbing her back. Naru starts to bounce Aimi in his arms and started to say something to her. Aimi shook her head and kept crying...

"Naru, why is she crying? I already fed her and she's clean." My voice is frantic. Naru suddenly takes my hand and place it on his cheek, then at her cheek, the sudden touch of his cause me to remember last night, and my whole being shook delightfully.

The baby eyes widen a little, but calms down, taking a hold of my hand and Naru. Naru kept talking to her. I kept my eyes on his lips, to know what he's saying.

'Mama?' or something like that, I gather.

'Aimi misses her mother, I think.' I came up with. Rubbing her small back, the baby hiccups, and I move to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry if you want to see your mama. I know that feeling. Soon you'll see your mama and papa." I try hard to comfort her. Naru's eyes soften, seeing the display, as his heart jump painfully at my words.

Naru suddenly takes a hold of my wrist and makes me look up at him. Something in his eyes causes my heart to jump painfully as well.

"Naru?" my breath caught. He leans forward, as though too.

'Not again, is he going to kiss me?" I closed my eyes, but I felt nothing, I open my eyes and disappointment wash over me, I see him kiss Aimi cheek. He dangerously turns to face me, our noses barely brush, and then he straightens up, and place Aimi on my arms. He murmurs something and turns to head out, at that time, Lin comes out of Naru office and glance at Naru then at me, with a raised brow.

"He said to make him tea. I'll watch Aimi." I nodded at him slowly, going up to Lin, and handed him Aimi.

"Okay.. Oh, I forgot to say, I made some cookies last night, please enjoy. Err, how do I make Naru tea? What does he like?" I asked confusedly. Lin turns his gaze towards Naru door.

"He likes no sugar in his tea, just plain and simple." With that, he takes Aimi towards my desk, and set her down and started to play with her. I smiled at the simple act of Lin.

* * *

**Naru pov**

Mai slept on the couch in my office, is already eight in the night time, and Aimi slept on her mother's lap. Then again, Mai has her arms protectively around her child, but her head kept tilting down. I bend down to her level and brush her bangs away from her close eyes.

"Aimi was crying not because she missed her mother, is because she thought she hurt you, when you said she pulled her hair. She's very sentimental like you." I whispered, looking both at my girls. Moving forward, I kiss Aimi forehead, then at her mother's lips. I move to sit on her side, and glance at my hands. Remembering what happened last night.

'I shouldn't have done that, I forgot she not with me at the moment.' remember that one time, when we became too intimate in the kitchen.

'Then why did her body react like that? She did the same thing last time.'

'At least I stop myself, or not, I would have taken her, and made love to her on the kitchen floor, like last time.' I shook my head, as my body warms up, at the memory, was it last year? I lost track already that I have touched her.

'I wonder though, why is the demon not appearing to her. It's been a few nights now.' With this thought running through my mind. I heard Mai stretch out and rub her eyes.

"Ne? Naru, oh sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep." she looks down to see Aimi stir in her sleep, holding Mai tight. She really has missed her mother. I move and picked her up, placing her on my shoulder.

I move and place my hand on the Mai's arm to help her get up.

"It was a very calm day at the office. Since we have a new case tomorrow, is it alright to bring Aimi? I mean I don't mind, but is not professional and." but I turned to face her.

I took a hold of her hand and press it on my lips, she has gotten better at reading my lips like this, and I don't mind the feel of her fingers on my lips. Everything about her, my body is used to, and highly sensitive to her.

"Naru?" she suddenly snaps me out of my thought. I shook my head and sighed.

"The case, I took is yours." There's a sudden pause, and Aimi just kept sleeping on my shoulder.

"Mine?" I nod my head at her.

"This time around, I'll help you to get rid of that shadow, no more waiting around, it will take some time though, demons and Ghosts are two different diameters," I explain. Mai suddenly surprises me, when she wraps her arms around me, but being careful to not harm Aimi.

"Thank you, thank you. You'll keep what I ask right?" My heart tightens, but I shook my head.

"You're God sent; I mean Ayako was just our angel to guide us together. I don't know how to repay your kindness." She doesn't move from my arms. I wrap my arms around her and bury my nose in the crook of her neck.

"If you were to tell me six years ago, that I would be here, holding you and our baby, I would have laughed in your face. I never believe in that foolishness of love, until you came back to my life a year later. You don't have to pay me back. You have given me enough. I want to repay you back; even though I'm not the greatest husband in the world." I murmured. Mai relaxes and places her cheek on my shoulder, just like Aimi, and she closed her eyes.

"Naru." she yawns, as I wrap my arm around her small waist.

"Hmm?" but I can tell, from that, she felt a vibration of my voice.

"I have one wish..." she suddenly yawned, stretching her body closer.

"What is that?"

"I wish... I wish I could hear your voice."

* * *

A disclaimer: I** DON'T** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	12. Chapter 12: Confused

Chapter Twelve: Confused

**Mai pov**

_I stare at his blue eyes, with wide eyes, as my heart started to race twice as fast than the normal, butterfly moves in my stomach, as the spring breeze graze through my skin. I wore a particular spring dress and white sandals that day. The palace itself wasn't special; it was in his office, a year later after he left and broke my heart, now he tells me this? _

"_You want to date me?" I asked, bewildered by his words. Naru nods, placing his hands on my shoulders. _

"_Why?" _

"_Answer me this, why does a man ask a woman on a date?" he suddenly asks. I frowned, feeling my face flaring up. _

"_Because they like them or love them. I... You rejected me last year, and why do you want to date me?" I asked, confused by this. His eyes turn tender, as he bends down and whispers into my ear. _

O.o

I awoke from the strange dream, to only hear Aimi crying on top of her lungs.

"Oh, Aimi," I scramble out of my bed, only to land painfully on the ground, hitting my chin on the hard floor. I cried out in pain.

"Aii, that hurts." I hissed under my breath. Before I could get up, I felt two warm hands wrap around my arms. Naru helps me up and turns to Aimi. He immediately picks her up and starts to bounce her. I rub my chin, and Naru turns, helping me up, making me sit down on the edge of my bed. Aimi starts to calm down.

"What happen? Why is she crying for?" I asked, ignoring my own pain, and place my palm on her small forehead. Aimi glances up at me and wraps her small hand on mine. Naru places his big hand around ours and a sudden weird sensation pass through me.

I lift my gaze, and Naru said something, taking the child, he pulls me out, only to hear the door ring loudly. My eyes widen, moving swiftly towards the living room, I glance at the clock, and it read four in the morning. I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Aimi woke up the neighbor; I'm going to get an ear full," I mumbled. Naru walks up to the door and opens the door. I move next to Naru and I see my neighbor, Mr. Dai, a chubby older man, with straight oily black hair, and big glasses, a business type of man.

"Mai-chan, can you please keep your child in close, they're people in the building that are sleeping." His voice is thick, as his big bushy brows knitted together in annoyance.

"Hai, I'm sorry, Aimi normally is the silent type, and," but Naru step forward and bows down. He told him something. Mr. Dai nodded and turn his gaze at me.

"Oh. I didn't know. Well, I will tell the others. Good night." He tells us. I raised a brow, as Naru closed the door.

I stare at Naru, the surprise of what just happen.

"What did you tell him? He'll think very wrong about us," I asked with a panic, is not right. Naru flops down on his own bed and places Aimi on his lap, using his fingers, he starts to wiggle them, and so Aimi could play with them. She starts to play with them; a small trick which Naru taught me yesterday to calm Aimi down. Naru glance up at me, and waves his hand for me to up to him. Rolling my eyes, I move, and sit next to him. Naru comes and faces me, his eyes scan mine. Then he stretches out his hand, and touches my chin very tenderly, and hands me Aimi. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. I look down at Aimi and kept playing with her. Naru comes and sits next to me, and surprising me, press a small pack of ice, wrapped in my kitchen towel, and press it on my chin.

I blushed, and I was about to take it, but he shakes his head and move closer. I press my fingers to his lips, Naru eyes narrow, but sighs.

"I told him that Aimi was just hungry and that my name is Shibuya, and I am living with you do to work, nothing more and nothing less. We are just friends," he tells me. I breathed out in relief.

"Good, it was bad enough with my landlord, and then having the elder think I'm having some type of thing with you. I'm not that type of girl." I told him.

Naru raised a brow, as to question it. I blushed even more, looking down at Aimi.

"Mama and Papa got married, and Mama told me to wait until marriage, I want to follow that example. So even if I have a boyfriend, I won't do anything until I get married. Is a promise to keep and as well is a sin, to do it before Mirage, I'm old fashion like that. Please, don't laugh." Something in Naru's eyes turns tender, as he rubs his hand on Aimi small head, causing Aimi to giggle.

Naru shakes his head and presses my fingers on his lips.

"Everyone is different Mai, different belief and such, and I respect that Mai, any man that doesn't value that from you, is no man for you. When you fall in love, find yourself a man that respects that value of yours." He tells me. My heart now fluttering at his words, I move, and hug him. (I have been doing that a lot and seem it doesn't bother him.)

"Thank you. You're becoming my best friend." I told him. Naru shakes his head, as we separated, I look down at Aimi.

"Now, why were you crying?" I asked Aimi, which now looks peaceful with a smile on her lips, looking at me and at Naru. Kissing her head, I raised her up, as Naru moves the ice away.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" Aimi stares at me for a brief second, and then turns her small head towards Naru, my heart beats hard with a beautiful sensation, as I stare at Aimi and at Naru.

'I wish; I know this is selfish, I wish, Naru could be mine and Aimi our daughter.' Somewhere in me selfishly thought.

"Let's ask your cousin, okay." Aimi turns, and nods at me, and I turn to face Naru, with a blush now.

"Your little cousin wants to know if you want me to sing to the both of you." Naru blinks blankly but nods his head.

"Okay, warning, my voice is not angelic, not perfect, but is a song my mama use to sing to me all the time," I told them. Naru presses his lips, and I adjust myself, clearing my throat. Looking down at Aimi, I started to sing. I kept singing to Aimi, rubbing her small back, suddenly she yawns, and lean back on my stomach, and close her eyes. I smiled.

Tears now roll down my cheeks, after I finished singing that song; I cover my eyes, with my hands and shake my head. My heart hurts, in a good way and bad.

"I'm sorry, I... I just thought of my mom, when she sang me that song, when I was little." I hiccup, I felt Naru move closer and place his hand on my shoulder. I lower my hands and look straight at him, and he surprises me, as him wrap his arms around me and hugs me tenderly. I close my eyes, holding him tight, as Aimi took hold of Naru and my shirt and holds it tight.

'God, is it a sin? Would I be punished, I admit, if I'm starting to have feelings for him?'

O.o

The next day, a yawn escapes my lips, as I stretch my arms above my head, and sleep stare at the computer, no words made sense to me at this point, is like watching mini ants swirling around the computer.

"You should sleep." I heard at the front. I lifted my gaze from my computer, to see John smiling gently at me and leans his arms on top of my desk. A smile broke through my lips.

"I wish, never knew Naru is this demanding on work." John blinks blankly, but then a chuckle escapes his lips, giving me a soft smile.

"Well, he does tend to be a workaholic, no big secret there. I came to see if I can.," but he stop his words, when the door rang behind him. I tilt my head to my right side, to see Masako walking in, but this time, an older woman steps behind her. Masako's eyes landed on mine, and that chill ran down my spine, making me shiver. Without a word, she slightly bows at John.

"Ms. Hara." John smile, as his eyes landed on the woman behind Masako. The woman has shoulder wavy, almost brown hair, her eyes are very bright, and dress very elegant, wearing black suited pants, and a blue shirt. Her pale completion seems beautiful. Something in me jumps, as she soon landed her eyes at me, then turns to face John.

"Hello there, John," she bows, noticing how smooth her voice is as well. John smiles with a bow.

"Long time no see," he murmurs to her. She just nods her head.

"Hello." I stood up from my chair, as a blush passes my cheeks. The woman doesn't say anything but goes around Masako, my eyes widen.

"Wait, Please, Naru won't..." but as soon as I said those words, the door, from Lin office slam open, and Lin rush steps is heard. I turn my head, to see Lin lock eyes with the pretty woman.

"Well, I bet he's happy." John mumbles under his breath, I arched a brow, and before I knew it, the woman passes Lin and slams the open Naru office. My eyes widen.

"Oh no, Naru will get mad." I rushed out before John could stop me. Now, John, Masako and Lin follow the strange woman. I spot Naru reading something while drinking his tea; I made him five minutes ago.

"Noll!" Her voice stretched smooth, almost venom. I knitted my brows confused by this. Naru gently lowers his cup and turn his cold gaze at the woman.

"John, who is that?" I asked him. John seems to argue with himself, as to tell me or not.

"Don't give me that, you know why I came, and I'm here because." but Naru said something, causing the young woman to freeze, and turn her gaze at me. I now felt nervous, because I have no idea what Naru just said to her.

"I know that, I had to hear it from your parents, and you." She turns, pointing her finger at Lin. Lin just blankly stares at her, but for a reason, I saw his Adam apple move rapidly,

'She's scary.' I thought to myself.

"You should have told me as well. What am I?" Lin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, we became so busy to tell you what's going on." He gently explains. The woman lips turn thin, but then turn her gaze at Masako.

"Thank you for coming with me today. Now." She suddenly turns her gaze towards John.

"John, I'm sorry, I was so mad at Noll for not letting me on the update. How you been?" she goes up to him and gives him a warm hug. John blushes, but hugs her back.

"I have been good. Luckily I don't have to go back to Australia for a while, so I can help with Mai case." He smiles.

You know when you go to a new place, and you get that feeling of fish out of water? Well, that's me right now. I have known idea what's going on, and I feel awkward, as I rub my fingers together.

'I want to go back to my desk. Too bad Aimi isn't here. Darn, why did Naru parents had to take her today?' I thought, aching to see her again. Then the strange lady turns her gaze to me. Something in her magenta eyes seems to turn soft, and watery.

"Mai!" She burst out crying, running into me, and gives me one of the warmest hugs I have ever received. I felt shell shock at this ironic display.

"Err? Who are you?" I asked awkwardly. The woman laughs, letting me go.

"My name is Madoka Mori," she kindly stated. She cups my cheeks, and her eyes roam mine. Then she hugs me tightly.

"Err?" I felt very awkward, I felt Naru stand next to me. Madoka turns her gaze towards Naru and lets me go.

"Well, I wouldn't barge in like that if you told me the first place or Lin. How rude, didn't I tell you before to not let me in late." She hissed but then her face change seriously.

"I'm going to help you, and plus, where's Aimi? I miss her." I can practically see hearts floating out of her eyes, at the mention of Aimi.

"She is with Naru parents. Since we had a lot of work today. Not to sound rude, but who are you?" I asked as the most polite way I can muster up. Masako this time clears her throat and introduced her.

"She is Naru Mentor." She stated. I stare at Masako, a little shock, which she would even speak to me.

"Mentor? For?"

"Naru has some powers, and he is very highly sensitive," John explains but in a simple way. I was now surprised, as I glance up at Naru.

"Really? Why didn't you say so before? You sure full of surprises." I smiled, with a mix of awe, and surprised. Naru stared at my eyes, and something in his blue eyes, cause my heart to jump unevenly. Shaking my head, I turned to face Madoka.

"Well, um, nice to meet you, if you need anything, let me know, alright." I bowed, turning to head out, but John caught my arm.

"Naru said to bring four cups of tea." I turned, and nodded at John, and left after he lets go.

I gave the office one last glance and turned, but on doing so, a strange buzzing noise filled my head once again, causing my eyes to widen.

"Ahh!" I hissed under my breath, trying to not make noise that I have to lean against the wall, for support. Then my blind eye started to burn.

"You shall never remember, and soon I'll be freed," the same demonic voice echoed inside of my head. On doing so, I felt an arm on my hand. I lifted my gaze, to see Naru looking down at me, but something in him looks wrong as well. He is sweating as well. His bangs are plaster down, and he looks pale.

"N...Naru? What's wrong?" I asked him, moving my hand, to cup his cheek... He shakes his head and suddenly he places his arm under my legs and hoists me up to his chest. My cheeks flare, but the buzzing blares in my head. My eye started to really burn at this point. That I had to cover my eye, and hiss in pain. Naru places me on top of the kitchen counter.

"Naru I.," but he cut me off, as he moves rapidly, and rinses out a towel, that he grabs from the counter on his right, and moves towards me. He places the now cold towel on my eye, and I stare at him. I place my fingers on his lips.

"Are you okay? You look in pain." I asked. Naru nods, taking my fingers and soothe his fingers against mine.

"_This will help you ease the pain, just hold it for a few okay?"_ he ignores my question. I felt now fresh tears running down my cheeks, as I leaned forward, to lean my forehead on his shoulder.

"It hurts," I told him. Naru nods, feeling him rub my back very gently.

"Noll, are you okay?" I heard a front of me. I lifted my gaze a little, from Naru's shoulder, to see Masako and Lin looking at us, worried plaster all over their face.

I felt Naru's voice vibrate, and I move away from him rapidly, feeling myself go embarrassed.

"I don't..." but Naru turn and said something to them. Lin gave me a last glance, but nodded; now Lin leaves, and Madoka shook her head.

"Naru said to leave you two alone. I'll see you later then." She turns heading out. I was about to jump down, only to have Naru react immediately and place his hands on my waist. I stare at him.

"I feel better now." I somewhat lied, He shook his head and lower his hand, surprising me; he places his forehead on my lap, feeling him breathing unevenly.

"N. Naru?" my voice cracked. He shakes his head, as I slowly felt more tears rolling down, landing on his black hair. With shaky hands, I move and started to stroke his head.

"Is okay. " I whispered, smoothing his hair even more, as though I was a mother, soothing her child. I don't know how long it went, but the pain in my head and in my eye slowly went away, as Naru breathing started to come back to normal. He lifts his gaze, and he suddenly moves and cups my right cheek.

He says something, and then he helps me get down from the counter. I leaned my head against his broad chest and felt embarrassed and such, but why, being in his presence feels so comfortable and at ease? I don't know, but it felt right.

"Whatever that was, thank you," I whispered to him. Naru stood still, as we just stood there, enjoying our company.

* * *

**Naru pov**

"No." I simply stated, giving Madoka a cold glare. She drinks her tea, as Lin sat right next to her, and Masako ate a piece of bread, as we sat in the Café that I use to come to keep an eye on Mai.

"Come on, it will help her jog her memory a little. That girl is completely lost; Ayako wasn't kidding or your parents. It hurt, you know. She didn't even flinch when she saw me earlier today." Madoka frowns, cupping her tea. Lin moves a little closer, and places his hand on her shoulder. Madoka's cheeks flare a little, but kept her eyes on me.

"I won't do it. Another plan." I grumble as I took a sip of my own tea. Masako clears her throat.

"Is getting stronger isn't?" she suddenly stated. I lifted my gaze from my tea, but didn't respond to her.

"You were so pale Naru. You know what will happen if she doesn't get her memories before the year is up. You gave her three months of space, fine, but we are not going to let this slide. I won't let Aimi become an orphan. And." but Madoka cut short, when Tome walked straight at us. He places a plate of cinnamon roll plate on top of the table, and his eyes twinkle a little. A sudden pulse hits me, as before, and my blood starts to boil with anger.

Without a word of his, he simply gave us a sly smirk and turns to leave. Madoka stares at his broad back, then back at me.

"He... He works here? How, he..." but I wave her off.

"Fine I'll do it, and Ms. Hara." I turned to face her. Masako licks her lips and arched a brow at me.

"Can you do it?" Masako frowns, but nods at me.

"It will cost you your voice Naru. I," but I shook my head.

'Mai wished to hear my voice, but I can't guarantee that to her. I rather lose my voice for her, than lose her again. Is like I have been stuck in a can her simple request make it so much harder on me than it should?' I hissed, remembering Mai words a day ago.

"Don't care. If she can't hear me, that's fine. All I want is her, I want her back, and this demon won't have us both." With that, I stood up, took out my wallet, (From my breast pocket of my black jacket,) and place money on top of the table.

"Remember, don't tell her anything." I told them, and with that, I turned to leave feeling weaker by the moment.

"Stupid Demon," I grumbled under my breath, as I leave the dreaded Café.

T.T

I finally reach Mai apartment, as I undid the three first buttons of my jacket. I get off of the elevator, and only to bump into Mr. Dai. His beady eyes landed on me.

"Oh, Mr. Shibuya," he bows, as he fixes his glasses. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I bow either way to my elder.

"About earlier today. I..." I started, but Mr. Dai shakes his head.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you and your wife patch things up. She looks very depressed, these past few months." he admits.

"Thank you," I told him. Mr. Dai nods and pats my shoulder.

"Like I told you before is not easy to be married, but is a blessing with the right person. Always be at her side, as she will be next to yours. Support and love each other. It's hard to find true love these days. Aimi is so cute; she's getting bigger by the days, and looking so much like her mother. I'm proud of you and Mai. Five years have passed so fast is like watching my own children grow." He becomes teary eye.

"Don't let work overcome you, trust me, you'll be losing more than anything." He frowns, noticing hurt in his eyes. All he told me, which that he is a divorced man that lost everything, because he was a workaholic. He missed his children grow, and the warm family. I tend to keep this in mind in the future. I can't afford on losing Mai or Aimi.

"Thank you, Mr. Dai." I bowed once again. He nods and goes around me to leave. As I kept on walking, I spot two pink stars pajamas legs in front of me. I lifted my gaze to see Mai looking at me worriedly as she held Aimi in her arms.

"I told you Aimi, your cousin would be here." She smiles, bouncing the baby in her arms. Aimi giggles. My heart just simply warms up, aching to wrap my arms around both of them.

"Mama was worried about me, wasn't' she?" I asked Aimi. Aimi, (With a pacifier in her mouth,) nods at me, and stretches her body towards me. Mai giggles, and moves closer to me. I took my daughter in my arms, I kiss her cheek.

"Sorry, papa had to work a lot today," I whispered to her. She lays her head on my head and I started to walk down the hallway. Mai shyly stood next to me, slowly, looking down at the ground.

'Her old habits are not gone.'

"What?" I asked, knowing very well she wants to say something. Mai lifts her gaze, and suddenly takes a hold of my hand. I stop and glance down at her, arching a brow.

"Naru, I had a dream. A dream last night," She seems to hesitate, reaching for her door. Shaking her head, she opens the door, and I entered, removing my shoes off. Aimi closed her eyes, as to sleep. Mai takes Aimi out of my arms, and I took off my jacket, feeling my cheeks warming up from the cold winds outside. After that, I gather Aimi back in my arms.

"The dream is... There was a boy. I mean a young man. I think is the guy I'm waiting for." She suddenly said her reaction seems confused, and not happy about that. I sat down and lifted my gaze to her as I pat Aimi back.

"Continue?" I asked her, hoping, hoping that she had a memory of our past. She in tangles her fingers together and blushes even more.

"I couldn't see his face, nor remember where I was, but I know he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was very cute and odd. I knew it. I knew I was waiting for that person. I." She looks disappointed though.

"What's wrong? Why don't you sound so happy about that?" I asked her.

Mai lifts her gaze and locks eyes with me. Gulping, she shook her head, placing her hands on her chest, where her heart lies.

"I don't know. I... I don't feel right with that." She tells me.

Okay, alert alarms rang in my head as I straighten up, causing Aimi to stir a little in her sleep.

"What?" I asked. She rubs her eyes and notices how they become red and teary.

"I don't know. I'm scared, cause." she paused, when she turns her gaze at the door.

"Mai? Stop hesitating." I hissed, wanting to know? Why is she reacting like this?

"I'm confused. I should be happy that I have something. A guy asking me to be his girlfriend is a big step. I felt so shocked and unrealistic, and a tiny bit of happiness, but above all things, I was so scared. If this feeling that I have told you a month ago, about waiting for that person. If is the same person. I should be happy, right?" I nodded at her.

"Tell me, what? I know you don't remember, but please tell me." I begged her. Mai sighs, shaking her head.

"I just need to clear my head, that's all." She murmurs; taking in a big breath she gives me a broad smile.

"I made dinner, go take a bath. I'll take Aimi to bed. Too bad she fell asleep; she wanted to eat with you." She moves, taking Aimi out of my arms. I frowned, feeling sad about that, but took a hold of Mai's arm, surprising her.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I sternly asked, knowing that she couldn't hear me at all. She shakes her head and slowly cups my cheek, as her eyes turn tender.

"Go, I'll get your dinner. I just need to reorganize my thoughts. I need more time to let you know anything. One thing for sure." she paused, as she leans her head against Aimi's head.

"What?"

"That man, it felt like he really loves me."

* * *

**Mai pov**

I place Aimi down tucking her in and gave her a small kiss her cheek. I felt tears running down my cheeks, as this strange emotion passes my heart.

"If I like Naru, which means... Am I betraying my other love? It looks like he really loves me. I need more memories to figure this out, before coming to a decision." I gasp out. Covering my mouth.

"Mai, you're being silly. I like Naru, but not like that, last night, was a silly thought. My true love is someone else, and I feel it. I just need to have faith." I mumbled. I turned, heading out.

"I'm so confused now. I thought I had it.. Why now?" I murmured.

Now, because I have my head somewhere else, I never notice that Naru came out of the bathroom, with a towel over his shoulder, and half naked (another towel wrapped around his midsection.) I suddenly bump into his chest. Naru caught my arm to steady me.

"Sorry," my voice shook, as I look up. My cheeks blasted up, as I took notice the situation. Naru tilts his head a little, and suddenly he cups my cheek, running his thumb across.

As though he could ask, 'What's wrong?' I answer him.

"Nothing, I was thinking about something silly. Now, please get dressed. You're half naked." I blurted out embarrassed, turning around, heading out, but Naru grasp my arm, and pulls me backward, and wrap his arms around me. Now pin against his warm chest. (Back hug; more the word.)

'No, please, don't do this anymore.' somewhere in me, prayed as I close my eyes. I felt him talk, but no words came out. .

'I must find my memories, before anything. I can't fall in love; I'm not in the position. Please, Naru, I beg of you. Stop doing these little things that make my heart flutter. I really can't handle it.' Then again, my body betrays, me, as I move my hand, and place my fingers on his soft warm lips.

"_Don't think about it, your memories will come slowly. I am here to help you, if you need to rely on me do not hesitate in calling out for me. I will always be there for you."_ He said. I rolled my eyes closed and felt fresh tears roll down my eyes.

"I want you to help me, and I am so blessed to have you and Aimi in my life. I'm scared." I admit as Naru tightens his grip on me.

"I know, I know you are, but Mai, I have a question." He suddenly asks. I nodded as I lean my head agent his head.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I have a small case, and I need you to come with me. Will you do whatever I ask of you?" I nodded at him.

"Without a question, you have helped me so much so far. What about my case?" I suddenly ask him. He tightens his grip on me, as I run my thumb under his bottom lip. I felt him shiver.

"Don't worry, is still active, is a slow progress."

He suddenly lets me go, and leaves for my bedroom. I kept blushing, as I move towards my living room, trying to control my beating heart. In doing so, the phone suddenly starts to ring.

'Breath.' I thought, moving towards my phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mai, oh, can I speak with Naru?" a familiar voice came out from the other end, I'm not sure who's, I raised a brow.

"May I ask who is calling him?" There was a pause, but then the woman breathed out.

"It's me, Masako. I urgently need to speak with Naru," her voice sounded as though she is trying to not strain it or hurry me up, is more the word.

"He's getting dressed, I'll check." I place the phone down and went towards my room.

"Naru, you have someone on the phone." I knocked, the door opened up, to see Naru already full dress and stares at me, and has the same towel over his damp hair. My heart skips a beat on how handsome he looks. Shaking my head, I pointed out. Without a word, Naru walks around me and heads towards the living room to gather the phone. I walk into my bedroom and lock the door behind me, and glance up at my ceiling. Feeling fresh tears roll down, and my heart starts to race weirdly.

'Why does my heart hurt? Naru said that Masako isn't anything to him, then why? Why does it bother me?' Rubbing the back of my head, I glance at Aimi sleeping form, and a bitter laughter passes my lips.

"Aimi, you have it so easy." I whispered, only to have a strange bad feeling pound in my heart,

I open the door, only to smash myself into Naru's chest. I glance up, and something in his eyes looks strange.

"What happen?" I asked him. Naru hands me a piece of paper and walks away. Now with the paper at hand, I look down and read.

_"Tomorrow afternoon, meet me at the old Sakura's Dance studio, Lin will accompany you. I have to leave, sorry, please if anything, call Lin, I will be out of reach for a few hours, and don't wait up, I will be up all night." _

I stare with wide eyes, as I move rapidly, heading towards the living room, and found nothing. Naru jacket and shoes were gone, as I stare blankly at my living room. My heart thumps painfully, and I drop the note to the floor.

"I have a bad feeling Naru. Please, don't leave." I whispered, knowing very well, that I was too late, and I pray to God, that he will protect Naru all the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I** Don't** own Ghost Hunt at all..

Thanks for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Shiver

Chapter Thirteen: Shiver

**Naru pov**

"You found this where?" in my hands, held a burnt paper, almost in ashes, but a part of the paper is not burnt, more like old and barely white any longer, but I can't make out the words.. Yasuhara sighs, leaning against the wall, as Masako kept her eyes on the paper.

"Where the accident happened. We decided to search the area, and I'm surprised that we found this, over there." He turns, pointing at the spot where Mai lost consciousness four months ago. I fisted my hand, as anger started to boil inside me.

"Wow, calm down Naru.. This is our only clue. I'll send it to Madoka, so she can examine it." Yasuhara moves to my side, and sneak his hands around the old yellow paper and started to tug in a nervous way. My eyes narrow, as they move towards him and I started to glare at him.. I felt him go still, and he nervously looks up at me.

"Damn, you look like you're ready to kill me." he murmurs under his breath. I arched a brow, and he lets go of the piece of paper.

"Its late, go home." I ignored him and spoke to Masako.

Masako places her small hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look down at her, and she blushes, looking away from me. I frowned, shaking my head.

'She is odd.' I thought, lifting my gaze up, to see the spot where I almost lost my own wife.

"I told Mai I wouldn't come home tonight. I want to investigate this thoroughly. Go, I'll stay with Yasuhara." I order. Masako looks hesitant, but then nods at me.

"I don't feel anything anymore, but be careful.." she bows.. I didn't even reply to her; I move my legs towards the accident zone. Yasuhara escorts her out. I place my hands inside of my jacket pockets and bend on my knees, and flashes in my head, seeing her body there, almost lifeless..

"Hey man, she's safe, back at the house, watching your daughter.." Yasuhara bends next to me, looking at the concrete floor. Noticing that he's trying to cheer me up.

"Is not the same.. She doesn't even see me as before. I miss her." I murmured, not sure why I just told him that.. Yasuhara sigh, as he stood up. I glance up at the trees, as the midnight breeze sways his bangs.

"You have her next to you, is enough.. I think is enough for…" but something in me snaps at his words, as I rose myself and turned to give him a deadly look.

"She might be next to me, but she isn't with me. I am a stranger in her eyes, no, we all are.. Don't you say anything.. Now look for anything out of the ordinary." I strictly told him. Yasuhara sweat drop and rubs the back of his neck.

"Didn't you check this place before?" He suddenly asks. I was now looking at a bench, that is set on the right side, out looking the inn.

"I have, but didn't found anything, until now. I wonder why did that piece of paper appear now?" I mumbled the last part capturing my chin, to see if I can analyze anything I miss before..

"Don't know, but tonight will be a long night. Want some tea?" I shook my head, as I lifted my gaze up the night sky.

"No, I want to go home with my wife and daughter."

* * *

**Mai pov**

'I don't feel right. Why do I feel upset, that he went rushing out after Masako called..' frowning at my thought, John and Bou-san drank their morning shakes as Aimi sat next to me, drinking her warm milk in a bottle.

"Mai? Are you okay?" I heard in a distance. I have my chin on the flat of my palm, as I stare into nothing, and I twirl my orange juice with my finger..

"Mai!" I heard a slam of the hands on top of the table, causing me to jump in fright.

"What?" My heart beat wildly, as my eyes landed on the boys.

"You have this gloomy aura, and frankly is affecting us as well.. Darn, why did Ayako had to take the day off today?" Bou-san hissed, as he leans back on the couch in the lobby. I nervously laugh.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something, err, where's Lin?" I suddenly ask. John glanced around the lobby and turns to face me.

"Oh, he steps outside with Madoka, they needed to talk." Bou-san told us. John nods and kept sipping on his shake. I sigh and stood up stretching my arms.

"I'm going to the bathroom, please watch over Aimi." Both males nods, as I bend down and rub her small head.

"I'll be back, be a good girl," I kiss her head, as Aimi lifted her gaze at me. Her blue eyes stare at me and nods at me. I smiled, feeling my heart swell.

'I love her so much already.' I thought as I turned, heading for the bathroom, in doing so the door suddenly rings open.

"Hello?" I heard a small woman voice. I turned my head, to see Ayako standing next to a small doll-like woman, with long wavy gray hair. Her eyes are chocolate, and faired skin. Freckles on the nose, and dressed as though she was in the Victorian days, a white puffy dress, with a tilted small gray hat on the side.

"Ayako." I smiled broadly, stopping my bathroom trip, and rushed towards her side, and wrap my arms around her. Ayako giggles and ruffles my hair.

"Well, why with this warm greeting?" I heard her ask. I lift my gaze up and gave her a stern look.

"I miss you, you been gone for two days now. I missed you so much." I lower my head, burying my head into her chest… For a reason, I needed a hug, a hug of someone warm. Ayako understands me more than anyone.

'Why does my heart hurts?' I thought as Ayako notices something strange in me. Placing her hands on my shoulder. I look up.

"We talk later." She tells me. I nodded, as the small woman on my right clears her throat."

"I hope this isn't how you greet your clients, very unprofessional." Her voice is soft and silk. I blushed, taking a step back.

"Sorry. Welcome to SPR, how can we help you?" I asked her politely. The woman vain pop, as she turns her gaze at Ayako.

"My name is Aita Hizora, I have come to talk to your boss personally. I am from the Sakura's dance studio." I stare at her for a moment, then my eyes widen, remembering what Naru told me to go to that studio today with Lin.

"Oh.. Well, my boss isn't here at the moment, can you leave a message with me. I will glad.." but the woman cut me off.

"Rude, if this is the service you treat your clients, then I shouldn't have wasted my time. Tell him that I will see him this afternoon, and that's final." With that, the woman turns heading out.. I felt a sweat drop, as I rub the back of my head.

"What was that about?" John asks, moving towards my side, holding Aimi, which she plays with the hems of his collar of his white shirt. Bou-san goes up to Ayako and gave her a tender smile, causing her to blush.

I move my hand to play with Aimi small hands, and turns, and smiles, grabbing my hand.

"Oh, well, um…" Ayako started to ramble, on what to say, but Bou-san place his hand on her shoulder, causing her to calm down.

"What she's trying to say, she is, Naru next client."

"That rude woman?" I snap, only to hear the door bell ring. I turn to see Lin and Madoka are coming in, they seem to be in a deep conversation, noticing how serious is their faces. Her eyes landed on me, her expression changed, with a soft one.

"Mai." She screams, moving to my side. I nervously laugh.

"Hello Madoka-chan." I greeted her. She frowns, noticing the pain passes through her eyes and glance at Lin.

"Masako won't be joining us this time, she has to film this afternoon and for the next three days. So Naru called me, and.." my heart jump painfully at the monition of Naru.

'Was he at her place?' dark thoughts started to plague me. Why would a male go out in the middle of the night if a beautiful woman calls for him? I wouldn't blame him, but why does it hurt? Why does my heart hurt so much? He doesn't even belong to me.

"Earth to Mai." I felt a small tug on my shoulder. I snap out of my thoughts and lifted my gaze up, to see Ayako giving me a strange look.

"Mai, file some things, before heading for the studio, now come with me," Lin orders, walking in the middle of the group and goes towards the couch.. I watch everyone nod at the same time and pats my shoulder giving me assurance. I sigh, shaking my head.

"I'm just overthinking it. So what, if Naru went out with Masako, and. And." now my eyes widen, as other thoughts start to appear in my head.

'No, Naru isn't that type. He is the serious type, and I must trust him. After all..I have my own love that is waiting for me, and I definitely won't betray him.'

* * *

**Naru pov**

My body ached, my eyes felt heavy, but I couldn't sleep now.

"Here?" Yasuhara yawns loudly, stretching his arms above his head. I shrug, rubbing my right eye.

"Madoka idea. She thought it was a good idea to relive a scene of our lives.. Or something like that.." I hissed, not liking this at all, as my eyes scan a small building, that has a large pink neon sign saying.

'**Sakura's Dancing Studios'**

"What exactly did you and Mai do in a dance studio? Oh. Did you two dance all Lovie Dovie?" Yasuhara dared to poke my shoulder with his elbow giving me a smug look. I turned and a vein pop out, as I gave him a cold stare.

"Is none of your business what I did with my wife." I hissed, adjusting my jacket, and started to head in. Wanting to see her terribly. Yasuhara groans and yawns again

"A married man, and still shy, no fun. I'm heading back, I have lots to do, and I need a nap at least an hour before I collapse, be careful, don't push yourself, since you haven't slept at all. Oh, and Naru." I paused in my tracks, when his voice turned all serious. I turned; his eyes are sharp.

" Don't' worry, we are now a step ahead, I'm here to help you as always.." I stare and wave my hands.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told him Now heading in, I spotted our van parked at the side of the building and Madoka's rented car park behind the van.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I mumbled, aching to go to sleep, and feeling irritated.

..

I reach the small office, near the entrance, and a doll-like woman appear behind the large see-through window.

"Yes?" she asks, as her chocolate eyes meet mine. A sudden blush passes her cheeks, but stood her ground.

"I'm Shibuya K…" but I couldn't finish, as the doll woman chocolate eyes narrow. .

"So you're the boss. I have something to say. Come this way, they are waiting for you." She rushed her steps, going up towards the white door, she opens it and then locks it behind her. I arched a brow, as the woman started to walk down the narrow white pale hallways.

"I came earlier with Ayako-chan to your office. I wanted to meet with you, to talk about the arrangements, but a young strange woman.. Ah, Miss. Taniyama as Ayako-chan mention is your assistant, treated me with such impoliteness. I want to file a complaint about that." She explains as we took a left at the first opening. I mentally groaned.

'I'm not in the mood, nor do I care..'

"I apologies about that. She is new to the job, and.."

"I don't care, you should teach her the correct way, now." She stops to our right and opens the door. Stepping inside, the place was large, with a large mirror, and wooden floor and a large open window in front of me, that can see the next building right over.

"Look, Naru is back." I heard on my right. I turned, to see Madoka holding Aimi in her arms while Lin talks to Mai. Mai looks depressed as her shoulder slump a little.

"Now, this is reserved for you and your team. No one else. No cameras or anything. Now, if you can, please take care of that problem and teach her right." And with that, the doll-like woman left the scene.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen again," she stops and turns to face me.

"Hmm," and with that she leaves.

'She acts as though she is in her fifties,' I mentally rolled my eyes. I walk up to Madoka and Aimi. Aimi chubby cheeks turn red, as soon her eyes landed on me.

"Cha, Cha," she stretches her arms out. I bend down since Madoka is sitting on a brown chair, and I move to rub Aimi small head.

"Hello there, I miss you terribly." I whispered to her.. Madoka expression softens, as she kisses Aimi's head.

" Your eyes changes, when it comes to Aimi or Mai. Even if years pass, that's the only expression I have seen in you." She tells me.. I gave her a death glare, but ignore her and kiss Aimi cheek, as she giggles.

"Naru!" I heard on my right. I lifted my gaze, to see Mai almost running, but she stops herself, as her cheeks turn red and took a step back.

"Mai?" I asked confused, as Lin shook his head.

"Everything is set up, we'll give you privacy. Come, let us give your parents some alone time." Madoka whispers to Aimi, and turns to face Mai.

"Remember Mai, this case is very important. We need to drag out this ghost, and you and No.. Naru is the only ones that could do it. Good luck." With that, she heads out with Aimi. I arched a brow, as Mai moves swiftly.

"I still don't get it. Why Naru and I? Can't you have Ayako and Bou-san do it in our place? After all, they are a couple. Plus, I don't know how to dance, and…" Lin came behind her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, the ghost is about your age and Masako-chan is too busy to do it." He lies. Mai sighs in frustration, but shakes her head.

"Okay, okay." She whispers, bowing down. With that, Lin, Madoka, and Aimi leaves the room. (Since she waited for Lin at the entrance of the door.) Then I heard a click, as though they close it with the key. Mai seems to notice, and panics, rushing towards the door, and starts to jiggle the door knob and hitting it.

"Oi, you never said you will lock us up. Naru!" she turns, noticing how red her cheeks become. I undid my jacket and place on top of the chair that Madoka was sitting on. I sat down and rolled up my sleeves Mai now looks nervous. I ran my hands through my hair, now feeling nervous myself, and my heart racing unevenly.

Now noticing how beautiful and breathtaking Mai looks in that yellow polka dot dress, small and soft. Just like in our second year of our wedding anniversary that I took her out to dance in a small cabin. It was Lin and Madoka wedding gift to us that year. This is the plan, that Madoka came up with. Something sweet to trigger Mai memories, and out of all them, it had to be this one. It was awkward the first time around, then… My eyes widen, as the rest of the memories rushed in my head and my eyes widen and my cheeks flared up.

'Oh No, this is a very bad idea, it started out sweet, but ended up heated and no clothes. Oh God, why?'

* * *

**Mai pov**

Naru sits on the chair, running his big hand through his dark hair, as his icy blue eyes stare at me. My heart now racing, I started to feel the atmosphere become thick.

"Naru, they lock us up why? I mean, this is a case, and.." Naru didn't move his lips or anything, he kept staring at me, as he undid some buttons of his black shirt, showing me some of his strong neck. For a reason, my heart started to race.

'Bad idea. Plus..' I look at the huge mirror, and I wore a light yellow dress, with small high black heels The dress shows a little cleavage, but not a lot to make me uncomfortable. My hair is tied in a simple bun, and some hair loose out, with light makeup. Madoka told me, this is how the last ghost look liked. I'm not sure what they want to accomplish, but I hope it gets resolved.

"Err, Naru?" Naru looks like he sighed, and as in cue, a strange song started to beat in the background. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What music is that?" I asked. Naru didn't stand, but kept his eyes on me. I have no idea what he's thinking of, his face looks blank. My heart started to beat hard, and my palms started to sweat. His stare looks profound more than ever.

The beat of the song started to become stronger, and stronger, and it sounded like..

"Is this a Tango?" I asked, surprised, Naru slightly nods at me. I frowned, as the tango song filled the whole room. For a reason, I took in a big breath.

"Okay, err, I don't know how to dance the tango, but I'll try.. And..' but Naru stands, but doesn't move. As though he was waiting. I rub the back of my head, feeling very nervous at this point. I shyly look down at the floor and let the music fill my ears until it is finished.

"It's finished. Too bad.." I laugh nervously, turning to head out, but then again, the same song started to restart, this time with more volume. I look back, and Naru still didn't move from his spot, no, he was staring at me, now with such round eyes, that cause my nerves jump. A strange shiver runs down my spine.

I turned, heading out, but on doing so, a sudden male voice echoed behind me.

"Relax, let your body relax. Remember, just have fun, after all, is our second.." the voice disappears, and my eyes widen. I turned, to see Naru haven't moved, no, he was now looking at the mirror seeing his own reflection. I wonder what is he thinking about.

'That voice, it's the same as the dream.' My mind told me, feeling my heart racing now. I closed my eyes, and for a reason, I found myself in an old cabin, a strange cabin, with a futon on the left, and a fireplace at my right. I shook my head, as the song filled my senses.

"If I relax, then you will take advantage of me." it was my voice this time, then a deep chuckle appears.

"I bet you won't mind if I do, but seriously, relax Mai, I won't bite. I'm not good at this either, but might as well do it. It did cost a lot. Damn, L…" his voice is cut off, as I found myself moving forward, automatic. I move my eyes, and Naru locks eyes with me. My heart jumps.

"Why am I moving towards him?" I thought out loud, as the song repeats again. Naru stays still, as I reach for him. Our eyes still lock, my breathing starts to become strange.

"I'm confused." I told him. Naru stretches out his arm as though to push me back. I started to go backward… A sudden flash appears in my head, something familiar to me.

"Trying to mess with me?" I smirked at Naru, as he smirks back at me. We stop in the middle of the room, and I turned, and in my mind, I do the same in the strange memory or dream.

'Could this be the ghost memories?'

Then I felt Naru snatch my hand and pulls me back, and my breath caught, as I land on his broad, warm chest placing my hands on top. A slanted smirk passes his lips, and he moves his leg forward, as I move my back. The song kept on playing. Now arm around my waist, Naru press himself more into me, as my chest started to warm up.

"_No, I'm trying to dance."_ That same male voice answer in my head. I wrap my hand around his neck, as in my memories. And we started to move with the music. As though in my memory, we both did the same. Twirling, his warm hands, touching my arms, my stomach, everything burns where he touches me.

I move, placing my leg on his hip, and Naru grasp my leg, raising the dress up, only his fingertips touch my skin, leaving a small red line, but my body ached and started heating up. Like in my memory. Then the music arises into a tempo, we started to twirl, moving our legs, in sync movements. As though our body knew this. Then I place my leg around his leg, and I tilt down, and Naru holds me tight, so I won't fall down, my breathing becoming more unstable at this point. Naru rose me and our faces become inches apart. My chest heaving hard again, his chest. I can feel his chest pressing against my breasts, and it felt good. Very hot and gentle at the same time. I. I wanted to moan.

'Oh God, this… This is not what I wanted.' He moves his hands, down to my arms, spreading his fingers, and I wrap my hand around his shoulder, trying to control my now shaking body, from his heated touch. Then he wraps it around my waist, and we started to dance again, but very close. Is like my vision and this dance were one. He twirls me around and pins me against his chest, and my breath caught. I stare at the mirror, the reflection, Naru's eyes are clouded, as he held me so close and kept looking at me; his leg move between mine, as he runs his hand down to my stomach, between my breasts, and up to my arms. I almost let out a moan again. Then he twirls me around and pins me again, dancing once again, moving our legs.

My vision, or whatever did the same, and I found myself enjoying the strange man touches. My body started to get high alert. Looking straight into his eyes, I started to twist my body, in a way I never thought possible, and Naru kept with the tempo, looking so serious, that it made my heart jump in many ways.

Then he pins me again, (Facing my back against his chest,) and he gather my leg, pressing his err, lower stomach against my back, that I can almost feel. My eyes widen, as I move my head, and bit my lower lip, and half rolled my eyes at the heat of his body and his closeness and his touch, I glance up at his eyes, he seems lost, as he lower his gaze, as I wrap my arm around his neck, feeling the squeeze of his hand on my waist and breathes hard, then he spins me around, and our lips became almost reachable. If I could only lean a bit forward, our lips could meet. I can feel his soft breath brush against my own lips, as my chest heaved uncontrollably.

'Please, don't leave me in pain, please kiss me.' somewhere in me guilty thought, as I move my hand, to about to touch his lips, he suddenly pulls me away, and drops to his knees, and falls backward. My eyes widen in panic.

"Naru!" I yelled, getting on my knees.. I place Naru on my lap; he has his eyes close, with a slight redness in his cheeks.

"Naru. Oh God, Naru." I pat his cheeks gently. He breathes out and flutter his eyes open. I notice the bags under his eyes.

"Naru, are you okay? What happen?" I asked him. Naru closes his eyes and rolls his body, so now his face is facing my stomach. My cheeks become redder than ever. Then he buries his face on my stomach, taking a hold of my arm. A shiver ran down my spine, I felt his lip moves.

"I wish, I knew what you said." I mumbled, as Naru adjusts his head and place my fingers on his warm lips.

"Give me five minutes. I didn't sleep at all. Yasuhara and I were too busy last night." My eyes widen at the mention of that.

"You weren't with Masako-chan?" Naru shakes his head.

"She only called me to let me know some new information about your case, and she left, so Yasuhara and I stood behind." I felt a strange relief wash over me, as tears started to form in my eyes as everything what happen left me for now.

"Oh Thank God." I breathed out, leaning my head down, pressing my cheek on top of his head.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I thought you were with Masako-chan. I'm sorry." I have no idea why I just said that. I felt Naru chuckle, as he moves his hand, and cups my cheek.

"Silly girl, I told you, we don't have anything. I have one girl in mind, and that's all. I'm still waiting for her and will always." He tells me. My heart now racing, this time with a different emotion. I place my cheek on his forehead.

"Let me sleep for a few, wake me up when you hear the door unlock." I nodded, as he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber. I move, and kiss his forehead, as fresh tears run down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry for even doubting you.'

* * *

**Naru pov**

I felt a soft hand on my forehead, a very warm comfort hand.

"Don't worry, he's okay, he fell asleep." I heard at a distance. I groaned, as my dream, or rather memories of that dance rush in my mind.

'She dances the same as that night, only the only thing that was missing, was that I ended up making love to her that night. Thank God, I collapse, or not, I would have done the unthinkable, I lost every self-control, after having her body next to mine like that.'

I flutter my eyes open, at first, is blurry, but then a perfect view appears, to see Mai looking down at me with a concerned look.

"See, he's back." Mai mentions as she moves closer to me, pressing her hand to my forehead.

"You shouldn't have done that, you still not a hundred percent over your fever, and working at night, then doing a dance, is not a good mix. Don't do that, please. You make me worry so much." She whispers.

"Sorry for worrying you, not my attention." I told her, using my arm, I lift myself and leaned against a wall. I look around, to see myself in Mai room, as Aimi stood in her crib, looking at me with a worried look.

"Sorry, papa had to sleep." I told her.

"Err, Lin brought you here after you collapse, apparently the dance didn't work, so they fired us." She looks so sad. I smirked, looking at her sad face.

"It didn't work, cause your memories didn't come back." I told her. I move my hand and grasp her small hand.

"Is okay," I whisper, moving forward a little. Mai face heats up, and her eyes turn teary, noticing how red they are.

"Were you crying?" I asked, cupping her cheek. Mai's eyes widen and shake her head.

"I panic, and I'm sorry for doubting you, I thought you were with Masako-chan. I don't know why, you two make a good couple, but I feel guilty. I, with these silly thoughts and you are working hard for me. I don't know why, is not my business whom you date or anything. One thing for sure, you became my best friend, and I'm scared to lose your friendship. I'm sorry" She tells me.

"That would be cheating if I do that. I can't stand cheating. At least you think of me as a friend, and that's better than nothing" I thought out loud, for a reason, feels a little weight has come out of my chest to hear her words.

"Well, um are you feeling better?" I nodded at her. She breathes out.

"When we were dancing, I had a strange dream or memory. I was dancing in the past. It was a sudden flash, but there was a man, I couldn't see his face, but I heard his voice. It sounded so soft and gentle. I liked it. I might think is the ghost lady, but the voice of that man is similar to the one in my dream, and I heard my own voice." She blushes even more. My eyes widen.

'It works.' I thought, moving forward. Mai laughs and wipes her now teary cheeks.

"Silly me, either way, thank you, even though it wasn't your attention, you help me remember a tiny bit of my memory. Now I know, that I loved him. Thank you, Naru." She whispers, moving closer to me. Our eyes lock, as no words came out of our lips.

'I'm him, please come back.' I thought, suddenly Mai gets up, and goes to Aimi, and brings her to me.

"Now, see, he's alright, say Goodnight, and is late." I move forward and kiss Aimi cheek. Aimi giggles and smiles at me.

"Listen to mama, and sleep, okay, I'm alright. Mama is taking good care of me." I told her. Aimi nods, and moves, to wrap her arms around Mai.

"I love you Aimi." I whispered. Aimi yawns, as she falls asleep in her mother's arms. Mai tucks her in and came back right to my side. Now an awkward silence filled the room.

'-...-!'

"Lay down, okay." She breaks the silence. I nodded, and sly down, she tucks me in, and run her fingers through my hair, as her eyes soften.

"I'll watch over you tonight, sleep okay. Today is my turn to take care of you Naru." Her voice turns tender. I wanted to pull her under the covers, and wrap my arms around her and sleep with her bathe in her warmth..

I just stare at her, and Mai smiles at me, stroking my hair, as she used to in the past, when I overwork myself too much.

"I wish you can hear me." I told her. Mai sadly moves close and close her eyes.

"I wish I can hear you." She repeats what I just said. She moves, and kiss my cheek, and she blushes, moving back, and I stare.

"Every time we get close or kiss, I get a shiver." I told her, as a deep sleep started to overcome me once again. As I slowly drifted, I thought I saw Mai move back down and kiss my forehead and I felt her tear land on my cheek as her soft barely readable words, felt like a soft breeze graze my skin.

"Naru, every time I get close to you, I get a shiver and that scares me."

* * *

Disclaimer: I **Don't **own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: Move on?

Chapter Fourteen: Move on?

**Mai pov**

_I am trapped; deeply trap, to a point which I can't breathe._

_"Help me!" I screamed, as tears started to form in my eyes while I bang against the glass, that seem to separate me from the green open space that lies ahead of me._

_"Please, anyone, help me, I don't want to be here. I don't want to be alone!" I now feel tears rolling down my cheeks, as I kept banging the glass._

_"You won't get anyone to help you." I heard behind me. My eyes widen, recognizing the voice that haunts me at night._

_"Please tell me, what do you want from me," I begged hearing him chuckle evilly._

_"I told you, what I wanted, so close, so very close, not even he can save you now. Die alone, you have always been alone, remember that no one loves you." It said, and then he disappears leaving me alone once again._

_"No, you're wrong; I have people that love me." I cried even more, banging against the glass._

_"Naru! Please come. I beg of you. I want you. I want you to save me!" I kneeled at my knees, frozen, I felt frozen from the fear in me._

_"Shatter this, and let me FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" I kept on banging hard against the glass, desperation consuming me. Tears running like no tomorrow. My heart racing against my chest. From my blurry vision, I caught something on the other side of the glass; a shadowy figure appears. Its shadowy fog is covering the person's presence._

_"Please, help me, shatter this," I begged my hope. The person comes closer and places its hand on the glass, from what I can tell is a male hand. I move my sight and stood up, to press my hand where his hand is and spread my fingers, so we can match._

_"Please," I begged. Finally the shadowy display disappears, and my eyes connect with two blue profound eyes, that I know._

_"Naru!" I gasp, moving closer to the glass. Naru moves closer, fisting his hand, he starts to pound against the glass. Despair passes his eyes, as he kept on banging. I follow ahead and bang against the glass as well, but after a few good minutes, nothing happens._

_Naru stops his banging and stares at me. I did the same, and no words pass our lips. He presses his other hand on the glass, and I press my hand, imagining that I can feel is warm hand.'_

_I kneeled on the ground, and Naru follows along. He moves his lips, but I couldn't hear him. I started once again banging against the glass._

_"I want to be free; I want to be with you. I want to be with you Naru, save me!" I cried, feeling a strange emotion fill me; I couldn't name it, but it was deep. . Naru eyes narrow and a blank stare appear, he fists his hand once again, and with force this time, both of us at the same time hit the glass, as though a force came out of nowhere made a small crack. Naru stares at me, as I did the same._

_"I won't give up," I whispered, as I once again hit the glass in union with Naru, the crack became bigger, and bigger until it made a snake-like pattern. One last hit, the whole glass ripped into many pieces, but it doesn't shatter. I stood, as Naru does the same. I took a step back and breathed out._

_"My chance!" Naru takes a step back. I breath in and out, without hesitation, I start to run, running fast as I could, I cover my face with my arms, and burst through the glass…_

* * *

**Naru pov**

I bolted up from my deep sleep, as a loud piercing scream echoed in the room. I immediately turn to see Mai sweating, as tears roll down her cheeks. (She slept on the edge of the bed, her head on top of her folded arms.) Despair plaster all over her sleeping face.

'Is she having that dream? The glass dream?'

"Mai, wake up, you're having a nightmare," I told her. She doesn't wake up, and I can tell, she's waking up Aimi. So I forget my own grogginess and move to her side, and picked her up in my arms. Immediately, rushed her out from the bedroom, towards the living room. Mai started to arch her body up, as sweat kept rolling down her face.

"Save me!" she screams, breathing unevenly, as all of the sudden, my own eyes started to hurt me. I hissed but ignored it. I place Mai down, and I kneeled down.

"Mai, wake up," she started to move her body, kicking and thrashing her arms.

"Naru!" she screams, more tears appear in her eyes. I had no idea what to do; she's in a deep sleep.

I was about to stand, but her sudden words stop me.

"Naru, please help me."

"Ahhhhh!" My heart stop, in the ear piercing scream she gives, that I sat on the edge of the couch and wrap my arms around her, to muffle her cry. She presses her face on my chest, and I feel her arms around me, causing me to pat her back.

"Wake up, okay," I whispered to her, consoling her as a child. Mai finally calms down with a hiccup that escapes her and held me closer.

"Naru, oh God, Naru." She flutters her red eyes open and moves to stare at me. I blinked.

"Is okay, everything will be all right," I whispered, our eyes connect, and all I can see is fear in her brown eyes, which made my heart tighten. She shakes terribly in my arms and holds me tighter, without hesitation, she moves to cup my cheeks with trembling hands.

"I was in a glass, I couldn't breathe, or move, he, he said that..." she locks eyes with me.

"You love me, right?" she suddenly asks, surprising me.

"With all my heart," I told her, as she moves closer to me, she buries her face in the crook of my neck, sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, he said that no one loves me, and I refuse to believe that." She tells me. I held her closer to me, closing my eyes, running her hands down to my shoulders, and gave them a soft squeeze.

"Don't believe in him, you have many people that love you, including myself," I told her, my heart is breaking. She kept sobbing, and moves, moving her small hand, and cupping my cheeks once again.

"Naru, I'm scared, so scared, he won't leave me alone. Please, I beg of you." She curls her legs up, and buries herself into my chest, as I place my arms around her and started to rock her.

'Is okay, I won't leave you." I whispered as Mai held me tighter.

'If I get your memories back, then you will never hear my voice ever again, and I rather have that than lose you forever. Last night you gave me hope, a tiny hope that I have a small chance to get you back. Even if you see me as a friend, is good enough for me, is a small step, for now, and is better than anything.' I wanted to tell her that, as Mai lifts herself and wipes her cheeks. I smooth her hair, trying my best to console her. Mai with a flush face doesn't look at me, but grasp my hand and gave it a soothing squeeze.

* * *

**Mai pov**

I felt weak, and my eye bothers me so much, but I try not to think about it. I now sat on my round table, as Naru came back with a cup of hot tea, placing the cup in front of me.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking a sip of it after I blew on it. I lifted my gaze, and I took notice, that he looks pale, sweat rolling down his face.

'Did I wake him? Oh no, he wasn't feeling good.' Panicking, I stood up from my chair and went up to him. Naru lifts his gaze up and arched a brow. Without a word, I place my palm on his sweaty forehead.

"You are hot once again. Sorry, I'm sorry." I was on the verge of crying once again. Naru shakes his head, taking a hold of my hand.

I shivered at his touch, as I move my free hand, and brush his hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nods his head once again; I leaned my forehead on top of his head and breathed out.

"I don't want you to get sick again, because of me, I'm sorry Naru," I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth, and tea scent he gives off. I smiled, even if my cheeks are tinted red. Naru closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

I turned to face the clock. It was only two in the morning. I didn't want to sleep, what if I get the nightmare once again. I don't want that.

"Err, you need sleep and I'm terrified right now. Let's finish up the teas, and today, you don't have to work, so I have something planned, so you can spend time with Aimi later on." I told him. Naru arched a brow, but nods, turning to drink. I move and drank mine, as the silence took over.

..

Now back to my room, I move to check on Aimi. She sleeps peacefully, facing upwards, with the white blanket over her. Naru moves next to me and fixes her blanket. I was now nervous, and scared. I move around Naru and got into my bed. Not sure what to do, Naru should be sleeping in a bed, not a couch. I cleared my throat.

"You can sleep here," I move towards the wall, and place a pillow in between, feeling my cheeks flaring up.

Naru gave me the 'Are you sure.' Look. I nodded, as I hid my heated face.

"You can't be sleeping on the couch in your condition, you need more sleep, and... Honestly, I'm scared to death. Just don't pass the pillow line." I told him, turning, covering my red face, as my heart started to race.

'My first time sleeping next to a man. Oh God, Mama, I promise, nothing will happen.' I thought as yesterday display rushed into my mind.

'Oh no, bad Mai, don't think about it. Don't think of how good that felt, having him that close to me and how good it felt that he touch me. Oh no, I'm becoming a pervert.' I felt Naru lay next to me. Then my eyes flew open, when I felt him touch my arm. I turned.

"Hmm?" I asked; looking up at his shadowy face, for a reason, his blue eyes look misty. He takes my hand and places it on his lips.

"Relax, I won't bite or do anything. You look tired and pale; I give you my man of honor, that I won't do anything to you. Remember, you told me, you will wait until your marriage, and with the man you love. I respect that. After all, you said that I'm just a friend." For a reason, I could sense the sadness in his lips when he mentions that. I nodded, as I turned to face the wall, as I wrap my hand around my blanket.

'A friend that is helping me with my case, as well, a friend that is crawling to my heart each day and wishing, wishes that…' I frowned, as I lift my legs up.

'I should move on? Right? I should move on, and leave my past alone, cause right now. .' I turned my head a little, to stare at Naru, which he was facing Aimi crib. I stretched my hand out and outlined his broad back.

"I want to be his."

* * *

**Naru pov**

Mai slept peacefully next to me, how will I go to sleep? Knowing that my wife is right next to me. I leaned my head against the flat of my palm, watching her sleep. She is facing me, fist hands, and her lips are parted slightly. I dare to move my hand and stroke her silk hair. She moves her body, placing her leg on top of the pillow, and murmurs something under her sleep. Moving closer to her, I gather her small hand and run my fingers on her knuckles.

"This is the closest thing I can have," I told her, leaning my head down, staring at her. Mai flutters her eyes open, noticing a misty look cover her brown eyes.

"Naru!" her voice cracked. I smirked.

"Hmm?" she moves closer to me, moving her fingers, and we intertwine our fingers.

"The glass wouldn't shatter, next time," she moves closer, as I move my arm, in doing so, she lays her head on top of my shoulder. I glance down, at her sleeping form.

"I shatter it myself," I told her. Mai nods, as I place my chin on top of her head, and she throws the pillow to the floor, and I wrap my leg around her small waist.

"You always there for me. Thank you." She murmurs, closing her eyes once again. I wrap my arm around her and held her closer. Now her head on my chest.

"I don't know how to repay you nor will I let you go." I murmured to her, kissing the top of her head feeling her snuggling more into me.

"For tonight, can we just pretend as nothing happen, and you are my old Mai?" I whispered, as sleep started to take over, Mai moves her arm, finding my hand, and intertwine her fingers with mine and murmurs something, that I didn't comprehend.

"I want to move on."

…..

I held Aimi in place, watching Mai place a long pink pants on her. I move my eyes towards Mai, watching her adjust the pant leg.

'At least I awoke earlier than her, before she screamed in embarrassment, about how we slept last night. I don't want to push her.' I thought to myself, feeling happy about that, no rather than happy, I felt thrilled, that I finally got a chance to sleep with her like that, it's been far too long, and that I craved that. I hope in the future, I get more chances with her to do that.

"You look so cute Aimi." She smiles, adjusting the red string around Aimi's waist. Aimi moves her arms, looking up at me. I gave her a warm smile

"Mama is going to take you out for a stroll," I told her. Aimi's eyes widen, as she glances at her mother. Aimi moves and wraps her small chubby arms around Mai making her laugh in delight.

"Well, okay, this feels nice. I love your random hugs Aimi, makes me happy." She gives her a tight squeeze, making Aimi laugh, and turns to face me. I adjust her bottom black blouse, as I wrap my arms around her and hoist her up.

"Up you go, you look very pretty Aimi, just like your mother," I told her. Aimi's eyes brighten up, and I help Mai up. (By grasping her arm and hoist her up.)

"You look so pretty Aimi, you'll definitely swoon all the baby boys..." Mai plays while brushing her short hair with her fingers, making my eyes widen.

"Definitely not, I forbid you to play near no boy, you hear Aimi. I forbid you." I hissed, not wanting to think of the day, she will start dating. Okay, know I know why most fathers are over protective of their daughters just the thought of it, boils my blood. Mai blinks at me, then burst out laughing, causing me to arch a brow at her sudden laughter.

"I was only joking Naru. One, Aimi is too young and two, you gave a fatherly look, as too ready to kill any guy that goes around Aimi. Looks like you are her father." She nudges my shoulder playfully. A sudden pain passes by my heart in her words...

"I am, and you're the one that gave me this joy to my life," I told her, but it's fruitless. Now feeling sad, Aimi seems to feel it, and she presses her nose against my cheek.

"Ga, Ga, Ma," she said, as she arched her body towards Mai. Mai steps closer and arched a brow.

"Aimi?" She asks. Aimi started to get fuzzy, noticing the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aimi? What's wrong?" This time Mai's voice is more persistence. I stare, as Aimi starts to cry.

"Aimi, please calm down," I whispered bouncing her a little, but she shakes her head, as she reaches out her small hands, grasping Mai yellow long sleeve blouse, and holds it tight.

"Ka, Da.," she started, but it was as though she was having trouble to speak. Mai raised a brow, as Aimi kept crying hard.

"Poor baby, please stop crying, see, you're making your cousin sad as I. Please, don't cry my little one." She whispers, grasping Aimi in her arms. Aimi starts to struggle in her arms.

"M...Ka…Da…" she turns towards me, and her small eyes landed on mine. I frowned, moving closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her even though she can't understand me completely. Aimi takes a hold of my shirt. I turned to face Mai and her eyes locks with mine. No words are said; I could tell Mai is very concern about her, as I, but Aimi tears kept going.

"What do we do? Her cheeks are blazing red already." She now faces the baby. Aimi kept on crying, as I rub her small back.

"Aimi, calm down, please, please for papa," I asked her. Aimi shakes her head, and hiccups. She's so much like Mai when she cries. Aimi shakes her head once again and leans her head on her mother's bosom, Mai rose a brow.

"Calm down little one, I'm here to protect you, hushing; hush. Well, err, that was weird." Mai whispers, rubbing her back. I nodded, not getting this at all. Mai takes a hold of my hand and gave it a small squeeze...

"She finally calmed down; hopefully, the stroll around the park will make her happy. Thank you, thank you for being patience with Aimi and me. I know is a handful already." She smiles, noticing her brown eyes sparkle. I nodded and turned, to get my jacket. Mai does the same, placing Aimi coat around her. I move back, taking Mai jacket, (from the coat hanger) and place it around her. Mai blushes and looks down. I smirked, opening the door, and we both leave her apartment.

"This is the first time in months, that I spend a whole day with my wife and daughter. Feels unrealistic, but I shouldn't count my blessing yet, not just yet."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"Aren't you happy, you'll get to spend the whole day with your cousin? Please be, I want to spend the whole day with him as well." I told her, as I tied her black shoes while we waited for Lin to pick us up. Aimi is sitting down, on the small bench that is inside of the apartment first floor lobby, she glances up at me and nods. I smiled, turning to sneak a look at Naru, which he stood near the doors, looking out, with cross arms, but looks like he's in deep thought.

"Now, be a good girl and don't cry today. I don't like it when you cry, make me sad, you know, and make Naru sad and worry. I promise not to leave you. You are a good girl and the most precious person in my life. I love you Aimi, I love you, like you were my own baby sister or as you were my own daughter." I told her. Aimi with her red eyes laughs, stretching her arm out. I smiled and picked her up.

"See, you are all better, it makes mama happy. Oh, I love you Aimi" I told her squeezing her tightly in my arms. Aimi nods, placing her head on my shoulder. I move forward, only to take notice that Naru was on his cell phone, talking quite rapidly. I move to his side.

"Something wrong?" I asked, taking a hold of his arm. Naru points outside. I move to check it out, through the glass, and my eyes narrow.

"Oh come on, the weather channel said clear skies, not snow," I grunted as Naru hands me his cell phone. I took it, and I look down at it. It reads.

"Sorry, snow storm, everything is blocked, so we are stuck in until tomorrow." I read. I took another look from the window, to see the winds picking up, and the snow falling down hard.

I adjust Aimi to my other arm and turn to face Naru.

"Should have checked the windows this morning. At least I have enough food today, sorry Aimi, we can't go out today. I was hoping to go to the park." I told her, heading back in. Aimi didn't respond since she was messing with my coat zipper.

Finally reaching my apartment, we went in, and I took off Aimi jacket. Aimi giggles, as Naru takes off his jacket and shoes, to sit on the couch, looking at me. I shivered at his gaze but kept my eyes on Aimi.

'Is similar stare from yesterday, before the dance, is making me shiver again.' I thought, but shrug it off.

"I wonder why he's looking at me or is at you." I ask Aimi. Aimi turns her gaze at Naru and laughs. She gets on her knees, (After I placed her down, of course,) and starts to crawl towards Naru. Naru stretch out his arms, ready to receive her, as I took off my jacket. I smiled as my heart warms up at the warm display; it looks more like a father and daughter than cousins. Aimi stops in the middle of the floor and bounces her small body. I get on my knees, and crawl up to her, and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked her; Aimi stares at me and kept laughing hard, making me laugh with her. She then moves towards Naru and place her small hand on his feet. Naru arched a brow, as he moves gently and sits on the ground. .

Aimi stares at Naru, then at me. I flop on the ground and cover my eyes. I felt a hand on my own. I peeked through my fingers to see Aimi laughing, as she crawls on my back. I laugh, as she lays her head flat down.

"Oi, I'm not a horse," I told her; Aimi grasps my shirt and starts to bounce. Naru stares at the sight, as I blushed

"Help her up, I have an idea," I told him. Naru moves closer and picks up Aimi and I turn my body. I stretched out my arms.

"Place her on top," I told him. Naru nods and he does. Now sitting on my stomach, I sat up and rock her forward. Aimi burst out laughing, when I kiss her cheek, giving her raspberry and tickle her stomach, using my legs as support to not harm her.

"Now, I'm not a horse got that my small child." I laugh, as I kept on with the torture. Aimi kept on laughing harder and harder that her puffy cheeks turn red. In my living room, you can hear is a baby's laughter that filled my heart tremendously.

Naru smiles, as I turned to face him.

"Well, come join us, you should as well spend time," I told him. Handing Aimi over. Aimi giggles, noticing how bright her eyes gotten. Naru picks up Aimi and places her in his lap. At first he seems to hesitate, but I move to his side and take a hold of his hand.

"Just act naturally. Tickle her or kiss her cheek, she likes it, and since she's very attached to you, she won't mind, make funny faces, or something, I won't tell a soul, I give you my word." I assure him. Naru nods his head and does the same thing as I did; Aimi burst out laughing. I smiled gently to see the gentle display.

'I want to have a girl, if she is a girl, she will become like you, kind and gentle, and I can always protect her.' A sudden male voice echoed in my head. I frowned, as Naru kept playing with Aimi, and my heart starts to race. I place my hand on my chest, and watch; Naru place his cheek on Aimi's cheek, and close his eyes, a peaceful aura surrounds them, making me ache in a way, to run my fingers through his hair.

'He looks so peaceful and gentle when he's around Aimi,' I frowned at myself and look down at my fingers, and moved them.

'I want to remember my past, but I want to be with Naru. Is that possible? God, please help me, and guide me, because I have no idea what I am doing or feeling.'

* * *

**Naru pov**

I have Aimi on my lap, as she plays with a toy rattle; I have my arms around her as I stare at outside of the window, watching the snow fall. I felt peaceful.

"Na, ne," I heard Aimi. I look down to see her pointing at her toy. I smiled gently at her.

"Is a rattle, Aimi, can you say papa for me? Or mama?" I whispered, aching to hear her first words. Aimi gave me a 'What are you talking about,' look, causing me to sigh.

"Never mind." Shaking my head, Mai comes out of the kitchen with Aimi baby formula at hand. She bends in front of me and shakes the bottle in front of Aimi.

"It's time for lunch, I made delicious warm milk, and your food is about to be ready." She tells her, Aimi moves her body towards Mai. Mai laughs, grasping her and picks her up.

"Aren't you a happy camper, and come big boy, I made lunch for you too." She turns heads towards the round table. I gave the window one last look, and I stood.

"This is as normal as it gets," I whispered as I went to get my lunch.

While we ate, Mai seems to play with her food, as Aimi drank her formula. I stretched out my hand and touch her shoulder to get her attention. Mai lifts her gaze and looks startled, I just raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Mai sigh, as though she heard me she answers me.

"The dream, the glass? What did it mean? Is so weird," I remove my hand and stir my rice with my chopsticks.

"I have an idea of what it meant," I told her, but Mai just sighs once again and went back to her food.

"Never mind that, it was the strange demon messing with me with, so ignore what I said and let us continue to eat," she summons her best smiles, but I knew, I know her too well, she's concerned, and I don't blame her. After all, that's the demon of Isolation.

..

I stare at her while she wasn't' watching, as soon as I look away, she stares at me while I didn't watch. We both now watch a movie, a Disney movie for Aimi, which she seems to like. Tangle is called. Aimi claps when the horse came into the picture. His name Maximus, I think is his name, I zoned out half through the movie, Mai decided this movie was good for Aimi, and I knew very well that she loves this movie as well, so I couldn't say no... One of the downfalls living with two girls. The reminder that sometimes being married is not its best at times, I learned that after marrying Mai, but I try to learn and became accustomed to it. After all, Mai always supports me and respects my decisions, in most all of them, so I give her this.

"Ga," she claps, making me smile, as well Mai. (She sits in-between us.)

"Is so cute, I'm so into how he starting to look at her," Mai said in a dreamy voice. I arched a brow, taking notice how close she has gotten to me. I didn't mind. .

"How so?" I asked. Mai moves back, placing Aimi on her lap.

"The look, is cute, and very romantic, that means he's in love with her, that look is about a man in love. His eyes soften. I only read it in novels or seen it on Korean Dramas, or Jdramas, manga or anime." She admits. I turned to stare at her. She blushes, as her bangs cover her eyes...

"You think that the guy loves me? If so, would he look at me like that?" she suddenly asks me. I had no idea what she meant by that, what the hell does she mean look? I frowned, crossing my arms.

"I'm not sure," I answered her; Mai lifts her gaze, noticing the sadness overshadowing her eyes.

"If he does love me, then why hasn't he contacted me?" she adds.

"He has his reasons," I told her. Mai lifts her gaze and shakes her head.

"He has his reasons, right? I doubt he wants to be next to me, knowing that I have no memories nor can I see with my right eye. So is understandable, so I was thinking, I should move on, right?" I felt my heart stop for that brief second.

'Is that what she meant last night? She wants to move on from me?' Now that it makes more sense.

'No, is my only hope,' somewhere in me shouts, but as normally I just shrug at her. Aimi lifts her small head, taking notice of my sad face. She moves her body up and touches my hand.

"You should do what is best." Suddenly Mai places her hand on my lips. I move to stare at her.

"Tell me, what should I do? Should I move on? You're my best friend Naru, I'm not good in the matter of love, and should I move on?" she asks, noticing her eyes turning red, breaking my heart even more. I place my hand on her small fingers.

"Do what you think is best Mai. I am no one to lead you to it. If your heart tells you to let go, and then do it, if not, then don't. I'm not the one that owns your heart to tell you." I truthfully told her.

'Cause I was once. Damn, didn't know being in love, was this most painful.' I snap at myself. Mai moves closer, watching a tear fall down; she presses her cheek against mine.

"I don't know, I'm confused," she admits.

"Confused? Why confused?" I asked her. Mai bites her lower lip, but she shakes her head.

"Nothing, I don't want to think about it right now," she admits, as Aimi starts to fuzz in her lap.

"Ga, Ga," she mentions. I look down at her and rub her head.

"I'm okay," I whispered. Aimi shakes her head and looks up at her mother. Mai frowns, noticing more tears rolling down her cheeks with a gasp. My eyes widen.

"Mai?"

"It hurts though, I don't know why, but it hurts deeply, a part of me, doesn't want to let him go," she paused as she sniffs, trying to fight off her cries, but fails miserably, and starts to cry even harder. Aimi looks up at her mother and gasps out a muffled cry, but before we knew it she burst out crying making Mai panic.

"Oh Aimi, I'm sorry, I told you to not cry today, and I made you cry, I'm sorry." She raised her, so she can be standing on two of her legs. Aimi kept crying harder once again. I move closer to Mai and press my hand on her small back.

"Aimi, don't cry, mama was just saying things, don't be sad," I told her. Aimi turns her watery eyes at me and grasps my sleeve.

"Aimi?" Mai asks with a stuffy sound, tears kept coming down Mai's cheeks, but she is confused, as Aimi stares at her.

"Don't cry, see, Naru didn't make me sad or anything, we were just talking grown up things, please stop crying, it makes me sad." Mai cries started to become frantic now. My eyes widen, not knowing what to do since both of my girls are crying. I can deal with business, a big boss, and ghosts, but when it comes to these two, I at a loss.

"Don't cry Mai, is normal to be confused since you have no memories, and Aimi, mama is just sad about something, don't cry." I have no idea what I'm saying. Being a parent and a husband at times is just plain hard or confusing. Aimi flops down on her lap and takes a tight hold of Mai blouse.

"Ga, no, Ma." she cries out. I raised a brow, as Mai hiccups.

"Be my good girl and don't cry, please, I promise I'll stop crying, I'm sorry Aimi, I'm sorry that I made you cry." Mai seems to start panicking since Aimi won't calm down, I frowned, rubbing Aimi back, as she turns to face me, and then back at Mai.

"Naru, Aimi won't stop crying, or I. I'm sorry, didn't mean to cry, stop crying, please Aimi." Mai place her on her shoulder and rocks her trying to calm her, but nothing, I tried the rattle, but she snatches it away. I sigh, not knowing what to do at this point, I was about to stand from the couch to find something to calm her down, but in doing so, something big happened to cause me to freeze in my tracks. I look down at Mai. We both lock eyes, stunned.

"Huh?" Mai and I said at the same time. Mai lifts Aimi; Aimi stares at both of us, with a deep expression, then her eyes lands on me, the words that any parent would be thrilled to hear from their own child as their first words.

"M.. Mama!"

* * *

A disclaimer; I** Don't** own Ghost hunt

Thanks for the reviews.


	15. Chapter 15: Feeling Weird

Chapter Fifteen: Feeling Weird

**Mai pov**

I didn't know what to say or do, her words echoed my mind. My heart pounded hard against my chest, as I stare at her sleeping form.

"You said Mama," I smiled, turning around, only to gasp in surprise to see Naru looking at my cabinet. I raise a brow.

"Let's go, she fell asleep," I whispered to him. Naru tilts his head and nods. Heading towards my living room, I stop in my tracks, and shyly took a hold of his hand. He stops in his tracks and turns to face me.

"My heart is racing, and I feel weird." I could feel my cheeks flare up. Naru gave me a questionable look. He moves his lips like a questioning way. I gulped nervously and took a step forward.

"I am so happy to hear Aimi first words. I am, but I wish her real mother would have been here to hear it." I move closer, becoming lost in his eyes.

I move my hand and press it on his lips.

"Don't worry about it." He mouthed out. I close my eyes, moving closer, my heart racing even more. He moves closer.

"Is not fair," I whisper, not knowing what's going on. Naru moves closer and closer. I gulp, watching him taking a hold of my hand; a shiver ran down my spine.

"Life isn't fair." I could read. He tilts his head, for a reason, my breathing started to shake.

"It isn't." I agree with him. Naru cups my cheek, and I grasp his arm.

'This is bad, why am I doing this?' I thought Naru lips closer to mine. I felt vulnerable and small.

"Is snowing badly," I whispered, my mind going blank. Naru caresses my cheek, leaning closer to him.

"If we do this, then I betray him." I told him. Naru stops, feeling his breathing hard, our eyes lock.

"Naru, you're my friend, but why do I feel like this?" Naru frowns at me, taking my hand; he presses it on his lips.

"I don't know, you tell me." and with that, he lets go of me, leaving me alone…. I drop to the floor, since my knees gave me away, my heart raced.

"I fell in love with you."

* * *

**Naru pov**

I watch the snow fall heavy on the streets. I felt trapped, and I want to leave. Leaning my head on the flat of my palm, I sigh.

"My life always goes in a stray." Suddenly I felt something covering my shoulders. I look up, and Mai sits next to me.

"Are you mad?" I shook my head.

"No, disappointed," I admit to her.

"Good, I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I know."

"Can you help me? Don't you have any tricks? To help me recover at least a few of my memories?" she pleads. I move my body to face her.

"I do, but it's not what you want." I told her. Mai gets on her knees and stares at me.

"Please," she begs me.

"No," I firmly told her. Mai frowns; suddenly she cups my cheeks,

"I beg of you." Tears swell in her eyes. I cup her cheek, looking at her red eyes. I sigh in defeat. I couldn't say no.

"Okay, but follow whatever I tell you," Mai reads my lips carefully, and nods.

"Now, lie down, and clear your mind." Mai nods, moving backward, and I stood up, to get comfortable and lay flat on her back. She sighs, and looks up at me.

"Relax; I do warn you it can be painful." I warned, sitting on the edge of the couch. Mai brown eyes move nervously. I place my hand on her forehead.

"Is called mind connection. I will try to untangle your mind for a brief second, when I do, grab it." I explain. She looks lost.

"I guide you." Mai slowly progress my words slowly but then nods. Closing her eyes, I shook my head and started to transfer a little of my energy.

"Don't push me." I took her hand and place it on my lips. Mai nods at me, feeling her brush my lips. I shivered. Closing my eyes, I start to break into her mind. Mai suddenly opens her eyes, with a gasp, taking a hold of my arm.

"Eii, it hurts." She gasps out. I could feel her inner mind trying to push me out. I kept it at bay.

"I know. A little more," I whisper to her. Mai seems to understand me and nods. Without any thought, I kept pushing into her mind, sweat started to form on my forehead.

I couldn't see what she's thinking, but Mai's eyes darted then she violently jumps up, tears running down her cheeks. I remove my hand and gasp out, trying to regain my breath.

"Naru." She wraps her arms around me, her small body shaking. I blink, not sure how to progress this.

"What happen? What do you remember?" I question her. She moves to stare at me.

"I remember something." She gasps out.

"What?" she looks around her apartment, and then back at me.

"That I already graduated high school. It was vague, but I remember." She smiles. I blink, and I breathe out.

"At least I don't have to put that illusion spell." I murmured. Mai wraps her arm around me again.

"Thank you, now I know, I don't have to finish high school. The question is why I continued to go?" she questioned.

"Because, you needed to… cause in your mind, you are still a teen, and I decided to continue your fantasy until you recover your memories." I answered her.

"You said something? I felt your mouth move." I shook my head to her.

"No, I'm glad." I told her. A smile plaster in her lips, causing me to smile back. She has suddenly placed her hand on my lips. Her eyes roaming my face. I shiver from her touch.

"Thank you." She moves her fingers on my cheeks, then ran her finger on the bridge of my nose. My heart racing.

"For?" I question. She gets closer to me.

"For helping me remember something. I want to show you my thanks." She leans forward, and my eyes widen, feeling her soft warm lips on my cheek. I grasp her arm. Once again, my breath caught. She presses her cheek on mine.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" I whisper to her. She moves to stare at me. I suddenly cup her cheek, and we stare once again. For a reason, I could hear Mai heart racing. She looks so sweet in my eyes and scared. I move closer.

'I don't care. I need her.' Somewhere in me screamed. Mai moves closer, her eyes half closing.

"Naru, I feel weird." she whispers. I move closer, I could feel her breath brushing against my skin. My stomach warms up, and my chest, as my breath heightens.

"Me too." I admit. Mai bites her lower lip, moving dangerously closer, that I can touch her lips. I groaned. I move my hand around her head, feeling her soft hair between my fingers.

Then I moved, pressing my lips against her. A powerful pulse rushed at me, I felt her go rigid at first, shock, I'm guessing, but then relax in my arms, and cups my cheek, kissing me back. I gently taste her, trying not to scare her, but my lips move automatically, pulling her lips with mine, in the most passionate way I could muster. She becomes nervous, but tries to keep up. I move upwards, to deepen the kiss. It is passionate, that I was becoming lost in her. She moves, feeling her nails dig into my arm. I brush her hair, as we took a breather. She smiles at me, so I did the same.

Without words, she comes back, wrapping her hand behind my head, grasping my hair, trying to kiss me again. I move back, as she paused. I smiled even more, brushing her hair. Her eyes are dazed, like in the past. I teased her a little moving to graze my lips with her and pull back, she had no idea what to do, nor did I. I felt this was our first kiss all over again, but stronger than before.

Then I kiss her once again, and I felt like a man that found water for the first time in months. I move up, to get a better passion, but in doing so, I felt her hand run down my chest, causing me to mentally groan, our kiss turning more passionate than ever, and love it. I have to keep in mind she doesn't know, that she's my wife, so I restrain myself.

She moves, as I cup her cheek, grasping her lips more, Mai press herself more into me. Her small hand on my back. I could feel her breasts press on my chest, my body shot up, as my memories came to me. How soft she feels against me, and how right.

"I love you," I whispered after we stop. She blinks, with a blush in her cheeks while her tongue grazes her swollen lips. A part of me felt sad, because she didn't hear me.

"I'm heading in. Good night." I nodded at her. She stood up only to wobble, I move to catch her, but she steady herself and goes into her bedroom. Moving back, I touch my lips that ache for her and smiled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," but my heart jump with happiness, and joy.

"I love that woman."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"Hello, Mai, earth to Mai." I heard at a distance. I shook my head, snapping out of my daydream.

"Hmm?" I look up to see Ayako smirking at me.

"Naru is behind you." Her words, cause to jump from my seat, and turned my heart racing. It's been three days since we kissed. Three days ago, that I had my first kiss, and it was a kiss of true love. I mean, it felt like it. I melted in his arms. When I got to my room, I fell on my bed, aching for more. I felt alive, and I could feel his love, and every touch of his, felt gentle, and hot. Crazy, right? I mean, he did mention that he's waiting for someone. Now, I feel like I betray the other guy. I'm confused.

'I don't know what happened, I could have stopped it, but I continued to kiss him. I felt alive, and it felt good right, and oh God, he was too powerful and I don't know. I truly love him, this is crazy, and I only met him a few months ago. Oh God, maybe he thinks I'm an easy woman?" I felt the horror seep into me.

"Relax girl, I was only kidding." Ayako giggles sitting next to me. I sat down and breathed out.

"Funny, I left my humor back at my apartment." I rolled my eyes at her because I felt disappointed.

"Testy are we? At least the blizzard wasn't bad, I heard that Naru got a new case," I blinked, looking at her.

"He is; he didn't say anything to me." Ayako crosses her legs, and arms and leaned back.

"He's like that." She said. I look at my hands, not sure how to react to this. Well, he does have a business to run, and I can't be begging him. I lick my lips, only to shiver from the memories of that night.

"So we leave tonight." I heard behind us. I turned to see Yasuhara and Bou-san leave Naru office.

"Tonight?" I whispered, looking down at Ayako. She shrugs, looking behind her.

"Apparently so."

"Then who will take care of Aimi, Naru parents aren't in Tokyo." I asked worriedly. Ayako blinked at me.

"I think we will take her with us." I didn't like that idea. I stood up, feeling anxious,

"No, it's too dangerous, look what happened last time," I yelled, Yasuhara and Bou-san turned toward me, Naru and Lin walk out.

"Mai, calm down, we all know that, but we…" Ayako stood up, but I shook my head

"No, I won't let her come. I rather not go, then seeing Aimi get hurt. I won't let my daughter get hurt." I felt an overwhelming emotion well up in my heart. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Mai," Bou-san whispered. I was breathing hard.

"Sorry," I tried to calm down while Yasuhara came up to me.

"Boss, want to speak to you." I blinked at him but nodded.

When I walk away, I could hear whispers behind me, I stop and only caught.

"She said daughter again." I shook my head and headed forward only to bump into a firm chest. I rub my nose.

"Gomen, I didn't see you."

"Is okay, and don't worry, we will take good care of Aimi," I heard. I lifted my head to see Lin giving me an assuring smile. I didn't know how to answer him. So I shook my head, I headed into the office. Naru already typing on his laptop, I stood in front of his desk.

"I refuse to take Aimi." I told him firmly, placing my hands on my hips. Naru stops his typing and lifts his gaze to stare at me. Something in his eyes made me shiver. He simply slides his hand forward. I blinked, looking down to see a white piece of paper.

Taking it, I read.

"_I know how you feel, so I ask Madoka and Lin to babysit, the case will take a few days. As well, this is no ordinary case, is your case, and I found a way." _

Lin earlier words dawns on me which made sense now, I felt bad, for snapping at everyone. I lower my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, the thought of Aimi going with us, scares me, she just a baby," I whispered, turning my gaze towards her. She slept in her play pin, on her stomach.

Naru took the paper, and wrote once again.

"_Lin and Madoka will come with us, but won't be in the base, I arrange a room for them, to look after her," _ I nodded at him.

"Thanks. Also, you mentioned you found a way and my case?" I asked him. Naru stood up and walks up to me. Suddenly he takes my hand and places it on his lips. I shivered at the contact.

"To get your memories back," My heart jumps with hope,

"Really? I mean, three days ago, I got something, and it's all because of you" I told him. Naru blinks at me, and his blue eyes turn dark.

"Well, I will go and get packing." I cleared my throat moving away from him. Naru stares at me when I go to get Aimi.

"Come, my child. We have packing to do because papa will get me back." I whispered, not understanding what I just said. Aimi groan in protest, open her small eyes.

"Mama," she cries out, wrapping her small arms around me. I smile, but then frowned, because that title doesn't belong to me.

"Your mama will kill me." I murmured. My eyes widen when I felt an arm around my waist, and when I turned, Naru kiss Aimi head and said something. Then his eyes landed on mine. My heart skips a beat.

"What did you say?" Naru tuck my hair behind my ear and I felt his breath brush against my skin, I shiver, and my breath caught.

"_Don't concern yourself too much; I will always protect you and Aimi_." I gasp out because when he said it, he has his lips press on my cheek, and I couldn't refuse him. I breathed out and rolled my eyes. Pressing myself against him, he tightens his grip on me.

"I know that, but who are you, Naru, why do I trust you so easily?" I whispered.

I turned to stare at him. My eye's softens and he stares back. Then he moves to put his hand on my cheek and place his lips on my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling his gentle kiss, as Aimi looks up at us. For a reason, my earlier thoughts crash down because this simple gesture, tells me oher wise. This kiss meant respect and assurance.

My cheeks flared and felt very shy at his kind gesture. Naru smirks, as he takes a step back, turning his back on me. I held Aimi closer and turned to head out. Not noticing Naru longing look.

* * *

A disclaimer: **Don't **own anything.

Thanks for the reviews… :) finally a kiss. :)


	16. Chapter 16: What are we?

Chapter Sixteen: What are we?

**Naru pov**

"You sure in a good mood," I head Lin break the silence as he sat next to me, and I drove to our next destination. Luckily Bou-san agreed to drive the van for us and I'm driving Lin's car, plus he has our baby seat install. I press the breaks due to a red light.

"I am, but I'm scared, this is my case, so I'm edgy," Mai admits. I raise my eyes and stare at the mirror, I got a perfect view of her. She sensed it and turns her head towards me. I smirked, rubbing my lips, her eyes wide, her cheeks turn red. I watch the red light, turn green, and we went.

'She's been avoiding me, since that night. Is it because of the other guy? I mean in her mind, I did take her first kiss.

I mentally groaned as I turned a right.

"Something wrong," Lin picked up my mood.

"Just worried how Mai will do after coming back to the place she lost her memories." I lied. Lin sighs.

"We have to wait to wait and see." He tells me, Mai moves onward, and pop her head out, (between the seats,) looking at Lin.

"Is he worried about something?" she asks. Lin turns to stare at her.

"Yes, how do you know?" Mai tilts her head and blinks at Lin.

"I don't know I just knew."

"Interesting, how Aimi is holding up, is a long ride." I watch Mai turn back and smile at her daughter.

"She fell asleep. She's a very good baby." Mai leans and kisses her temple. I smiled, as I spot our destination. I tighten my hand on the wheel.

"I am surprised to know that Naru knows how to drive. " Mai suddenly states. I was about to say something, but Lin beats me to it.

"He doesn't like to drive unless he's bored," Lin explains to her. Mai nods at him, and I pulled up at the rear, already, I see my van parked, and no one in sight. I turned off the engine and undid my seatbelt.

"Keep a close, my eye on her Lin. She is under your care, we will be back in two hours or so." I told him. Lin nods, as he gets off. I turned to see Mai already has Aimi out of her baby seat, and she opens her small eyes to start to groan.

"Is okay, your cousin and I have things to do. You will be with Lin and Madoka for a while. Okay. We will come back before you know it."

Mai gets off, so did I, closing the car, I turned to see Mai giving Lin Aimi and her bag.

"Everything is in there, if anything, call Naru, I will be there in less than five minutes." Lin stares at me with the 'Help me,' look. I shrug at him. Lin sweat dropped.

"I know Mai, I took care of her before, don't worry." Lin sighs and shook his head. Mai nervously laughs.

"Sorry, I can be overprotective with her." Lin shakes his head.

"I know, Noll is waiting." Mai nods, I wave goodbye to Aimi and she does the same. Mai now awkwardly stands there. Turning around, I started to head in, but I felt a warm hand take a hold of mine. I stop and look down. Mai is blushing, and looking down shyly.

"Yes?" I questioned her. Mai bites her lower lip and takes a step forward.

"You said that you were waiting for someone." She suddenly states. I blank at her but then nodded. She suddenly gets closer, her eyes sadness. My heart squeezes from her look.

"I am too, but I was thinking, why did you kiss me? Or I did. I'm not good at this." She admits. I move closer, cupping her cheek, I press my thumb on her soft lips. I felt her shiver.

"I couldn't hold it. Don't you think something between us? Don't you feel it?" I move closer, Mai eyes darted but breathed.

"This is wrong." She breathes out. I simply shook my head.

"I don't care," I whispered. Mai moves her hand and closed her eyes, placing her hand on my face and press her nose against mine and caress it.

"If you said you don't care, you should, as I, this is not me Naru. I'm not sure how to react. Also.."

"Guys, the owner, are waiting for.. Err, guys?" I heard John voiced behind us. Mai jump, and nervously laughs.

"I got that eyelash out of your eye, better." She walks around me, not staring. I follow. John stood behind.

"Were you two kissing?" he didn't beat around the bushes.

"What do you say that?"

"Cause I know you mate. I know that look, you are confused and wondering. As your friend, you can talk to me about anything." John pats my back for support. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, I kissed her, and now she's confused by her feelings, and I think, I fell in love with her all over again, is that enough to talk about?"

* * *

**Mai pov**

I stop at the front of a large opening, like an outdoor yard, there's a small shrine on my right, the color of red, and incensed sticks aroma filled the place. I felt my heart heave completely.. A sudden dark aura surrounds me, causing my heart to race, and for a reason to breathe unevenly.

"You feel it, right?" I heard on my right, I turned my head, to see Masako covers her mouth with her hand, moving towards me. I blinked and took a step back.

"The heavy atmosphere?" I asked. She nods slightly.

"It's very strong. Want to hear how it got here?"

"Yes, may I?" I asked her.

"A poor soul sacrifices her soul to save her love ones." She explains. I gulped, turning towards the spot where she is staring at.

"Wow, which is something, what happen to her?" I asked her. Masako shrugs, and smirks at me.

"I still wonder how her ending will end.." and with that, she turns to head out. I stare at her with wide eyes.

"That was mean." I murmured, rubbing my arms. Moving closer towards the shrine, my heart started to beat harder, and harder.

'Is that poor soul is me? Because this place looks oddly familiar to me, and the closer I walk towards it, the more scared I get.'

"Why do I feel so strange?" I murmured, I suddenly jump from fright, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw John frowning at me.

"Sorry, Naru is looking for you, and.." I suddenly took a hold of his hand and held it tight.

"I feel weird John, can I speak?" I asked, trying to distract my mind. John nods.

"Of course, what is in your mind?" he moves away from the shrine, heading towards a large tree, I follow, and for a reason I felt nervous.

"Naru kissed me." I blurted out, John stops in his tracks and turns towards me.

"I see," he murmurs.

"I feel confused, he told me he was waiting for someone, and I feel like I am waiting for someone, but when I'm with Naru, I feel so different. I didn't fight him or slap him. I know this is wrong, but I fell in love with him." John's eyes widen a bit at my confession.

"Oh, the world is a small place after all." John seems to grow a little nervous at my sudden confession.

"Yes, I feel like I have betrayed someone special to me." John shook his head and laid a conferring hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't betray anyone. Let your heart dictate you what is right and what is wrong, if you love him, then go with him. Nothing is wrong with that. He's a err single guy, and so are you, there's no sin in that." For a reason, his words seem soothing to me. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. He nods.

"Take your time, don't rush it."

"I will. So, in other business, Masako told me about a poor soul that sacrificed her soul for her loved ones, can I ask, is that me?" for a reason, it made sense to me. John went still, but then he finally nods.

"How did you guess?"

"Easy, Naru is helping me, I'm not that dimwitted." I smiled at him. John smiles at me and pats my shoulder.

"You are a clever girl, like always. Yes, you lost your memories here, and your eyesight."

"Keep telling me," I beg him.

"If I tell you, it won't be good to your health, let your memories come naturally and Mai," he whispers to me, looking up at the sky.

"Yes?" I asked him. John smiled and turned towards me.

"Sometimes God works mysteriously."

…

I walked away from the shrine, trying to calm my heart since it's beating hard. Breathing in and out, I kept my eyes set on the ground. Only to bump into someone's chest. I rub my nose and bow.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I told the person. I look up to see a familiar character, my eyes widen, to see Tome, the guy from the cafe looking down at me.

"Well, is nice to see you again." He smiles at me. I gulped but nodded at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Tome shrugs at me and looks at the sky. I search his attire, not wearing his uniform, he looks quite handsome in normal jeans and white shirt.

"You can say I live here, so what are you doing here?" he asks. My eyes widen, and I move closer to him.

"Oh just passing by, but I have a random question, do you remember having me here before?" I asked him. Hope reaches my heart. Tome lowers his head and looks straight at me.

"If I give you that information, what will you give me in return?" He questions me. I blinked, confused by his words.

"My gratitude, what else?" I asked him now growing nervous. Tome shook his head and tilts his head down,

"You wouldn't go out with me when you were not here, or when you were in the cafe, now that the boss of yours is not here, I want something from you if you want any information from me." My heart stops.

'So I was with Naru before?' somewhere in me said, but I didn't have time to ponder it.

"Excuse me? I don't want to date you, I want to know my memories if you excuse me." I turned to head out, but he suddenly grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Fine, then the hard way." he cups my cheeks, and before I could yell, he lowers his face to kiss me, my eyes widen, and pure fear shot through me.

'No, I don't' want anyone to kiss me unless is Naru,'

* * *

**Naru pov**

"There's nothing here," Bou-san sighs, running his hands through his hair, Ayako cross her arms, as Masako looks around the shrine.

"I feel it, it's strong, and…"

"Naru, you should check on Mai, she looks a little lost." John's voice echoed behind me. I turned, to see John turning to face Bou-san. I rub the back of my head and sigh.

"Where is she?" John turns to face me.

"In the spot where she lost her memories." I nodded, turning around and speed my steps, not hearing John shout.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him…" he yells, but shook his head. I rushed, my heart already beating wildly against my chest.

"I shouldn't have left her alone." I scolded myself. About two minutes, I found her walking by herself, and I was about to go towards her, only to see that bastard walking towards her. My heart stops, as she bumps into him.

"Stay away from him." I hissed, I am not sure what they are talking about, but Mai suddenly looks scared and turns to head out, I smirked, but then my eyes narrow, when he suddenly held her arm and spun her around, and cup her cheeks, Mai's eyes widen in pure fear. Moving the fasted, I would in my life, I watch petrified, as he almost kisses my wife.

"You know is sexual harassment to force kissing a woman." I growled, taking a hold of Tome collar, and pulled him out, before he could lay his filthy lips on my wife. Mai turns her gaze at me, as Tome turns towards me.

"You again, damn, you know how much I hate you." He swung his fist towards me, but I move to the side, and he flops forward.

"I won't waste time with the likes with you, if you touch her once more, next time I won't hold back. She is mine, and mine alone." I hissed, aching to punch him. I turned, taking a hold of Mai's hand rush her out.. Leaving Tome there.

'That bastard doesn't know how to let it go.' I thought, moving my feet as fast as I could.

"Ouch Naru, you are hurting me." Mai snaps me out of my dark thoughts and stop, looking down, my heart clenched to see her wrist turning red. I let go.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Suddenly Mai shakes her head, and takes a hold of my hand, and pulls me towards the tree, and we went behind it. She is breathing hard.

"Thank you for saving me, I thought he was about to kiss me. He had this strange look, I didn't like it." She has tears in her eyes. I gulped, moving forward, I cup her cheek.

"Don't go alone, is not safe here." I told her. Mai places her hand on mine. Suddenly the winds pick up, making our hairs move swiftly.

"Because of Masako and John, I confirm that I lost my memories here, I want them back Naru. I sacrifice myself to save the ones I love. If I get them back, I will know whom there are, but I am afraid." She moves her hand and wraps it around my head.

"What is it?" I asked her. She closed her eyes.

"If I learn the truth, I will lose you and Aimi." She admits.

"You won't lose us," I told her. She let her tears roll down and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't want to lose you, or her. I feel so close, it will kill me if I lose both of you. Naru, I'm scared because I became selfish. I forgot how it feels to have a family. I am always alone, and now that you came into my life, I don't want you to leave." She cries harder. I wrap my arms around her and held her tight.

Letting go, she blushes and wipe her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, thank you again." I shook my head, but she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Naru, what are we?" She suddenly asks me. I shrug at her, not sure how to answer her. I can't say, wife.

"My friend. " I told her. She moves her hands, and places it on my lips.

"My Friend." I told her once again. Her eyes soften.

"Friend, friend sounds nice." Mai gets on her tip toes, pressing her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, placing my hand on her shoulder. She wraps her hand around my head and deepened the kiss. I felt lost once again feeling her warmth surround me. After we let go, she hugs me once again.

"You are my best friend, that I hold dearly," she whispers. My eyes, sadness, as I lean my chin on her shoulder.

"Even as friends, we shouldn't be kissing, but I can't help it. I can't stop loving you."

* * *

**Mai pov**

"So we are staying here?" I asked as we look at a large room complex, a hot springs complex, next to the shrine. Ayako crosses her arms, as Masako lay down on her futon to open her bag.

"Yes, last time we were here, we stayed in this room." Masako told me. I leaned my head against the sliding down, looking up at the night sky.

"Was I part of this crew or did I work in the shrine?" I asked them. They went silent for a second, but then Ayako sigh.

"We can't tell you. The doctor said if we tell you anything, it will be dangerous to your mental health, so everything has to come naturally." She explains. I frowned,

"John said the same earlier today."

Masako stands up.

"I'm heading for the hot springs, are you coming?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Later," I told her. Ayako stares at me with concern,

"You seem to depress, come there's food, plus the guys are waiting for us." Ayako suddenly takes a hold of my shoulder and pushes me.

"Oi, I can walk, and I'm not in the mood." I complained, but it went into deaf ears. Masako shook her head and headed out.

"I'll be there in an hour," Masako whispers, heading out.

About ten minutes later, I stood in the lobby, that is filled with round tables and chairs, there, John, Bou-san, and Naru sat near the big window, chatting.

"I need to go back, Madoka might wake up and Aimi.."

"Mai, they are both sleeping peacefully, Lin told you already, let them rest." Ayako rolled her eyes and pulls me towards the guys. I didn't want to see Naru. I felt embarrassed, I kissed him, and I don't know how he feels. He said friend, and I just kissed. What is wrong with me?

'He doesn't feel the same.'

"Hello guys, what a beautiful night." Ayako chimes. Bou-san stood up.

"It is, here, got your tea." Ayako eyes widen and take a hold of the cup that lies on top of the round table. She blushes. I smiled, but my eyes landed on Naru, and my heart started to beat hard. Ayako turns her gaze towards me and notices my stare. A smirk passes her lips.

Naru seems to notice and lift his gaze, and lift a brow up towards me. My face flames up, and I look at John.

"Hello, John." John places his cup down and smiles at me.

"Oh, hello Mai," I bow, and nervously rub my hands.

"Can we sit?" John nods.

"Of course." Ayako sits next to Bou-san, as I sat on the back, Naru kept his eyes on me, as I avoided his gaze because my heart is racing like crazy.

"Are you okay Mai?" Bou-san asks, noticing my odd behavior. I laugh nervously.

"Of course, I'm not used to this, so what are we waiting for?" I seriously asked him. He shrugs.

"Anything, we have a week, so hopefully in this week you get your memories back and get rid of that darn demon." He explains. I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Oh, okay." I whispered. Bou-san frowns, looking at Ayako then at Naru. Naru speaks, then he turns his gaze towards the window. Now my eyes betray me, and I stare at his back.

'I should concentrate on my memories, but my heart is telling me otherwise.' I thought I stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to use the girl's room." I told them. Naru turns and nods at me. I nervously smiled and started to leave, but in doing so, I felt a hand on mine. Stopping, I look up to see Naru staring at me. I hiccupped for some odd reason.

"Yes?" he shook his head and places my hand on his lips. I shivered.

"I don't trust Tome." He tells me. Realization dawns on me, I nodded at him.

"Right. I forgot about him." I admit, remembering how relief I felt that Naru saved me. So we left.

…..

"Thank you for waiting." I came out of the bathroom, to see Naru leaning against the wall, with cross arms, looking as though he was in deep thought. I suddenly move in front of him.

"Want to do something fun?" I suddenly asked him. Naru lifts his gaze and stares at me with a confused look.

"Let's play or something is boring, let's get the others to join in." I smiled. Naru nods, he pushes himself out of the wall and starts to walk down the hallway. I shyly move and glance at his hand.

'I want to hold it.' I thought, aching for his touch. I move closer to him. Finally reaching the lobby, no one was around, my eyes narrow, and glance up at him.

"Oi, where did they want?" Naru shrugs, but turns around, to head towards the exit doors. I follow, out. The night is chilly, and the night sky is filled with clouds. I move to look for the others, but I didn't find anything.

"They ditched us," I groaned, crossing my arms. Naru shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair. Then he turns towards the building, I took a hold of his hand.

"Let's play either way, it's too early to go to bed," for a reason, I have a bad feeling. Naru turns towards me and lifts his brow.

"Err, let's have a race, I want to see who is faster, you or me." I made up in the spot. I look around, and I spot a small well in front of the building, but at a distance. I snap my fingers.

"From here to the well, the first one to reach it has to do whatever the other asks about." I told him Naru doesn't seem convinced, but I pout.

"Come on, please. Aimi is sleeping and everyone ditched us, so I'm stuck with you. Unless you want me to go with Tome?" I threaten, there I got him. His eye tightens. I mentally groaned, using a dirty trick.

I move back as he did the same. We place ourselves in the running position.

"No cheating. One.. Two…" and before I said three, I started to run,

"Three." I shout, I could have sworn, I heard Naru shout, and before I could do anything, he was already in front of me.

"Oi, no fair, no fair, you have long legs." I shout, trying to catch up with him, seeing that he almost made it, I paused, and held my leg, and grunted in pain.

"Ouch, my leg. I hurt my leg." I lied. Naru stops in his tracks and turns towards me. Worried eyes, he moves towards me. He looks at me with concern, and I took out my tongue.

"No matter what, you still a boy." I laugh and sprinted forward, feeling Naru right behind me, and I manage to touch the well first. Naru grunts, as I turned and rose my arms up, and jump in circles with happiness.

"I won," I smiled, and he moves his lips. I could make out.

"Cheating? Who me? I wasn't.," I played the innocent, and kept with my victory, not noticing the smile on Naru lips.

"Now, you have to do what I say," I told him. Naru nods, shaking his head and looks up at the sky. I move closer to him and glance around, to see if there's anything we can do.

"I have nothing right now, but I want to think about it." I told him. Naru nods, looking down at me. I run away from him, towards an old tree, near the well, not sure why. I felt in a playful mood.

Naru stares at me, as I place my hands behind my back and rock my feet.

"I have nothing else, the race was fun. Do you have anything to play?" Naru shook his head, and I frowned.

"Okay, you win, there's nothing to play, let's go back." I felt defeated, and started to head towards the hot springs, suddenly a thunderous pour of rain wash over us, drenching me from head to toe.

"Well, isn't that beautiful." I grumble, not sure how to take this as. Suddenly I felt Naru hand on mine. I lifted my gaze to see him drenched, his hair plaster down, but for a reason, he looks very breathtaking, as his black shirt clenched into his body, and he pulls me. Now heading for the doors, but I stop him, pulling him back. He felt surprised, and turns to face me.

"Not yet." I told him. I look up at the night sky and let the rain wash my face.

"I don't know why but this feels familiar to me." I admit it to him. Naru looks at me, as I move closer to him. Watching how the water runs down his face.

"You are something else," I whispered, getting on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"I have a bad feeling, and if we go in there, there's no going back," I admitted to him. Naru tilts his head a little and blink.

"I wish I could hear your voice," I admitted to him once again. Naru wraps his arm around my waist and closes his eyes, placing his forehead against mine. I did the same. I don't know how long we held each other like this, but my heart is racing, and I felt safe in his arms. I move to let go, but Naru press his lips against mine, and kissed me. My heart flutters, and I close my eyes, to kiss him back. Beautiful sensations pass through me.

Kissing him is like I found my true self. Holding him tighter, we deepen the kiss, and he pins me more into him. I wish I know how he feels for me. Does he feel the same as me? Breathing hard, I run my fingers through his mouth then the cheek.

"Tell me, if we are friends, why do we kiss like this? I feel like if I let you go, I will lose myself. Do you feel something for me?" I asked him. Naru went silent but closed his eyes, as I kept touching him. He felt warm and very wet of course. I press my cheek against him, enjoying this new sensation. Naru held me tighter and kiss my cheek. I shivered from his sudden boldness.

"Let's go inside before we get sick, and I am not having Aimi around us if that happens," I whispered, after I let go, sighing in defeat. He won't' say anything to me. So he nods in agreement, and we turn to go in.

In doing so, a sudden scream cause us to stop in our tracks, it was a woman scream that causes me to get Goosebumps. Naru heard it as well and turns towards the direction of the noise.

"That's the direction of the shrine," I told him. Naru nods, and without a second thought, he grabs my hand and we started to run towards the direction of the scream.

Since the shrine isn't far, we manage to reach it in about five minutes, and I gasp, covering my mouth.

"Call the ambulance now." Ayako shouts as she held Bou-san in her arms. The scene is that Bou-san is knocked out, as John is unconscious on the left side of Bou-san. Naru immediately took out his cell and dialed. I rushed towards John and turned towards Ayako.

"What happen? What caused this?" I asked her. Ayako lifts her gaze at me, and she points at the shrine.

"It's back, we were only walking, and it started to rain, out of nowhere, that damn demon came and attack them. Naru, what the " but her words are cut off when I felt my breath leave my lungs, and I was thrown across… hitting the wet ground. I lifted my gaze and groan in agony.

"What the hell?" I groaned when suddenly my eye started to burn, causing me to hiss in pain.

"What's going on?"

"_**It's time, your deal shall be over, now, come to me, if you want to see your friends again,"**_ and before I could say anything, I was thrown once again this time; I slam against something warm and firm. I lifted my gaze, with a groan.

"Sorry." I groaned, to turn to see Naru rubbing his head, and shook it. I move to get up, but suddenly Naru wrap his arms around me and bury me in his chest. His heart is racing….

"Sorry Mai, this is the only way to get you back." I heard Ayako scream, and before I could say anything, everything around me went dark.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews… : )

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt


	17. Chapter 17: Game

Chapter Seventeen: Game

**Naru pov**

"Naru, wake up, please," I heard a soft woman's voice, calling out for me. My heart felt heavy, but I snap my eyes open to see, Mai brown eyes lock with mine.

"Thank God, I thought I lost you there." She breathed out. Blinking, I sat up, rubbing my aching head and lifted my leg up. Mai sat on her knees and starts to fuzz all over me.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt?" she asks me. I shook my head and turned to face the situation we are now. We weren't drenched but dry to the bone. Looking at Mai, my eyes narrow, to see her dressed in a white almost transparent simple dress. I have a perfect view of her skin. I even roam her breasts, and down her stomach.

Mai takes notice of my stare since my eyes roam her small body, she covers herself in embarrassment.

"I don't know where these clothes come from, look at yourself." She points at me. I look down at myself to find myself wearing a white open shirt, and pants. I blinked, not understanding anything.

"Not only that but look, we aren't at the shrine any longer." She looks around her surroundings, so did I. We were surrounded by trees, lots and lots of trees, but for a reason, it felt odd.

'Strangely, something seems off.' I thought, only to have Mai grab my hand. I look down at her, and I move to cup her cheek.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked her.

"No, I 'm okay, but I feel weird, this place is so weird." She adds. I nodded in agreement, and she moves a step back, noticing her cheeks turning pink. I raise a brow.

"Where are the others?" she tries to change the subject, after clearing her throat. I look up at the strange sky, it's more like twilight than anything of a blue sky. The atmosphere felt heavy as well.

"I don't know," I admit.

"What do we do?" Mai asked, biting her lower lip. I had no idea what to do right now. I turn my gaze towards my right and then my left, to find a way, or form a plan.

"I have no idea, what in the world did they plan out?" I mumbled to myself because the plan was to draw out the demon out and to learn his name, to return him back and get her memories back. Even it cost me my own voice, but this wasn't part of the plan.

"I have no idea, but we are getting to the bottom of this." I started to move forward. Mai titled her head but follows me either way.

For a reason, I felt like we were in those odd romantic movies, with slash thriller. The two of us, walking down a dirt path, filled with trees, while we wear white clothing and the strangest thing, both of us are barefooted.

While we kept walking down the dirt path, I kept my eye on Mai, my eyes betray me, as I keep staring at her small back, about how the white dress reveals a little too much for my own heart to handle. As well, I got a good view of her bottom. I revolted my eyes back to the trees and shook my head.

'This is torture to me. Where the hell are we? And why have we dressed like this?" I thought, only to feel Mai hand on mine.

"Hmm?" I look down, and Mai blushed, clearing her throat.

"You keep looking at me?" she suddenly stated. I felt my cheeks warm up, from being caught, but I shook my head.

"I'm not a pervert," I mumbled. Mai tilts her head but shook it.

"Pervert? I never said that. I mean, is this dress, I have no idea why we dress like this, I want to know where are we?" she started to ramble off. Moving my hand, I place it on her shoulder, causing her to zip her mouth. She looks up at me. Taking her hand, I place it in my mouth.

"I won't do anything to you, and I wasn't staring at you, don't worry, we will find something," I assure her. Mai blushes and nods her head, moving a little behind me.

"Then you walk in front, I will stay behind. I feel very exposed though." She tells me. I nodded, feeling her take a hold of my white shirt. Without another word, we kept on walking down the path.

* * *

**Mai pov**

If I could, I could have taken a picture of Naru right now, how handsome he looks right now. His white clothes, give me access to see his chest, and thankfully that's all, and how his hair is a bit messy but not to the extreme. He looks like an actor or from a romance novel. I blushed, at the thought.

Now for me, he could see everything. I kept behind him because is embarrassing. A part of me secretly didn't mind, for a reason, I want his eyes on me because I feel like he's touching me. How perverted is that? Either way, it makes my skin crawl in the most beautiful way possible.

While we walk down the strange path, somehow my heart will beat strongly, there is a heavy aura around this strange place. Naru suddenly stops in his tracks, causing me to stop with him.

"Huh?" I asked, lifting my gaze, Naru back seem tight for some odd reason.

"Naru, what's wrong?" I asked him hurriedly. Before he could answer me, I heard a noise, for the first time since we started to walk, we heard a noise, rustling of the leaves or something. My heart stops.

"Naru?" I whispered this time. Naru takes a step forward, as I look around, to find a weapon, luck has it, I found a fist sized rock, on my right side.

Bending down, I picked it up and place it behind my back. Naru takes a step forward, while, with my free hand, I held onto his shirt tighter.

"Who's there?" I question, but no reply is heard. Naru turns to give me a slight nod, indicating to keep on asking. I nodded back and swallow hard.

"It's no use hiding, we already know you are here, come out!" I yell this time. Now moving closer to Naru, the rustling stops, and nothing came out. Naru relaxes a little and suddenly move his hand, taking a hold of mine. I look up at him.

"What do we do?" Naru blue eyes turn cold, and for a reason, that made me shiver, not sure if in a good way or bad. He pulls me towards the opposite direction of the noise, and deeper we went into the forest.

* * *

**Naru pov**

It's been an hour since we started this odd journey, not sure where or what to do.

"Ne, Naru, looks a stream." Mai pulls my shirt. I stop in my tracks and turned towards my right where she is pointing at.

"Can we take a break, we haven't since we started." She pleaded.

"Sure." I agree with her. Mai squinted her eyes, letting go of my shirt, she runs towards the stream, that runs down towards the right, I'm guessing south. I took notice that there's no direction in this place. I watch Mai reaching the edge of the stream and bends down, cupping her hands, she starts to drink, while I move next to her, and do the same. Washing my face afterward, Mai breaths out, and sits down.

"Now what?"

"Don't know, there's not even one living soul," I admit. Mai suddenly stands, and I look up at her.

"What?" she blushes but runs her fingers through her thick brown hair. I stare at her, soaking up her beauty. Even though she's not a model, in my eyes, she's the most beautiful woman in all aspects.

"There's only trees, no landmark, or mountains at all. Beside this stream, and you have noticed, there's no noise, at all, no animal movement, or something, besides that rustling earlier today." I agree with her. Crossing my arms, I stare at the water, getting into a deep though, trying to make sense of this.

"Come on Naru, don't think too much." I felt a small splash on my face, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, and I glance up, giving Mai an annoyed look. Mai is bending, looking at me with a smile.

"If you continue to do that, you will turn old before you know it, and you're handsome to get too old so fast." Mai blushes at her statement, looking straight at my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat at her honest words.

"Let's go," I told her, standing up, I dusted my pants, and we continue to walk down the path, trying to see if we can find a way out.

* * *

**Mai pov**

"I hope Aimi is okay," I mumbled to myself, looking up at the twilight sky while we kept on walking. Naru nods indicated that he agrees with me. I nervously rub my hands, not knowing what to do.

"This is getting ridiculous, it's been two hours already and I think we are going around a circle or something, not a living or dead soul in sight." I protested. Naru shook his head, running his fingers through his black thick hair. Before we could speak, that same rustles came back, my whole body tense up.

Automatically Naru moves his body in front of me, to cover me, and his back stilled. I place my hand on Naru arm, and I clear my throat.

"Again, show yourself!" I tried to sound brave, this time the rustling became louder, and my heart is thumping wildly against my chest.

"Who are you?" I called out, not noticing that I am digging my nails into Naru flesh. Naru didn't' even flinched.

"_**I don't normally have guests here, but since I want to be a good host, let's play a game,"**_ a familiar voice echoed around us. My body froze. Naru body went from still too stiff in a matter of a second.

"Are you the one that visits my dreams? Are you the one that took my eye? Where are we?" I felt my voice tremble. Naru moves his hand, to grasp mine. The demon laughter echoed the forest.

"**Why would I answer that if you know the answer to that? As for where you two are, let say, is somewhere similar to limbo, my territory." **

'Limbo?'

"Then what do you want? I want my life back, whatever I promised, I take it back, please." I beg it. There was a sudden eerie silence. For a reason, I could feel Naru talking.

"_**Is that so, then I will give you one chance, and one chance only, is a game, if you win, I will give you back your voice so she can hear you, and she will regain her memories with her eyesight. If you both lose, then let say you two are stuck here forever."**_ I glance up at Naru, his stare could have killed three people by now.

"Why should we trust a demon?" I asked it. The demon chuckles.

"_**You shouldn't. Here's the game, if you can get the eye of the beholder, you two are free to go, now Naru, and can you handle it when the true beauty is presented to you? Let see if the old saying is true. True beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I wonder if your love is that profound, humans are so fickle in this time and age. Mai, oh my Mai, let see how much he loves you, if I was you, I would run, and when it's time to find the eye of the beholder. I wonder, I wonder if his love for you is true, or just an illusion. I will find you in an hour."**_ He explains.

'Naru doesn't love me.' that thought pained me, but I didn't linger into it as well, is not the place nor time to be thinking about this.

"Huh? What eye of the beholder? That makes no sense." And before I could get an answer, it went all silent.

"Ai, what the heck did he meant by that?" I screamed. Naru grunts, shaking his head.

"Naru, what did he mean by that?" I move to stand in front of him. Naru lower his gaze to me, and something in his blue eyes cause me to shiver, they are tight, but for a reason, it sends me a strange sensation down my spine.

* * *

**Woman Pov**

"What did you do? What did you do?" I keep repeating and repeating it. The demon pops himself back to his spot and stare at his claws, then turn his gaze at me.

"I gave them a game if Naru choices right, I sent everyone free." I snarl at him.

"You bastard, let them go, is enough, you have me, why torture those two?" The demon lowers his hand and smiles at me, causing me to shiver eerily.

"I want what Mai has, and you are going to help me."

"What does she have? She can't even remember what she has, or what she did, you have her memories and her sight. What else you want?" The demon got offended, and suddenly I found myself pinned against the tree, as his cold clammy hand wraps around my throat. I wrap my hand around his hand. He leans closer, and his red eyes scan my face.

"Shut it human. I never invited them to my place, that monk and priest did. You think they will win, they will never leave this place, nor will you. Now, I wonder if Mai will be pleased when she meets you." He lets go of me, and I slide down, coughing hard.

"I may be stuck in your damn place, but one thing is for sure, Naru will succeed, and Mai will get her memories back and she will be able to hear his voice."

"You're a little to confide." He gloats. I rolled my eyes and then frowned, looking down at my hand.

"I am, because Naru will win, no matter what. After all," I paused, as I press my hand on my chest.

"He's the man I love, and he will always have Mai next to him."

* * *

**Naru pov**

"I have been thinking of what the demon said, and I don't get it." Mai through her arms up in the air, since we stood in the middle of the forest once again, looking nothing but the trees.

"It's been an hour, where is he?" I move closer towards Mai, taking a hold of her hand, and pulled her towards me. She gasps, and looks up at me, placing her hand on my chest.

"Naru?" I stare at her brown eyes and close my eyes to kiss her forehead. She blushes, and lowered her head, and places her hand on my lips.

"Whatever happens, believe me, okay," I whispered to her. Mai nods at me, moving her hand, to cup my cheek.

"I do, with my life." She whispers.

"Not even with your life, just trust me, Mai. I will get you back, no matter what,"

"How disgustingly touching, now then, let's get this over with. I grew tired." We heard behind me. I turned. The demon stood there, smiling at us and then his red eyes landed on Mai.

"_**Then let the game begin." **_

* * *

**Mai pov**

"_**Then let the game begin."**_ The demon clap. I stare but look up at Naru. He nods, giving me an assurance and lets me go.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I growled. The demon lifts his dark hand up and points behind us.

"Then, let's see what is behind tree number one if you please come out." I heard footsteps behind us. I turned, but it felt like I was doing it slow motion or something. Naru did it at the same time as me, and when my eyes finally landed, my whole world stop. Naru went still.

There, she stood, a woman, a strange woman that looks oddly familiar to me. She has long beautiful brown hair, her face is thin, and beautiful, and slim, wearing the same dress as I am. I could see her naked body under the dress, but I just ignored it. But what caught my attention are her eyes, I mean her right eye. There was nothing inside, no white or brown, as her other one, only a hollow darkness.

Her eyes landed on me, with a soft smile.

"Mai," her voice sounded older and happy, but for a reason it sounded so familiar. Naru took a step forward, as I look up at him.

"Naru? Who is this?" I asked him. The woman smiles at me, and then at Naru, there her expression changes completely.

"Miss me?" she asks him. Naru stops staring and turns towards the demon.

"Is this where you had her all this time?" he growls.

"Of course, I did. Now let's test your love, which of the two girls are more important to you? Is it Mai, or." but I shook my head.

"I'm lost, who is she?" I asked Naru. Naru turns his gaze at the woman, and his expression change completely. They seem sad, and longing. The women move closer to us and turn her gaze towards me.

"Don't be fooled Naru. Which is the truth, which has the eye of the beholder?" Naru turns towards him and smirks.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman this time. The woman turns her brown eye towards me, and for a reason her expression is soft. She moves closer to me and places her hand on my cheek. I shivered from her cold touch. Then Naru turns, and she lifts her gaze at him.

"I missed you." She whispered. My eyes widen to see a tear roll down her cheek, landing on the floor. Naru moves closer towards her, as his eyes search hers.

"You recognized me?" she asks him. Naru nods, my eyes widen when he presses his forehead against hers. The woman presses her hand on his cheek.

"I never gave up hope," she whispers, turning her gaze towards me. Something eerie pass through my heart, something is not right.

"I'm scared, Naru, please answer me, who is she, she looks familiar to me, but I can't remember where." Naru frowns at me, but then lock eyes with the woman.

"Now then, have you made your decision, which holds the eye? Is your love that strong for Mai, or for this woman? If you get the wrong answer, you know what will happen." The demon suggested. Naru steps away from the woman and turns towards me. Taking my hand, he presses it on my lips. I notice that my hand is shaking terribly.

"Naru, I don't want to lose you." I felt tears already falling down. Naru cups my cheek and press his lips once again on my forehead.

Then let's go, and turns towards the woman. I heard a snap of the fingers behind me.

"_**Oh, this will be good."**_ The demon smiles. I have a bad feeling, just like earlier. Naru gets closer to the woman and cups her cheeks.

"Naru, stay with Mai." She whispers to him. Naru nods and closed his eyes, and my eyes widen to see a tear roll down his cheek, my heart quickens.

'No, no, Naru, please don't.' I cried out, watching him move closer to the woman, his lips inches away from her.

'No, please, I love you, is everything we went was a lie? Is this the woman you were waiting for? Then why am I breaking? More tears rolled down my cheeks, and before I could register, anything, I called out.

"I love you!" Naru paused, as he turns his gaze at me. Our eyes locked, and I wanted to run to his arms, that I love so much and wrap myself around him. He simply blinks at me, turning his gaze towards the woman. All I can see is pure love pouring out of his eyes, as he stares at this woman.

"No, please, I love you Naru. I fell in love with you, please come to me, and don't kiss her. I love you." The woman closed her eyes, and the next words cause my world to stop, and for the first time since I met Naru, I hear his voice…

"I love you to Mai, with all my heart," and then he presses his lips against the woman, kissing her profoundly. If we weren't in this situation, I would have died being the happiest woman alive, but is not my case, I'm petrified.

"_**No, no, no, no, how the hell did you know…"**_ the demon yells out, but before I could say anything, everything around me fades into nothing, and the last picture before it disappears is Naru kissing the woman with such passion, and I felt a pull, causing me to fall backwards, my tears floated upwards, and my hands flew up…

"This has to be hell…." I thought, as my heart broke completely, and I let myself disappear into the deep darkness that is swallowing me up….

* * *

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update, my computer has been acting up… T.T… I will explain next chapter. What happened...? Please don't hate on Naru, he knows what he's doing.


	18. Chapter 18: Love me like you do

Chapter Eighteen: Love me like you do

**Naru pov**

I couldn't believe it, no, I should believe it, but I can't. There stood a woman, a woman that seems to take my senses away my ability to speak.

"Naru," her voice is soft and warm, I move closer, feeling everything around me disappearing.

"You recognize me?" she asks me. I nodded at her. She gave me a soft smile, causing my heart to jump.

"I never gave up hope," she whispers, turning her gaze towards Mai. I did the same, and my heart drops, realizing that Mai is here with me. Horror struck in her face, as she stares at the woman in front of me.

"I'm scared, Naru, please answer me, who is she, she looks familiar to me, but I can't remember where." I couldn't answer her, she couldn't hear me, so I frowned at her, turning to lock eyes with the woman in front of me.

"Now then, have you made your decision, which holds the eye? Is your love that strong for Mai, or for this woman? If you get the wrong answer, you know what will happen." The demon suggested. I step away from the woman and turns towards Mai. Taking her hand, I press it on my lips. Feeling her hands tremble.

"Naru, I don't want to lose you." She begs me. I wanted to tell her that it's going to be alright, but no words came out of me. I couldn't muster up the courage. So I let go of her and turned towards the woman.

"Oh, this will be good." The demon smiles. I get closer towards the woman and cup her cheeks. Seeing her with just one eye killed me, but nevertheless, didn't stop me from aching for her.

"Naru, stay with Mai." She whispers to me. I nodded at her and closed my eyes. Feeling all types of emotions rush into me, that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I can feel her cold breath brush against my skin. Her cold cheeks somehow seem warm to me.

"I love you!" Mai words cause my heart to jump, I snap my eyes open and turn to face her. Our eyes lock, aching to go with her. To tell her how much I love her. To have her in my arms. I push those feelings to the side and turned towards the woman in front of me, and all my love that I have for Mai is shown through my eyes, as I stare at the woman. She smiles at me with such kindness.

"No, please, I love you Naru. I fell in love with you, please come to me, and don't kiss her. I love you." Mai shouts, if I could die, I would die a happy man right now. The woman closed her eyes, as I smiled at her.

"I love you to Mai, with all my heart," and then I press my lips against the woman, kissing her profoundly… I felt her small hand wrap around me, kissing me as though she had to breath.. I wrap my arms around her, feeling her warmth somehow surround me. With one last kiss, we let go, and I press my forehead against her. I smiled at her, as she does the same.

"You sure a bad boy, messing with her like that." She giggles, as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is the only way," I told her.

"_**I don't play fair; I told you, now see if she ever sees the light of the world."**_ And with that, everything disappears in front of me, sucking me in a darkness with no end.

* * *

**Mai pov**

My body felt heavy, strange is the word. I am floating in a dark place. I couldn't move too much. A sudden small beam of light appears in front of me. I force my sight to focus, and in front of me, Naru appears, my heart jumps.

"Naru?" I called out. Naru lifts his gaze up, and gently smiles at me. Without a word, he walks up to me and place his hand on my shoulder. I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks. He simply presses his forehead against mine.

"I'm not Naru." He whispers. My eyes widen, to stare at his blue eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked him. Suddenly I felt myself become loose, and suddenly I could move. I suddenly wrap my arms around him.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. For a reason, I could trust him, I felt comfortable. He wraps his arms around me, and I bury my face in his chest, feeling his warmth..

"Yes, I'm Noll twin brother." He explains. I went still, and look up at him.

"Twin? Naru never told me he has a twin. Were you the one that appeared in my dreams earlier?" I asked him. He nods at me.

"I couldn't' reveal myself just yet. You have to remind yourself. Noll has made a good decision, so now we can get your memories back." He explains. A sudden pain flows in me.

"Good choice? He chose that woman." I hiccupped, more tears flow down, my heart breaking. His twin cups my cheeks and wipes my tears.

"Not everything is what it seems." I shook my head.

"No, I knew this will happen, I let myself grow too fond of him. I need to let him go." I cried even more, his twin gave me a sad smile, but then he cleared his throat and cups my cheeks.

"My name is Eugene, but you can call me Gene for short." I stare at his blue eyes, a blush appears on my cheeks, he looks so much like Naru.

"So did we really meet in the past? I can't remember." I told him. Gene smiles at me and turns his head towards his right.

"You will remember as much as possible Mai. All Noll has to do is take the demon down. Go back, but everything comes with a price." And before I could ask what he meant, he suddenly pushes me. Once again, I fall backward, watching Gene stand there, with sadness in his expression.

…

I stood in a strange place, there's nothing around me once again, is like an endless maze of it. The worst part, I have no clothes on. I'm naked.

"Where's my clothes?" Feeling so expose. I cover my front with my arm and close my legs. I stood in front of the glass, that same glass from my dreams. I think. I walk a little and press my hand on it. I shivered from the coldness.

"Gene? Hello?" I call out, trying to find a way to get out of here. Nothing seems to come this time around, not even Naru. My mind flashes back to the kiss. My eyes drop, as I press my forehead against the cold glass.

"He kissed her. It bothers me to no end. I told him I love him. He said he loves me back, but why, why did he kiss her?" I hiccupped, tears running down my cheeks.

"Naru, is that the woman that you waited for? She's very beautiful." I felt empty for some odd reason. Then I heard a chuckle, a dark chuckle. I lifted my gaze to see the demon looking straight at me, on the other side of the glass. I squealed, bending down, trying to hide myself from him.

"_**No use, nor do I care how you look. He took my only chance to get your soul, but that doesn't mean that I play fair." **_

"What do you mean?" I squealed, the demon suddenly disappears, leaving me alone, but before I could stand, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned, to look up, in doing so my eyes widen to see the woman from before. She as well was naked. She bends, and wrap her arms around her knees.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. The woman smiles at me gently and reaches out to stroke my hair.

"I came here to free you, you shall remember everything, but because Naru hasn't learned the demon name, you're still under his demonic influence." She tells me. I nodded, not sure how to react.

"My poor Mai." The woman left eye turns teary.

"Who are you? Why did Naru kiss you? Are you the woman he has been waiting for?" I asked her. She gave me a strange look, but then a giggle escape her lips.

"You can say that, do you love him that much?" she asks me. I nodded at her.

"I don't know why, but I fell in love with him. I feel connected to him, and he makes me feel strange when he touches me." I blushed at the statement. The woman smiles at me.

"Good, he tends to do the same with me. Maybe he's your soul mate?"

"Soul mate? I doubt it, I don't remember anything of my past, nor can I see anything with my right eye since Naru step in my life, things keep appearing in my dreams. And he has a cute cousin, her name is Aimi. I simply love her. I became too selfish with these feelings. I don't want to lose any of them." I hiccupped. The woman tilts her head, suddenly she takes a hold of my shoulders and stands me up.

"You're not selfish, is normal, you have been alone for a very long time. I think is time Mai. Let's try to find our happiness. Okay." I had no idea what she meant, and before I could ask, she gets closer to me, and cups my cheek.

"You don't get it, Mai?"

"Get what?" she presses her forehead against mine.

"Why did you think Naru kissed me?"

"Because you're the one he's been waiting for?" I guessed. She nods.

"Yes, and as well what the demon suggested. Naru had to choose the right one. The true eye of the beholder, the one he loves the most, and that's you." I blinked, lifting my gaze up.

"Huh, how? If he kissed you. You don't normally kiss anyone without any feeling behind it." The woman shook her head.

"I know, Naru isn't the type to be kissing anyone. He's very strict with it. He doesn't like to be touched." I blinked, not understanding anything.

"Then why did he kiss you?" the woman closed her eyes.

"Look straight at my eyes, and you will see why." She suggested. I blinked rapidly but nodded at her. Squint my eyes, I stare at her eyes. I shivered a little from the fact that she has no eye on the right, but it didn't stop me from looking.

"You look familiar to me. Who are you?" I asked her. The woman sighs, shaking her head.

"I am you. I'm your memories." As though a bucket of cold water was poured in me, my eyes widen at her declaration.

"Me? How? I mean, is not possible." The woman lifts her sight and smiled in a strange way, that caused me to shiver.

"Anything in the afterworld is possible. I am you, and you are me. Naru chose me because I hold the memories of us. Nevertheless, he still loves us both. If he chose you, then I would become lost, and both of you would have been stuck in Limbo forever."

"That makes no sense, if Naru wanted to kiss his true love, he would have chosen me, not you, I mean." My head is spinning in confusion.

"True love isn't about how the person looks like. I am deformed, I have no eye, nor do I have confidence in myself. Naru showed the demon that he saw pass that, and he loves both of us the same way with or without deformation, he loves what's inside of us, our hearts. If he chose you, he was proving to the demon that he just loves the outer self. Mai, Naru loves both of us in any way possible. That's a true beauty, that lies in the eye of a beholder." She explains. My heart jumped.

"Then Naru love me that way?" the woman, I mean my other self-nods.

"With all his heart. He wasn't lying when he told you. He isn't a person to admit it." She admits. Then she looks behind and turns back to me.

"Is time, he let me go, since Naru won, now figure out his name, so you can finally be free. Mai, thank you for holding on." She suddenly hugs me and faded, my whole body shivered from the strange cold, for a reason, I felt her fused with me, and my eyes snap wide open.

"Oh, No.."

Turning around, I start to bang against the glass.

"Let me out, please, I need to get to Naru," I begged, but nothing came, no reply from no one. I kept hitting the glass, trying to find a way out. I felt alone, so lonely in this place. Like in my dream, no one came. I hope, no wanted to see Naru.

"Please, let me out. I want to see Naru. I need to tell him." but I was cut off when I suddenly felt a warm hand on mine. My heart skips a beat.

"If you keep doing that, you'll piss him off." A male voice echoed behind me, my eyes widen feeling his forehead against the back of my head.

"N.. Naru?" I gasp out.

"Who else would it be?" he answers me. His voice is deep and soft, and strangely very hypnotic. I close my eyes, feeling his arm wrap around my bare waist. I shivered delightfully, as we intertwined our fingers.

"Your voice. I can hear it. It's beautiful." Naru chuckles.

"You have the oddest ways to place things. " He mumbles. I blushed, lowering my head.

"Sorry, I wished with all my might to hear your voice. Now I do, it sounds lovely." I whispered to him.

"Well, that's good, I suppose."

"Suppose why?" I asked him, turning around slowly, finally looking up at his face, my whole body warms up.

"You kept nagging me about it." He admits. I rolled my eyes at him and lower my head from embarrassment, not sure why though, but in doing so, my eyes widen to see one thing, I shouldn't be seeing right now.

"Oi, you're naked!" I squealed, causing Naru to chuckle even more.

"We are naked, why? Close your eyes." I move my hands to cover his eyes. Naru chuckles again, moving his hand and place it on mine, that covers his eyes.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Naru murmurs. I raised a brow at his statement.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, what do you remember?" he asks me. I frowned, looking down, but in doing so, I saw something I shouldn't, and a squeal escapes my lips.

Naru lowers my hand and gave me a concerned look. I cover my face.

"What?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to see 'It.' I mean.. I don't remember much, but I do remember meeting you and everyone else, but is all scramble up." I admit, blushing like a mad woman. Naru tilts his head, and for a reason his cheeks redden, but a sneaky smile passes his lips.

"How far?" he asks. I lower my hand and look up at him still with a red face.

"So far, when I confessed to you," I admit to him. Naru frowns at me.

"That was seven years ago. Long time already. I was a child back then."

"Seven years ago? That's a long time, then you do like me?" Naru shakes his head.

"No, I don't like you,"

"But.."

"I love you. Everything about you Mai. Even your bad." He declares in a gentle voice. My heart skipped a beat at his honest words, that means so much for me.

"You do? Why?" I asked him. Naru shrugs.

"Seriously? I have no idea why I fell for you. I learned that I can't live without you." He declares. I closed my eyes.

"I can't remember much Naru, but at least I remember that I have met you and the others. That's a plus." I cried out. Naru nods at me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know if we ever became a couple, but right now I love you Naru. I want you to know that. You're my everything." I cried. Naru held me closer, feeling his warmth surrounding me. The feel of his skin against mine felt natural. Not caring right now that we are naked.

"I will wait for you to remember everything, I will wait for you forever if I have to." He admits. I slowly move away and stare lovingly at him. He has tears running down his cheeks, and I move to wipe them off.

"I will always fall in love with you Naru, with or without memories." Then something seems to dawn on me, no realization actually.

"Oh God, you're the one I was waiting for," I said surprised, not believing this. Naru smiles with a laugh and moves closer, and I close my eyes, feeling his soft lips against mines. I start to kiss him back, feeling alive once again.

"I know, and you're the woman I was waiting for as well." He admits through our kisses.

He wraps his arm around my waist once again and deepens the kiss, pinning me against him. I cup his cheek and kept up with him.

Suddenly he moves away from my lips, his lips trace down my jaw, down to my neck, feeling his fingers brush my hair behind my ear. I breathed out hard. I move my body closer to his. He lifts his gaze up, and our eyes lock.

His eyes darken, and full of love. I press my lips against his once again and started to kiss him, feeling his big hand on my back. Without thinking, without knowing what am I doing, as though this was natural for us. I let him get away with it.

His soft touches, his soft kisses, the feel of his body against mine drove me insane, in a good way. I should have stopped it, I should have.. I couldn't. Without knowing it, I started to gain the courage to kiss his bare chest, touch him in a soft way. My senses going overdrive. How soft and strong, as well broad he felt. A strange warmth built in me, I could feel Naru heart racing since I place my palm on his chest. I look up to see his eyes close, as I touch him gently.

"I love you. Even if this is a dream." I told him. Naru opens his eyes, looking down at me.

"This isn't a dream, we are simply souls stuck in this strange limbo place." He admits. I smiled, as I close my eyes, feeling his lips on mine once again. He suddenly wraps his arm around my waist and place me down, he now hovers on top of me. I shivered and look up at his eyes. Without any words, I move and kissed him. Our souls are combined into one. Giving myself to Naru in every way possible. While Naru gave himself to me. We gave each other another chance. His touches are fire to me. My insides stir at his kisses. He kissed each inch of me; making me squeeze his shoulder a pleasurable gasp escapes my lips. My heart pounded hard against my chest. Then he opens my legs and looks up at me, to get my permission. I nodded at him, and he kissed my lips. I pinned myself against him. I gasp, as he took me. My body reacted naturally, and I heard him groan as well.

Everything in me went out to him. As he treasured me in each movement and each kiss. I did the same with him.

A strange light surrounds us, as we kept making love to each other. Breathing harder, Naru stops and stares at my eyes. I shivered and brush his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Love me like you do."

* * *

**Naru pov**

"He's coming back."

"It has been five days."

"Are you sure it was wise to have them in a separate room?"

"We don't know the side effects of this ritual. Mai doesn't remember anyone of us, especially Naru, so if anything happens, at least Mai won't be to traumatize with it when she awakens." I heard in a distance, I move my heavy body and snap my eyes open. The first person I see is my mother's concern eyes, looking down at me. She held Aimi in her arms. I blinked, trying to recall what just happen.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" she asked me. I move my hand and rub my head.

"Like a truck hit me," I admit, while I sat up. Aimi squirms, stretching her small body towards me. I stretched my arms out and grab Aimi, she wraps her small arms around me.

"I miss you too, sorry for worrying you," I whispered into her small ear. Aimi made a 'Gah,' noise and held me tighter. I leaned my head against her.

'I missed her.' I thought, feeling my heart warm up at my daughters hug. My mother sat on the edge of my bed.

"The doctor will come soon,"

"What happen? How come we are here?" I asked her. I look around the hospital room, to see Martin and Lin are sitting down looking at me. I raise a brow.

"After John and Bou-san did their ritual, Mai and you went unconscious, five days ago, since then we have taken you both to the hospital, since none of the both of you would wake up." Lin explains. I frowned, placing Aimi in my lap.

"John and Housho are resting in their houses for now. I order them to, even though they wanted to be here for you two," my father added. I nodded, feeling relief about that.

I turned my head, hoping to see Mai next to me, but no, this room is for one patient only.

"Where is she?" I asked. My mother frowns, but Martin clears his throat.

"She's next door, we thought it was a good idea to keep you two separated, if she awakes with her memories, she won't be startled. Don't worry, we keep Aimi closest to her, and to you as well, so she won't feel too anxious." He explains. I gave my father a 'What the heck, and thank you,' mixed look. I kiss Aimi top of her head.

"Stay with grandma, I have to see mama, okay," I told her. Aimi glance at me and nods. I smiled and handed her to my mother.

"Noll, wait until the doctor comes and check on you, she still in a coma." My mother assures me. I shook my head and yank away the Iv, I wince, it actually hurts but ignored it. Taking off my blanket, I stood up, only to wobble a little. This time Lin was by my side and takes a hold of my arm.

"She won't go anywhere." He assures me. I shook my head.

"I need to be next to her when she awaken." With that final word, I walk out and turned towards my right.

'It wasn't a dream Mai, what we just did, it wasn't a dream."

* * *

**Mai pov**

I don't know if that was a dream or real life, but it was the most beautiful dream I ever had. We made love to each other. It felt so real. He was the one that I waited for.

I remember a lot more than before. Remember that I have met Naru before, that I met my friends, about the cases we got and remember that Naru rejected me. Naru told me that was seven years ago, but I can't remember anything past the rejecting stage. As well, I remember Gene. Naru kind older brother that helped me so much. He's like a brother to me. Oh, Gene...

Opening my eyes, I flinched from the sudden light that illuminates from the window. Rubbing my eyes, my body felt heavy.

"Mai, your back." I heard on my right. Turning my gaze, I saw Ayako and Madoka rushing towards my side. I blinked, realizing that I can see through my right eye.

'I thought my sight would disappear or something. He said he won't play fair.' I thought, but shrug it off. I don't want to think about it, but grateful thought.

"Hello, what happen?" I groaned, sitting up. Madoka sits next to me, with a glass of water. I took it and quench my thirst. Handing it back to her, she placed it on top of the small nightstand and turns towards me.

"John and Housho summoned the demon, so we can capture it, I am not sure if it worked, but you and Naru ended up in a coma." She explains. My eyes shot open at the explanation.

"Tell us, what happen in your end? It's been five days." She admits.

'Five days?'

"I... I need to see Naru," I took off my blanket and place my legs down. Ayako came straight towards me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Hold up, he still sleeping, I mean in a coma, you need time to recuperate. We will send you to him after the doctor see's you."

"No, I need to see him now," I argued, standing up, my legs wobble, but I didn't care. My heart racing, I suddenly found myself walking faster towards the door, and slide it open.

'Was everything a dream? Did I really gain my memories? Did he confess his love to me? Did we really make love?' my whole body warms up at the memory, what just took place. Even though if it was a dream, it felt real. Very. I still can feel him, everything about him burning on my skin and more, I blushed.

I turned towards my right and kept looking, only to see some nurses and some patients giving me a confused look. I have tears running down my cheeks.

"Mai, get back here!" I heard Madoka and Ayako yell at the same time.

I wipe my cheeks, filling myself go anxious.

'I need to see, no to know if it wasn't a dream.'

When I turned towards my right, I ran into someone's chest.

"Uff," I groaned, feeling the arms of the person grasp my arms.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I told the person, looking up, the person looks down at me, and smirks. My heart skipped at beat.

"Oh Thank goodness." Ayako breathed out, as she reaches us. I stare at his eyes, as he lifts his gaze up.

"Naru, you're up as well. Why are you out of your bed?" Madoka came into the picture. I kept staring at Naru, with a goofy grin and love struck look.

"I came to look for Mai." He admits. My heart beats again, hearing his voice once again.

"I see, well did anything change?" Ayako asks. Naru shook his head and glance down at me. Something in his eyes causes me to feel warm. He smirks at me.

"Huh? Change? Yes… Something definitely changed." Naru admits.

"It did? What? Mai, did you get your memories back?" Ayako sounded hopeful. I simply couldn't take my eyes out of Naru. I felt alive right now. His stare told me what I wanted to know. It was much deeper than I ever experienced. I can feel that Naru felt it as well. He tucks my hair behind my ear, with his grin on. I giggled at him. Even though we didn't speak to each other, our gesture said so much more. I felt like a teenager in love all over. Naru kept smirking at me and shivered from his soft touch on my jaw. From anyone point of view, we look like two love struck idiots, and I didn't care. I don't know what happen, but I won't lose him again.

"I remember most parts, but not enough," I told them the truth.

"That's good, better than nothing." Ayako breaths out. I move my hand, to cup Naru cheek, but doing so a pulse of pain hits me. Causing my body to freeze and my eyes widen.

"_**I told you I don't play fair. Now you truly in hell." **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the bunch of Reviews. : ) made me happy that people still enjoy this story..


	19. Chapter 19: Never let me Go

Chapter Nineteen: Never let me Go

**Mai pov**

"Nothing is wrong with her; you can leave after this examination." A doctor with short black hair, thin, and very handsome stated, writing on the clipboard.

After Naru and I separated, I acted as nothing around everyone, to not worry them, but my eyes are burning, so I ask Madoka to ask the doctor to give me a checkup. Right now, I feel just fine. Is this the demon doing? Well, I think so.

"Are you sure?" Madoka asked concerned. The doctor nodded, placing his clipboard under his armpit.

"I am, results came out the negatives, plus she's a healthy young woman." Madoka crosses her arms while I stare at the doctor.

"Thank you." I bowed. The doctor shook his head and sat on his wheeled chair, scooting up to his computer. In doing so, the brown door opens. I lifted my gaze to see Naru and Aimi walking in. My face brightens up. For the brief moment our eyes lock, but it causes me to blush. Then my eyes landed on Aimi.

"Aimi," I squealed, while Naru walks up to me, turning his gaze towards the doctor while he handed me Aimi.

"Can we take her?" Naru asked the doctor. The doctor lifts his gaze and his dark eyes shined with the light.

"You can, just need to sign the release paper, who's her guardian?" he asks. I held Aimi on my arms, and Naru sat on the brown chair that is next to the desk.

"I am," Naru said proudly. The doctor lifted his gaze at him.

"You are?" he asks surprised. Naru gave the doctor an annoyed look but took a breath.

"I'm her boss."

"Sorry, needs to be relative."

"Actually, I'm an orphan and I don't have siblings," I admitted. Aimi lays her head on my shoulder, grasping my shirt. My heart warms up and held her tighter. I missed her so much. The doctor glanced up at me, then a pitying look flash in his eyes. I sigh but didn't say anything.

"Oh, well then, I." but Naru cleared his throat.

"Can you just give me the papers, I take full responsibility." He declares. The doctor seems to hesitate but finally gave in. I stood up from my chair and glance at Madoka.

"I'll get the car ready," I nodded at her and watch her leave the room. I turned towards the doctor and bowed.

"Thank you for your time," the doctor handed some paper works to Naru and glance up at me, giving me a smile.

"Anytime, if you feel anything out of the abnormal please come back to check it out. I'll gladly check it out." He stated. I nodded, and then his eyes landed on the computer.

"Oh, Ms. Taniyama. Do you want me to put your boss as an emergency contact and as a guardian for future reference?" he asks. I nodded at him.

"Please do," I told him a little too happy. The doctor lifts his eyes and raised a brow. Then he turns towards Naru, which Naru is looking at me but staring at me with his cold eyes. Aimi turned to stare at Naru and giggles at him. I glance at Aimi.

"Very well then. Please leave your information." The doctor instructs Naru. Naru nods, and returns on signing the papers.

After ten minutes, Naru stands up and hands the papers to the doctor. He takes them and looks down at the information, and then his eyes widen, and glance at Naru.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, and who's Aimi?" he asks. I raised a brow at the sudden change of attitude, and why did he mention Aimi?

"Err, This is Aimi," I told him. Aimi looks up at me and starts to bounce in my arms.

"Mama, Mama," she calls out. I laugh nervously but didn't say anything, since he doesn't know the situation.

"Oh, I see, sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll put it in the system as soon as possible. Well, Ms. Taniyama, please take care and Shibuya, it was a pleasure meeting you." He bows, Naru nods, turning around, he places his hands inside of his pockets of his jacket. I bowed down and turned to follow Naru.

"Can you give me a minute before you go?" The doctor asks of me. Naru stops in his tracks and turned to stare at us. I nodded at him. The doctor gave Naru a strange look, causing Naru to turn, and glance up at the ceiling. I move closer to the desk and the doctor clears his throat.

"Even though everything seems fine, keep an eye on your eyes. I know that recently you couldn't see from your right eye. From the test, we found some abnormal activity with your white cells, so come to see me in two weeks."

"Okay, does it present problems in the future?" I asked him. The doctor shook his head, looking up at me.

"Maybe, we can't be sure. Come in two weeks." I simply blink at him and sigh.

"Okay." I bow one last time, and turned to face Naru. Which I took notice that he didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling. I frowned, turning my gaze towards Aimi. Aimi simply blinks at me.

'He hasn't changed one bit. He still looks the same, but slightly older, but not enough. I wonder what I missed.' I thought, watching Naru turning to face me. My cheeks flare up.

"Mama," I heard Aimi interrupting my deep thoughts. I look down.

"Hmm? You should really stop calling me mama Aimi. I'm not your mother." I press my forehead against her. Aimi frowns at me but kept calling me Mama. I sigh.

Silently I follow Naru, down the hallway, and my mind drifted towards what the doctor told me.

"I hope I don't go blind." I thought out loud.

Finally reaching the outside of the hospital, I bundle Aimi tighter in my embrace due to the cold weather. Suddenly Naru moves closer to me and looks down.

"Naru?" I glance up at him, but then my mind flashed to what happen earlier today. My face turned red, and I lower my head in embarrassment.

"We need to talk and a lot. Let's go to my house." He stated. I lifted my gaze.

"Y….your house?" my voice turned nervous, Naru arched a brow.

"Do you want to go to yours?" he suggested. I took a step back, for some odd reason I felt really shy.

'Does he really want to do that? I mean, even it was our souls, that doesn't mean I want to do that with him in real life, I need to get married first.'

"I said talk Mai, there're many things I need to explain, stop thinking dirty." Naru guesses my thoughts. I lifted my gaze.

"Oi, how did you know I was thinking of, I mean, I wasn't, I was surprised that you had a house." Naru turns around missing his smile.

"You are too easy to read Mai. Of course I have a house. You think I just simply live with anyone?" He mumbles, as I watch the van appear on the curve of the street. Lin has his hands on the wheel and looking straight at us. I turned my gaze towards Naru, feeling a vein pop out.

"You still the same old Naru, no matter how many years have passed. Vain Jerk." I grumble. Naru arched a brow, giving me a 'Really?' look.

I sigh and watch Naru head for the van. I look down at Aimi.

"What does he want to tell us?" I asked her. Aimi tilts her small head, and then lays it on my shoulder, placing her thumb inside of her mouth, closing her eyes. I pat her small back.

"Right, you're just a baby, sometimes I envy you Aimi."

…

Upon entering Naru house, for a reason a sense of Deja Vu hits me. His house is more westernized than a traditional Japanese one. The living room is small, with dark couches, and the walls are painted white. The scent has a scent of tea, very warm. The windows are far back, and he has a plasma TV.

"I'll get you some tea," Naru suggested as I took off Aimi coat off. I glance up at him and nodded. Aimi starts to clap while I took off her small boots.

"You sure happy," I told her.

"Gah," she jumps. I giggled, sitting next to her, placing her things on the side. I rub my hands together, waiting patiently.

'Last time he made me tea, was in that terrifying case,' I remembered, wrapping my hand through my neck and shivered. Trying to keep myself distracted from the memories, I started to look around his small room.

'This place looks oddly familiar, but this is the first time coming here right?' I thought, looking around the small room, then at the wooden floor, then at the small table in the middle of the living room. Clean, very clean.

"Here," I heard after a few minutes. I lifted my gaze to see Naru walking in with two cups of tea, and a bottle under his arm. I stood up and walk up to him.

"You should have told me. Here, let me help." I took the cups, and place them down on the table; Naru turns around sitting down next to Aimi and picks her up, to sit her in his lap.

"Time to eat Aimi." He whispers, giving her the bottle. Aimi smiles at Naru and takes it, and starts to drink her milk. I sat next to Naru and handed him the cup. Naru arched a brow, but then takes it and sips it down. I did the same, but for a reason I started to get nervous.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked him. Naru places his now empty cup down and turns to stare at me. I blushed, looking down.

"Many things, but honestly, I have no idea where to start. I was hoping that you would remember everything." He tells me honestly. I lifted my gaze at him.

"I know seven years of time gap are a little too much for me. I want to know what happen, and what did the demon do to me?" I told him. Naru moves a little, and held Aimi closer.

"What do you want to know?" he started. I shrug at him.

"Did I go to college?" I asked him.

"Yes, you graduated last year." He admits. My eyes widen.

"Really. What did I major in?"

"In the supernatural. You wanted to become more experienced can be more useful in the cases."

"Ah, did I really do it?" Naru gave me a soft smile, causing my heart to jump.

"You did." I smiled at the information.

"You have become less annoying than ever before, but leaned more to a damsel in distress," he admits.

"You jerk, I wasn't annoying, nor am I a damsel in distress." I shrug his shoulder. Naru chuckles and shook his head.

"I know. Seriously, you have done so much." He admits. Aimi lifts her small head to stare at the both of us while drinking her milk.

"That's good, I wish I could remember. Oh, well, do I have a boyfriend?" I casually asked. Naru gave me a. (O..o) look.

"You did." For a reason that my heart dropped.

"Then where is he?" I asked.. Naru stares at me.

"Why do you want to know about his whereabouts?"

"Because he was my boyfriend, and I want to set things clear, that I want to keep dating him." I messed around, getting Naru back, something in his stare cause me to go still.

"Come with me," he suddenly stands, his voice drops dangerously. Wrapping his arms around Aimi so she won't fall. I stood up and follow Naru. Down the hall, there's a stairs, which leads to the second floor, so we went.

We ended up in the second floor a small hallway, with three different white doors, in the right side. Naru took the first left door and went it. For a reason, my heart started to race.

"Come on, I won't bite, much." He tempted. I blushed at his statement.

"Technically we haven't done anything, what was limbo, and I still waiting for my marriage, even if you took my first kiss, that's mean you took my first time." I argue, not believing this. Naru stops, turning to face me, then he looks down at Aimi. A sudden chuckle passes his lips.

"Right." He tells me, now entering the room. I raised a brow, confused by his 'Right,' statement. Taking a breath in, I entered, my eyes widen to see a large bed in the middle of the master room. Covered in a strange light pink blanket.

"Wow, that's a huge bed for yourself, you sure are rich. Never thought of you of a pink person." I mumbled, moving towards it, running my fingers through the soft covers. Naru stares at me, as I turned to look at him.

"I'm not." He adjusts Aimi, then moves around to place her on top of the bed, straight in the middle.

"There's a reason I have this bed Mai. Normally I will sleep in a smaller bed. Many things changed over the seven years." He started. Then he pats the empty spot next to him. I hesitated.

"Come on Mai, I won't do anything, plus Aimi is here," he rolled his eyes. I blushed at his words.

"Oi," I snap at him. Naru scooted to the side and cross his arms. I sat next to him, but then my eyes betray me and I look back at the bed, it looks so familiar to me. Then on the right a nightstand next to the bed, there is a picture frame. Looks like Naru, I couldn't' see very well.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked him. Naru sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to tell you something." He stood up, and went around, opening the nightstand. He took something out, and went back to me. He sits closer this time and looks down at my hand. I glance up, as he put something in his ring finger. I look down, and my eyes widen to see a wedding ring.

"In the last five years of my life, something changed.." he paused, looking straight at my eyes. My heart started to tremble.

"What? You got a girlfriend?" I asked, not liking this at all. Naru shook his head.

"Worse." He stated. I raise a brow.

"How?" Naru breaths out, and run his fingers through his hair.

"I have a wife. I'm a married man." He announced, my heart stops at his declaration, as though someone thrown a bucket of cold water to me.

"W.. Wife." My voice quiver and my body start to tremble. My whole world stops once again, that aching feeling I had before, rushed into me, tears swell in my eyes.

"You.. You are married, and you didn't say anything, and I was kissing you. Oh God." I place my hands in my mouth, feeling my tears run down my cheek. Aimi glance at us, lowering her bottle.

"Mama." I heard.

"Mai, let me explain." He started. I shook my head.

"No. I can't believe this. You let me into a stray. You made me fall in love with you and kissed you, and even though it was our souls, we made love. Oh God, I knew you were a jerk, and a narcissist, I accepted that, I can't remember much, but you made fun of me. You made me a.."

"Mai, listen to me," this time Naru grabs my arm and force me to look up at him. I have more tears running down my cheeks.

"I have been married for five years. Those five years have been the best of my life." He started, I yank away from him.

"Then why are you with me? Why use me?" I yelled, but in doing so, it caused Aimi to start crying. I turned to stare at her.

"Aimi, I'm sorry." I rushed towards her side, watching her chubby cheeks turning red. Picking her up, Naru moves rapidly and takes a hold of my shoulder.

Anger and pain mixed into me.

"You cheated on your wife. I hate cheating Naru. I can't simply share one man. If I want a husband, is for me and me alone, no third wheel. Why, why the hell did, you made me the third wheel! I feel used." I screamed at him. Naru froze for a second, then sighs.

"This isn't going as planned." He mumbles. I arched a brow.

"I need to go." I stood up, not wanting to see Naru. I couldn't. I felt ashamed of myself, shame that I let my feelings get the best of me. I became the other woman. How?

Heading towards the door, Naru yells out.

"You aren't the third wheel. I never cheated Mai. I hate cheating." I stop in my tracks, feeling Naru arms wrap around me

"I never cheated Mai. Believe me. I never did. You are the only woman that I have ever loved. You're my first love, my first kiss, and my first time. The only woman that I allow to get close to me." My heart stops, frozen as though time stopped.

I turned around slowly, to look up at Naru with wide eyes.

"Then.."

"You're my wife Mai. We have been married for five years. Aimi isn't my cousin, she's our daughter." My eyes couldn't get any wider. I look down at Aimi, which she finally calmed down, and then at Naru.

"Our daug..ghter? You're saying that you're my.. Husband?" I sounded like a robot at this point. Naru nods at me.

"Yes, you're mine Mai. She's the product of our love." Naru sounded desperate at this point. I glance at Aimi.

"Mama." She lays her cheek on my chest. A strange emotion rushed at me, my breathing becomes uneven.

"Mai?" Naru sounded worried since I wasn't replying. My head started to spin.

"Hold her." I told him. Naru nods, as I handed her Aimi.

"Mai, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm married, and have a child. I.." I don't know why, but it's shocking.

"I..I.."

"Mai, Damn it." I heard at a distance, a sudden pulse hits my eyes, causing me to wince. Before I could register what's going on, everything around me went dark.

* * *

**Naru pov**

For some odd reason, I manage to get Mai on our bed while holding Aimi. Aimi finally calmed down and place her on my lap. Looking down at Mai, her face looks distressed. I reach out and brushed her hair from her face.

"Aimi, you think it was a good idea to tell mama about us?" I asked my daughter. Aimi hiccups, but nods. I sigh, rubbing my upper eyebrow.

"Our relationship is never normal is it?" I thought out loud, turning my gaze towards our nightstand where our wedding picture lies, next to Gene and my picture. I remember Mai wanted it to be placed there. In the wedding picture, Mai held me tightly with a bright smile, which could have reached the heavens if it wanted it to. Wearing a beautiful white dress, that reaches the floor, and short sleeves, that ties around her perfectly. I was so nervous that day, but one glance at Mai, I knew I was doing the right thing.

"This is such a complicated matter, and it's annoying me to no end," I mumbled.

I move to lay down, and place Aimi between us.

"Let mama rest for now. It was too much for her to handle." I told Aimi. Aimi climbs up on top of my chest laying her small body on top. I run my hand down her small head, and turn to stare at Mai.

"I hope you accept it. We have been very lonely these past few months, and it's been hell for me. Whatever the demon did, we will handle it together, like always." I murmured, kissing Mai forehead and leaned my head against her. Falling asleep, with our daughter on top of me, and Mai automatically moves her body closer to me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

* * *

**Mai pov**

Strangely, I didn't dream, it was the most peaceful nights I had in a while. I move my body, only to snuggle more into something so warm. Opening my eyes, it was night since no light showed through the windows. The lights are off. I move my body and stretched my arm out.

"Naru?" I called out, but there was no one next to me. Arching my body up, I rub my eyes, and then everything from earlier came into me.

"I'm his wife, and Aimi is our daughter?" I thought out loud, trying to make sense out of this. This felt surreal. A dream. I can't even remember what happen after Naru went to England, how did I end up with him?

I glance up at the dark room, and shook my body in frustration.

"Is either one thing or another." I groaned, getting up from the bed. In doing so, I took notice from the moonlight reflections from the window, the portrait. Taking a hold of it, I can see Naru wearing a black tux, glancing at the camera, with a tiny smile in his lips, and next to him is me, wearing a wedding dress, smiling like I just won an award or more the heavens, holding onto him. My heart skips a beat. I touch the glass and trace Naru picture.

"So what you said is true. I wish I can remember it." I whispered, placing the portrait back, and I step down. I shivered a little from the sudden cold of the floor boards.

Heading out, the hallway lights are on while a door on my left is open. I turned, and slowly entered, my breath caught, to see a baby room. Filled with unicorns, and talisman on the walls. A crib on the side right, with those hangers' things to make the baby sleep. The walls are painted a light pink. I walked up to the crib and saw Aimi sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"_Pink? Why not blue?" _

"_Because is going to be a girl, I can feel it." _

"_Mai, you are only two months pregnant, we still don't know the gender and.." _

"_My dear husband, I can feel it. Please believe me, is going to be a girl. If it's a boy, you can get someone to repaint it, okay." _

"_Fine, Fine, but you will own me one." _

"_Oh? How?" I giggled, feeling his hands around my waist and pins me against him. _

"_Oh, I have some idea.." _

"Aimi is my daughter. That small memory, oh God, Aimi." I run my fingers thru her thin hair, and my eyes tear up.

I cover my mouth and turned around, only to gasp to see Naru sleeping on a white rocking chair, his head forward, and his arms crossed. I turned to give Aimi one last look. I went up to him and bend down.

"Naru, wake up, you'll get a neck cramp."

* * *

**Naru pov**

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes, at first I couldn't' see anything straight, but then as my vision clears up, Mai's face comes in clearly. My heart jumps.

"Is something wrong?" my brain felt slushy right now, Mai tilts her head, as I stretch my arms.

"I place Aimi to sleep in her crib,"

"Good," Mai answers me. I rub my eyes.

"Also, we need to buy new clothes as well, she's starting to outgrow her old ones, and.." but I stopped and blink, staring at Mai. She gave me a blank look.

"Wait.."

"You were in a deep sleep," Mai tells me. I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck, trying to lose my muscles.

"Right." I murmured, remembering the real situation, since for a reason he presents here, brought me in the past. Then I stretched my body forward and stare at her brown eyes.

"I won't force you, I know it was too much for you to swallow."

"Is that why you or the gang didn't tell me?"

"You expected us to say, hello Mai, you sold your soul to a demon that wipe your memories and by the way, this child is your kid, and I'm your husband." Mai bends down, looking up at me.

"Yeah, sounds too far fetch, and I would have thought you all were crazy."

"Exactly." I place my hands on my knees leaning forward. Sadness pass, her eyes, and looks down at her hands.

"Was it hard?" I frowned at her question, and my voice lowered, watching the subtle light from the lamp behind Mai illuminates her.

"Extremely. You have no idea how much I counted the days to be with you. At least as a friend." I admitted. I move a bit closer to her.

"Then at the café? Why did you come to the Café?" she asks.

"To keep an eye on you. I never left your side. I wanted to approach you slowly until you feel comfortable with me."

"You never left my side? I don't' remember that. The only person that was with me was Ayako, and.."

"I asked her as a personal favor to keep you closer. She didn't argue but gladly helps. Everyone loves you, Mai. You have done so much for them." I admit, now feeling my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"I did? I wish I could remember it."

"You will." Mai suddenly licks her lips and kept staring at me.

"I won't hold you against your will Mai. You can leave, I'll wait for you, and I will keep helping you. IF you want, you can take Aimi with you. You don't have to be with me for the time being. I don't' want to overwhelm you and.."

"Can I speak, please, let me decide what is best for me," she said. I nodded at her. Mai takes a breath and looks down at her hands.

"I don't know how to take this as. Suddenly, after recovering half of my memories, and I'm a mother and a wife.. I am in my early twenties, instead of sixteen, and.." she paused, taking a breath.

"Is too much." she admits. I nodded at her, waiting patiently for her answer, even though inside, I was desperate to hear her rejection, to get it over with.

"Now that I know who everyone is, I am happy and bless to have such good friends." there was a long pause, when Mai glance at Aimi, then back at me.

"I don't know what the demon has done to me. You heard what the doctor said, something is going on with my eyes. I think is the demon doing since my eyes are starting to hurt." I nodded at her.

She gets on her knees and places her hands upon my face.

"I choose to stay with you. Even if I don't know how to take this as, or how to be a wife. Stay with me, Naru. You always have given me a family, and I don't know how to thank you. You in many ways have healed me from my loneliness, and I hope that somehow I manage to heal you from Gene's death. Even if is not easy." She has fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Let me stay with you." I don't know why, but a sudden pulse rushed into my bloodstream deep into my core, and ached, ached to kiss her deeply, to feel her once again, to take her as mine once more, even though earlier wasn't physical, it was more than anything, it was our tie. That she belongs to me, and I belong to her, and when I made love to her, in the limbo world, as spirits, or whatever, it proved that I can never let her go. IT was a symbolism that we are one.

Instead of kissing her, Mai surprises me, as she moves up, and kisses my forehead, with a tender gesture. I grasp her hand, and look at her eyes.

"Then what is your decision? Want to live as before? I mean," but Mai shook her head, I move back as Mai blushes suddenly.

"I want to live with you. I want you to guide me and help me. Can we take it slow? Plan a way to get rid of the demon, and can I get to know about my.. No, our daughter." She asks. I nodded at her.

"With pleasure," I told her. Without another thought, I took her arm and place her on my lap. She gasps.

"Naru?"

"Just sleep," I told her. Mai gave me a wide eyed look, but then relaxes, and wraps her arms around me. I started to rock the rocking chair.

"I will never let you go," I told her. Mai breaths out, snuggling into my chest.

"Me either, no matter what happens in the future." Mai yawns out, holding me tighter, while I wrap my arms around her, placing my chin on top of her head.

"Mai, if he, no, he did, he did something to you, whatever that bastard did to you, never leave my side, I will find a way to get you back to normal. I promise you that." Mai nods.

"Naru.." she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Me too," I told her, closing my eyes while I kept rocking us.

"I love Aimi."

"As I, and I know, since the day you found out that you were pregnant, you loved her with all your heart," I told her.

"Good, best part, is that is part of you, I wish I can remember it." She whispers. I felt my cheeks redden at her words.

"Hmm, you will." I can tell she was coming in and out of her sleep.

"Sleep Mai, I'll watch over you tonight." Mai nods, moving her arm, to lie down in a more comfortable position, snuggling into my chest.

"Warm." She murmurs. I chuckled at her. Even without her memories, she is the same. Aimi turned out like her.

"Finally, a night that I can sleep in peace," I thought, as I glance down at my wife sleeping face. Then a great worried seep into my heart, a bad feeling. I held Mai even tighter, and then I heard her gasp out in pain.

"I won't let you go through hell alone ever again." I murmured. Knowing that whatever that damn demon is doing I couldn't do anything, no spell nor talisman could help, since he still have half of her memories and soul. Mai squeezes my arm, then relaxes in my arms. Mai sleepily opens her eyes, looking where the lamp is, then lifts her gaze towards me, and frowns at me, with fresh tears running down her cheeks, and for a reason my heart stops. Her eyes are bloodshot red.

"Naru, please tell me that you turned off the Aimi lamp?" she asks with a thick voice, as though verge of a breakdown. I glance up at the lamp, watching the light, bright up half of Aimi room. My voice becomes thick, and I lower my head, placing my forehead against her, as the next words for the first time in my life cause me so much pain to say.

"No Mai, I haven't."

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Yeah, Mai knows. : )

Disclaimer:** IF** I owned it, there would be more romance in the manga/anime, T.T but either way, I love ghost stories, so I have to make my own romance. So no, I **D****on't** own anything whatsoever. I'm not that creative with the stories.


	20. Chapter 20: Brave?

Chapter Twenty: Brave?

**Naru pov**

"Seriously?" I watch Yasuhara and Bou-san wave their hands in front of Mai's face, to see if she can respond. I lifted my gaze to give them a dirty look, causing them to retreat rapidly. Mai didn't respond to them.

We sat on the front lobby of my office, Mai sat in front of me, staring blankly into space. Since last night, she hasn't uttered a word, nor did she cry. She simply told me,

'Oh, okay,' and went back to sleep on top of my chest, the only thing I did was held her all night, afraid that she would leave or something.

"Yes, seriously, she lost her sight last night," I grumble, watching the boys snatch their hands away. Mai lifts her gaze, staring at the wall on the side.

Bou-san sat next to Mai, looking very worried.

"Can you explain what happen?" Bou-san asks me, turning his gaze towards me. I took a sip of my tea and closed my eyes, trying hard to remain the same.

"The demon played a game with us, a test more than anything, I won of course, but you know how demons are, they never play fair. Mai recovered half of her memories, but seven years are missing." I explain the shorter version.

Yasuhara, seem to seep into a deep thought, while he crosses his arms, not before adjusting his glasses. Mai kept staring at the wall, and no words came out.

"The piece of paper that we found about three weeks ago." Yasuhara started, now getting my interest. I turn my gaze towards him, waiting patiently.

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell him. A lot has happened and…" but Mai's eyes widen and turns towards Bou-san.

"I forgot to ask, I'm sorry, how are you feeling? How's John? What did you guys do?" she asks with a thickness of weariness. Bou-san nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, while John was praying, I use one of my talismans to drag out the demon, it became so mad, that it threw us across, knocking us unconscious. The plan was to lure it out so we can trap it, and learn its name, but for a reason it got you and Naru unconscious, I don't know what happen, from Ayako perspective, you were thrown as well, and Naru caught you, for a reason both of you came into a coma for the last week." Bou-san explains.

"I see, at least the both of you are all right, oh, where's Masako? I haven't heard of her since she went to the bathhouse."

"She'll be here in a few since she has to talk to Naru," Yasuhara explained. Mai nods timidly, looking down, breathing out. I cleared my throat.

"What about the paper?" I continued on. Yasuhara smirks, while Bou-san leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I did some research with the help of Madoka-chan and came with some few possible conclusions. After reading up some demon possession, found nothing out of the ordinary, besides doing an exorcism, since Mai isn't possessed, but sold her soul, there's another way to get it back, and that paper is the key." Yasuhara stops in mid-sentence when the door rings open. I lifted my gaze to see Masako taking off her puffy white winter hat off, and her puffy white coat.

"Masako-chan." Yasuhara chimes, while Bou-san bows.

"Hey, finally." Bou-san glister, while Mai turns her face towards the noise.

"There was a lot of traffic," she hangs her coat and walks up to us. Her dark eyes landed on Mai, and frowns at her, then turns to look at me.

"So it happens." She simply says. I nodded, watching her sit next to Yasuhara. Mai moves a bit forward and sighs.

"It has. Yasuhara told us that you need to talk to Naru?" Masako gave Mai a strange look, but then nods.

"Hai, I do. Is about the paper and.." she paused, turning her gaze towards me. Something in her eyes seems off.

"What?" Bou-san pressure this time. Masako shakes her head.

"Nothing too serious hopefully. The paper that we found, we might believe is the contract that Mai signed that day." My eyes widen slightly, but for a reason, it seems to make sense. Mai went still.

"Is it now, then why didn't we find it the first time around?" I questioned. Yasuhara shrugs his shoulders.

"Can't say why." He admits. Mai lowers her head, sadness showed in her pale brown eyes.

"I wish I could help and remember what happen."

"Mai, is not your fault. You did that to save us. Whatever the demon purpose, scared you senseless, so you thought you did the right thing." Bou-san rubs her back in a conferring way. Mai turns her gaze towards him, but shook her head.

"I hope you are right. I will never do this. There's gotta be more into this. I have been through worse." She admits. I capture my chin with my hand, and started to think.

'She's right. Now that I think about it, something was off that night. Why haven't I thought about it before?'

"So what's your thoughts, Ms. Hara?" I asked, lifting my gaze. Masako crosses her legs and sighs.

"We need to find the rest of the paper, if we can get that, we can learn the demon name and destroy the contract, thus freeing Mai soul, and she can get her sight." Mai's eyes lifted to turn towards Masako.

"Really? I have a question, while I was blinded by my right eye and Naru came into the picture, why couldn't I hear his voice?" she questions. Everyone turned to stare at me, to give me. 'You haven't told her yet.' Look. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Is nothing. It went like that." I lied. Mai turns her gaze towards me and raised a brow.

"Sure." She didn't push but in her tone, that tone I recognize for so many years, told me, that we need to talk later on in private. I mentally groaned.

'Like I said before, she hasn't' change.'

"Then what do we do?" Bou-san asks this time turning toward Masako and Yasuhara. Both of them glance at each other, then back at us.

"We need to perform a ritual, this time to bring the demon out and trick him to show us the contract. If it's been ripped, then definitely is still earth bound, but well hidden." Yasuhara explains.

"How do we do that, can we do it now?" Mai started to have hope. Masako shakes her head and explains.

"Not now, you see, since Bou-san and John use the ritual the first time around, it weakened themselves. As well, the demon won't fall for it for the second time. It will take some time.." there was a long silence until Bou-san interrupted.

"How long?"

"About a month.. We only have one chance in this. The demon is clever, but we have to be wiser than him. In one month we can have Mai freed." Masako concludes. There was another silence, and my eyes landed on Mai. She didn't move, but my heart broke.

'One month without her sight. One month without seeing the world. Can she handle it?"

"Mai, can you handle a month being blind?" Madoka asks my thought question. Mai moves forward, stretching her arms out, she manages to grasp Masako arm. Masako looks startled by her sudden moves.

"Is my life in danger?"

"I can't guarantee you that, but the faster we do this, the better," Masako explains. Mai takes in a breath, and nods, determination plaster in her face.

"If I handled being half blind, I can handle being blind for a month. I know everyone will help me, right?" she asks hopefully. Everyone nodded.

"Of course, we own you much more than anything. Remember you are our little sister in our team, the bond that ties us all together, and we are so happy, so happy that you at least remember." Bou-san tears up, wrapping her arms around her, giving her a bear hug, as he use to do. Mai giggles, and pat his back.

"I miss your hugs Bou-san." She admits. Bou-san laughs, moving and ruffle her hair.

"I miss you too," he laughs. I smiled sadly, then I look down at my hands.

'It pains me, to see that brave face of yours.'

* * *

**Mai pov**

_I'm trapped, so trap, that it hurts to breath… I was in that place again, the glass place, I kept on banging against it.._

_"Not again,"_

_**"Finally, I got your precious eyes."** I heard, turning my gaze, the demon rapidly moves up to the glass and tilts his head, smiling creepily._

_"Why do you need my eyes for?" I asked him._

_**"They are the windows of your soul, when you die, you will go to hell."** He laughs darkly when he lifts his hand and open his claw hand, my eyes widen in pure petrified fear, to see two pairs of bloody brown eyes on his palm._

_**"See, and I have them in a special place,"** he starts to laugh hysterically, and a petrified scream escapes my lips._

_"Ahhhh!_

_.._

"Is okay, is okay, is all a nightmare." I heard a gentle voice. I bolted up from my dream, my body covered with sweat, I lifted my gaze to see, only darkness.

"Ayako?" I recognized the voice, immediately.

"I came by to check on you. I found you asleep in the couch. You were twitching." She explains. Ayako wraps her arms around me and rubs my back. I tremble in her hug and held her tighter.

"I had a nightmare. Thank you for coming." I breathed out, feeling more at ease now. I shouldn't break down. I should be brave.

"No problem. Come I take you home." I rub my eyes, and she helps me to stand up.

"Where is Naru?" I asked. Ayako took a moment while she helps me go around the couch, I think. It's scary to walk without seeing where you are going. I have my hands stretched out, scared to bump into anything.

"He went with Lin for a small case. He didn't want to bother you since you were sleeping. They left two hours ago." I felt sad, I wanted to go with him, but I wouldn't have been of any help.

"Take me to Naru house."

"Are you sure? I mean your apartment is closer and."

"I need to talk to Naru about some things," I told her, but in reality I didn't want to be alone. A few minutes later, after Ayako helped me put on my coat, and guided to her car. Sat me down, and shut the door, I manage to put on my seat belt and I heard Ayako get in the driver seat, and starts the engine..

"So, you know that you're married?" she started, feeling the car move.

'She, and like the others is avoiding the real subject.' I breathed out.

"Yes. Naru told you?"

"Yes, how do you feel about that?" she asks. I rub my cold hands together, trying to get some warmth.

"Still strange and shocked, but deep inside I'm happy that I'm the mother of Aimi." I smiled warmly at the thought. I miss her, but since we had to go to work, Naru parents are watching her.

"She's the cutest baby I have seen, and I'm not saying to play favors. When you gave birth, that baby didn't cry at all, she simply opens her eyes, and stared at Naru, and when Naru picked her up, her eyes landed on you. Knowing that you two are her parents. Strange really. Never seen that," she declairs. I frowned, aching to remember that. I want to remember my nine months, and how we handle it, and when I gave birth to Aimi. I want to remember when I had my first date. My first real kiss. My many firsts with Naru. I only remember from the strange memory that Naru was the one that asked me out. I blushed at the memory and place my hand on my chest, feeling my heart flutter.

"Don't worry Mai, it will turn out for the best."

"I know, all I want is to bond more with her. I love her, is a love that goes beyond anything I ever felt before. Plus, knowing that its Naru child, my love for her is deeper." I blushed at the declaration. Ayako giggles, feeling her stop the car.

"We all know how you two are crazy about each other. Even if Naru doesn't display it, he acts on it. He would give up his own life for you. I have never seen a man that devoted to a woman before. Not even Bou-san." she giggles.

"Don't' say that. Bou-san loves you as well. How did you two manage to hook up?" I asked her.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"When you remember, you will see."

"Oh come on." Ayako laughs at my childish display. I huff crossing my arms.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked her. I could tell Ayako face turns red, by the way, her body shifted a little.

"Yes. We have our arguments like always, but we tend to forget and forgive."

"Then has he asked you for marriage?" I asked her. I heard her voice drop in disappointment.

"No, you know I'm not getting any younger. You got married very early, and five years later, you two are together, and with a child now. Even though at times you two been mad at each other, you two always patch it up. Why can't Housho do the same? It's not like I am asking for his soul or something. Sorry, no pun attended." She admittedly added, realizing what she said.

I lower my head.

"Don't worry, he'll go through. If you want, I can bring the subject." I felt the car turn.

"Really?"

"Hai,"

"Then, I make it your mission." I actually laugh at her lines and smiled at her.

"Thanks for making me laugh, sure. What are friends are for.."

…

"We are now in the living room. Luckily Naru leaves a spare key under the welcoming mattress, in the front door." Ayako explains while she helps me sit on the couch. I lifted my gaze hopefully looking straight at her and smiled.

"Thank you again."

"Are you sure you want me to leave? I mean, I can stay a little longer, Bou-san can understand and." But I shook my head at her.

"Is okay, it was enough taking me here. Thank you again." I reassure her. Ayako seems to hesitate, but sighs.

"I hate leaving you here alone. Naru will be here shortly, he just called me to tell me that he went to pick up Aimi." I nodded, smiling at her.

"Please drive safe, see you tomorrow." Ayako takes my hand and gave me a conferring hand.

"You are a brave woman. We will get your sight back, and you can see your little girl grow." That pained me greatly, but I shook my head and smiled at her once again.

"Of course. I have faith in all of you, and especially in Naru. I can handle one month.." I guarantee her. Ayako gave me a soft hug.

"Okay, okay, now go, before you start crying or something." I pat her shoulder. Ayako giggles, and I heard her leave.

"See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye, I hope in the right direction and heard the door close. Now I sat alone in my own darkness.

'If I was born blind, I would have gotten used to this.' I thought, rubbing my arms. A sudden loneliness crash on me. My chest started to get tight.

'I can do this. Is like having one eye without light. That's all.' I try to convince myself. I need to be brave for everyone. I can't let myself break down. Especially in front of my Aimi. She can't see her mama cry.

"Mama, I can't believe it. I'm a mother myself. I have no idea what to do. I'm married as well. I kept my promise. I found a good man, that I love with all my heart. Now I have no idea what to do. It's so scary to know this." I started, trying to distract my mind.

My breathing started to become uneven, my body started to shake.

"Its only a month. A month. But he has my eyes, he showed me." doubt started to enter my mind.

'Don't think negative Mai. I can handle this." I try my best, I stood up and started to paste up and down, but in doing so, I hit my leg against the table.

"Ouch." I hissed, rubbing my leg.

"Who put that there, wait. Right." I groaned, remembering yesterday, that he does have a table in the middle of the room. My throat starts to get thick, shaking even more.

"I'll become a bothersome to everyone, especially to Naru. Right? He said he'll fight for me, but he'll grow tired of saving me all the time. He has saved me since the day we met. I.." I stop, my mouth started to tremble.

"No, don't think like that, he loves me," I told myself. I suddenly gasp out, holding my chest.

**"You think he will love you even more? He won't. He'll eventually throw you out, leaving you alone. He'll take Aimi with him!"** somewhere deep and dark shouts, the demon voice, yes the demon voice echoed in my head. I grasp my head. .

"No, he won't do that. He never will." I fought back, his dark laughter in my head seems like nails on a chalkboard. Driving me insane.

'Don't believe him Mai. I.. I feel lonely.. Please, someone, help me. Or I will go mad.' I mentally scream, now crying hard, and anger filled my heart.

"Why is this happening to me? What the hell did I do?" I screamed, taking a step back, in doing so, I trip against the damn table and fell backward, hurting my elbow.

"I need someone to save me!" I yelled, covering my ears, crying harder than ever.

* * *

**Naru pov**

"I'm not sure if I should bring you in. Mama isn't feeling well right now." I told Aimi, as she sucks on a pacifier. Sighing, I entered my house and close the door behind. I place Aimi on top of the cabinet and took off her winter clothes.

"I'll take you a bath later. Want some dinner?" Aimi clap at me, and I simply smiled at her.

"You're so cute Aimi, just like your mother." I pinched her chubby cheeks, causing her to laugh.

"I love you," I told her, kissing the top of her head. Aimi grasps my finger and starts to swing it. Then I heard a crash. My heart stops.

"Mai!" I panic, picking up Aimi, I rushed towards the living room, to see Mai on the floor, crying hysterically. My heart stops.

Immediately, I went to place Aimi in her playpen, which is in the dinning room, the living room is a little too small for it.

"I'll be back, okay." Aimi blinks at me but turns around to play with her toys. I sigh, turning around, and rushed my steps towards Mai.

"No… Please save me. Naru will never leave me. Stop it. Stop it." She chanted.

"Damn it." I get on my knees and place my hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai suddenly jumps.

"Mai?" I asked gently. Her blood shot eyes made contact with mine.

"You won't love me anymore, you'll take Aimi away from me. I'll be alone again. You will leave me, just like my parents left me. I.." My eyes narrow, and before she could continue, I pulled her into my embrace and held her tight.

"Finally, you stop being brave." I gently told her. She starts to struggle in my embrace.

"Don't, please don't give me hope. I.." But I kept my hold on her.

"Is okay Mai, cry, think whatever you want," I told her. Mai started to hit my chest. I wince a little but didn't' move.

"Why did this happen to me? You won't love me anymore, Aimi will not love me," she cries. I think the demon place thoughts in her head. Hitting her where she's more fragile at.

"Shit happens Mai." I simply told her. She kept crying in my embrace, I don't know how long, but I kept holding her, letting all that pressure she held all day come out. It broke my heart even more because I couldn't do anything for her.

Finally, she calms down and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't want to lose you or Aimi." She told me for the fifth time I think. I lost count.

"You won't, I told you. You're stuck with me." Mai hiccups.

"Really? I'm not going to a bother to you?" she asks with a heavy breath.

"No, you are not. Trust me, if you were, I would have left you by now." I assure her.

"I'm sorry. I.. I broke. I feel so scared Naru. Being blind is a scary thing." She admits. I nodded at her.

"I can imagine, so let me be your eyes for now on. We will get your sight back, until then, I will be your eyes." I told her. Mai hiccups, as I move my arm, and place my arm under her legs, and lift her up hearing her gasp.

"What are you doing?" she asks, with a thick voice.

"Showing you, that from today onwards, I'll be your eyes."

* * *

**Mai pov**

I'm still terrified, but all doubt went out the window when Naru held me. He didn't push me, nor did he cover anything. He accepted everything I said because he knows is not true.

"I'll be right back." Naru gently places me down on a soft bed, and I stretch my arms. I lifted my gaze and hiccupped.

'I probably looked like a nut. Poor Naru, he has to handle me too much.' I thought, feeling depressed.

Suddenly I heard footsteps.

"Here Aimi, its mama." I heard Naru voice, as I wipe my cheek.

"Mama, Mama, Mama," Aimi voice echoed, making my heart warm up. I felt Naru crawl up to me and place Aimi on my lap. I lower my hand, to touch her small body.

"Aimi, I missed you so much." Naru reaches out and helps me to pick her up, so I can hold her in my arms. Aimi places her small forehead on my cheek. I smiled, as fresh tears roll down. . Picturing her face.

"I see you missed me too."

"Gah," she answers me. I felt Naru place his hand on Aimi small arm and shakes it.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa's house?" I asked her. Aimi went silent, and then I heard Naru chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"She gave you a strange look, as to say, 'What are you asking.'" He explains. I giggle.

"Well then. Tomorrow I have you all day." Aimi starts to play with my hair, while I felt Naru move closer.

"What do we do in the mean time?" I asked him. Naru goes silent, feeling him rub Aimi back, then he breathes out.

"Live, as normal as possible."

"We aren't normal, if you haven't figured that one out." I told him. I move my hand to rub Aimi back, in doing so, my fingers brush against Naru fingers. My heart suddenly jumps.

"Life is too short, what we learned in this field of work. I think the world works differently, and every second is precious to us. At first I didn't see it like that. I was bitter, pissed with everyone, because life took away my only brother. Until you came into my life, and showed me another way of living, and our daughter. I don't care how abnormal we are. I almost lost you a few times in the past, and I'll be an idiot to let you go. I'm may not be the perfect man for you Mai, but I try every day." His voice becomes horsed. I felt my heart pounding hard.

"Naru." I whispered, grasping his fingers with mine, feeling so touched by his words.

"That means a lot to me. You don't need to be perfect, but be by my side." I whispered, as he set my fingers, I close my eyes, enjoying his touch.

Aimi suddenly jerks up, causing me to gasp surprised.

"Aimi?" Naru chuckles.

"She's hungry.. Mai, I'm going to be your eyes and helper from now on. Until we get the demon, and we will. These past months have been hell for me. I won't lose you again." He sounded determined.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. It was the demon, he was putting things in my head, as well.." I paused, swallowing hard, as the image of my eyes on his hand scared me.

"What?" Naru knows my tone too well. I think of the years being together.

"I had a dream, in my dream; we were in that place where you and I were before." I blushed. Naru clears his throat.

"Yes?" he presses on.

"He showed me my eyes. He has them." I told him. Naru went silent once again, while I held Naru fingers tighter, but then rose Aimi up, so she can lay her cheek on my shoulder. I am feeling better, leaning my head against her.

"He has them? Interesting, and you saw that." It wasn't' even a question. My eyes widen, and turned to his voice.

"Oi, I never thought of that, yes. I saw him, and my eyes."

"Interesting then,"

"What are you thinking of?" I asked him, for a reason hope crawled up in my heart once again.

"I just had an idea Mai. Thank you for telling me," he moves his free hand and rubs my head gently. My cheeks turn redder, and my heart pounded harder.

"Err, I'm lost what does it mean?" I asked. Naru chuckles,

"Aimi, I think I found a way to help mama. Do you want to help her as well?" Naru asks her. Aimi suddenly bounces in my arms.

"Nah, Gah. Mama." She giggles, causing my heart to swell even more.

"What does Aimi have to do with anything?" Naru shrugs.

"Nothing, but a lot." He answers. I turned my body towards him.

"Naru?" I hiss out. Naru surprises me, when he moves and kisses my cheek, and moves to whisper into my ear. My whole body shot up, from the sudden contact, as he whispers into my ear, my eyes widen, while he moves away.

"I.." But Naru kiss my cheek once again, and felt his hand on my elbow, causing me to wince. I can feel his smirk, and his blue eyes piercing right through me.

"I knew it." Was all he said..

Then no words came out of us, but his whispering words still echo in my head and deeply touch my very soul. I took a hold of his hand after I slide my free arm down the mattress.

We held our hands, while Aimi lay in my arms, which the sudden burden of loneliness left me completely. It was replaced with love and hope and a whole new type of bravery….

'I must be brave for myself, for Naru and especially for our daughter, Aimi.'

..

..

"Mai, try to be brave, but in front of me, there's no need to because there was a time when I stop being brave in front of you, and I want to repay you back for the rest of my life for everything you have done for me."

* * *

Thanks for the supporting reviews. Now it will get better… Family bonding time, with some dark things coming their way.. :( Let's see how it goes..

I **Don't **own Ghost Hunt


	21. Chapter 21: Date

Chapter Twenty-one: Date

**Naru Pov**

"Ten,"

"Good,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I did it?"

"Yes, you have," I watch her eyes brightens up, as she claps, extending her arms out to touch Aimi's crib.

"I managed it, after the tenth try." she claps. I move to her side and sigh.

"Yes, you did, now you know the distance from our room to Aimi's, is not far is it?" I asked her. Mai lifts her gaze and shakes her head.

"No, is not, but is strange to hear our room, but it fits, doesn't it?" she asks. I shrug at her.

"After five years, it becomes a normal thing," I assure her. She thins out her lips, then sighs.

"Can you please tell me, what is your plan?" She asks while she extended her arm, trying to find my arm.

"I told you, Aimi is our key, but don't worry, no harm will come to her," I assure her one more time. She frowns at me, but nods. Finally, she gets my arm.

'It's been a few days since she broke down.' I thought sadly.

"Can you tell me at least some of our memories together?" she suddenly asks me.

"You want to know?" I asked her. She nods, while we turn, holding onto my arm. I start to guide her towards our room.

"Yes, of course, can…." she seems to hesitate on what she wants to say. Reaching our room, I opened it, to spot Aimi sleeping on top of our bed, right in the middle, with pillows as boarders around, so she won't fall.

"Can what?" I pushed, while I moved her towards our bed.

"When was our first date?" she asked me. I went still, and frowned.

"Don't remember," I admitted. She lifted her gaze up with a strange emotion.

"You don't? From my dream, you asked me to go out, now that I remember it more clearly. How can you forget our first date? I get why I did, but you?" she asks a bit hurt. I shrug at her and helped her sit down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm a guy, we tend to not notice this stuff, but I remember where we had our first date," I told her. Her brown eyes spark up at my sudden words.

"Really?" she asks hopefully. I nodded, as I smiled at her, watching her hand run against the bed, to reach me. I move my hand, so she can grab it.

"Yes, really," I assure her. Even if I can't really remember the date, I remember where we went, since it was my first date as well. I was nervous. Her hand reaches my hand, and her fingers brush against my knuckles.

"Then… Can um," I moved closer to her, she gasps, as I became very close to her. She moves her free hand, to catch my face. Her fingers gently brush against my cheek. An ache filled me, knowing how much she wants to know. So I made up my mind.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow," I told her. Her eyes widen.

"You're asking me out?" she couldn't' believe it. I nodded.

"No, I'm just bored," I said rolling my eyes. Mai suddenly pushes my shoulders and giggles.

"Jerk, but really?" she asks to make sure. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and nodded.

"Sure, what not, there's nothing else to do, unless you want to go and work?" I suggested, her body goes still, but pushed me playfully, lowering her head.

"No, I mean, okay, let's go on a date," she shyly smiled, looking down causing me to chuckle.

…

**Mai **

I felt so nervous, this is my first date, well not exactly, but until I regain my memories, then it will be.

"Relax," Madoka said, as I felt her brush my hair. I am biting on my nail, darkly staring for what Madoka told me, the mirror, while my daughter plays next to me.

"What am I wearing?" I asked, trying to distract myself. Madoka places her hands on my shoulders.

"A light blue dress, with dark stockings, since it's cold. Light makeup, your hair is wavy. You look very beautiful," she said. I swallowed hard. Then I felt Madoka moved away.

"I'm very nervous, this is my first date, I mean. Without my memories," I told her. Madoka seems to huff out,

"I know, don't, just have fun, I'll take full care of Aimi," she stated. I stretch out my arms.

"Can I hold her?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking, she's your daughter," Madoka giggled, handing me my daughter. Is still feels so weird. I place her on my chest, and she giggles. I kiss her on the head.

"Be good to Madoka-chan. She'll take good care of you with Lin. Okay."

"Mama," My daughter said, making my heart swell. I smiled softly and rub her small back. I didn't desire to separate from her at all.

"We'll be back soon, no later than ten. I can't bear to leave her for so long," I told Madoka. Madoka giggles.

"Heck, I won't mind watching her until tomorrow, just in case, this date becomes intimate, if you know what I mean," I can actually feel her wink at me. I flushed at her sudden words.

"Oi, don't' say that. I'm not ready for that stage yet, plus I just got to learn I have a husband and a child, is overbearing already," I stated, attempting to deflect the conversation. I stood up, feeling Madoka arm under mine.

"Right, I forgot about that, for a minute there. Well, um, it's almost time for your date, is three thirty," she stated. I nodded at her, while she guided me towards the door.

"I promise to be back," I said to Aimi, as she began to fuss in my arms. I bounce her, and I hear the doorway open.

"It's Lin," I heard Madoka say. I nodded and bow.

"Thank you for babysitting once again," I told him.

"No trouble. We like babysitting her, she's a good baby," Lin said. I nodded and kiss once again Aimi. Madoka takes Aimi out of my arms, and an ache hits me.

"Really, I can cancel the engagement. Aimi lost so much time, and.." but Madoka clears her throat.

"You'll be out for a few hours, not days. Don't worry. If you want, call within an hour or so, to hear her voice, if that makes you feel better, go. Have some fun. Be an adult, try to find some of your memories while you add it." Madoka pushes on. I let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Fine," I sigh in defeat, while Lin starts to lead me out.

"Just have fun and have a romantic engagement with your hubby. God knows you two need it," she stated. I sigh and rub my hands.

"Don't worry, Noll is nervous as well. He's making a hole on the floor as we speak," Lin assures me, as I lower my head and that made me smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, while my heart beat hard.

'So, he too is nervous.'

…..

**Naru**

I don't know why, but I'm a nervous wreck. This isn't even our first date at all. I wear black jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a tight black shirt, that matches with my pants.

And so I heard Lin speak to Mai, as they go into the living room. I turned, and my breath is taken away from me, once again. How beautiful Mai looks. Lin just smirks at me and stated something to Mai. With that, he turns around and leaves. I proceed up to Mai. She looked up at me. She laughs nervously.

"I don't know why I'm so anxious. This isn't our first date, right?" she asked.

"No, I forgot how many we went," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Mai nods then clear her throat.

"You know, Aimi will miss us, and I just found out I'm her mother. So…" she was trying to find an excuse to not go. I frowned, feeling disappointed by this.

"If you don't want to go, is okay. I understand." I told her. She shakes her head.

"Is that I don't want to, I'm just worried for Aimi and."

"I understand, me too." I acknowledged, but then Mai takes a grasp of my hand and sways her head.

"Okay, I'm using Aimi as an excuse, I'm too nervous. I don't remember our first date. So, for me, this is our first date. I simply got my first kiss not long ago. I mean it wasn't our first kiss, but it was to me. I mean. I don't know. I'm freaking out." She gasps out, looking defeated. I frowned, I moved closer and grasp her chin. I made her look up. She stares at me blankly, but her cheeks are a lovely red. I lower myself down and kiss her forehead.

"I know what you mean. I won't force you to do what is not comfortable." I told her at ease. She had to think about it.

"We don't have to go. We can pass the remainder of the day with Aimi, watching a movie or something," I suggested her. Try to make her feel at ease. Mai lets out a breath and then throws me a gentle grin.

"I'll go,"

…..

**Mai **

"Where are we?" as I felt the car being pulled up. I heard Naru cut off the engine, and he sighs.

"Where we had our first date." He said. I frowned, undoing my seatbelt.

"Okay? Where?" I asked him. He went quiet for a long second before he answers me.

"A parking lot," he said. Those words don't register in my head, for a brief second. I knitted my brows together, trying to progress it.

"A parking lot?"

"Yes, a parking lot," he repeated, as I heard him undo his seatbelt. I tilted my head, trying to figure this one out.

"Is not romantic, why would we go to a parking lot?" I question it. I suddenly felt Naru face very close to mine, and I swore he is smirking at me. My heart starts to race at this closeness.

"Naru?" I hiccupped, as he takes a hold of my hand, but don't move it.

"What do you think we did?" he asks. I tilted my head to the side, but then remember the movies I watch. I cover my mouth and gasp.

"Don't tell me, we kissed here? Our first kiss was here in a parking lot?" I asked.

"Oh, we did more than kissing. I can assure you that," he seems to be amused by this. My eyes shot right open in pure horror.

"Did we do it here?" I gasp out.

"No, no, no, that's too fast, and not what I wanted. I." Suddenly Naru burst out laughing, flicking my forehead playfully.

"Your head is in the gutter. You wanted me to teach you how to drive, what else we would be in a parking lot on our first date." He said as he kept on laughing. I started to breathe out, feeling a weight lifted out of my shoulders.

"Really? Wait, why would I want to learn how to drive on the first date?" I asked confused.

"Don't know, you just wanted to." He said. I thin out my lips, while I look darkly at my lap.

'Revenge, for making me feel horrible for a whole year,'

'So you want to waste your first date on that?' Ayako asked, rolling her eyes at me. I blushed and shook my head.

'No, but I'm too nervous to do anything. This is my first date, and I don't know what Naru likes, besides Tea and work,'

That conversation popped into my head. I turn my body and clap.

"Oi, I remember now, well somewhat. I wanted to get revenge on you because you left me last time. Also, I was very nervous as well. Like I am right now." I said, but then something dawns on me.

"Did you just laugh?" Naru clears his throat and runs his hand through his throat.

"No," he mumbles. I stretch my arm out and run my hand up to his arm.

"Yes, you did. That's the first time I heard you laugh." I told him. Amazed by this. Naru went quiet, as I reach his side of his neck, feeling his soft hair.

"Do it again,"

"No," he mumbles. I can feel that his cheeks are turning red. I licked my lips.

"Please, I…. I liked it. It sounds strange but very nice to hear from you." I admitted, shying my head away.

"Maybe another time," he said. I sigh and groan.

"What? Do I need to schedule an appoint to hear my husband laugh?" I spat, seriously. Naru turns his gaze towards me, while I lifted my gaze up.

"Yes," he said. I blinked, and then a laughter passes my lips, lowering my hand down.

"Seriously? Then I have to schedule everything. Even to kiss you," I laughed harder, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Is not that funny," he stated coldly, but I shook my hand and kept laughing.

"It is because it's not funny, is funny. You haven't changed a bit Naru. I'll tell our daughter in the future to schedule an appoint when she wants to hug you or something." I felt a tear almost falling down from my eye, from laughing so hard. This man is too much. Naru groans as he scratches the upper part of his brow in annoyance.

"Enough Mai. It wasn't that funny," he sounds so irritated. I breathed out and try to control myself. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Okay, okay. Jokes aside, I really like your laugh,"

….

**Naru**

"Now where are we?" Mai asks as I help her get out of the car. I grasp her hand, and slowly help her go down the street.

"Our second part of our date," I told her. She looks up at me.

"Really? The other side of the parking lot?" she asks. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nope,"

"Oh, then where?"

"At the supermarket," I told her. Mai arched a brow up. As the automatic doors open, and we enter, Mai holds me tighter.

"Shopping? We shopped?" she asks me.

"Yes, you said you wanted to buy some things, and I don't remember exactly what since you crawl yourself away from me," I told her. Up to this day, I still don't know what she bought. She just placed the bag inside of my car, and that's all.

"That's strange, I wonder what I bought?" she murmurs. I grab the cart that is next to the doors, and Mai took a hold of my shirt. I start to go down the aisle, looking around for supplies, that we were running out.

'Maybe, this will help her jog her memory even more,' I thought, being a bit hopeful.

"Oh, while we are here, we need some baby formula, and shampoo as well. Aimi is running out," she told me. I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked, looking up the shelf to grab tea's, then crackers, Mai favorite.

"Oh, I think you're running out of tea, and oh, do they sell your favorite snacks around?" She said. I arched a brow, but then smiled gently.

"Yes, they do, anything else?"

"Ramen, and milk. Also eggs. and.." she started to give me a whole list. I lower my hand, to stare at her. She is counting her fingers, as she names each item. I forgot about this detail. I missed this so much.

"You got that Naru?" she asks.

"Yes, I did," I lied since I zoned out. Mai tilted her head and frowns.

"No you didn't, liar," she said. I sigh.

"Then tell me while I tell you which isle we are. Is a long list." I told her. She nods, only to step forward, and almost fell against the shelf. I move rapidly and wrap my arm around her small waist, to hold her still. She takes a hold of my arm for support and looks up at me. Her face flushes red, and she held my arm tighter.

"Thank you, this is bothersome, sorry too." but I grasp her waist, to make her gasp surprised.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. She gives me a curious look, but shook her head.

"Of course, I will always trust you." She said. I move back and place Mai in front of me. Then I grab her hands and place it on the rims of the cart. I place my hands on top of hers. She looks behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just walk slowly," I told her, as she is at front of the cart, and I'm behind her, trapping her in the middle. I couldn't help but feel happy, to feel her small body press against me, while I guide her every step. Every time we made a turn, anyone that we pass, turn to stare at us. Some girls would even blush, or say it's so cute.

"Are they staring at us?" Mai asked. I leaned forward and whisper into her ear, feeling her shiver.

"Of course, we are the odd couple out," I told her. She was about to say something, when a young woman with an older man came by, wearing normal clothes.

"Oh, so cute, is she your girlfriend?" she asks as her blue eyes spark up. I shook my head.

"No, she's not," I told her. Not noticing Mai hurt expression. The girl frowned and looks at our display.

"Then why are you two doing that?" she asked with curiosity. Mai blushed madly, as I was about to open my mouth, but Mai said something before I.

"I'm blind, and um, I left my stick back home, so my husband is helping me shop for our daughter and some things we need at home. He didn't want me to get hurt. I feel embarrassed, though, but he's too shy to say it," she tells her. My eyes widen, as the girl smiles broadly.

"Why are you embarrassed? Is so cute to have your husband do that for you. I feel jealous. I hope one day to have a loving husband like yours, plus he's so handsome and hot. I wish you happiness." She said to us. I nodded, feeling uncomfortable with that line. Even though I use my looks to get what I want, doesn't mean, I feel comfortable with it. Mai smiled and blushed even more.

"Thank you," she said to the girl. The man that is next to her bows down and both turn around. I look down at my wife, and she covers her face with her wavy hair.

"Are we that close?" she asked. I nodded at her and tighten my grip on her hand.

"Yes, everyone can't take their eyes off of us," I whispered to her ear. She groans, but smiled at me tenderly.

"Suddenly this date is turning out good. Isn't it?" I nodded at her, as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Good," she closed her eyes and relaxes. I cleared my throat, as now everyone kept looking. Now feeling awkward, I place my hand on her shoulder.

"We should call Madoka, to check on Aimi," I told her. Mai nods and straightens up.

"Yes, Aimi. I forgot about that." She admits. I chuckled, while we start to walk down.

"After we finish shopping, we'll go and call," I told her. She nods, and moves her hand to be on top of mine. She wiggles her fingers into mine.

"Naru, this feels like a dream. Are you sure, are you sure that we are married, and Aimi is ours?" she asked. I smiled and stop walking, placing my forehead on the back of her head. Luckily, there was no one in the isle.

"Yes, this isn't a dream Mai. We are married, and Aimi is ours. In every sense of the word."

…

**Mai **

"What are we eating?" I asked as I grab a hold of my chopsticks, I can smell the food rolling in my nostrils.

"A little bit of everything," Naru said, hearing him sly his chair next to me. I still haven't gotten used to eating without sight. At least last time, I could see with my good eye.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"A small restaurant near home. After this, we will go home." He said. I smiled broadly.

"Is it almost ten?" I asked, not believing it.

"Is only eight thirty, but you look hesitant after you hung up on Aimi," he said. I licked my lips.

"Oh, well, we have some time, before then," I said, shyly, looking away, wishing I can see my surroundings. I felt Naru move closer to me, and I heard him grab his chopsticks.

"Then after we eat, what do you want to do?" he asked me. I shrug, moving my hand, to see if I can find my rice bowl. Suddenly I felt Naru hand on mine and guides me to it.

"Thank you, and I don't know, did we do this next after the shopping?" I asked, wishing I could remember why I did that. Naru went quiet for a brief second before answering me.

"Naru?" I asked.

"We ate lunch, and then went back to work, that's all we did," I frowned, not liking that.

"Wait, it was a daytime date?" I asked.

"Yes," he admits. I huff.

"Oh, I thought you took me home after dinner, and I don't know, I kiss your cheek shyly or something, are you sure, we didn't kiss?" I squinted my eyes.

"I'm sure, our first kiss was when…": but he cut off when we heard a clear of a throat. I lifted my gaze.

"Yes?" Naru asks, I imagining is the waiter.

"Do you desire anything else?" the waiter's voice is gentle.

"No, this is all, thank you," Naru said.

"So?" I asked as I heard a clink,

"Open your mouth," he suddenly said, changing the subject. I did, not sure why then I felt food in my mouth.

"Oi, what are you doing?" I chewed and asked at the same time. Feeling fish and rice mix together.

"Don't talk, and chew," he said, as I heard him take a bite of something. Then he turns back to me. I frowned, not liking this.

"I can feed myself," I said after I swallowed. He takes my hand and place a spoon on it.

"I know," he said, as he helps me raise my bowl of rice. I did miss the longing look in his eyes, as I start to eat my food. Yet, my heart starts to race, as everything came to me, and my face started to heat up, and I couldn't help but smile.

'I wouldn't change today for anything. What did I do to get him?' I thought as I felt Naru helping me eat my food, and this time around, I didn't mind at all.

…

**Naru**

"That was so yumy," Mai chirps with happiness, when we return home, an hour later after our dinner. Nothing much happened since then. I helped her take off her coat, and place it on the coat hanger.

"Where's Aimi?" she asks anxiously to see our daughter, while she waits for me.

"Is not ten yet, is only nine-thirty," I told her. Mai frowns, but nods at me.

"Oh, ok. Then what are we going to do now? Our first date was weird, but." she claps her hands together and looks away.

"I thought it was okay," I told her. She raises her gaze up, surprised by my speech.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes, I was expecting you to act all that romantic stuff that normally woman likes, but I was surprised by the whole, teaching how to drive, and going shopping. It was strange, but at least it wasn't over romantic, or anything," I announce.

"Oh, and what about today?" she takes me.

'It was one of the best days, in a long time since the last time I spent the whole day with you,' I thought, moving closer to her.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She turns around, and stretches her arm out, to touch the wall. I moved behind her, watching her reach the steps.

After a few minutes, we ended up in our room. I arched a brow, as she found our bed, and sat down.

"For my first date, which I can remember now, it was nice, I loved it. I love the fact, that I spent a few hours alone with you, even though I was a nervous wreck. Heck, we even got the shopping done." She giggles. I stood up to her, and she senses me. I bend on my knees, looking at her hand.

"So you enjoyed it," I asked her. She nods at me, moving her hand, to grasp my shoulder.

"Yes, very much, you have no idea, and you? Did you enjoy it again? Or was I boring?" she asks, doubting herself.

'Since when being with you is a boring day?' I thought, watching her deeply.

"Trust me, it wasn't boring," I told her, when I move my hand, to grab something out of my pockets.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I told her, as I move to touch her hand.

She goes still, as I took her ring finger and slid our wedding ring in.

"Naru? What's that?" she asks, as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Your wedding ring. Is a simple silver ring. You told me, it was perfect for you, since been very simple and means a lot." I told her. She gasps, covering her mouth, tears running already down her eyes.

"My wedding ring?" she gasps out, I nodded. She moves to cup my cheeks.

"Do you have yours?" she asks. I took mine out.

"Yes," I told her.

"Can I. Can I place it on?" she asks timidly, with hesitation. I nodded, placing my ring on top of her small palm. She took it, with nervous hands, she grabs my hand and slides the ring on. I hoisted myself up just a slight and move to cup her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and leans into my touch.

"Thank you," she whispers, moving her hand to hold mine. Her expression is soft, with such tender and passionate expression. Feeling my heart pound harder, I move to kiss her, but instead, I kiss her forehead.

"That' is the proof, that you are mine,"

…..

**Mai**

I couldn't stop smiling.

'I'm his,' I giggled, like a school girl. Loving the fact that our date even if it wasn't romantic, it was beautiful, and I still shivered and my body warms up, remembering Naru guiding me, and feeling his broad back press against me, while we shopped. Even though I was very embarrassed.

Aimi sleeps peacefully next to me. I am rubbing her small back, as Naru sleeps next to Aimi. I wish I can see right now. I felt Naru move, as though he's getting up.

"Naru?" I asked.

"Yes?" he whispers. I move to grab his hand, but he wasn't there. I turned around, and sat up, when I stood up, I lost my footing, by twisting my leg.

"Watch out," I heard, as I felt an arm on mine, and I landed on the bed, and I felt someone on top of me. I gasp, looking up.

"Did, did I hurt Aimi?" I asked, getting panicky of hurting my daughter, but I felt Naru shake his head.

"No, she's okay, luckily I moved her away from you before you sat up," Naru said. I sigh out in relief. Then I moved, only to have Naru blocking my way.

"Naru?" I asked, concerned. I felt his hand brush against the side of my head.

"We forgot something in our date," he said. I tilted my head, as I felt my heart race, my breath starting to hitch, as the memories of when we made love in the limbo place played in my head. I suddenly hiccupped.

"Aimi is here, it will be awkward, and I'm not ready," I told him. He went still, but then chuckles, as he presses is forehead against my neck.

"Your mind sure likes being in the gutter." He teased, making me gasp, as his warm lips brush against my skin.

"No is not, you keep placing things that are not," I defended myself.

"I just edit my words, Mai. You assume the rest, even though, most are right," he played around.

"Jerk, okay, then what did we forget our date?" I asked him. I swear I can feel him smile at me, while he kept pressing his forehead against my neck.

"This," he moves his head and presses his lips on mine, a simple kiss. My eyes widen before he could do more, or I could close my eyes, and enjoy it, he moves to the side, and scoops me over, so I can lay on his chest.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked him, feeling his leg draped over mine, and he inhaled.

"Making up for our first date. Now, sleep, I'm tired, and don't worry about Aimi, she's safe, I made sure," he tells me. I yawned, wrapping my arm around him, snuggling into his warmth.

"Good, good night," I told him. He yawns as well, and slowly drifted to sleep. All I could do is lie between the man I love with all my heart, and our precious daughter, that I love with my being. Even if my memories aren't there, my heart, my heart is feeling every bit of emotion.

"I hope to see soon. I really miss their faces," I prayed.

'Then, if you want to see, you shall, but everything comes with a price.'

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, and sorry for the awaited Update. I hope this chap was fluffy enough.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own anything.


	22. Chapter 22: Hypnotic

Chapter Twenty-two: Hypnotic

**Mai**

I don't know what to say, as I stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" Housho asks, confused, while Yasuhara adjusts his glasses moving closer to me. I blinked, not believing this myself. Naru shrugs at them.

"I just woke up, and the next thing I knew, I'm seeing once again," I told them,

"With both eyes?" Yasuahra asks me, straining to wrap his head around this. I just shook my head.

"No, with my left eye once again, left eye is blind still," I told him.

"And so, what exactly happen yesterday for you to win at least one of your eyesight?" Housho asks, watching Lin walking in, with some cup of teas in hand. I blushed, but look out, as Naru shrugs, and grabs his cup.

"Nothing particular. We got to ride around and shop, then went home because Mai couldn't handle being away from Aimi for so long," he told them the true truth.

'He kissed me and handed me back my ring. He protected me, and made me feel special on our date.' I didn't even realize it, that I was zoning out, as I cover my mouth while licking my lips, at the memory of last night, and this morning play on my head.

I rub my lips with my fingers, smiling like an idiot.

"Did someone kiss you?" someone said out of the blue. That catches me by surprise, jumping up, to see Yasuhara giving me a mischievous look. My face flared up at his question.

"Kiss... Kiss me? W… who?" I asked, my voice getting caught between the question. Naru turns to face me, and his poker face is shown, but he looks curious.

"Yes, Mai? Who kissed you?" he asks seriously, but give me a smirk. I hiccupped, moving back, covering my mouth with my hand. Yet, I couldn't remove my eyes from Naru. They seem to take a hold of me.

"Why do you want to know? Oi," I asked trying to get rid of the hold he has on me, he shrugs.

"Curious, why your face is red, is all. Wondering, who made you like that?" he teased, with a teasing face. Housho frowns, confused by this, as well as for the Yasuhara, while Lin rolled his eyes.

"No. No one kissed me. I kissed Aimi on her head this morning, I was just thinking of her." I told them.

"Is that so?" Naru said, turning his body back, drinking his tea as nothing.

"Really? Oh, you were just in la, la land a few seconds ago," Yasuhara said, as he sat down at front of us.

"Madoka told us, that you two went out on a date, but from what you told me, it wasn't." He seems to want to know what we did. I stood up and shook my head.

"That's all we did, nothing more or less. Then when I woke, my sight was back, at least half of it." I told them, trying to change the subject.

"Is odd, though, if nothing was triggered. Did you manage to remember something?" Housho asks this time, while Lin sat next to Yasuhara.

"Err, a conversation with Ayako, that's all I remember," I told them. That made all three men's eyes shot up.

"Can you tell us?" all of them ask at the same time. I suddenly felt myself grow shy, and I rub the back of my neck. Naru sensing my discomfort stood up and place his empty cup down. I turn to see him thin out his lips.

"Something with little nonsense. While you three are here, come with me, Mai, now that you can see, bring me the files in the shelves lock in the storage room, they are labeled Names, simply names," he said. I nodded, watching him turning around to head towards his office.

"Well, isn't he enthusiastic, either way, congrats," Yasuhara said after he stood up. Housho gave me a soft hug and pats my head. I blushed, while Lin simply nods. I turned around, to see Aimi playing behind my desk, with some toys. I rushed to her side, and bend on my knees, and couldn't help it, but smile as I picked her up, and kiss her rapidly.

"I can see my little one. I'm so happy." I said, feeling my heart swell, making Aimi laugh at my joy.

'Just find out his name, and keep remembering, is the key.' I heard in my head, a familiar voice. I look at my daughter and sigh.

"Is that lady that Naru kissed, my other side. Was she the one that spoke to me last night?"

…**...**

**Naru**

I can't believe it, I just couldn't, this morning, when I woke up. Mai was looking at our baby, then turn to face me. I sat up, getting worried.

"_**What's wrong?" I asked her while I rub my eyes and locking eyes with hers.**_

"_**I…" she gasps, trying to find the words. I look at Aimi, but she was okay, looking at us, waving her arms to be picked up. I turn back to Mai. **_

"_**Mai?" she moves with trembling hands, and tears started to fall. **_

"_**I can see, at least with one eye. I can see you Naru, I can see Aimi," she swallows hard. **_

"_**What? You can?" I asked not believing this. She nods, as a smile broke on her lips. **_

"_**I can see, I really can." She hiccups. Without thinking, I cup her cheek. **_

"_**How? Did you dream?" I asked her. She shakes her head. **_

"_**No, I didn't, but I heard a woman's voice. I don't know who she is." She frowns at me. **_

"_**Oh? How about Gene?" I asked her. She shook her head. **_

"_**No, no Gene, strange," not sure where to go, but I couldn't stop smiling at her. I move forward, and press my lips to hers, feeling my heart soar with happiness with this news. She gasps at my kiss, but then close her eyes, to kiss me back. I felt her fingers fluttering on my cheeks, as I held her gently. We move deep, then we separated, breathing hard, I press my forehead on hers. **_

"_**I'm so happy," she said breathless, wrapping her arms around me. I did the same, and I held her tight. Feeling my heart soar with such happiness. She moves to see me once again. **_

"_**I love you, I love Aimi. I'm so happy that you two are the first things I see in the morning." She said, holding me once again. I rub her back. **_

"_**Me too," I told her. She moves back, and I couldn't help it, but kiss her once again. She giggles in our kids, but kisses me back, feeling her hands run through my hair.**_

_**After we separate, I turn and grab our daughter, and place her on my lap. **_

"_**Mama got her somewhat sight back, isn't that great?" I whispered to her. Aimi claps her small hands, and smiled at her, while I tickle her belly, causing her baby laughter fill our room. Mai smiles, at our display once again. **_

"_**I don't know, what I would have done, without you," **_

"So, we have to look through all these?" Yasuhara gasps out, jolting me out of my memories, as I rub my lips, and smiled, hiding my face away from the others.

"Yes, I need you all to look for five particular names, that deals with demons and eyes." I simply order, regaining my posture.

Mai brought the fifth pile of the files, laying it on top of my desk. She huffs out, wiping her forehead.

"You're lucky that Ayako came to watch over Aimi," she scrunches her face at me, taking out her tongue out. I arched a brow and shrug.

"You do get paid for doing this, and aren't too old for taking out your tongue at me?" I asked, so no one can hear me. She blushes, and shrugs.

"No, what? Are you going to deduct my pay for doing that?" she asks me crossing her arms. I couldn't help but tease her once again, I move closer, wrapping my arm around her waist, and gave her a profound look, that causes her to gasp.

"Worse, I'll teach you to do other things with that tongue of yours," I whisper into her ear, just to mess with her, her body shook, looking up at me, and I shrug, walking smoothly away from her before anyone could catch us.

"Pervert," I heard her say, but I turned, making one of my eyes overshadow with my bangs, and showing her my right eye.

"You're placing things again, I meant I had to teach you manners Mai, is all," I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but her face is red, and turns her head shyly, only to bump into John's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she blushes, while John shakes his head.

"Is okay. I see you and Naru gotten closer," he said, making Mai jump back.

"Err, yeah, we are," with that, she leaves my office, while John walks up to me.

"Sorry for being late, I had some work to attend to. So these are the file?" he asks, looking at the files on top of my desk.

"Yes, we'll be here almost all day," I told him. John nods, while Yasuhara talked to Housho about something in the page. I grab half of the files, and sat on my chair, and glance at it.

'I wonder, who was that woman that Mai heard?' I thought, as I glance at my computer screen, and frowned.

'At least she can see, but what is the catch? I don't feel conferrable with this at all.'

…...

**Mai**

"The guys are at it all day," Ayako said, while she stretches her arms above her head, while I stood up, to give Aimi her dinner. I nodded at her.

"I know; they are looking for the demon name. I didn't know Naru held so much," I told her. Ayako shrugs at me when she stood up.

"I didn't either. I told you that man is very conservative. I wouldn't even be surprised if he held a minefield of books under this place." She giggles, while I place Aimi on lap, to give the warm bottle. She takes it and starts to drink it. Ayako came next to me and glance at my ring finger.

"So he gave you back your ring?" she asked. I look down at it and smiled gently. Like Naru said, is a simple silver ring, but it fit perfectly. I love it.

"Yeah, last night. I was very surprised, also, I remember I had a conversation, it with you, about my first date," I told her. Her eyes widen.

"I remember you wanted to get back at Naru, so you took him to show you how to drive. It was funny. Then from what you told me, your period came, and had to buy some pads, so you went to the supermarket, and bought some pads. You said you were so embarrassed, that you ended the date early." She explains.

"What? Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, really. Naru never questioned you that?" she suddenly felt curious about this. I shook my head.

"Err, I don't know. I don't remember, but it looks like he didn't. He said that it was a strange first date, but he liked it, since it wasn't over romantic, as he thought." Ayako rolled her eyes at me and sigh.

'Oh, I must have been so embarrassed,' I thought suddenly.

"Men. They say they love you, but when it comes to romance, they just hate it." She crosses her arms. I was about to open my mouth, when Housho came out, stretching his arms and yawning

"Let's go, I'm starving, and is late," he said. I look down at Aimi, as she finishes her bottle. I lifted her up and place a rag over my shoulder. I started to pat her back so she can burp.

"Oh, did you guys find anything?" Ayako asks as she stood up.

"We found about five names so far. Naru will look it up tomorrow morning," he said. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Finally," I whispered while hearing Aimi burp. I lower her down, and she starts to squirm in my arms, while I cleaned her up.

"I think it's time to take Aimi home, she's restless," I told them. Housho nods, but then smiles at me.

"Wow, even if you got half of your memories back, you don't remember your daughter, your instincts are there. I'm proud of you," Housho said. I blushed at that and shook my head.

"Not really. I'm still learning, and Naru is helping me," I told him. Housho nods, and pats my shoulder, and shook Aimi small hand.

"Be good to mama," he said, Ayako gave me a side hug, and smiled.

"Call me if anything happens." She tells me. I nodded at her, watching them leave. I sat down and sigh.

"Let's see if daddy is ready to go. They were the last ones to leave his office." I told her. The mention of her dad got her body to jump. I giggled and stood up.

"Well then, aren't you happy, you probably miss him, he's been locked up in that cave of his almost all day," I giggled at the thought of his office being a cave.

As I reach Naru office, Lin stops in front of me and frowns.

"Lin?" he looks a bit distress.

"Let Naru tell you," is all he said, shaking his head, I gave him a strange look, as he kisses Aimi back head, and turn to leave.

"Good night Mai, see you tomorrow," he only said, as he enters his office. I turned and knock softly on Naru open door. He has his eyes glued to the papers.

"Can I come in?" I asked him. Naru lifted his gaze and nods. I walk in, while Aimi yawns. I walk around the desk and hoisted Aimi up since she was slipping.

"Let's go, Aimi and I are tired. I can't imagine you." I whispered. Naru lifts his gaze up, while he surprises me, and leans his head against my stomach. My heart skips a beat at this sudden surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighs, shaking his head.

"I have a headache, and.." he paused, while move my hand, and wrap it around his head.

"What?" I asked, feeling bad. He normally doesn't admit, it must be bad then.

"I got a new lead, but it's. It's going to take time," he said with hesitation. I went still.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked him. Naru lifts his gaze up, he looks so tired. I cup his cheeks, aching for him.

"My parents were searching, and they found a victim of this demon, but she won't come out to speak to us. She is too afraid, "he explains.

"Oh, I understand her," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

He nods, and he wraps his arm around me, surprising me once again, he moves back on the chair and makes me sit on his lap. I automatically wrap my free arm around him, while I place Aimi on my lap. He wraps his arms around me, so Aimi won't fall.

"Okay, there's more, isn't there?" I suddenly ask him. He went quiet and looks up at me.

"Naru?" I hated when he stays this quiet.

"We need to persuade her," he went quiet.

"Also?" I pushed.

"The problem is, that her husband won't let us visit her," he went quiet after he said it. My heart launch painfully. I hug Naru, as he buries is his face on my chest, and I leaned my chin on top of his head.

"Oh, if we can help her, then let's do it, regardless what her husband say." a sudden fear hits me. He tightens his hold on me.

"That's the problem, he said if we get near her, he'll sue us."

…...

**Naru **

"You'll figure something out, right?" Mai asks me that night, placing Aimi down to sleep. We move away from the crib, and we headed for our room. I nodded, entering into our bedroom.

"Yes, I'll think of something," I told her, while I went towards our closet, to grab my Pajama. Mai frowns, I felt drained for some odd reason.

"Take a shower, and sleep. You look so tired Naru," Mai said, I turned around, to watch her take out her own pajamas, from her own drawer. It feels surreal, now that I see it. It feels as normal now.

"This isn't a dream?" I suddenly asked, watching her freeze at the spot. She lifted her gaze and gave a confused long look.

"What is?" she asks.

"I wish you can remember," I suddenly stated, moving towards her. Mai frowns, as I reach her.

"I wish to." She whispers. I move my eyes, and look at her arm, moving my hand, I place it on top of her bare arm. I felt her shiver. I can feel my heart running.

"This, this was our normal routine, after we got off work before Aimi was born. We would be here, talking about a case or something else." I whispered, running my fingers up her arm, feeling her soft skin. Mai breath caught. She looks up at me.

"Oh, I wish I can remember it," she admits, while my eyes soften, looking at her arm. Not sure why.

"You will," I assure her. She nods, as I was about to move away, Mai surprises me, lacing our fingers together, placing her palm against mine.

"Did we do this as well?" she asks.

"Do what?" I asked. Feeling an energy pulling me towards her.

"Touch a lot, and kiss? I mean, you aren't the type to do that." She admits.

'With you, I don't mind,' I sadly thought.

"I'll let you remember that one, and then you answer your own question," I told her, regretting it. Even though we had those moments, it wasn't every day. I did tend to neglect her most of the time. Since I lost her, I learn how much she means to me, and how much I ache to be with her. I regret not spending much more time with her.

She frowns at my words.

"Mean," she said. I actually chuckle, tugging her hair behind her ear.

"Is fun," I wrinkle my nose, in a mocking way. I stare at her eyes, grasping her chin, while we kept holding hands.

"I'll make it up," I simply said, aching to kiss her. Then again, I couldn't. I move and kiss her cheek.

"What does that mean?" she asks, confused by my words. I simply turn my head, about to go and get my pajamas, but Mai pulls me back, her eyes are stern.

"Naru?" She asks me. Our hold feels powerful, even though I felt drained, the simple touch of hers, makes me feel alive once again. I leaned forward, pressing my lips on the side of her nape. I felt her shiver, as I press my lips on her soft skin. I can practically hear her heart racing. She looks down, as I lifted my gaze, our stare lock. I am still trying to figure how, did she manage to make me fall in love with her all over again?

'I can't stop loving this woman, so I can't lose you again.'

…...

**Mai**

His eyes are stern and strong. Almost hypnotic. I couldn't look away from his gaze, as he lifted his head up. It's been like that all day. Not sure why I took notice now? I never knew that Naru has this hold on me, and it feels right. He seems to speak to me, just with that look.

'I love you, I can't lose you,' those are the words I can practically hear coming out, as though I can hear him.

I suddenly hiccupped, and he let go. I move away, as his eyes follow me.

"I'll let you know soon," he simply said, while I stop in my tracks, and turn to face him.

"You make little sense to… me," I told him the truth, trying to find my voice at the progress.

"Good," he said, watching him grab his clothes, to walk out, but didn't miss his teasing smirk, as he reaches for the door, but then his diameter changed, as he stops in front of the door, and turn his gaze at me. He looks worried.

"Mai," his voice is very gentle. Soothing, making my heart thump even more.

"Yes?" I asked him. He simply said.

"Call me if anything happens, okay." Then he leaves

"Okay, go, I'll be fine," I told him, but he frowns, not looking convinced, but he leaves either way.

I gasp out, holding my chest, trying to control my heart.

'He likes to play around with me, making my body feel so weird, but when he gets serious, he is so kind, that makes my heart thump so much, and that feeling goes away to be replaced with simply feeling warm and protected by him.' I groaned, lowering my body down, gripping the blankets, and close my eyes.

"I think I'm too in love with him." I murmured. Suddenly I heard a movement behind me.

"_**Who said you can get your sight back?"**_ I heard the familiar voice, the demon voice. My heart launch, when I felt a clammy hand wrap around my leg. I suddenly yelp, as the hand pulled me down, and instead of slamming against the ground, I fell into a dark hole.

"NARU!" I yelled, and the clammy hand wraps around my throat.

"_**Now, let's do this again, and this time stay blind." **_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I will be posting more because I want to finish this fanfic, is overdue, and I feel bad.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt at all.


End file.
